Seventh Year Memories
by Weffles81
Summary: Begins with Lily and James in their Seventh Year and continues till the end. How did the infamous pair come to be? How did this pair defy Voldemort three times? Find out in this version of their story. Includes The Marauders, Snape, Bellatrix. RR
1. Chapter 1: Return to Hogwarts

This is my first Fanfic, so please be kind and respectful if you have any criticism. Also, except for my fictional characters, everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling. Please R/R. I hope you enjoy.  
  
Chapter 1: Return to Hogwarts  
  
September 1st had finally arrived. As Lily Evans apparated onto King's Cross Railway Station she felt a nervous twinge in the pit of her stomach as the realization that this was her final year at Hogwarts entered her mind.  
  
"Ah, but this year will be different because you are the Head Girl," she thought to herself. Absentmindedly she adjusted the gleaming silver badge on her chest with one hand.  
  
Slowly Lily made her way through the busy station and towards Platform 9 ¾. She laughed to herself as the memory of how she found the Platform for the first time swirled in her mind. A busy traveler had accidentally knocked Lily right through the barrier while she was looking for it. Lily smiled as she recalled the shocked look on her parent's faces when she reappeared to say goodbye to them and her sister Petunia. A shudder ran up her spine at the thought of her older sister.  
  
Lily walked through the Platform barrier, engulfed by the familiar tug that separated her muggle life from her wizard life. As she pushed her trolley towards the back of the train, a group of four boys huddled near the wall caught her eye. A tall boy with messy, jet-black hair and glasses grinned mischievously at her. She scowled back at him.  
  
"Bloody Potter," she muttered to herself and continued to push her trolley towards the back of the train.  
  
As Lily handed her pet owl and trunk to the attendant, she heard her name shrieked and a pair of arms threw themselves around her neck from behind her. Lily laughed as she hugged the arms that belonged to her good friend and fellow Gryffindor Liz Corentine. The arms released themselves and Lily turned around to see a beautiful petite, blonde haired girl with stormy gray eyes. Liz was the kindest and sweetest girl Lily had ever met.  
  
"Lily I've missed you! How was your summer?" Liz asked excitedly while holding onto Lily's arms.  
  
"Hello Liz, I've missed you too!" Lily smiled. "Um, my summer? My summer was all right. Petunia got engaged so I spent most of the summer tramping around England with her and my mom looking at every bloody thing that had to do with weddings."  
  
Liz tried not to laugh. She had met Petunia various times and knew how horrid she was.  
"Well, that guy must be something if he's willing to marry your sister Lil."  
"Oh, there are no words for him." Lily said sarcastically. "Anyway, how was your summer?"  
  
"Well I spent the majority of the summer at a Quidditch training camp. It was awesome! I got to meet some players from both the Wimbourne Wasps and the Chudley Cannons! I can't wait to try out some of the new moves I've learned." Liz said excitedly. "Did you hear from Faith at all this summer?"  
  
"She wrote me a couple of times, you know to tell me that she got back to the States all right. From her letters she sounded really bored, but told me that she was glad to finally be legal. Whatever that means." Lily smiled as she shook her head at the thought of her best friend.  
  
Faith Ravenwood was Lily's best friend. She was muggle born just like Lily. However, Faith's father was high up in the United States army and was relocated to England two months before she was born. She had received her letter to Hogwarts while living in England, but her parents and siblings were forced to move back to the States during her fifth year. Fortunately, her dad saw no problem in keeping her there and was unaware of the dark times that had befallen the wizarding world. Faith was not about to tell him in fear that she would be yanked from her friends.  
  
"Well, knowing Faith, it can't be a good sign." Liz smiled and looked down at the badge on Lily's chest. "Lily! Oh Merlin, you made Head Girl! Congratulations!" Liz engulfed her friend in another hug. " I knew you'd get it. You are the smarted witch in the school, let alone our year!"  
  
Lily blushed at her friends' compliment causing her face to clash terribly with her brilliant, long red hair. "Thanks Liz. You don't happen to know who the Head Boy is do you?" "No." Liz looked around curiously. Her eyes fell upon the four boys standing by the wall. "Well there are only two options. It must be either Alexander Frey from Ravenclaw or Remus Lupin. That would be the only logical choice to me." Her eyes lingered on Remus for a moment before moving around the crowded Platform.  
  
"I think you are right. Well at least I can be sure that it's not James Potter. I think I would be forced to turn in my badge. His head is big enough for both positions." Lily glared at the tall boy who had smiled at her.  
  
Lily noticed that James Potter had just elbowed the boy on his left and was grinning at the platform. The boy turned his head immediately and also grinned. Lily followed their gaze and saw that a tall, athletic looking girl with shoulder length black hair had just walked through the entrance. Lily smiled as she made eye contact with her best friend Faith Ravenwood.  
  
"How the hell are my two best friends in the entire world?" Faith smiled as she casually pulled her trolley to a stop in front of the two girls. "I thought you were going to miss the train!" Liz said as she hugged her friend.  
  
"Nah, I knew she would go for a grand, fashionably late entrance." Lily smiled, as it was her turn to hug her best friend.  
  
"Well what can I say? The Leaky Cauldron doesn't have a good wake up call service." Faith smiled as she handed her owl and trunk to the railway attendant. "So what's new with everyone?"  
  
"Well, Lily made Head Girl!" Liz shrieked, causing Lily to blush again.  
  
Faith stared at the badge on Lily's chest and shook her head. "Well now how am I suppose to do illegal things this term if I have the Head Girl sleeping two feet away from me? I guess we are just going to have to corrupt her Liz," she said sarcastically. "So who will be sharing the honor with you?"  
  
"I don't know, but hopefully it will be someone good looking to make my duties a little bit more fun." Lily replied mischievously.  
  
The train whistle blew its five-minute warning and the girls boarded the train. * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
James Potter was glad to be returning to Hogwarts. His summer had been very eventful. His best friend Sirius Black had runaway from home and spent the entire summer at his house. He had also received the surprise of becoming Head Boy in his Hogwarts letter. This year was going to be very exciting for him. He was Gryffindor's Quidditch Team Captain, Head Boy for the school, and he had spent a good part of the summer coming up with new pranks with his best mates. Also the fact that he was once again going to be in the forced company of his crush Lily Evans, added to his excitement.  
  
"I still can't believe that you made Head Boy Prongs. Dumbledore must be off his rocker this year." Sirius Black stated as he casually leaned against the wall.  
  
"I know Padfoot. I couldn't believe it myself. I thought that you, Moony, were a shoe-in for it." James smiled as he looked at his friend Remus Lupin.  
  
Remus gave a tired smile. "Well actually I'm quite pleased that I did not get the position. It requires a lot of work and responsibility. Now my time can be spent on pursuing other things." His eyes wandered over to a petite blonde haired girl who seemed to be looking for someone.  
  
James and Sirius laughed as they followed his gaze. Peter Pettigrew looked around, obviously not getting the joke. James was just about to say something to him when a flash of red caught his eye. He turned to see Lily Evans walking out of the entrance; his badge's counterpart pinned to her shirt. James grinned as she turned and looked at him, but felt a little a tiny twinge of hurt in his stomach when she scowled and turned away.  
  
"She has no idea that you are to be her partner in Headship." Sirius smirked as he followed James's gaze. "She's going to be in a right state when she finds out. That fiery temper of hers will go off like a provoked Chimaera."  
  
"I don't care how she takes it," James lied unconvincingly to his friends.  
  
"Oh James, don't give us that line of dung," Sirius said.  
  
"We know that you've had a thing for Lily ever since we dung bombed the girls lavatory third year, and she gave you donkey ears and tail for your efforts," Remus pointed out.  
  
"Why don't you guys just drop it," James replied a little annoyed.  
  
"Or how about the five hundred times she's rejected you when you've asked her out?" Peter smirked.  
  
"Well, speaking of rejection. Look who's walked through the barrier Padfoot," James grinned while elbowing his friend.  
  
A tall, athletic looking girl with short, black hair pushed her trolley casually past the group of boys without so much as a glance.  
  
"How many times did she reject you last year?" James continued to grin.  
  
"This year will be different. I have a brilliant plan to win her over." Sirius smirked arrogantly.  
  
Remus started to laugh. "Is it the same plan as last year? Snog random girls in front of her to show your undying love for her?" James and Peter also laughed causing Sirius to become annoyed.  
  
"Go ahead and laugh it up guys," Sirius crossed his arms and scowled at his friends. "But you will be begging me to help you out with your girl problems when she is all over me this year."  
  
"Padfoot, the only way that would happen was if you covered yourself in food and she hadn't eaten in a week." James laughed.  
  
"Or if you put fire whiskey in her drink at dinner," Peter added.  
  
The train's whistle blew its five-minute warning and the boys walked over to board the train. 


	2. Chapter 2: Provoking the Chimaera

Once again, I don't own anything Harry Potter. It belongs to the wonderful mind of J.K. Rowling. But if I had a time machine, it would be mine. Muwaahahaha.  
  
Chapter 2: Provoking the Chimaera  
  
The Marauder's made their way to an empty compartment at the back of the train. Sirius immediately flung himself down on one of the benches and sprawled out.  
  
"Nothing like going back to school that makes me want to take a nap," he said while giving a yawn.  
  
Peter sat on the bench opposite of him and took out a copy of today's Daily Prophet. 'Death Eaters Strike Again Killing Five Wizards In Broad Daylight'. James, Remus and Sirius all cast dark looks at the cover. James walked over to Sirius and pushed his feet off of the bench.  
  
"Well you can sleep sitting up, now push over." James said while taking a seat himself.  
  
"Oy Prongs! Don't you have a meeting to preside over?" Sirius questioned annoyed.  
  
"Damn, that's right. Evans is going to be angry enough when she finds out that I'm Head Boy, let alone if I was Head Boy and late." James got up quickly and strode over to the door with Remus right behind him.  
  
"Well give Evans a great, big, wet kiss for me will you Prongsie?" Sirius puckered his lips at James.  
  
"Git," James muttered as Remus laughed and slid the door shut. Together the two boys made their way up to the front of the train to the Head's compartment.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * Lily, Faith and Liz walked to an empty compartment towards the front of the train. Liz and Faith were used to Lily having to rush off to the Head's compartment, since she was a prefect since fifth year. The two girls wished her luck and settled themselves on the benches and began to gossip about their summers. Lily slid the door shut and headed towards the Head's compartment. As she walked, she heard the voices of other students' gossip and retellings of their various summer vacations drifting down the hall. When she finally made it to the Head's compartment she held her breath as she opened the door. She was slightly disappointed to see that the Head Boy wasn't already inside reading the letter that McGonagall left for the new Head's. As the train started to move, she bent down and picked up the letter. She was about to open the letter when a terrible thought occurred to her. "What if the Head Boy was a Slytherin? But that could only leave one person for the position. Severus Snape." Lily shuddered at the thought of Snape hissing insults about mudbloods in her ear all year. "Well, Dumbledore isn't a fool and I'm sure he will have made the right choice," she said to herself.  
  
Lily was about to open the envelope when the she heard the door open. She turned around to see Remus Lupin entering the compartment.  
  
"Hello Lily, how was your summer?" he asked while smiling politely.  
  
"Hello Remus, it was lovely. How are you?" Lily noticed that he seemed a little tired and looked a little older since the spring.  
  
"Glad to say that my summer was very eventful. I see you have made Head Girl. Congratulations! I knew that you would get it."  
  
Lily blushed for the third time that day and mumbled a thank you. Her eyes fell to the familiar Prefects badge pinned to his robe. Her stomach sank as she looked into his eyes. "Remus, I thought for sure that you would have made Head Boy. I'm really sorry, and honestly, I am really disappointed for you." Lily's green eyes full of sincerity.  
  
Remus smiled and waved a hand as the door opened again. Lily's stomach sank even lower when James Potter entered the room. One of his hands flew up to his hair and ruffled it, which annoyed Lily to no end.  
  
"Are you lost trying to find the loo Potter?" Lily smiled sarcastically.  
  
Remus and James exchanged grins. "No Evans. I'm afraid that I am in the right place." James cleared his throat and adjusted the badge on his robes. Lily was speechless for a moment as she stared at the badge. Then regaining her composure she looked from one boy to the other.  
  
"Ha, ha Potter, very funny. I guess you two got me. Now why don't you give Remus back his badge and go find someone else to bother." Lily replied unimpressed by his juvenile prank. James's grin grew wider and found this new situation highly amusing.  
  
"Well sorry to disappoint you Lily, but James really is the Head Boy," Remus laughed.  
  
"Are you serious! You two aren't pranking me?" Lily looking anxiously from one to the other, her anger rising out of the pit of her stomach and rising to her cheeks. The two boys shook their heads, obviously very amused. "How could you make Head Boy Potter? Of all of the stupid, immature, arrogant, bullying, idiotic gits to receive this badge, you must be the biggest one! Dumbledore must be out of his bloody mind!" Lily shrieked, her face red with anger. James realized how cute she looked when she was so passionate about something; those emerald green eyes lit up with fire.  
  
"Well I don't know if he's out of his mind, but we have work to do Miss Evans, so can we save the rantings for after the meeting?" James smiled at the look of shock fixed on Lily's face. He looked at the envelope in Lily's hands and reached for it. "Is that the envelope with all of our orders?" Lily stood their open mouthed and handed him the envelope.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * Half an hour later Lily Evans stormed into the compartment where she had left her friends. She slammed the compartment door shut behind her. Faith and Liz looked up at Lily startled by her entrance.  
  
"How'd the meeting go Lil?" Faith raised an eyebrow in concern due to her friends' noisy entrance. Liz straightened up next to Faith and looked at Lily concerned.  
  
"Oh the meeting went just fabulous!" Lily threw herself down on the bench and stared out the window. Her face was beat red with anger and her eyes were permanently fixed into a glare. Liz and Faith had seen that familiar angry face many times before.  
  
" Oh, only one person on the face of this earth could make you that steamed Lil," Liz announced. "What did he do now?"  
  
"He made Head Boy!" Lily spat. Faith and Liz looked sideways at each other, the corners of their mouths twitching. Lily continued to stare out the window. "I mean that bloody git is going to be Head Boy! And the worst part about it is that he was acting like a responsible adult. I mean he took charge and took it seriously," Lily finished and looked at her friends in utter disbelief.  
  
"Hmm, I sense disaster Lil. If James Potter actually turns out to be, you know 'normal', than you would have no choice but to go out with him," Faith finished with a serious look on her face. Liz giggled.  
  
"Yeah Lily, than you'd have to marry him and Faith and I will have to wear ugly pink dresses at the fabulous wedding of Mr. And Mrs. James Potter." Liz and Faith giggled and even Lily smiled as she rolled her eyes. * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So Prongs, how did the meeting go?" Peter inquired as James and Remus strolled into the compartment.  
  
"Wormtail my man, I have a good feeling about this year," James smirked.  
  
Sirius woke up as the two re-entered the compartment. He surveyed James carefully as he strode over and took a seat next to him.  
  
"Well, I don't see any hexes, burns or slap marks." Sirius raised his eyebrows. "Is your manhood still in one piece and the same size?" Remus laughed to himself, while Peter looked James up and down with a worried expression on his face.  
  
"No Padfoot, she cursed it bigger," James chuckled. "But seriously, the meeting went really well, wouldn't you say Moony?"  
  
Remus nodded. "Especially the part when she called you practically every bad name in the book. But other than that I think it went fine."  
  
"Well, she hates me now, but I have a feeling that spending all of this time with me this year will have her changing her mind by Christmas," James boasted.  
  
"Yeah she'll change her mind from thinking that you are an arrogant prat to a full blown asshole." Sirius snickered while avoiding a punch from James. "Anyway, who wants to play a game of Exploding Snap?" 


	3. Chapter 3: Carriages, Feasts and Schedul...

Thank you to the people who have reviewed my story, I really appreciate it!  
  
Anyway, of course all Harry Potter related characters and terms belong to J.K. Rowling so don't sue me, I have no money cause I'm a college student.  
  
Please don't forget to Review!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 3: Carriages, Feasts and Schedules  
  
The Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeade an hour later. The Prefects opened the doors. They made sure that everyone was getting into carriages and that the first years were directed to Hagrid, the groundskeeper, who would direct them to the boats. Lily and James had to stay behind and search the train to make sure that everyone was off. Once they were done, they got off the train and made their way towards their friends, who were waiting for them. Unfortunately for Lily, there was only one carriage left and the boys had reached it first.  
  
"Oh I don't believe this!" said Lily utterly disgusted. "It's bad enough I have to share the Head's position with him, but now I have to ride with him too! Unbelievable." She shook her head as the girls made their way towards the carriage.  
  
"It could be worse Lil. At least we aren't stuck with Slytherin's." Liz said as she opened the carriage door. The four boys turned to look out the door at the three girls.  
  
"Good evening ladies!" James Potter greeted with a huge grin. "Won't you please come in and have a seat?" The four boys spread out so that the girls could not sit next to each other. Liz giggled and hoisted herself into the carriage. She blushed as she took a seat on one of the benches, in between a smiling Remus Lupin and a tired looking Peter Pettigrew. James and Sirius sat next to each other right in the middle on the opposite bench, so that Faith and Lily would be forced to sit on either side of them.  
  
"Faith, I have a seat right here for you love," Sirius patted his lap. Faith rolled her eyes at him and took a seat next to James and tossed a strand of hair out of her face. Grateful that her best friend took that seat, Lily took the only available seat next to Sirius. As the carriage started to move towards the castle, James and Sirius gave each other a wicked grin. In one fluid motion, they switched seats. Lily glared at James, while Faith stared at Sirius, the corners of her mouth twitching.  
  
"There, that's better I think." Sirius grinned and threw his arm around Faith's shoulders.  
  
Faith smiled and batted her eyes at Sirius. "Black, you have one moment to remove that arm before I permanently charm it to your forehead."  
  
"Oh come on love, I'm just trying to start a conversation here." Sirius gave her his most charming smile and moved a little closer. Peter snorted, as Liz and Remus began sharing their summer experiences.  
  
"Well, a conversation doesn't involve physical contact Sirius." Faith removed his arm but didn't move away.  
  
"My conversations do, love." Sirius winked and rested his hand on her leg.  
  
"It will take more than a charming smile and some cheap moves to catch me into a conversation with you." Faith smiled sweetly.  
  
"I like a challenge, love. The hunt is half the fun and makes the victory all the more sweet." Sirius stared intensely into her eyes, as Faith gave a confident smirk.  
  
Meanwhile, James was trying to engage Lily in a conversation.  
  
"So Evans how was your summer? Did you miss me terribly?" James gave her a wink. Lily continued to glare at him. "It was lovely Potter," she said shortly, "and I know it's difficult for you to believe, but I didn't think about you once." Lily lied. For a fleeting moment she thought that she saw a hurt look on James's shadowed face, but she disregarded it.  
  
"If you keep denying it Evans, its only going to make it worse," he smirked. "Anyway, what are our duties once we get into the Great Hall."  
  
Lily looked at him skeptically. "What are you playing at Potter?"  
  
"I don't understand what you are talking about Evans?" said James highly amused.  
  
"You better not mess this up Potter. You can't charm your way through this position. You have to be responsible and take it seriously. I won't jeopardize my position and everything that I have worked for, for you." Lily finished with a confident look on her face.  
  
"Well Evans, I do hope that you have a higher expectation of me than that." James smiled. He leaned towards her and stared above his glasses into her green eyes, causing Lily to shift uncomfortably but not taking her eyes off of his. "I think you'll be surprised at how responsible I can be." * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Twenty-minutes and a few laughs later, the girls and the Marauder's were seated in the Great Hall waiting for the Sorting to begin. Professor McGonagall entered the Hall with a trail of terrified looking first years behind her.  
  
"Oh! Don't they look so cute? Merlin, I remember when I was in their shoes. I was terrified. It seems like yesterday," Liz looked wistfully at the passing by students.  
  
"Oh get a grip Liz. Personally, I'd rather be a seventh year. At least you know enough hexes to get yourself out of trouble," Faith smiled as she shook her head. Lily smiled and thought to herself. "Faith, always the Auror and Liz always the healer."  
  
Professor McGonagall began the sorting and one by one the first years were sorted into their houses. Six first years joined the Gryffindor table. They chatted nervously to one another and a few of the second and third years sitting near them. The feast was up to its fabulous standard and when it was almost over, the Headmaster rose to his feet to speak. The Hall immediately fell silent.  
  
"Welcome new students and returning students to another year at Hogwarts. For you new students, I will go over the basic rules. At this time I am asking that you older students feel free to refresh your memories as well," his eyes lingered on four boys at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"The forest on the Hogwarts grounds are forbidden and out of bounds to all students. Due to the events of last year, our caretaker Mr. Pringle has asked me to remind you that magic is not to be done in between classes. Also Mr. Pringle has updated his list of illegal items; feel free to check that out in his office at your leisure," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and the corners of his mouth twitched.  
  
"Third years and higher will be allow to visit Hogsmeade on the scheduled dates that will be posted in your common rooms. I must also express that inter-house pranking and hazing is highly discouraged and reprimanded. Also, anyone caught outside their common rooms outside of the designated school hours will be penalized accordingly," his eyes flicked for a moment towards the Gryffindor table again.  
  
"Quidditch house try-outs will be this weekend, check your common rooms for the times. As always the house with the most points will win the house cup at the end of the year. Now, will the Prefects kindly escort their houses to their common rooms. Also, will our Head Boy and Girl kindly remain here so I may speak to them." The students began to file out of the Great Hall. Prefects could be heard calling for the first years to follow them. Liz and Faith turned to Lily before getting up.  
  
"Do you want us to wait for you Lil?" Faith questioned as her eyes darted towards Potter.  
  
"No that's alright I'll only be a minute." Lily got up from her seat.  
  
"Alright, we'll see you later." Faith and Liz waved as they got up and joined the others leaving the Great Hall. Lily noticed that James Potter was still seated as his friends got up to join the rest of the Gryffindors.  
  
"Are you ready Potter?" Lily asked, motioning towards the head table, where Dumbledore was standing talking to Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Can't wait to be alone with me again, huh Evans?" James smiled as he got up and joined her. Together they walked up to the Head table and waited for Dumbledore to address them. After a moment he turned towards the two students.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Potter and Miss Evans, won't you please sit down?" Dumbledore ushered them to the end of the Gryffindor table. The Headmaster, though quite old, hopped down the steps like a young man and took a seat across from them.  
  
"Congratulations on achieving your positions. Both of you were chosen due to your extreme talent and abilities as capable role models." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as Lily tried hard not to laugh at the thought of James Potter as a capable role model.  
  
"Now, as the Heads I am quite sure that you understand what is expected of you. However, due to the recent dark times that have befallen us, I am afraid I am going to request more responsibility from the both of you.  
  
"Professor, you can expect us to do anything you ask," Lily answered. The Headmaster smiled at her.  
  
"Thank you Miss Evans. As both of you are aware, Lord Voldemort's power and influence is expanding. I am afraid that his influence maybe residing in some of your fellow students here at Hogwarts. I am asking that both of you keep an eye out for any unusual activity. Also, I am afraid that the patrolling duties of yourselves and the Prefects are going to have to be doubled. I have asked Professor McGonagall to create a patrolling sheet for you to hand out to the Prefects tomorrow at the meeting." Dumbledore lowered his head and look at the two students over his half moon spectacles. His blue eyes pierced into Lily and James. "I cannot impress the seriousness of the current state at Hogwarts. I trust both of you and have extreme confidence that you can handle this responsibility. However, if either of you need to talk to me, please feel free to come and see me at anytime."  
  
"We will Professor." Lily looked at the Headmaster, determination etched on her face. "Don't worry Professor, Evans and I can handle anything that is thrown at us." James held his head high in the air. The Headmaster nodded and leaned back, obviously satisfied.  
  
"Well that is all. Thank you both." Dumbledore smiled and stood up quickly. Realizing that their meeting had concluded, Lily and James got up from their seats and exited the Great Hall, heading for Gryffindor tower. Lily noticed out of the corner of her eye that James kept glancing at her and ruffling up his hair as if he was hesitant about saying something. Lily was just about to ask him to spit it out when a girl with long dark hair caught their attention. Lily and James looked at each other and headed towards the girl, who was walking towards the astronomy tower.  
  
"Excuse me," James called to the girl. "Are you aware that you are out after designated hours?"  
  
The girl stopped and paused. Slowly she turned around. Lily recognized the familiar cat-like grin and the heavy lidded eyes of Bellatrix Black.  
  
"Well if it isn't Dumbledore's new pets." Bellatrix's face twisted with pleasure.  
  
"I suggest you get back to your common room Black," Lily suggested.  
  
"Or what mudblood, you'll report me and write me up?" Bellatrix let out a shriek of laughter, her eyes twinkling insanely.  
  
"Shut your mouth Black or I'll make sure you can never open it again," said James as he pulled out his wand. Bellatrix looked at him, obviously highly amused.  
  
"What a knight. Trying to protect his flower. Honestly, I am touched. Don't waste your time Potter, I know more magic and have more power than you have in your little finger." Bellatrix yawned loudly.  
  
"I suggest you get to your common room," James stated firmly, "before something.. bad. happens to you." Bellatrix's smile fell from her face and she glared at James threw her heavy lidded eyes.  
  
"Be care who you threaten Potter, it could get you into trouble one of these days," Bellatrix breathed. She held his gaze for a moment and then turned on her heel and strode away down the hall. James and Lily stood there watching her until she rounded the corner.  
  
"What a demented witch," Lily frowned as she looked at James.  
  
"That's putting it lightly, Evans," James turned towards her and smiled as he looked into her eyes. "Well, shall this knight escort his flower back to the common room?"  
  
"I am not your flower, Potter and I am certainly not a damsel in need of rescuing," said Lily as she looked away and started walking towards the common room.  
  
"Ah Evans, do you know that you are very attractive when you look at me like that?" James followed and glanced over, still smiling. For a second he saw Lily Evans smile slightly. His stomach gave a pleasant flop. They reached the Gryffindor common room entrance. Lily gave the password and they both walked in to find the room practically empty, except for a few third and sixth years sitting near the fireplace.  
  
"Well, goodnight Evans. Try not to dream about me too much," James grinned as he dashed up to his dorm, taking the steps two at a time. Lily shook her head in disgust and headed up to her dorm.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lily Evans woke up to the music of the Weird Sisters blaring in her room.  
  
"Faith! Bloody Hell! It's seven o'clock!" Liz complained as she threw her pillow over her head.  
  
"It's time to get up kids!" Faith walked over to Lily and threw herself on her bed. "Come on Head Girl, it's your turn for the shower."  
  
Lily rolled over and hit Faith with her pillow. "Thanks for the wake-up call, but I don't remember asking for one."  
  
Faith smiled, "Compliments of the Hogwarts Hospitality for Heads Program. Now get in the shower before those annoying fifth years hog it again." She rolled off her bed and headed towards the vanity, but not before Faith hit Liz on the butt and told her to get up. Lily, realizing it was hopeless to sleep for an extra fifteen minutes, got out of bed and grudgingly headed for the shower. * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Geeze Padfoot! Your snoring could attract a horny dragon!" James groggily threw his pillow at the lump sleeping in the bed next to him. Sirius snorted and rolled over, his mouth wide open. James laughed to himself as he got up and stretched. He noticed that Peter was still asleep, but Remus was missing. James grabbed his bathrobe and headed for the shower.  
  
Twenty minutes later, James re-entered his bedroom much cleaner and fully awake.  
  
"Good Morning Prongs," Remus greeted as he pulled on a shirt. "Ready to start your first day of your last year?"  
  
"Well I don't know about you, Moony, but I am ecstatic," said James walking over to his trunk.  
  
Sirius emerged from the shower in a pair of shorts and entered the room. "I am one sexy beast!" he joked as he flexed his muscles. James, Remus and Peter groaned and threw various articles of clothing at him.  
  
"Just get dressed will you Padfoot? We're starving," said James as he pulled on his shoes. * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lily, Faith and Liz bounded down the girls dormitory stairs and into the common room. They paused at the news boards and read that the first Hogsmeade weekend was in two weeks.  
  
"I wish Hogsmeade was this weekend instead," said Faith as the girls climbed out of the portrait hole.  
  
"I know. The first weekend back is always so boring," Lily agreed, walking down the stairs.  
  
"Well that's because you two are forgetting the Quidditch try-outs this Saturday," said Liz excitedly as the girls entered the Great Hall.  
  
"Why on God's green earth should I care about Quidditch try-outs?" said Faith as the girls sat down next to the Marauders, who were busy shoveling food in their mouths.  
  
"Maybe you should try-out Faith. We need a new chaser, keeper and beater since Frank Longbottom, Fabian Prewett and Erin Sterling graduated last year," Liz offered as she began to butter her bagel.  
  
"Yeah Faith, it would be a good way to let out all of your pent up frustrations," Lily smiled politely and took a sip of her juice.  
  
"Hey Ravenwood! Are you thinking of trying to become my beater counterpart?" Sirius called over to Faith in between mouthfuls  
  
Faith sighed and turned her head towards Sirius. "Black, why would I voluntarily try to become your counterpart in anything?"  
  
"Because you can't stand to be away from me, love." Sirius gave a dashing smile before shoving in another big mouthful of food.  
  
"Yuck! Black here's a piece of valuable advice. Take smaller bites. It makes you look less like a pig at feeding time." Faith wrinkled her nose in disgust. Everyone, including a couple of second years that were listening in on the conversation laughed. Everyone, that is except Sirius, who just finished chewing with a big smile on his face.  
  
"Why don't you come over here and feed me smaller bites," said Sirius after he had swallowed his mouthful of food. Faith rolled her eyes and muttered something that sounded like "pig" and turned her attention back to her friends.  
  
"Maybe giving you a club, a heavy ball and a few targets to aim at isn't a good idea Faith," said Liz laughing.  
  
"You might try to knock off your own teammate," Lily smiled as she absentmindedly glanced over at James Potter, who winked at her before carrying on in a conversation with Remus. Lily quickly looked away and focused her attention on Professor McGonagall, who was handing out the Gryffindor schedules.  
  
"Remember there is a Prefects meeting this evening at seven o'clock Miss Evans and Mr. Potter," said McGonagall when she reached them. Lily nodded as she took her schedule.  
  
"What is this?" Sirius exclaimed and pointed to his schedule. James, Remus and Peter did not need to look because they were all staring at the same thing. In bold black letters, the Gryffindor seventh years were scheduled to attend double Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Slytherins, in about fifteen minutes.  
  
"Isn't that an oxymoron?" Remus questioned. The four boys shook their heads in unison. James glanced over at Lily, who was frowning, looking at her schedule.  
  
"Well at least we only have it on Tuesday and Thursday mornings," Liz said as she scanned her paper. "I mean at least we are sharing the majority of the other classes with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff."  
  
"Yeah but Defense Against the Dark Arts is where we are suppose to learn how to fight the Dark Arts. Not have the Dark Arts practicing on us," said James as he stuffed his paper in his bag and got to his feet. "Anyway, we better shove off or we'll be late." Peter stuffed another donut into his mouth as he, Remus and Sirius stood up and began walking out of the Great Hall.  
  
"I hate to say this, but he's right," said Lily as she folded her schedule and stuffed it in her bag.  
  
"Well just think Lily, at least we can hex them and say that we were just practicing for the real world." Faith grinned evilly as she got to her feet. Liz and Lily laughed as they headed out of the Great Hall.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Don't forget to review! 


	4. Chapter 4: The First Day of Their Last Y...

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews and the great comments. If you have any suggestions or anything don't be afraid to tell me. I appreciate any feedback. Chapter Four is a little darker, but I hope you like it. Don't forget to Review!  
  
Nothing is my own. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 4: The First Day of The Last Year  
  
Lily, Liz and Faith entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. The Marauders were sitting in their usually seats; second row from the front. Of course the only reasons they sat there was because this was their favorite class, and the Gryffindor girls sat in front of them. As the girls took their seats, they saw the familiar faces of seven Slytherins; five boys and two girls, including Bellatrix Black. Lily noticed that Bellatrix's face twisted into an evil smirk when she saw Lily, Faith and Liz sit down. Bellatrix casually leaned over to a boy who Lily recognized as Rabastan Lestange, brother of Rodolphus Lestrange; who was Bellatrix's boyfriend and had graduated the previous year. She quietly whispered something into his ear. The two Slytherins looked at the girls with matching smirks. Lily looked away with a feeling of dread resting in the pit of her stomach. Professor O'Malley entered the room and strode to the front. He was a tall and lean man with strawberry-blonde hair, and roughly in his mid-forties. He turned and faced the small class.  
  
"Welcome to N.E.W.T. level Defense Against the Dark Arts. This is going to be the most intense level of this course that you have ever taken. Consider yourselves warned," said the Professor with his hands clasped behind his back.  
  
"Now, this course will primarily consist of all practical lessons. The majority of the background information will be yours to study and research. You need to come prepared and ready to practice what you have learned. Also, as part of this course, a dueling component is required for preparation for the test. Any questions before we get started?" Professor O'Malley looked around at the fourteen students.  
  
"Great," Lily thought to herself, "not only do I have to spend every free moment of my time in the company of James Potter, but also forced to duel with the most foulest humans on the face of the earth for a grade. Can this year get any better?" She scowled to herself and glanced over at Faith, who was grinning like Christmas had come early.  
  
"Well then, take out your books and open them to Chapter 1: Applied Defensive Strategy." Professor O'Malley turned to grab his book.  
  
James, Remus and Peter pulled their books towards them and began flipping through the pages. James looked at Sirius, who wasn't moving. Instead he was leaning back in his chair, arms folded and glaring at his cousin on the opposite side of the room. James nudged his friend, who turned to look at him.  
  
"You alright mate?" said James concerned. Sirius let his chair fall on all fours with a soft bang.  
  
"I don't trust her. When Bellatrix is happy it is never a good sign, and she hasn't stopped smiling since they came in," said Sirius grimly, nodding at the girls in front of him. James noticed that Bellatrix kept glancing at the three girls. James's brow furrowed as he nodded his head in agreement. As the Professor spoke, a greasy, oily, longhaired boy sitting opposite him caught James's eye. The boy was bent over his parchment and scribbling wildly, as if trying to catch every word verbatim. A smile flashed on James's face. He leaned over to Sirius.  
  
"Well Padfoot look at it this way, at least we can finally hex Snivellus all we want and not get in trouble for it," whispered James. Sirius turned and grinned at his best friend.  
  
"That doesn't sound like something a Head Boy would say."  
  
"True right you are. But it sounds like something a Marauder would say," James flashed him a mischievous grin.  
  
"Mr. Potter, would you like to answer this question?" asked Professor O'Malley slightly annoyed. James looked up at his Professor with an innocent look on his face.  
  
"Professor I would love to answer this question, but I know that Miss Evans has a thorough background in this topic, so I would feel absolutely awful to deny her the chance to respond to this question."  
  
The Professor looked at him skeptically. "You think Miss Evans has a thorough background on your opinion of what a good counter attack would be to a Paralyzing curse?" The whole class turned to look at James. The Slytherins were snickering on their half of the room. James noticed that Snape looked highly amused at him being caught off guard as he sat there with a smug look on his oily face. James turned and gave a dashing grin to the Professor.  
  
"I certainly do, since she tried one out on me once not too long ago," said James as he caught Lily's eye and winked at her. Lily scowled and rolled her eyes as she turned back towards the front of the class.  
  
"Mr. Potter I suggest you pay more attention on the class discussion and less attention on Mr. Black." The Professor gave him an unimpressed look and turned to address Liz, who had her hand up. Remus and Peter glanced at him sideways and silently laughed to themselves as Sirius began doodling on his parchment.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
An hour and a half later, the class was over.  
  
"Do not forget that we will be practicing the defenses against the Paralyzing and Navarus Curses on Thursday so come prepared. Have a good afternoon," said Professor O'Malley as the students packed up their books, parchment and quills. Lily, Faith and Liz packed up quickly and hurried out of the classroom and into the deserted hall.  
"How lucky can this year get?" Faith exclaimed grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"How can you be so excited Faith," said Liz frowning. "We have to duel with the Slytherins for our grade. That means that we have to be subjected to their curses, hexes and any other dirty spell they are willing to inflict upon us. That doesn't sound very bloody lucky to me."  
  
"I have to agree with Liz, Faith. Battling Bellatrix for a grade doesn't sound like very much fun. It sounds like a punishment," Lily sighed.  
  
"Ooooowwwhhhhh! Are the wittle bitty mudbloods afwaid of wittle owld me?" said a mock baby voice from behind them, followed by several deep laughs. Lily, Faith and Liz all stiffened but kept on walking, trying to ignore the taunts of Bellatrix and her cronies from behind them. Lily casually slipped her hand into her robe and grabbed her wand. Lily glanced at Faith and noticed that her face had become hard and stone-like. She felt Liz's breath quicken beside her. Lily's own heart was beating faster and she was taking slow deep breaths.  
  
"Maybe they're deaf Bella," said a deep voice from behind them. "I think we need to get their attention." Lily tightened her grip on her wand as she prepared herself for a duel.  
  
"I think maybe you are right, Rabastan," said Bellatrix, "they need to be taught a lesson in courtesy."  
  
It happened in a flash. Lily, Liz and Faith spun around with their wands up.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Lily cried. Three wands came flying at her.  
  
"Protego!" Bellatrix bellowed with cat-like reflects, and the spell bounced off of her and hit the sidewall with a bang, allowing her to keep her wand. However, the spell did not affect Faith, who had moved in towards Bellatrix and had her wand pointed right between her eyes, inches from her face. Faith's eyes were stone cold and bore into Bellatrix.  
  
"Give me a reason," Faith whispered dangerously. Lily glanced over the shoulder of a shocked Rosier and saw that the four Gryffindor boys were briskly walking towards the situation in the hall. Lily held onto the three wands as Liz steadily pointed her wand at the three Slytherin boys.  
  
"You don't have it in you mudblood." Bellatrix smiled and her eyes twinkled. She held her wand at her side.  
  
Faith smirked. "Try me."  
  
"Causing trouble again dear cousin?" said Sirius with a grim-face. He, James, Remus and Peter had their wands up and closed in on the four Slytherins.  
  
Bellatrix looked at Sirius and smiled. "Isn't this sweet? Coming to rescue your sweetheart." She looked back at Faith, who still had her wand position between her eyes. "I always knew you had bad taste in women cousin, but she is even appalling for mudblood standards."  
  
"I suggest you four take your wands and get to your next class before we get annoyed," said Remus, his wand pointed right at Avery. The three defenseless Slytherin boys looked at each other, and at Bellatrix. She glared at Faith for a moment, and then turned to look at her fellow housemates. She nodded her head towards the hall ahead of them. Lily threw the three wands back at their owners and moved to let them pass.  
  
"You three will get yours. You can't be protected everywhere you go." Bellatrix strode off past the three girls; her buddies closely following behind her. When they had rounded the corner, Faith let out a calming sigh and looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"Thank you guys," said Liz as she smiled at Remus, who smiled back at her and nodded.  
  
"Are you alright?" James asked as he looked at Lily with concern.  
  
"We're fine. We can handle them perfectly well by ourselves," Lily said as she stuffed her wand back inside her robe. She looked up at James, whose face was etched with concern. Before she could help herself, she gave him a small smile and quickly began fidgeting with the clasp on her bag.  
  
"So Ravenwood, that makes me one up on you. I guess you'll have to repay me some how," Sirius grinned at Faith. Faith rounded on Sirius.  
  
"I didn't ask you interfere, so I don't owe you a damn thing." Lily saw a look of hurt in her eyes. She knew exactly how Faith was feeling, because it was the same feeling Lily had when she was called a mudblood. Liz sympathized with them, but did not fully understand since she was a pureblood and free of those taunts.  
  
"Well that's gratitude for you," said Sirius who seemed slightly taken back. "We were just trying to help.."  
  
"Well I don't need YOUR help. I can take care of myself." Faith turned away and began walking down the hall. Liz gave an apologetic look to Remus before following Faith down the hall. Lily stared into James' eyes for a moment, then slowly turned and looked at the floor as she followed her best friends.  
  
"I think that plan of yours is going absolutely swimmingly, mate," said Peter to Sirius. Sirius threw a sharp, dirty look at Peter, who cowered from under it. "Come on, let's go," James offered clasping Sirius on the back. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next two classes passed by rather quickly and relatively uneventful. Unless you count the incident in charms where Peter accidentally set fire to a Ravenclaw girl's hair. Thus causing her to panic and almost set the entire room on fire before Professor Flitwick put it out, leaving the room to reek of burnt hair. All the teachers gave them the same speech about this being their hardest year and that they were going to have to be prepared to work extra hard in order to pass the N.E.W.T.s. James felt that this was an observation that they could have made without being addressed.  
  
But before the boys knew it, they were seated in the Great Hall, enjoying their dinner. Every so often, one of them would glance at the girls who were sitting not to far away. James noticed that Lily seemed a lot happier than she had been earlier in the day. In fact, all of the girls seemed to be acting normally as they sat there laughing and talking. James looked at his watch. It was half past six; he had half an hour until his first meeting as Head Boy. His stomach gave a pleasant tug as he thought of being alone with Lily.  
  
"Okay, so the full moon is on this Saturday night," Sirius began, looking at his friends. "What is the plan for this month's excursion?" He took a long gulp of pumpkin juice.  
  
"Why don't we go and explore the caves near Hogsmeade?" said Peter looking excitedly from James to Remus to Sirius.  
  
"We've done that a hundred times Wormtail," said James in a bored voice.  
  
"With everything that is going on, I don't think it's a good idea to be parading ourselves around or too close Hogsmeade; nighttime or not," Remus said darkly as he took another bite of food. "Maybe it's a good idea to stick to the Forest or around the grounds."  
  
"I think Moony is right. We can perfectly well find something to get into in there," said James as he dived into an apple pie. A loud roar of laughter attracted their attention as they looked down the table. The three girls were laughing hysterically. Liz had her hands covering her mouth and was leaning over her food; Lily was wiping her eyes and leaning back off the bench as Faith choked out the rest of her story in between laughs.  
  
".So then this guy doesn't give up!" Faith laughed, "He comes back over AGAIN, for the third time and says to me 'Baby, you just missed out on the eighth wonder of the world.'" Lily and Liz laughed harder than ever.  
  
"What did you say to him?" Lily choked out.  
  
"I mean, what can you say to someone that ignorant who doesn't even know a blow off when he sees one? So, I laughed right in his face and I told him that they must really be desperate for more Wonders if they allowed a balding, pathetic, mid-lifer to make the list," Faith laughed. "The poor guy just looked at me all confused and walked away and hit on some other poor girl." As the girls collapsed into laughter again, James turned his attention back to his friends, who were finishing their discussion on their plans for this weekend's adventure. Remus looked at his watch.  
  
"We better head off to the meeting Prongs?" James and Remus stood up.  
  
"Well see you two back in the common room," said James. Sirius saluted him and took a swig of his drink.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
At seven o'clock James, Lily and Remus found themselves in Professor McGonagall's classroom. Professor McGonagall was repeating the list of their duties as well as their privileges. She handed out copies of everyone's patrolling schedules. Lily groaned to herself when she saw that she and James were doing the first late shift 12 am to 2 am tonight. James on the other hand was smiling like a kid in a candy store.  
  
"And remember, any Prefect caught abusing their power will have the position revoked. This is a privilege, not a right." Professor McGonagall's eyes lingered on the six Slytherins. "Now, are their any questions? No? Alright then you are dismissed."  
  
"I see we get to spend a late, romantic evening together Evans," said James as he turned to face her. Lily rolled her eyes and let out a sigh.  
  
"James, the only thing that never ceases to amaze me about you is your unrelenting persistence." Lily stood up and walked over to the door.  
  
"Well at least I still amaze you," James called after her. He turned and strode over to Remus, who was chatting with Emily Hilton, a seventh year Ravenclaw Prefect.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lily Evans climbed into the Gryffindor common and dashed up the stairs to her dorm to drop off some of her books. When she emerged from her dorm she looked around for Liz and Faith. She found Liz sitting over by the fire intensely reading Potions for Professionals. Lily walked over and took an empty seat across from Liz, who looked up.  
"How was the meeting?" asked Liz with a small smile.  
  
"Lovely. Tonight I have patrolling duty with Potter," Lily gave a tired sighed. "I tell you Liz, if this year does not improve I'm going to drop out and live in the mountains." Liz laughed and nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"Where's Faith?" Lily asked as she opened Accelerated Charms Volume II. Liz pointed towards the opposite corner of the room. Lily looked over and saw Faith standing talking to Sirius. Although her back was to them, by the look on Sirius's face, Lily could tell that she wasn't yelling at him.  
  
"Why is she talking to Sirius?" said Lily skeptically.  
  
Liz shrugged. "I dunno. She was sitting here reading, and then all of the sudden she got up and walked over to Sirius and Peter. She's been there for at least ten minutes." Liz looked back down at her book and began reading. Lily noticed out of the corner of her eye that James and Remus had returned and were monitoring the conversation very carefully. When Lily looked back, Sirius was smiling as Faith turned away. She walked over to the girls and plopped down next to Liz on the couch.  
  
"Hey Lils, how was the meeting?" Faith asked as she picked up her book, not looking at Lily or Liz. Lily raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What were you talking to Sirius Black about?" Lily asked. Faith glanced up at Lily as she settled her book on her lap.  
  
"I was talking to him about earlier today." Faith began flipping through her book. Liz and Lily exchanged glances.  
  
"Why did you do that for?" Lily asked looking at Faith closely.  
  
"Because I felt that I owed him an apology," said Faith simply as she began to read Defenses for the Not-So Defenseless.  
  
"So I guess since you apologized you owe him a sexual favor huh?" said Liz with a wicked grin spreading across her face. Lily burst out laughing as Faith hit Liz with a pillow, the corners of her mouth twitching.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
James and Remus entered the portrait hole and looked around for their friends. They spotted Peter sitting at a table in the corner, intently watching something. As James and Remus made their way over, they were shocked to see Faith and Sirius immersed in a conversation by the wall.  
  
"What's going on?" asked James as he sat down at the table.  
  
"I dunno. Faith came over and said that she fancied a chat with Sirius. They've been there for a while," said Peter as he moved his head trying to get a better view. "From what I can tell, she isn't going to hex him or anything. But you never know."  
  
The boys saw Faith smile and nod before she turned to walk away. Sirius stood there for a moment smiling before he made his way over to the table.  
  
"Well, your arm isn't charmed to your forehead, I take it that you had a nice little chat?" James asked as Sirius sat down next to Peter.  
  
"She wanted to tell me how sorry she was for this morning," Sirius grinned. "Oh and how she realized that she was falling madly in love with me." The three boys snorted.  
  
"Yeah right Padfoot," said Remus.  
  
"If you keep deluding yourself like that we'll have to send you to St. Mungo's to have your head examined," James laughed as he pulled out his patrolling schedule. Sirius immediately snatched it and looked at it. His faced twisted into an evil grin as he read it.  
  
"Oh! I see we have the opportunity for a little late night snogging with Miss Evans. Too bad she thinks you're so conceded mate. But then again, there are always other patrol nights." James smirked at Sirius.  
  
"That's where you are wrong Padfoot old friend. This is an opportunity. It's an opportunity for me to show her how responsible I am. By the end of our patrol tonight I guarantee that she will look at me differently," James boasted as he pulled his Charms book towards him.  
  
"She'll look at you differently alright. After the numerous hexes and jinxes she'll put on you that will leave you permanently disfigured, how could she not." Sirius shook his head in mock concern. "I pity you mate."  
  
"Shut up Padfoot and read your book," James smiled as Remus shook his head and Peter giggled. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	5. Chapter 5: Midnight Walks and Dueling

Hello Everyone! Again I want to thank those of you that have taken the time to review. I really appreciate it! Just a little f.y.i., I am going to try and post a chapter a week. If any of you are studying to become secondary education teachers or are secondary education teachers, you'll understand why I can only write one chapter a week. But anyway ... Here's my disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter.  
  
Please don't forget to review!  
  
Without further ado, here is my longest chapter to date. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 5: Midnight Walks and Dueling  
  
Lily and James both found that midnight had come faster than they thought. Both of their friends had retired to bed about a half an hour before they were to venture off to their duty. As James left his dorm, he glanced one last time in the mirror. He cursed at his unruly hair before walking out the door. His body was filled with anticipation as he thought about the two hours he would be spending alone with his crush for five years.  
  
"Calm yourself James, you don't want to go and make a bloody fool of yourself," he thought as he emerged into the empty common room. He leaned against one of the tables and waited for Lily. Thoughts about conversation topics flooded his mind as he tried to lay out a plan for tonight. But his thoughts were interrupted as Lily glided down the stairs.  
  
"Are you ready Potter?" she said as she walked over to him. James noticed that her hair was freshly brushed and she had a little bit of makeup on.  
  
"Of course. I've been waiting for ages Evans," James smiled as he breathed in her perfume. "Shall we get going then?" The two students climbed out of the portrait hole and began to walk down the corridor.  
  
"I figured we could start by checking out the usual snogging spots," said Lily casually as they walked down the stairs.  
  
"It's only been a few minutes and already you are talking about snogging with me Evans?" James gave her his most charming smile. Lily threw him a disgusted look and his smile vanished. "Er.where are the usually snogging spots anyway?" he asked with a serious face.  
  
"Um ..the trophy room, the broom cupboards on the first, third and fourth floors, the charms classroom, the library, the astronomy tower, the Great Hall.." Lily listed off.  
  
"Who would be stupid enough to snog in the Great Hall?" interrupted James. "I mean that is just plain foolish. The room behind the portrait of Barnaby the Befuddled is much more private." James smirked at Lily. Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"Potter let's get one thing straight right away. I don't want to hear about your sexual escapades, alright?" Lily shook her head in disgust.  
  
"It was only a joke Evans. You need to loosen up a little bit," said James. 'Wonderful James, real smooth.' He ruffled up his hair out of nervousness. Lily, having witnessed his irritating habit, let out a big sigh, which turned into a yawn.  
  
"Don't start that Evans, we have..." James glanced at his watch, "an hour and forty-three minutes to go."  
  
The two Gryffindors walked around the castle, looking in all of the known snogging spots. They caught a fifth year Hufflepuff girl and sixth year Ravenclaw boy in the broom cupboard on the fourth floor. After an embarrassing few minutes, two write-ups and a deduction of twenty house points later, Lily and James found themselves laughing as they headed towards the astronomy tower.  
  
"No matter how many times I catch people I still can't help laughing," Lily giggled. James noticed how beautiful she looked when she was laughing. Her face lit up and her eyes looked like glistening emeralds in the darkness.  
  
"How many people have to caught?" asked James suddenly intrigued. Lily paused for a moment, her face screwed up as she calculated in her head.  
  
"I'd say Remus and I have caught at least seventy couples. But it doesn't really count since it's mostly the same couples that try and find new places." Lily smiled to herself as they entered the astronomy tower. "The most embarrassing one was last year when Remus and I caught Sirius and Heather Medina in the Great Hall." Lily was grinning from ear to ear. James stared at her in disbelief.  
  
"What! They never told me that." James shook his head.  
  
"They were probably embarrassed. They were only kissing, but I've never seen Remus laugh so hard in my life." Lily gave the tower a once over examination and headed back for the door.  
  
"Well that's my best mate for you." James laughed as he magically sealed the door locked, making a mental note to tease Sirius when he got up tomorrow.  
  
"Well it's not a good example to set with other girls," Lily stated as they walked down the stairs towards the DADA corridor. James looked at Lily with a curious expression on his face.  
  
"Is that why Faith turned him down all those times?" he questioned.  
  
"Partially," Lily smirked as if this was a joke that James didn't get. James raised an eyebrow at her, waiting for her to explain more. Lily sighed. "It's complicated with Faith and that's all I'm going to say." Lily stopped for a moment as they passed the DADA classroom and stared at the hallway in front of her. James looked at her concerned.  
  
"I'm really sorry about earlier today," he said. Lily's face was somber and she nodded her head.  
  
"Thank you for helping us out earlier today. It was very decent of you." She began to walk down the hall again; her eyes fixed straight ahead. "But for future reference, we can handle confrontations perfectly well by ourselves. We're used to it." Lily's tone was unemotional and detached.  
  
" I don't doubt your talents as a witch Evans and I know better than anyone that you can handle yourself. I mean, I've probably been on the receiving end of your hexes more than anyone. But people like Bellatrix give all wizards a bad name, pureblood or not," stated James as he stopped at the end of the hall and turned to look at Lily. Lily looked up into his eyes. "Don't ever let anyone make you feel bad about who you are." As they stared into each other's eyes, Lily felt an odd sudden rush of gratitude towards James. It was the words that she needed to hear all day. James smiled and turned towards the hall in front of them.  
  
An hour and half later, Lily and James had said their goodnights and drowsily headed up to their respective dormitories. As Lily laid her head down on her pillow, she couldn't help thinking that maybe James wasn't as big of a prat as she had thought.  
  
"Well he still ruffles his hair.. and that is really annoying," she thought as sleep overtook her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lily awoke five hours later to Faith singing along with the radio. Lily rolled over sleepily and looked at the clock and gave a miserable groan.  
  
"Morning sleepyhead!" Faith looked over from her mirror where she was applying her eyeliner, her hair wrapped in a towel. "How was last night's escapade?" she asked with a sly smile. Lily grunted and rolled back over, not ready to become apart of the living just yet. Liz walked into the room freshly showered.  
  
"Isn't she up yet?" asked Liz as she settled herself down in front of her mirror and took out her wand.  
  
"She isn't receiving any visitors at the moment," Faith laughed and turned back to her mirror.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"And Potter scores again! That's number thirty-one for Potter today!" rang a voice throughout the stadium. James raced back around the stadium and onto the tail of the opposing chaser who now had the quaffle. He urged his broom forward. He could feel the broom jerk forward under his grip and the wind in his face. He was moving up along side the chaser. His eyes were fixed on the quaffle. He was side by side with the opposing chaser. James reached to knock the quaffle out of his hands, when all of the sudden the chaser leaned over and started licking his face. James slowly came into consciousness and realized that there was something heavy on his chest. He opened his eyes to see a blurred black dog standing on his bed with his front paws on James's chest. The dog whined as James laughed.  
  
"Good morning Padfoot," James patted the dog's head and stretched for his glasses. "I see we are very hungry this morning." The dog leapt down onto the floor with a thud. Remus entered the room, fresh from the shower.  
  
"Padfoot! You have to stop doing that when we are in the castle! What if I was someone else?" said Remus as he closed the door tight. The dog wagged his tail once and then turned back into a man.  
  
"Oh Moony, relax! Don't get your panties in a twist. I just thought I'd wake up Prongs with a little kiss since he probably didn't get one last night," said Sirius with a broad grin. Peter giggled from the other side of the room as he put on a pair of socks.  
  
"You need a girlfriend mate, so you'll stop being so concerned with my love life," said James as he grabbed a towel and headed out the door.  
  
"Hurry up! I'm starving!" Sirius called after him.  
  
Half an hour later, the boys were happily inhaling their breakfast in the Great Hall. As Sirius tried to explain why England was a shoe-in for The Cup this year to Peter, James looked casually over at the Ravenclaw table in front of him. His eyes fell on a plump, petite blonde with brown eyes and an upturned nose. James grinned as he remembered his conversation with Lily last night.  
  
"Hey Padfoot," James interrupted.  
  
"Prongs, I'm talking here or are you deaf?" asked Sirius a little annoyed, but James noticed Peter looked relieved.  
  
"I had an interesting conversation with Evans last night about snogging," James began. Remus looked over at him as he took a sip of his juice.  
  
"Well unless you actually snogged her, I don't want to hear it," answered Sirius coldly. If there was one thing you did not interrupt Sirius on, it was Quidditch.  
  
"How come you never told me that Remus and Evans caught you and Heather Medina snogging in the Great Hall last year?" Remus nearly spit out his juice as he started to laugh. Peter's mouth fell as he stared from Heather to Sirius.  
  
"I didn't think it was any of your business," said Sirius with a cheeky grin. James raised an eyebrow at him. "Plus, she threatened to hex my manhood if I told anyone. Anyway, it wasn't one of my prouder moments." Sirius looked around as James, Remus and Peter laughed.  
  
"Where is Evans anyway? I want to thank her for her inability to keep a secret," said Sirius as he looked at Liz and Faith who were deeply immersed in conversation. James looked down the table.  
  
"I don't know?" said James. "Hey Ravenwood, Corentine! Where's Evans?" James called at the two girls. They immediately turned and looked at James with matching stares.  
  
"Excuse me Potter? Can't you see that we are talking or has your head swelled so large that it has obstructed your vision?" said Faith highly annoyed.  
  
"Have bad dreams last night Ravenwood? Or are you bitter cause I wasn't there to keep you company?" Sirius joined in, with a mischievous grin.  
  
"Black, why would I want you to keep me company when the mere thought of it makes me want to vomit?" said Faith with a sarcastic smile.  
  
"So, you have thought about it then?" said Sirius with an inquiring look on his face. Faith shot him a disgusted glare as Liz smiled and caught Remus's eye.  
  
"Anyway.." said James trying to get them to focus on his question, "Where is Evans?"  
  
"She's outside taking laps in the lake. If you hurry you four can catch her. Oh, and don't forget to fill your pockets with heavy rocks before you go in," said Faith with a great deal of sarcasm as she turned her attention to her food. The four boys laughed.  
  
"She's still getting ready, why?" asked Liz, taking a sip of pumpkin juice.  
  
"Sirius wanted to thank her about something she witnessed last year," said James as Sirius elbowed him in the side. Remus laughed and shook his head.  
  
"Oh, it wouldn't be happen to be about the Heather Medina snogging incident in the Great Hall would it?" Liz inquired, not looking at the boys.  
  
"Good, then I'll thank Evans later for her big mouth." Sirius grinned and turned towards James. "Well I guess you were the only one that didn't know Jamesie-boy." Sirius turned back towards Peter and began talking about England again. James noticed that Faith had thrown a hurtful look at Sirius. The two girls got up and walked out of the Great Hall.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Just five more minutes" Lily thought to herself. She had just got comfortable again when she felt a rush of cold water hit her face. She screamed and jumped up startled, blinking water out of her eyes. Faith and Liz were standing above her bed with their wands out and smirks on their faces.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you two doing!" Lily shrieked, anger rising into her face. "Have you gone completely mad!" She began to get out of her bed, sopping wet.  
  
"It's almost eight-fifteen and you are going to be late for class Miss Head Girl," said Faith as she waved her wand and pink soap bubbles covered Lily from head to toe making her look like a living heap of cotton candy.  
  
"You missed breakfast. Didn't you hear us tell you to get up before we left?" asked Liz as she magically dried Lily's bed and summoned her uniform from the closet. Lily tried to answer but couldn't as Faith now had her caught in a powerful drying spell, which prevented her from speaking. She felt like she was being put through a giant car wash. Faith flicked her wand and the blast of air stopped. With another flick Lily's hair was straight and shiny.  
  
"I didn't hear you two leave! But for crying out loud guys, don't ever wake me up like that again! You nearly gave me a bloody heart attack." Lily flinched as make-up appeared on her face with a wave of Faith's wand.  
  
"Sorry Lils, but this is the only way you would have made it to class on time," said Liz as she collected Lily's books and put them into her bag. "But we brought you some breakfast, so don't be too mad at us alright." Liz pointed to a bagel on her dresser as she smirked at Lily, who was putting on her uniform.  
  
"It better be the best damn bagel on the face of the planet in order for me to forgive you." Lily looked in the mirror and pinned her badge to her chest, still angry with her friends.  
  
"Your welcome for saving your sorry butt Evans," said Faith in her military tone that she inherited from her father. Faith grabbed Lily's bag from Liz and thrust it at her. "Now let's go or we're going to be late."  
  
"Thanks guys," Lily smiled at her best friends as she bit into her bagel and hurried off down the stairs.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Unlike the rough start in the morning, the day went by rather smoothly. Before Lily knew she was in her dorm, studying on her bed after an evening of patrolling the corridors with James. Faith was on the floor stretching and Liz sitting Indian-style on her bed practicing the wand movements for the Navarus Curse.  
  
"I can't bloody well get it!" shouted Liz as she shook her wand in frustration. Red sparks flew out of its end and hit the parallel wall, shattering a picture frame. The people inside it scrambled to the sides for cover.  
  
"Well destroying the room isn't going to get you anywhere with it," sighed Lily as she repaired the frame, the people inside shaking there fists at her. "Now you've gone and upset your family Liz," laughed Lily.  
  
"They'll get over it," Liz replied sarcastically as she attempted to try it again. Faith laughed at her as she lay on her back and prepared to do some crunches. Liz shot her an annoyed look.  
  
"Well what are you bloody laughing at down there? You should be taking this seriously. We have to know these so we can defend our lives tomorrow. Or have you forgotten that we have to duel the Slytherins?" said Liz looking at Faith disgusted. Faith stopped and sat up to look at Liz.  
  
"Of course I haven't forgotten. Are you that daft?" Faith lay back down. "I mastered it last night while you were over there flirting with Remus Lupin."  
  
"You were flirting with Remus?" asked Lily curiously, looking up from her parchment.  
  
"No I wasn't flirting with Remus. He was helping me out with our Herbology assignment." Liz shook her wand again in frustration as thin wispy smoke came out of its end.  
  
"But Herbology and Potions are your best subjects, Liz?" Lily glanced at Faith who was kissing the back of her hand in mock imitation of Liz. Lily started laughing, to which Liz looked over at Faith who continued to kiss the back of her hand.  
  
"Oh shut up!" said Liz annoyed as she threw her pillow at Faith. "Go back to doing your crunches for Sirius." Lily and Faith rolled with laughter as Liz shook her head and continued practicing.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Thursday morning came rapidly and soon the three girls and the Marauders found themselves once again in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. However this time, there were no desks. The chairs were lined up along opposite sides of the walls, and there was an enormous blue mat in the middle of the room. The Slytherins and Gryffindors sat opposite each other, eyeing the other group suspiciously. The tension in the air was thick enough to be cut with a knife. Professor O'Malley walked into the room and stood in the center of the blue mat.  
  
"Good morning students," he greeted, "I do hope that you have studied and mastered the spells that we discussed at our last meeting. But I do suspect that we will find out rather shortly whether or not you have," a twisted smile played around his lips. With a wave of his wand, a piece of parchment appeared out of thin air.  
  
"Our first group to duel will be Mr. Lestrange and Mr. Black." Sirius and Rabastan both stood up and walked towards the center of the mat to where Professor O'Malley was standing.  
  
"Now, listen closely. I only want you to use the two spells that we have discussed. One is a defensive spell; the other is an attacking spell. The first person to successfully paralyze his opponent wins the duel and ten house points for their team. Any spell used that is not either the Paralyzing or Navarus spells are deemed illegal and that student is disqualified and penalized twenty house points. Are their any questions before we begin?" Professor O'Malley looked from an arrogant smiling Sirius to a surly looking Rabastan. "Okay then, duelers take your positions." Sirius and Rabastan turned and walked about twenty paces in the opposite directions. Both turned with their wands up. Professor O'Malley stood off to the side, out of their way.  
  
"On three. One! Two! Three!" Rabastan waved his wand  
  
"Paralizus!" he cried. Blue light shot straight at Sirius who reflected it with a wave of his wand. The two boys circled each other cautiously. "Paralizus!" Sirius cried, but Rabastan deflected it. Rabastan, deciding that he had had enough, began to throw continuous Paralyzing spells at Sirius, who laughed as he deflected them skillfully. Rabastan momentarily let his guard down as he wiped his brow on his sleeve, allowing Sirius to take advantage. With a swift movement, Sirius cast the spell right at the Slytherin's legs. Rabastan froze and fell to the floor with a loud thud. The Gryffindor's cheered loudly as Sirius gave a magnificent bow to them, winking at Faith as he came back up.  
  
"Very good Mr. Black! I award Gryffindor ten points." The Gryffindor's cheered again. James and Remus clasped Sirius hard on the back as he sat down in between them.  
  
"Next group, Miss Orion and Miss Corentine." Liz stared straight ahead as she walked toward the center of the mat. A blonde haired, lanky girl with a superior expression walked over from the Slytherin side of the room.  
  
"Duelers take your positions." Liz walked twenty paces, a look of pure dread on her face. "On three. One! Two! Three!" Orion sent a jet of blue light at Liz. Liz tried to deflect it, but her spell was too weak and she was hit square in the face. She fell to the floor with a thud as her eyes stared at the ceiling. The Slytherin's erupted with cheers as Orion walked back to her seat; her head held high and a smug look on her face.  
  
"It's alright Liz!" Lily offered as Liz got up and walked over to her seat, looking very disappointed.  
  
"You'll get 'em next time," said James as he clasped her on the back.  
  
"Don't worry about it Liz. You'll curse that bitch off the face of the earth next week," Faith shook her shoulder.  
  
Liz smiled mildly as her teammates gave her words of encouragement.  
  
The duel continued to provide both cheers and disappointment to both sides of the room. Peter lost to Avery while James beat Snape with ease.  
  
"Maybe next time Snivellus!" jeered James as he ran back to his side of the room and gave Sirius a high five. Snape sneered at James and slumped into his seat on the opposite side of the room.  
  
Remus earned Gryffindor another ten points by beating Rosier. Faith won the fastest duel yet against Wilkes, as she twirled away from his curse and sent another one flying simultaneously at him; The Gryffindors couldn't determine which bang was louder; the bang of Wilkes missed curse on the back wall or the bang of Wilkes being slammed into the front wall by the force of Faith's curse.  
  
"Bloody brilliant Ravenwood!" Sirius cheered as he gave her an enthusiastic high five. The cheers of the Gryffindors faded as Lily saw Bellatrix get up and casually walk towards the center of the mat; a wicked grin on her face. Lily straightened up and strode to the center. As she walked, she felt her stomach filling with lead.  
  
"Duelers take your positions!" Professor O'Malley shouted for the seventh and last time. Bellatrix and Lily turned away from each other and walked twenty paces. As Lily turned towards her opponent, she saw Bellatrix smiling wildly and her eyes had a spark in them. Lily took a deep breath and held her wand up.  
  
"One three. One! Two! Three!" cried Professor O'Malley.  
  
Bellatrix started on two. "Paralizus!" A jet of blue light exploded towards Lily like a cannon ball.  
  
"Navario!" cried Lily just in time to deflect the curse. Bellatrix sent one right after another at Lily, who just barely kept them from hitting her. Lily noticed that Bellatrix's curses were growing stronger with each incantation. She knew that eventually she wouldn't be able to deflect them. Lily deflected the last curse and screamed "Paralizus!" Bellatrix and Lily's curses hit each other and exploded into a shower of blue sparks. Lily was just about to cast the Paralyzing Curse again when Bellatrix smiled and waved her wand high above her head.  
  
"Expuldeius!" cried Bellatrix as her wand came down and pointed straight at Lily's heart. Lily gasped as a surge of purple light hit her.  
  
She did not know how long she was in the air for, but after what seemed like an eternity, she felt a crushing pain in her back as she smashed into the wall. She fell to the ground face first and lay there for a minute, unable to breath or focus on anything that was going around her. As she lay there, she heard commotion in the distance. Everything felt and sounded like it was happening in slow motion. She slowly raised her head to see a blurred Liz, James and Remus running over to her. She hazily saw that Professor O'Malley was standing in front of Bellatrix trying his best to hold her back as she screamed at Faith, who was forcibly being held back by Sirius and screaming right back at her. Lily could hear the Slytherins laughter and caught a glimpse of Peter sitting in his chair, biting his nails as he look nervously from Bellatrix to Faith and Sirius.  
  
"Lily are you alright!" said a blurred Liz, checking her eyes for focus and alertness. Lily closed her eyes and nodded.  
  
"We need to get her to hospital wing, she could have broken ribs," came James's voice. Lily felt someone gently press against her sides.  
  
"No, she doesn't have any broken ribs," Lily heard Liz say as she continued to feel her gently press her back. "But she may have a concussion from hitting the wall so hard."  
  
"She should still go to the hospital wing just to make sure," Lily heard Remus say. Slowly her vision became more focused and she began to sit up. Lily's head felt like it had been hit by an iron pole. A sharp pain caused her to clasp her head with her hand.  
  
"Are you alright Evans?" Lily looked up at James. His face was nervous and pale and his eyes were full of concern.  
  
"Yeah," was all that Lily could whisper.  
  
"YOU LOW-DOWN PIECE OF FILTH BELLATRIX! I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU TRY ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN ON ONE OF MY FRIENDS!" Lily saw Faith scream at Bellatrix as Sirius was struggling to hold her back.  
  
"LET THAT BE A WARNING TO ALL OF YOU MUDBLOODS!" Bellatrix shrieked as she and the rest of the Slytherins were ushered out of the room by Professor O'Malley.  
  
"JUST WAIT BELLATRIX! IT'LL JUST BE YOU AND ME ONE OF THESE DAYS AND I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU WITH MY BEAR HANDS!" Faith bellowed, still struggling against Sirius's grip.  
  
"Faith calm down!" Sirius grunted as he struggled to hold on to her arms. "Faith look at me! LOOK AT ME!" he bellowed, causing Faith to stop struggling and turn to look at him. Her eyes were wild and angry. Sirius stared into her eyes, his brow furrowed. "Getting this upset is what she wants! She's not worth it!" Faith started to protest, but he cut her off. "Go see if Lily is alright." Faith took a deep breath and turned to walk towards Lily.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Don't forget to review! 


	6. Chapter 6: Quidditch TryOuts

I would just like to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews. Especially Ljstagflower4e/Jctigerwolf4e, LimeJuiceTub and miabubble for their insightful reviews. I can't tell you guys how much I appreciate them! Please continue to review and give me your insights!  
  
Without further delay..Chapter 6!  
  
============================================================================ ============================================================================ =====================================  
  
Chapter 6: Quidditch Try-outs  
  
Lily was sent to the hospital wing under protest. She knew that she was all right and felt silly running to Madame Pomfrey for a headache. If she didn't have an entourage of friends walking with her, to make sure she actually went, she would have skivied off to somewhere else. But secretly she felt relieved when Madame Pomfrey said it was a mild concussion and made her drink some green liquid that tasted like puréed sardines.  
  
As James returned to the common room later that night, the sick feelings in his stomach subsided as Lily came in. His mind kept replaying the images of Lily being blast through the air and crumpling as she hit the wall. Each time he thought of it, his stomach turned a little more. He could have with out a doubt, killed Bellatrix right there in that room if anything serious had happened to her. James wished desperately that they had patrolling duties together tonight so he could talk to her, but tonight was one of their few nights off of Head duties all together.  
  
"So James, Saturday is the big day. Who do you think will try out?" asked Sirius as he leaned back in his chair and casually twirled his wand with his left hand. The table was piled with parchment and books, but neither James, Sirius nor Peter felt like studying much. Remus was on patrolling duty tonight. He would head straight to the hospital wing afterwards to prepare for his transformation on Saturday night.  
  
"Huh?" said James as he turned his head away from Lily, who half lying on the couch by the fire talking and listening to music with Faith and Liz.  
  
"You are absolutely hopeless Prongs, do you know that?" Sirius shook his head. "Here I'm talking about the future of our team, and you are too busy staring at Evans."  
  
"I am not," said James as he too leaned back in his chair, folding his arms across his chest and grinning at his best friend. "This is a good song and I just wasn't listening to your senseless babble." Peter laughed and followed suit by leaning back in his chair, copying James and Sirius.  
  
"Sure," Sirius snorted. "Well as I was saying, who you do think is going to try out on Saturday?" James looked around at the semi-empty common room. He hated to admit it, but he didn't see anyone that he thought would halfway fill the shoes of the graduated Quidditch players.  
  
"It's going to be hard to fill the positions. Longbottom, Prewett and Sterling were irreplaceable. Our only hope is that there are some talented second, third or fourth years that we don't know about," said James with a furrowed brow.  
  
"Well I don't want to lose the Cup to the Slytherins. We just got it back," Peter chimed in. James nodded in agreement. A song with heavy guitar suddenly blared from the radio, filling the common room. The boys and several other students turned towards the girls by the radio.  
  
"What is that?" a third year boy at a near by tables asked his fellow tablemates. Some shook their heads, while other's cast the girls' annoyed looks and yelled for them to turn it down.  
  
"Come over here and make me, midgets," said Faith casually as she continued to talk to her friends, not touching the radio.  
  
"Well I just can't wait for Saturday night," announced Sirius, turning his attention away from the girls. "It's been too bloody long since I was able to stretch my legs." James nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"Well just remember Padfoot, that your legs need to stay around the Forest and not wandering around Hogsmeade. We don't want another close call like last year." James said referring to the incident where they got too close to town and had to save an older woman from almost becoming a werewolf.  
  
"Yeah I know," Sirius sighed and continued, "Relax mate, you are too uptight these days. Anyway, did you see that Hogsmeade is next weekend?" said Sirius as he casually switched the subject. Peter looked at the announcement board, as if he just noticed it was there.  
  
"Uh-huh. Good thing too, I need to get some supplies from Zonko's." James smiled. Sirius gave him a knowingly, mischievous grin.  
  
"That reminds me.." but Sirius was cut off as Lily, Faith and Liz sauntered by their table, towards their dorm. "Good night ladies," he called at them. The three girls rolled their eyes in unison and continued to carry on with their conversation as they climbed the stairs for the evening. James felt his stomach leap as Lily walked past him and gave him a small sideways glance, the corners of her mouth slightly upturned.  
  
"Women" Peter mumbled as he began to gather up his books.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Friday came and went without much excitement. Lily was glad to see her first week of seventh year pass into a memory. She hoped that the rest of the year would be less eventful, but somehow she knew that it was wishful thinking. Bellatrix's little stunt had spread throughout the school like wildfire. Of course this was due to the bragging of the Slytherins and Bellatrix herself. Although most of the school sympathized with Lily, they did little to discourage the flow of gossip. That day Lily held her head high when she found herself being taunted by various grade levels of Slytherins. Faith, however, was less tolerant of their taunting and decided to keep Madame Pomfrey rather busy by sending at least a dozen Slytherins up to visit her.  
  
That night the girls relaxed in their dorm room instead of the common room. It was a little more private and much quieter than the common room, where James and Sirius decided to practice throwing the quaffle around the room. After nearly having their heads taken off several times, they decided to give up their places by the fire and head upstairs.  
  
"Come on Faith, you know that you want to try out for the beater position," said Liz as she polished her broomstick. Lily laughed at Liz's attempts. She had been trying to convince Faith to try out all night. Faith looked up from her book and sighed.  
  
"Liz, for crying out loud! For the last time, I'm not trying out! I haven't been on a broomstick in nearly two years and I'm positively awful at Quidditch." Faith looked back down at her book.  
  
"Oh you big liar! You were on a broomstick last year right before we left remember? We used them to sneak out and go on the other side of the lake," reminded Lily. Faith shot her a sarcastic "thank you" look. Lily couldn't help but smile as she turned back to her parchment.  
  
"Oh that's right!" Liz squealed, her eyes lighting up at the forgotten memory. "Faith I know that you would be good at beater! Come on, please!" Liz threw her broomstick aside and hopped off her bed and ran over to Faith. She knelt down on the floor in front of Faith's bed and folded her hands together in a pleading ball. "Please, please, please, please, please, please, pllleeeasssee Faith!" Faith, realizing it was hopeless, let out a huge sigh and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Alright, I'll try out! Just stop begging. You're making a damn fool of yourself." Liz leapt up on the bed and hugged Faith, letting out a huge scream. "But I'm warning you now, if Sirius Black makes one advance on me I'm knocking off that fat head of his. Merlin knows it's a big enough target," Faith sighed, hugging her friend. Lily laughed at her two best friends. She knew that Faith secretly wanted to play since she started Hogwarts.  
  
"What are you laughing at, Miss Chaser?" Faith grinned maliciously at Lily. Liz's face lit up as she spotted her new target for recruitment.  
  
"If you think that I'm going to get up on a broomstick, on the same field as James Potter, you both have gone mad," Lily stated. "I spend enough time with that toerag as it is and I would like what little free time I have, not to be spent with him." An evil grin spread over Liz's face.  
  
"Well that's too bad cause he is really something to look at in the locker room when his shirt is off." Faith collapsed into laughter as Lily threw her pillow at Liz and hit her square in the forehead. She shook her head in mock disgust, while the corners of her mouth twitched for a moment as a vision of a shirtless, sweaty James Potter played before her eyes.  
  
'What am I thinking!' Lily mentally shook herself of the thought and immediately felt disgusted at herself.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
James and Sirius woke very early Saturday morning in anticipation of Quidditch try-outs. Both boys, and most of Hogwarts male population, agreed that no matter how tired or loaded with homework they were, there was always time for Quidditch. James and Sirius made no attempt to stifle their enthusiasm for the upcoming day as they made a loud production of showering, dressing and eating. Gryffindor's try-outs were scheduled from twelve to two in the afternoon. James and Sirius had spent the morning polishing their brooms, going over new strategies and placing bets on who will try-out.  
  
At eleven-thirty, they made their way down to the field. The Ravenclaw try- outs were just finishing as they approached. Taking a seat in the stands, the boys analyzed the Ravenclaw prospects.  
  
"They don't look bad this year," said James with a furrowed brow. Sirius nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"I just hope that our try-out talent is half of what theirs is, or we are definitely going to be out of the running for the Cup," commented Sirius as a brown-haired Ravenclaw girl scored a goal and flew past them, giving them a wink and a flirtatious smile.  
  
"Nice shot Bayles!" called Sirius with a matching flirtatious smile. "She doesn't look to bad this year, eh Prongs." Sirius gave him a nudge with his elbow.  
  
"You would know," said James without much thought. James had become accustom to Sirius and his never-ending pursuit of the opposite sex. James heard the whistle blow from the field and the Ravenclaws walked to the showers. James and Sirius abandoned their seats from the stands and flew down to the field. Slowly the Gryffindor prospects made their way down to the field from the castle. As some of the players began to warm up, James caught a flash of red hair in the distance. Lily Evans was walking towards the field accompanied by her two friends. James heart skipped a beat as she made her way over to the field. He strode over to the girls, clipboard in hand and held his head high in the air.  
  
"Ah Corentine! I wondered when you were going to get here," greeted James in his most mature voice. A hand shot up to his hair as he glanced at Lily.  
  
"Don't give me that nonsense, we are on time. Anyway, I did some recruiting for you, Potter," Liz smirked as she looked at a slightly tense Faith who was surveying the field of her competitors.  
  
"So Ravenwood, you finally decided to try-out and become a member of my team," smirked James. Faith looked him square in the eye.  
  
"No Potter, I came out to join the Gryffindor team," said Faith coldly. "Last time I checked it was called Gryffindor, not Potter. So Captain, where do I start warming up?" James gave her an approving nod and a confident grin.  
  
"I like your attitude Ravenwood, no-nonsense and right down to business. Liz will show you what to do before we get started."  
  
"Good luck!" Lily called as Liz and Faith walked over towards the three posts, brooms in hand and began to stretch. James turned to her, running another hand up to his hair.  
  
"What about you Evans?" said James in his mature voice.  
  
"What about me, Potter?" replied Lily, as she looked him straight in the face. She realized how much she hated him when he was around anything that had to do with Quidditch. Arrogance just radiated out of him, and it irritated Lily to no end.  
  
"Aren't you going to try out? I need several positions filled and you seem like you would be quite capable of filling them," James grinned as he cocked his head to one side. Lily let out an audible sigh.  
  
"Potter, why would I voluntarily try to fill a position that you have open?" said Lily with an inquiring look on her face.  
  
"Because you would like to help out your Head Boy." James moved a little closer to Lily. She could smell his cologne and mentally scolded herself for thinking that it smelled appealing.  
  
"I'm just here for moral support for Faith and Liz. Sorry to disappoint you, Potter."  
  
"Then how about a kiss for luck love," James leaned in a little closer. Lily let out a disgusted groan and hit him on the arm.  
  
"Hey be careful! That's my scoring arm! You could damage it," laughed James as Lily faced turned red.  
  
"The only thing I wish I could damage is that monstrosity that is your ego!" huffed Lily as she turned and headed towards the stands.  
  
"Oy James! Aren't we going to get started!" called Sirius from the middle of the field. James tried not to let himself become disappointed as he turned towards the group of try-outs. Giving his hair one last ruffle, he strode over to the middle of the field with his remaining teammates.  
  
Lily settled herself down in the Gryffindor stands. She couldn't believe the nerve of James. Just when she began to think that he was somewhat human, he turns back into an arrogant jerk.  
  
'Well just think, if you kissed him he could turn from the frog into a prince,' thought Lily as she watched James take charge and separate the players into groups. She watched him strut around the field as he talked to the groups and gave orders.  
  
'That would have to be one hell of a kiss," Lily snorted and began to look for Faith and Liz. Liz was leading the potential chasers in drills in the air. Some of them didn't look too bad. Faith was on the ground with the beater group, which was being overseen by Sirius.  
  
After about an hour, Lily began to wish that she brought a book or something to do. She fully supported her friends and her house Quidditch team, but unless you are the one trying out it was rather boring to watch. Lily was contemplating running up the castle for a book when James voice sounded through out the stadium.  
  
"Alright everyone! We are going to play a mock game of Quidditch! First team on the left! Second team on the right!" Immediately players flew to their respective sides. James and the rest of the original team flew to the stands across from Lily and took a seat to observe the players. Liz released the quaffle in the middle of the field and began circling the stadium as the referee. Lily kept her eye on Faith as she and a boy named David Donavan hit the bludger around the stadium.  
  
Team Two threw the quaffle back and forth, heading towards the goals. Faith flew in front of the keeper and hit a bludger straight at the chaser with the quaffle, causing him to panic and drop it into the waiting hands of her teammate.  
  
"GOOD JOB FAITH!" screamed Lily as Faith flew by her and gave her the thumbs up.  
  
After several mock games, the try-outs were over. James's voice once again boomed through out the stadium as he told the players that the results would be posted later this evening and it was time to hit the showers. Lily climbed down from the stands and walked over to Liz and Faith who were discussing something in the middle of the field.  
  
"Faith you did fantastic!" greeted Lily as she meet up with the two girls. Liz beamed at Faith.  
  
"She sure did!" said Liz as she clasped Faith on the back.  
  
"I did alright, for my first time at Quidditch," said Faith with a small smile as she flung her broom over her shoulder. "Come on. Let's get up to the castle so I can get this dirt off of me."  
  
"Good job today Ravenwood!" called Sirius who was standing next to James and several other team members in a circle. Faith smiled at him and turned to Liz. Lily glanced at James who was examining his clipboard with a furrowed brow. James looked up and over at the girls. He was very sweaty and his hair was messier than usual. Lily noticed that his t-shirt clung to his body in all the right places.  
  
'He is really something to look at in the locker room when his shirt is off,' Liz's voice replayed in her mind. Despite her intentions Lily smiled at him. James felt his heart lighten as he gave her a charming grin. Lily mentally shook herself and headed back up to the castle.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
During dinner, the talk at every table was about the Quidditch try- outs. Some students were very confident while others seemed more nervous about their performance. James was becoming very annoyed as several Gryffindors tried to pump him for information about who was going to be chosen. Finally giving up on having a nice dinner, he and Sirius and Peter headed up to the tower to post the list.  
  
"I don't care if I make it," said Faith taking a sip of her juice.  
  
"Oh don't bloody lie," insisted Liz as she picked the onions off of her pizza. "You know that you care and that you would be disappointed if you didn't make it."  
  
"Well Faith if you don't make it, I'll hex Potter the next time we have patrolling duty together on your behalf," offered Lily.  
  
"Lils, that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever offered to do for me," said Faith with a hint of sarcastic sweetness. Faith leaned in towards Lily and Liz. "But seriously, I was thinking.."  
  
"Oh that is never a good sign!" giggled Liz as Faith gave her a sarcastic smile.  
  
"Anyway..tonight would be the perfect night to sneak out for a bit." Faith's eyes twinkled and a mischievous smile lit up her face.  
  
"Sounds good to me," said Liz as she and Faith turned to look at Lily.  
  
"Well, I don' t know guys. I mean I'm head girl now. I'm suppose to be setting an example," said Lily. Liz's face dropped and Faith sighed.  
  
"Well it didn't stop you last six years, and even the last two when you were a prefect. Come on Lils, stop the responsible act and just say yes already." Faith and Liz looked intently at her. Lily thought to herself for a minute.  
  
"Well, I do deserve a little bit of fun after everything that has happened this week," said Lily slowly. Liz squealed and leaned in closer.  
  
"Alright, here's my idea," said Faith as she motioned them closer.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
James, Sirius and Peter sat in their dorm room on Peter's bed. James was making his final choices for the open quidditch positions.  
  
"We need a seeker and not one person that tried out could effectively do it," said James looking frustrated. "I mean, I think Adley could do it, but he is only a fourth year and too young and inexperienced. He would get rattled to easily when we play Slytherin."  
  
"What about Zelter?" questioned Sirius looking at the list.  
  
"I think she would make a better chaser than seeker," said James crossing out what he had just written and throwing down his pencil. "I have about five potential chasers, but no seeker." James closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.  
  
"What if you played seeker James?" asked Peter nervously. James and Sirius both looked at him with blank expressions. "I mean, you've always had good reflexes with the snitch. It seems to make sense to me." Peter finished meekly, looking down at the paper.  
  
"I think Wormtail has a good point Prongs," grinned Sirius.  
  
"Wormtail you are bloody brilliant!" exclaimed James. "Why didn't I think of that before?" James scrawled the names of his final choices onto a clean piece of parchment.  
  
"Excellent!" he got up and ran out of the room, down the boys dormitory stairs and over to the bulletin board. He stuck the paper right in the middle and a crowd of eager students huddled around it. With in moments the common room was filled with a mixture of cried of happiness and groans of disappointment.  
  
Faith, Lily and Liz entered the common room and were amazed at the noise and commotion filling the room.  
  
"What the hell is all of this?" said Faith as a fifth year boy pushed past her screaming in happiness and dove into his friends, who were seated on one of the couches near the fire.  
  
"Looks like the final quidditch choices are posted," said Lily as a fourth year girl turned from the board in tears. Her friend immediately hugged her.  
  
"Come on Faith!" Liz tugged on her arm sleeve leading her towards the board. Lily could see the nervousness in Faith's face as she read the names. Suddenly Faith turned towards Lily and Liz.  
  
"I MADE IT!" she screamed, throwing her hands up in the air and Liz immediately hugged her. The two girls jumped up and down for a moment, before gaining their composure.  
  
"Excellent!" said Lily as she hugged her best friend.  
  
"I can't freaking believe it!" gushed Faith. "I didn't think I was good enough. I thought that Marrow was twice as good as me!" Lily glanced over Liz's shoulder to see a satisfied looking James and Sirius. Lily had a feeling that James had a little bit of influence in his decision making, but she did not want to ruin Faith's moment.  
  
"We are definitely going to have to celebrate tonight!" said Liz with a sly grin. The three girls dashed up to their dormitories in preparation for their plan.  
  
After answering a few questions to disappointed housemates, James and Sirius and Peter tramped up the stairs back to their room.  
  
"Padfoot, I hope you realize that I may have sealed your fate by putting Ravenwood as your partner," said James as he walked over to his trunk.  
  
"Why do you say that?" asked Sirius as he plopped down on his bed and casually lead against the headboard.  
  
"Oh no reason other than she'll probably hit more bludgers at you than the other team," said James as he pulled out a silvery cloak.  
  
"Well either way I'll have her attention now, won't I?" grinned Sirius as he folded his hands behind his head to make himself more comfortable.  
  
"You are a very ill man, Padfoot," said James shaking his head in mock disgust. "Now get off your arse and take out the map. Moony is waiting."  
  
Don't forget to review!! 


	7. Chapter 7: Close Calls

I take it that many of you did not like the last chapter since only one faithful person reviewed. If that is the case, I am sorry and I promise that this chapter is better. Anyway, I am thinking of a new name for my story. If you have any ideas, thoughts, or general comments please let me know.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 7: Close Calls  
  
James and Sirius sent Peter down to the common room at midnight to make sure the coast was clear. There were a few couples cuddling on the various couches. After a few minutes and a few stealthily placed sleeping spells conducted by Peter, they decided to call it a night and head upstairs to their particular dormitories.  
  
"It's all clear!" said Peter as he bounded into the Marauder's room.  
  
"Excellent!" said James as he tucked the cloak under his arm.  
  
Sirius grabbed the map and leapt off the bed. The three boys quietly made their way down the dorm stairs. Peter checked the common room once more to make sure the coast was clear. Once in the common room, James threw the cloak over their heads. The three friends were huddled closely but moved as one under the cloak; a feat that came from years of practice. Before stepping outside of the portrait hole, Sirius checked the map.  
  
"Filch is patrolling the eighth floor. His stupid cat is on the ninth," whispered Sirius as he scanned the map. "Snape and Orion are patrolling the third floor and it looks like Cavin and Martinez are heading down to relieve them from the fourth floor. Dumbledore is pacing his office and he's the only professor moving around. Looks like we are in the clear."  
  
"Then let's go," whispered James.  
  
He said the password and they walked out into the corridor. James was always filled with adrenaline on these nights. It was the thrill of sneaking out of the castle and pushing to see just how much he could get away with, that made his insides light up with fire. The boys quietly made their way down to the portrait of Melvin the Magnificent, stopping only twice to check the map. Making sure that they were in the clear, James said the password and the portrait swung open to reveal a long dark passageway. Once inside, they threw off the cloak and illuminated their wands. The three boys had traveled this rough stone passageway so often that their feet were trained and they did not have to think about where the cracks or dips were located. This passageway was the shortest route to the outside grounds. A false door that appeared to be just apart of the wall to the untrained eye sealed the end of the tunnel. The three boys tapped the twelfth brick on the bottom row and walked out into the clear, warm night. Immediately the three transformed and began to walk a short distance to the Whomping Willow.  
  
James was always amazed at how alive he felt when he was a stag. Everything was simpler. However, he was grateful that he was still able to keep his mind and reasoning and not fully take on a primitive animal brain. But it was the fact that he was free that made it the most fun for him. He was free to run around with his best mates, completely unrecognized by anyone else. It was their secret that they alone shared with each other. In this animal world, it was only them. There was no Voldemort. There was no fear for families and friends. There was no N.E.W.T.S. or homework to study for. It was only the four of them; free to do whatever they wanted.  
  
Wormtail, being the smallest, slunk underneath the moaning branches and pawed the knot on the trunk. Instantly, the tree froze and a tunnel appeared from the base of it. Wormtail disappeared down the tunnel. Padfoot and Prongs quietly and stealthily disappeared down the tunnel. They could hear the Whomping Willow spring back to life as the groans of its limbs echoed above them. Quietly they walked down the dark, dank passageway. There was no light to help them see, but they knew the path by heart. Finally, they reached the door. Padfoot opened the door with his paw and entered the room. Snarling and biting could be heard coming from an upstairs room. Padfoot and Prongs climbed the stairs with ease in the dark house, while Wormtail slowly hopped up them. The snarling was growing louder as they reached the door. They could hear a piece of furniture being ripped apart. James's heart always stopped for a moment when he saw Moony. Seeing his kind and gentle best friend transformed into a huge, aggressive creature always filled his heart with sympathy. Padfoot opened the door.  
  
The werewolf was lying on the floor with a chair lying tipped over in between his massive front paws. He was gnawing at the legs with forceful bites. His head jerked up immediately at the entrance of the rat, dog and stag. Immediately the dog leapt at the werewolf and the two of them playfully rolled on the ground, as the rat hopped up onto the abandoned chair and watched with interest. The stag pawed the ground loudly and the dog and werewolf broke apart. The four friends walked down the dark and dirty stairway and over to the entrance to the tunnel. Moony playfully snapped at Padfoot and Wormtail as they walked down the corridor. As they emerged from the tunnel the fresh night air greeted them, filling their lungs with energy. Immediately they all raced to the woods, pushing and biting each other all the way until they disappeared into the dense trees.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Faith, one of these days I'm going to throw that bloody thing out the window!" yelled Liz as Faith had once again turned up the radio to a very loud song.  
  
"Oh relax! Everyone needs a little music in their lives to lighten things up," said Faith casually as she lay on her bed flipping through a copy of Modern Witch, where a blonde haired witch was modeling the latest in dress robe fashion.  
  
"I agree, but some of these bands I've never even heard of!" Liz got off the bed and walked over to the radio and turned it down three notches. "I mean who the hell are Led Zeppelin or Jimi Hendrix?"  
  
"Hey don't mock the Hendrix!" said Faith as she looked up from her magazine.  
  
"They are muggle bands Liz," said Lily as she sat on her bed flipping through her charms book. "Maybe you should take Muggle Studies so you'll know what we are listening to."  
  
"It's all your fault Lils. You charmed the blasted thing to play muggle music," said Liz as she looked at the clock. "Hey! It's almost time!"  
  
The three girls sprung off their beds and quickly changed out of their robes and into jeans, t-shirts and sneakers. Lily threw her hair into a ponytail as they emerged from the room and silently walked down the dormitory stairs. Liz peaked around the corner into the common room.  
  
"All clear!" she whispered. The three girls walked to the portrait hole.  
  
"Are you sure they are changing guards right now?" Faith asked stopping before the entrance.  
  
"I told you, Cavin and Martinez are taking the place of Snape and Orion at midnight. It's already quarter past! They'll probably start in the dungeons so we just need to be extra careful and quiet!" whispered Lily.  
  
"Hold on!" said Faith. "We are forgetting something!"  
  
She took out her wand and walked towards Lily. Lily felt her tap her hard on the head and a cool wave swept down her body. Lily looked down at her stomach, which to her surprise was the same color as the wall behind her.  
  
"Good thinking Faith," said Lily as Faith did the same thing to Liz.  
  
"Where did you learn how to do a Disillusionment charm?" asked Liz, examining her arms.  
  
"I learned it over the summer," said Faith as she tapped her own head. "How do you think I snuck out of the house under General Patton's surveillance?"  
  
"Who's General Patton? I though your dad's name was Alexander?" said Liz looking at Faith confused.  
  
"It is Liz," sighed Faith shaking her head. "Just nevermind and say the password."  
  
The portrait door swung lazily open and Liz peeked around the side of it. She motioned for Lily and Faith to follow her. The three girls silently walked down the corridor. They were trying not to breathe or walk to loudly. Lily hated and loved sneaking out at the same time. She hated the tension and anxiety that came with the possibility of getting caught. However, she loved the feeling of freedom as she and her best friends ran around the grounds without the watchful eyes or hushed whispers from other students and without feeling guilty for not setting a good example. Lily often blamed Faith for being a bad influence on her, but secretly Lily loved causing a little bit of trouble now and then. The girls took a left at the end of the stairs.  
  
"Faith, where are we going? The front doors are the other way?" whispered Lily urgently.  
  
"We can't just waltz out the front doors! We'll get caught! I know a short cut," whispered Faith.  
  
As the girls came to the end of the hallway they stopped. Faith, who was in front, squatted down and slowly peaked around the corner with her hand on her wand. She let out a loud gasp and fell backwards as she came face to face with Filch's gray tabby cat. The cat hissed and raised its hackles before immediately setting out at run to find its master.  
  
"Oh no!" cried Liz as she watching in terror as the cat ran away.  
  
"We'll never get back to the common room in time!" said Lily as she looked back in the direction they came. Faith rolled over onto her knees and pointed her want at the fleeting cat.  
  
"Petrificus Totalius!" A jet of blue light traveled over the floor and hit the cat as he was rounding the corner. The girls quickly and quietly as possible ran over to the cat, who was frozen in mid stride. Faith picked him up off the floor.  
  
"Hold him!" said Faith as she thrust the cat into Lily's arms. Faith looked around frantically, searching for something.  
  
"I cannot believe you just did that," Lily let out a laugh in spite of herself.  
  
"Then you won't believe this," said Faith as she spotted a painting of a sleeping girl. She walked over and tapped it with her wand. The girl awoke and reluctantly opened at the password. Behind the painting was a small, cozy, furnished room with a couch, a table and two tapestries.  
  
"Stick him in here," said Faith. Lily climbed in and placed the stiff cat on the table. Faith pointed her wand at him and muttered a sleeping spell. Immediately the cat collapsed into slumber.  
  
"That will knock him out for a good eight hours," said Faith as she closed the portrait and turned towards her friends.  
  
"How did you know about that portrait?" inquired Lily, as she surveyed her friend with intrigue. A mischievous grin crept over Faith's face.  
  
"Let's just say Lil, that there was one benefit to dating Michael Davies." Liz's mouth dropped open as Lily snorted and smiled at Faith. "Come on, the entrance is down this hall," whispered Faith, still grinning broadly.  
  
The passageway was located in an alcove behind a suite of armor. Lily had never used this entrance before. It was dark and moist and the ground was very rocky.  
  
"How did you find out about this passage?" inquired Liz, as she tried not to step in puddles that popped up sporadically.  
  
"Let me guess, is this another benefit to dating Michael Davies?" teased Lily.  
  
"No. It was a benefit of dating Will Masters," said Faith solemnly, staring straight ahead. "We used to go on these romantic walks and this was the secret passageway that we used to take out of the castle......... I hadn't been down here in years."  
  
Lily glanced back at Liz who gave her a sympathetic look. Lily and Liz knew that Will Masters had been the one and perhaps the only boy Faith had been serious about. He was a Ravenclaw and two years older than the three of them. He was extraordinarily handsome and had an equally extraordinarily large ego to match. He started dating Faith when she was in fifth year. After he graduated that same year, they broke up. Neither Lily nor Liz knew why, but they both knew better than to press an issue that Faith did not want to discuss.  
  
The girls stepped out of the passageway in between two large bushes. As they emerged from the bushes, they found themselves right in front of the lake.  
  
"Shall we go to our usual spot?" grinned Lily as she took in the fresh air.  
  
"Of course!" said Liz as she began to run around the lake's edge towards the opposite side. "Last one there has to kiss the Giant Squid!" The three girls raced around the lake until they reached they reached their usual spot. It was a close finish but unfortunately, Lily finished last.  
  
"Now Lils you have to make good on your promise and kiss the Giant Squid!" giggled Liz, plopping down on the ground.  
  
"Well, he is really attractive for a squid," smiled Lily conjuring up a blanket for them to sit on.  
  
"Look what I've got," said Faith, as she pulled out a small container with a grin plastered on her face.  
  
"Faith, what is that?" said Liz, as she sat on her knees to examine the container on the blanket.  
  
"It's just a little something to toast to our last year at Hogwarts," said Faith, as she conjured three cups.  
  
"Faith, you never cease to amaze me," said Lily shaking her head in mock disgust. "If we are caught we are already risking detention for sneaking out and I'm quite sure that adding drinking to that isn't going to lessen our punishment."  
  
"Relax Lils," said Faith pouring the contents evenly. "It's only a little bit. It's not like you are going to get trashed by having a sip. Besides, we are legal now." She passed the cups out to her best friends. The three girls raised their cups.  
  
"Here is to our last year at Hogwarts and to our futures," said Faith.  
  
"And that we may always remember the times like these and hope that there are more to come," added Liz.  
  
"Here's to best friends and may our friendship never be divided and last till the end of time," finished Lily. The girls cheered each other and drank the contents. Lily and Faith downed theirs with ease.  
  
"So, what's going on with you and Remus?" said Faith addressing Liz, who choked down the rest of her drink.  
  
"What are you talking about?" said Liz making a sour face and wiping her mouth on the back of her hand.  
  
"Well you two seem to be getting really close. I was just wondering if there was any sort of spark there?" Faith said with a superior smirk.  
  
"We are just friends," said Liz plainly. Lily and Faith exchanged looks.  
  
"That's odd, cause I am your friend and you don't act stupid at Potions and Herbology for me," stated Lily crossing her outstretched legs and leaning back on her hands. Liz gave a loud sigh.  
  
"Well......... I kinda like him. I mean he's sweet and kind and cute. But I don't think anything will ever happen. I just don't think he likes me that way," Liz finished looking disappointed.  
  
"Naw, I've seen the way you two are when you are together. He is a really nice guy, Liz. Just give him a chance. I think he is just a slow mover," said Lily thoughtfully looking up at the night sky.  
  
"And if that doesn't work, show off the goods," laughed Faith.  
  
"Well, I don't want to steal your trademark style, Faith," giggled Liz.  
  
"Don't do that Liz.........then you'd attract guys like Sirius Black," snickered Lily.  
  
"He isn't physically attract to me," chuckled Faith, "I think it is more of a sick, psychological desire to be verbally abused. Who knows, maybe that's what he's into." The three girls laughed for a moment while staring up at the clear night sky.  
  
"It must run in that group. After five years James still doesn't get the hint that I'm not interested," said Lily lazily. "He still thinks that that suave, arrogant personality of his is attractive. There is nothing worse than a guy who knows he's cute."  
  
Faith sat up and looked at Lily with an evil grin. "So you do think he is cute? I knew you liked him!" Liz looked over at Lily inquiringly.  
  
"I've never denied that he is cute, but his arrogance makes him unattractive," stated Lily.  
  
Faith turned to Liz. "Sounds like a classic case of denial." Liz nodded in agreement.  
  
"I am not in denial cause there is nothing to be in denial about," said Lily matter-of-factly. "Is James Potter physically handsome.........yes. But so are a good number of other guys in this school who have half of the ego."  
  
"Oh no Faith, it's starting!" cried Liz in mock concern.  
  
"I told you.........pink taffeta bride's maid gowns," said Faith shaking her head in concern.  
  
"Oh shut it you too!" huffed Lily as she lay on her back. The full moon was right above them. "The moon is so big tonight."  
  
"I know. It's beautiful," said Liz staring up at the sky. A faint howl could be heard in the distance. The three girls looked at the nearby forest.  
  
"It's nothing," said Lily, trying to sound nonchalant but failing.  
  
"Nothing my foot," said Faith not taking her eyes off the forest. "Maybe we should head back. I have a bad feeling."  
  
"I think that's an excellent idea," said Liz getting to her feet.  
  
The girls quickly took out their wands and vanished the blanket and cups. Faith put the empty container back inside her pocket. Lily stopped for a moment. She swore she could hear something rumbling towards them. She stared at the forest looking for any sign of disturbance. The forest was dead still. Not a tree moved nor wind blew. The girls turned away to head back to the castle.  
  
From behind them a loud howl echoed through the woods. It was closer this time. Real close. The girls spun around in time to see a huge werewolf emerge from the forest, running full speed at them.  
  
"OH MY GOD! RUN!" screamed Lily. The girls began to run as fast as they could, but the beast was too fast for them and was closing the gap between them.  
  
"THERE ISN'T TIME!" yelled Faith. "GO ON AND GET YOURSELVES OUT OF HERE! I'LL TAKE CARE OF IT!" Faith took out her wand from her pocket and spun around to face the charging beast.  
  
"NO! YOU'LL BE KILLED!" cried Liz, stopping and taking out her wand.  
  
"LIZ, GET OUT OF HERE! DON'T BE STUPID!" shouted Faith, not taking her eyes off the creature, now two hundred feet away.  
  
"WE'RE NOT LEAVING YOU HERE!" cried Lily as she too took out her wand and pointed it at the beast.  
  
"WHEN HE GETS CLOSER, HIT HIM THE CHEST! IT'S THE ONLY WAY!" shouted Faith; breathing heavier with each step the creature took towards her. "ON MY MARK! GET READY!........."  
  
Out of nowhere a stag came charging at the creature and hit it in the side. The werewolf rolled over twice due to the force of the impact. A huge black dog leapt on top of the werewolf and pinned it. The girls huddled near each other, in disbelief over the scene that they were witnessing. The werewolf flung the dog off of him, sending him flying through the air and hitting the ground with a hard thud. The werewolf got up and turned his attention back on the girls. The stag ran in front of them and pawed at the ground with its antlers lowered. The werewolf let out a blood-curdling roar as he stared at the stag. A split second later, the werewolf charged at the stag. The stag lowered its head and hit the werewolf in the chest, pushing him onto his back. The werewolf got up and charged at him again, locking its jaw on the stag's antlers.  
  
Faith raised her wand and pointed it at the werewolf. Out of nowhere, the black dog leapt at her and hit her square in the chest with its paws. As Faith fell backwards she hit the ground with a large thud, knocking the wind out of her. The dog followed her down and pinned her to ground. Faith lay their gasping for air. Lily ran over and pointed her wand at the dog. Immediately the dog released Faith and lunged at Lily, knocking her down. Lily fell down hard on her shoulder and a loud popping noise echoed throughout the clearing. Lily let out a cry of pain. Liz ran over to her to make sure she was all right. Tears ran down Lily's face as she rolled onto her back clutching her shoulder. Regaining some of her breath, Faith reached for her wand. She grabbed it and pointed it at the circling stag and werewolf. A set of sharp teeth clamped down hard on her hand. Screaming in pain, Faith dropped her wand. She clenched her bleeding hand. The dog kicked the wand away from her and ran to join the stag.  
  
The stag gave the werewolf a great push as the dog head-butted it in the side. The werewolf rolled over once more. Reluctantly, the werewolf got up and ran towards the forest. The stag was bleeding where the werewolf had ripped at him. It walked over to the girls. Liz had Lily leaning on her lap as she conjured a sling for Lily's shoulder to prevent any more damage. The girls stared at the stag with matching horrified looks. The stag stared at Lily and bowed its head. It stared at Lily for another moment before turning and walking slowly back towards the forest. Still shocked, Lily looked over at Faith. The black dog was walking towards her. Faith sat clutching her hand, trying to stop the bleeding. Tears poured down her face. The dog stopped several feet away from her. It looked from her hand to her frightened tear stained face. Suddenly it turned and ran towards the forest.  
  
"Faith are you alright?" called Lily, struggling to her feet.  
  
"No! I think my hand is broken! It won't stop bleeding," cried Faith, desperately trying to apply pressure to huge wounds.  
  
"We need to get back up to the castle," said Liz walking over to Faith. "I can fix it enough in the dorm room until we can see Madame Pomfrey tomorrow."  
  
"That damn, bloody dog!" swore Faith. "He nearly took my hand off!"  
  
"I think they were trying to save us," said Lily walking over to the two girls. "I mean, they saved us from the werewolf."  
  
"If they saved us, then why did they go and attack us for?" replied Faith getting to her feet. "Damn, bloody, filthy animals! If I ever see that dog again I swear I'll blast him into the next millennia!"  
  
"Come on, let's go back to the room. Before that thing comes back again!" said Liz gesturing to the passageway door.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Thank you for taking the time to read this story! Please, don't forget to review or submit your suggestions for a new title!!!! Peace out! 


	8. Chapter 8: Surprises and Disappointments

I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I had a massive thematic unit lesson plan due this week and it took up my "Lily and James" time. I want to thank everyone for reviewing! It was the most I have received since I started writing this story. Thanks to: Padfootlet, Siberian, Anaii, Abby123 and Ljstagflower4e/Jctigerwolf4e for their awesome reviews! You guys make my day!  
  
Here's the usual: I don't own anything from Harry Potter; it all belongs to J.K. Rowling (the lucky woman).  
  
Please don't forget to read and review!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 8: Surprises and Disappointments  
  
The girls made it back to their dorm room without any interference. Lily was glad to put this horrible night behind her. That was the first time any of them had seen a live werewolf, let alone almost being bitten by one. Her shoulder ached from where she hit the ground. She knew that she had done something bad to it by the popping noise it made. As she lay in bed, cloaked in the darkness, she did not want to think about trying to explain her shoulder to Madame Pomfrey tomorrow. As she lay there searching her brain for a believable lie, her mind drifted to the beautiful stag. Lily swore that it was trying to protect them. Why else would it step in front of them to cut off the werewolf? Why else would it have stared into her eyes like it knew her when the werewolf retreated?  
  
"If they saved us, then why did they go and attack us for?" Faith's voice drifted into her head. But they didn't attack us. That black dog attacked us. It seemed to be trying to save the werewolf. But that doesn't make sense because it attacked the werewolf too. Lily shook her head with frustration. She was exhausted and she knew that it was no use trying to figure it all out tonight. She needed to concentrate on getting some sleep. A faint rustle of blankets and a loud sigh told Lily that she wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The three boys stayed with Moony until the early hours of the morning. When the night sky began to brighten with the coming of the sun, the boys left the Shrieking Shack and their friend to return up to the castle. None of them said a word to each other until they safely reached the comfort of their own dorm. Everyone else in the tower was engaged in peaceful slumber and the sounds of snoring could be heard from various rooms in the boys' wing. They shut the door tight and James placed an Imperturbable charm on it.  
  
"What the bloody hell were they thinking?" said Sirius finally, as he collapsed onto his bed in exhaustion. "What were they doing outside the grounds that time of night and during the full moon no less?"  
  
"I don't know. But that was a really close call," said James examining the cuts all over his body.  
  
"He would have bitten them for certain," added Peter, changing out of his robes. "It was a good thing we were there to protect them." Sirius and James looked at Peter with disbelief.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you talking about, mate?" snapped Sirius with narrowed eyes. "Where did you get this 'we' stuff? You stood there hiding in the forest the whole time like a bloody, spineless coward."  
  
"W-w-well I'm too small to fight him," stuttered Peter as his eyes darted from Sirius to James. "He would h-h-have crushed me in the struggle." Sirius threw him a disgusted look and began to change out of his robes.  
  
"Well all I know is that they received quite a scare tonight. I just hope that they didn't receive any major injuries," said James as he frowned at Sirius. James did not like what he did to Lily. There was no reason for him to push her down that hard. James knew that Sirius got carried away sometimes, but the terrified look on Lily's face as he approached her remained imprinted upon his mind.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lily had to admit that one of the best things about Hogwarts was that no matter how suspicious your injuries were, Madame Pomfrey did not ask a lot of questions. Madame Pomfrey mended Lily's shoulder with the flick of a wand. The only reminder of the previous night was a few scrapes on Lily's elbows, arms and hands. Faith's injuries, however, were not as easily fixed as Lily's shoulder. Madame Pomfrey fixed the torn ligaments in her hand but was unable to immediately fix the huge flesh wounds. Faith had to have her hand bandaged for the next three days and drink a clear potion that she said tasted like a very strong manhattan.  
  
"Isn't that just great," fumed Faith as the girls left the hospital wing and headed down to breakfast in the Great Hall. "How am I suppose to go through Quidditch practice with my hand wrapped up like this? I look like a damn mummy!" Lily and Liz laughed in spite of themselves.  
  
"It's not funny! I swear, if I ever see that damn dog again he'll have two holes to chose from the next time he takes a dump!" said Faith angrily, looking at her laughing friends seriously.  
  
"No, you are absolutely right Faith, it's not funny," grinned Liz. "It's just that I bet you ten galleons that Sirius Black jumps at the chance to "help" you on Tuesday." Lily laughed at the thought of Faith clinging on to Sirius as they rode around the stadium together on one broomstick with a beautiful fading sunset in the background.  
  
"Yeah, well he can "help" himself to a nice swift kick in the ass if he so much as tries anything," grumbled Faith as the girls walked into the Great Hall. Lily noticed that the four boys were absent from the table as she sat down in her usual spot.  
  
"Speaking of "the idiots four", where are they anyways?" asked Lily as she grabbed a stack of pancakes.  
  
"Probably sleeping. They always sleep late on Sundays," answered Liz without hesitation. Lily threw her a suspicious glance.  
  
"Well who cares. I for one don't miss having to bear witness to their horrid eating etiquette," said Faith bitterly. "I enjoy not having to leave the Great Hall with bits of food on my robes from their gorging." Faith grabbed a spoonful of strawberry jelly to spread on her bagel. The jelly slid off the spoon and landed on her lap.  
  
"Yeah, it's much more dignified to walk out of the Great Hall with your own bits of food splattered on your robes," laughed Lily as Faith let out a massive sigh.  
  
"This is just not my day," said Faith, shaking her head in frustration.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lily did not realize how tired she was until later that night when she had patrolling duty. She had tried to take a short nap, but her mind would not let her find a few moments rest. Now she found herself exiting the Gryffindor common room with a yawning James Potter walking beside her.  
  
"Good. Maybe he'll be too tired to talk and I can spend the next hour in peace," Lily thought to herself. They walked in silence for a few minutes as they headed to relieve the two Hufflepuff sixth year prefects.  
  
James was speechless. He had no idea what to say to her. Well, no that's not right. He knew exactly what he wanted to say to her. He wanted to apologize for last night. He wanted to ask her if she was all right. He wanted to pull her into a tight embrace and hold her forever. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. She looked tired and drained. He tired not to think about the image of her terrified face, looking at him with wide eyes. The last thing he ever wanted was for Lily Evans to look at him with fear. The only comfort that he had was that she didn't know it was him last night. He respected the fact that she preferred to walk in silence. The last thing he wanted to do tonight was make her angry with a bunch of stupid comments or jokes on top of everything that had happened. They met the two Hufflepuff prefects in a corridor on the fourth floor.  
  
"Hey guys. Everything go alright tonight?" asked James, stopping and casually leaning against the wall.  
  
"Basically. Peeves is on the rampage. We caught him banging around in the trophy room and he decided to chase us around for a while by possessing a suite of armor," said the girl.  
  
"Yeah and we caught Bellatrix Black walking around the dungeons, but we decided it was better to let her be than to start a confrontation," said the boy looking slightly uncomfortable.  
  
"Well if we see her we'll take care of it," said James yawning widely.  
  
"But next time, you have to confront her. You are prefects and it is apart of your duty. No excuses," said Lily with a furrowed brow. The two prefects nodded their heads in unison. "Well then if that's all, see you at the next meeting."  
  
The two prefects walked down the hall towards their common room. Lily rubbed her temple and yawned loudly. James started laughing.  
  
"What?" asked Lily, a tired expression on her face.  
  
"Why so tired Evans? Did we have a late night last night?" grinned James. He decided to ditch his plan about not saying anything funny and walking in silence. After all, this was the only time he got to spend alone with Lily and he wanted to make every second count.  
  
"Yeah, I stayed up really late working on our D.A.D.A. assignment for this week," said Lily avoiding his eyes.  
  
"Well your dedication to your school work is something to be admired by all," smirked James. "She was a horrible liar," he thought to himself. "But what is she gonna say? 'Well I was up late sneaking around the grounds last night and had a run-in with a werewolf. The real reason I look like this is because I almost got bitten and I couldn't sleep.'" The two of them walked down the corridor and began their usual rounds. Lily reached up and tucked a strand of hair out of her face. The top of her hand had a large cut that ran almost the width of it.  
  
"That's a pretty nasty cut you got there, Evans," said James with a furrowed brow. Lily quickly tucked her hand inside her pocket.  
  
"Well, that's what I get for letting Faith practice defensive charms on me," said Lily suddenly very interested in the crack on the wall.  
  
"Did you see Madame Pomfrey about it?" asked James.  
  
Lily nodded, still staring straight ahead. "It's fine, Potter. It just needs to heal."  
  
"Well, I know a good trick on how to heal it," said James reaching for her hand. Lily let him grab her hand out of her pocket. She noticed how rough his hands were. Probably from Quidditch. But it felt strangely comfortable resting in his. James raised her hand to his lips and gave it a soft kiss; his eyes never leaving Lily's face. Lily looked at him intently and for a moment he though he saw the shadow of a smile spread across her face. "Is that better?" asked James as he straightened up, still holding Lily's hand. Lily ripped her hand out of his.  
  
"Knock it off Potter. I'm in no mood to put up with your nonsense tonight," said Lily coldly as she turned to walk away. James let out a deep sigh and turned to follow her. The pit of his stomach tensed with the familiar feeling of disappointment that he was accustomed to when it came to Lily. As he ran a hand up through his hair, he glanced sideways at Lily. She was looking at the floor and a small smile lightened up her face. James felt his heart lift.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Two days later Lily found herself doodling all over her parchment in History of Magic. She looked over at her two friends. Liz was staring blankly at Professor Binns with her elbows bent on the table holding up her head. Lily swore that Liz had mastered the art of falling asleep with her eyes open. The only real scratching noise of quill on parchment came from the seat next to her, where Faith was scribbling away trying to catch every word. Lily could never understand how Faith found history so fascinating. A bunch of dead guys fighting about who-knows-what did not interest her at all. A loud explosion from behind her told her that either James or Sirius had lost at Exploding Snap. It had become their custom to play games in that class since second year when they figured out that nothing would deter their ghostly Professor from his lecture.  
  
Just as Lily was about to begin doodling again, the bell rang. The whole class, who was practically asleep seconds before, had jumped from their seats and rushed to the door. Lily and Liz quickly packed and stood up waiting for Faith to finish her sentence and put her things away.  
  
"How do you stay awake in that class, Faith?" asked Lily pushing in her chair.  
  
"What are you talking about? That class is awesome!" said Faith as she stood up and started walking towards the door. "What other class do you read about bloody, violent wars and betrayals resulting in beheadings? It's great."  
  
Lily and Liz gave her an unimpressed look and shook their heads. "You are bloody mad, you know that right?" said Liz stopping to wait for two talking Hufflepuff girls to stop blocking the door so they could pass.  
  
"Those who fail to study the past will forever be doomed to repeat it," said Faith with a superior look. "So when a goblin comes to your house and burns it down, because they decided to revolt against the unfair laws the Ministry has placed upon them, don't come to me looking for an answer. Any time now ladies! Some of us would like to make dinner by this week!"  
  
The two girls shot Faith dirty looks and turned to walk down the corridor. Lily and Liz laughed. "Did anyone tell you what wonderful people skills you have Faith?" asked Lily walking down the hall.  
  
"She's just mad cause Madame Pomfrey is making her keep the bandage on until tomorrow," laughed Liz.  
  
"Well I don't know why I have to wear the damn thing. The wounds are completely healed. I think she just likes to give me a hard time for all of the Slytherins I send to visit her," said Faith, inspecting her hand.  
  
"Well if I was her, I would have made you wear it for a week. It would have served you right," said Liz with an arrogant nod.  
  
"Remind me Lily, not to go to Liz when she becomes a healer," said Faith looking at Liz with a furrowed brow. "She might try and wrap me like a mummy for a parchment cut."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dinner was up to its usual excellent standards and before Lily knew it, it was time for Faith and Liz to head off to Quidditch practice. Lily wished them luck and grabbed her bag and headed for the Prefect lounge to get some homework done in peace. The Prefects lounge was a large dark wooded room with a fireplace, several round tables and several comfortable, overstuffed couches and chairs. There were tons of books lining the four walls for them to usual at their disposal. Lily forgot how much she loved this room. She barely ever studied there since Faith and Liz could not enter. The portrait door closed behind her to reveal that one other person had had the same idea as her.  
  
"Hello Lily," greeted a handsome blonde haired boy with blue eyes from a chair near the fireplace, which Lily recognized as Alexander Frey. "Long time no see Miss Head Girl."  
  
"Hello Alexander," smiled Lily walking over to a couch opposite him. "I see we had the same idea." She settled herself down on the couch and unzipped her bag.  
  
"Well great minds think alike you know." He smiled at her warmly. "How has your year been so far?"  
  
"Eventful," laughed Lily to herself. "And yours?"  
  
"Boring so far, but it is only the second week after all," he said gazing into her eyes. Lily smiled and opened her potions book.  
  
The rest of the hour was filled with the sound of scribbling quills and random spurts of conversation. "Alexander is handsome and gentlemen" Lily thought to herself after he told her a charms joke. "Too bad he isn't Head Boy." Lily looked at the clock. It was almost time for her patrolling duty. She began to pack her things.  
  
"Finished already?" inquired Alexander, looking up from his book.  
  
"No, but I have patrolling duty in fifteen minutes," smiled Lily as she got up from the couch. Alexander nodded and let out a deep breath.  
  
"Well goodnight Alexander," said Lily turning to go.  
  
"Um, Lily?" said Alexander. Lily turned to look at him. He seemed nervous about something. He bit his lower lip slightly, let out a deep breath and looked her square in the eyes. "Um. . . . . . Did you happen to see that there is a Hogsmeade trip this weekend?"  
  
"Yeah," said Lily raising an eyebrow. Alexander stood up and cleared his throat.  
  
"If you aren't going with anyone, I thought maybe you would like to go with me. Um, we could go together. It could a pretty decent time." He smiled at her nervously. Lily returned the smile and thought about it for a moment.  
  
"I think that would be lovely, Alexander," replied Lily. Alexander's face lit up with joy.  
  
"Wonderful! I will meet you by the front doors, at shall we say one o'clock?" asked Alexander smiling broadly. Lily nodded her head and returned the smile. "Excellent. Well then . . . . . . Goodnight Lily." Alexander bowed his head slightly.  
  
"Goodnight Alexander," smiled Lily, turning to exit the portrait hole.  
  
She raced up to the common room and into her dorm. Liz and Faith were lying on their beds facing each other with their heads in their hands.  
  
"Oh good! Lily can decide for us," grinned Liz as Lily sprinted into the room. "Lils, don't you think that a bludger backbeat defense is harder to pull off than a dopplebeater defense?"  
  
"What?" replied Lily, not paying too much attention. "Oh yeah, sure."  
  
"Ha! I told you. I know what I'm talking about, Faith," shouted Liz sitting up on her bed.  
  
"That doesn't count, she isn't a quidditch fan. She has no idea what you are even talking about," argued Faith, rolling over on her side to look at Lily. "Where have you been anyway?"  
  
"In the Prefect lounge studying with Alexander Frey," said Lily running a brush through her hair quickly.  
  
"Oh that must have been a roaring good time," replied Faith sarcastically.  
  
"What are you talking about? He is a very nice guy," said Lily, putting down her brush and turning sideways to look at her self in the mirror.  
  
"Oh come ON Lils! The guy could make Binns look like a rally speaker!" said Faith laughing. "He's as much fun to talk to as would be sticking your hand in a lake full of flesh eating piranhas." Faith's eyes suddenly widened. "Man, he would be horrible on a date. I bet he would even make snogging boring." Liz and Faith erupted into laughter. Lily spun around to look at her.  
  
"He is not boring! He is a nice guy, Faith. He's a gentleman. Something you wouldn't understand," replied Lily with narrowing eyes. Faith sat up abruptly and glared at Lily.  
  
"What did you say to me?" said Faith in a dangerously low voice. "If you have something to say to me Evans then by all means spit it out!"  
  
"I'm saying that you shouldn't make judgments on someone you don't know," replied Lily coldly.  
  
"What jumped up your ass? Why are you getting all pissed over this?" asked Faith angrily, getting up to face Lily.  
  
"Because he is a nice guy and you have a tendency to make fun of people who don't fit into your idea of cool. Just because you tend to go out with assholes doesn't mean we all have the same taste, Faith!" replied Lily squaring to meet Faith.  
  
"Wait a damn minute! You are going out with this guy!" shouted Faith.  
  
"No, we are going to Hogsmeade together this weekend," stated Lily.  
  
"Well don't say I didn't warn you when you come back complaining how bad it was," said Faith coldly.  
  
"That's great Lils!" said Liz trying to break the tension. "I'm really happy for you."  
  
"Thanks Liz, I'm glad that one of my friends is happy for me." She glared at Faith. "Well I have to go do my patrolling duty, have a good night," said Lily coldly as she turned and walked out the door.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * *  
  
Despite Lily's anger at Faith, she found that patrolling was not that bad tonight. In fact it was quite fun. James was quite entertaining and by the end of the night Lily's sides were sore from laughing so hard. She decided that he even though he was one of the most arrogant boys she knew, he was not that bad of a guy.  
  
"You should have seen the Filch's face when he walked into the room and saw that mess. The stench was imbedded into the walls for months," laughed James as he entered the common room.  
  
"I always wondered who did that," said Lily wiping her eyes from laughing so hard. "I mean I had my suspicions of course. But I have to give credit where credit is due Potter and that was a beautiful prank."  
  
James smiled broadly. His plan was going better than expected. He had not made Lily angry once, and it seemed like she was genuinely enjoying his stories. He breathed in deeply and still smiling, he turned to face her. She looked up at him still laughing. Her eyes twinkled and he noticed that the corners of her eyes creased when she smiled. He felt his heart beat faster in his chest.  
  
"So, um, did you see that there is a Hogsmeade trip this weekend," said James nervously.  
  
"Yeah. But don't worry, we don't have to chaperone it. That's why we have Prefects under us to do it for us," said Lily still smiling.  
  
"Oh that's excellent!" James looked down at his shoes. He didn't know why he was so nervous. He took at deep breath and looked back into those dazzling emerald eyes. "So that means that we are free to roam around." Lily nodded. "Um, Evans? Would you like to accompany me to Hogsmeade this weekend? Have an afternoon out on the town?" His heart beat faster in his chest.  
  
The smile slowly slid off Lily's face. "Oh! Um, I'm sorry Potter. I can't," said Lily apologetically. James felt his heart sink into his stomach.  
  
"Can't Evans or won't?" asked James, not knowing which one he preferred to hear. Lily looked at her feet.  
  
"Well, a little of both. I already promised someone that I would go with him. I'm sorry Potter," said Lily. James straightened up.  
  
"If he didn't ask you, would you have gone with me?" said James trying not to sound and look disappointed and hurt.  
  
"Honestly. . . . . . I don't know," whispered Lily looking up into James's eyes. They were filled with hurt. For some reason, Lily felt horrible. She had turned him down religiously every time he asked her since third year. All of those times she did not even give it a second thought. But this time, something was different. She felt guilty.  
  
James nodded his head. "Well then . . . . . . Goodnight Evans," said James. He turned and hastily walked up the stairs leaving Lily to stand in the common room in silence.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Don't forget to review! 


	9. Chapter9: Making Enemies

All I can say is that YOU GUYS ROCK! I am completely astounded at the amount of review that you guys have written me! Thank you so much! Sorry it has taken me so long to update but I have re-written this chapter three times. I hope you like it.  
  
I want to take a minute to answer or shout out to the people that have taken time to review and add their insightful comments.  
  
LJstagflower4e/JCtigerwolf4e – you are awesome and my most loyal fan from day one! Thank you for reviewing every chapter and making my day.  
  
flyingwind33- To answer all of your question.........maybe. I can't tell or it will give away the story. But thank you for your lovely review. It really brought a smile to my face.  
  
Tanya J Potter – Lily and James will get together soon, I promise.  
  
driew – Thank you for the nice review! I'm glad you like it.  
  
padfoot4eva123 – Alexander is a nice guy. But don't be confused. Remember we all know how the story ends, but how do they get there is the question. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Padfootlet – Thank you for review and reading my story! And I'll try to update as soon as possible.  
  
Abby123 – I hope that this eases your suspense for now, until I can conclude it in the next chapter.........maybe.  
  
Sammy Solo – Faith is my favorite character because she is based on myself. That's really weird that you have a character just like her, but you know how much fun it is to write a character that is really tough and sarcastic. But there is more to her than meets the eye. I checked chapter five on the fanfic and all of it is there. If you want the rest, I can give you my email it you.  
  
Anyway, here's the usual. Everything Harry Potter or Harry Potter related belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. (If only I had a time turner, than it would be all mine!!!!! Muahahahahaha!)  
  
Please don't forget to review!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 9: Making Enemies  
  
Lily woke up to the sound of birds chirping from outside her window. The sunlight kissed her face as she turned her head to stare at the window. Her room was very quiet. She looked at the clock, thinking it must be around six o'clock, and was surprised to see that it was nearly seven.  
  
"Funny," she thought to herself. "Faith and Liz are usually up by now and blaring the radio. They must have overslept." Lily rolled over to face the other two beds in the room, but they were both empty. Deciding it was time to wake up, she summoned her uniform and headed to the showers.  
  
The hot water felt good as she stood there basking in it for a few minutes. As reality began to slowly seep into her brain the horrible lump in her stomach returned.  
  
"Come on Lily. It was only James Potter. How many times have you turned him down? Why should this be any different?" she thought to herself.  
  
As Lily approached her room, she noticed that it was very quiet. There was no music blaring from it like usual. She opened the door, expecting it to be empty.  
  
"Good morning Lily," smiled Liz looking at her through the reflection in her mirror.  
  
"Good morning," said Lily as she crossed over to her own mirror. "Where is Faith? I didn't hear her get up." The smile faded off of Liz's face and her brow furrowed.  
  
"I don't know. I didn't hear her get up either. But it doesn't surprise me," said Liz brushing her damp hair.  
  
"What does that mean?" asked Lily, taking out her wand to dry her hair. Liz was careful to avoid Lily's face.  
  
"Well, she just wasn't very happy about last night......... and you know how Faith gets when she is upset........." said Liz.  
  
Lily nodded. Liz did not have to explain. If there was one thing Lily understood about her best friend was that if you made her upset, she would hold the grudge until the day she died. However, Lily also knew that Faith could not be angry with her for too long before her common sense took over and she let it go. Lily and Liz finished getting ready in silence and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Jamesie! Oh Jamesie-poo!" Sirius's voice softly cooed in James's dream. James slowly opened his eyes. A blurred vision of his best friend was standing over him with a broad smile on his face. James rolled over and reached for his glasses on the nightstand.  
  
"Padfoot, don't ever wake me up like that again. It's down right creepy to be cooed to by your best mate," said James, putting on his glasses.  
  
"Well, I figured it was better than my original idea of transfiguring Wormtail into a stuffed animal and putting him in bed with you," grinned Sirius as Peter looked at him with a puzzled expression.  
  
"You would have transfigured me into a stuffed animal?" asked Peter nervously from his trunk.  
  
"Don't worry, Wormtail. I would have turned you into something manly. Like a big fluffy kitty," laughed Sirius as he turned his attention on James. "So anyway. Did your great plan of wooing the young Miss Evans work out, or did she give you a swift kick in the ego again?" James gave Sirius a sad smile and shook his head.  
  
"Why do you waste your time, mate?" said Sirius as he walked over to his trunk. "How long have you pined for the red-headed wizard killer? How many times has she voided your proposals of courtship?" Sirius pulled on his sweater vest. "Sometimes a man has to know when it's a lost crusade."  
  
"I know your right, mate. But you just don't understand," said James standing from his bed.  
  
"What doesn't Sirius understand?" said Remus as he entered the room. "That it is possible to bathe oneself without leaving a watery trail from the shower to the room?"  
  
"Well that too," smiled James. Sirius gave them both a sarcastic smile. "No, Moony. Sirius doesn't understand what it is like to find a girl that you simply cannot stop thinking about. Where every moment that you spend with her is pure heaven."  
  
"Mate, you need to pay a prank and fast," said Sirius looking at James with concern. "You have gone round the twist with this whole Evans thing."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * *  
  
The four boys entered the Great Hall and took their usual seats. James gave the table a quick survey and noticed right away that Lily was not there. But sitting by herself, intensely reading the Daily Prophet and sipping some pumpkin juice, sat Faith. James grabbed a stack of pancakes and put them on his plate. Sirius turned his attention towards Faith.  
  
"Hey Ravenwood, got anything good for me today?" said Sirius as he casually began eating.  
  
"No," said Faith shortly, her eyes never leaving the paper. "They still have not found a cure for arrogance, so you'll have to suffer with being a twit a little longer." James and Remus laughed to themselves as Peter let out a quick, high pitch giggle.  
  
"Well suffering isn't that bad as long as you are there to nurse me back to health," grinned Sirius. Faith shook her head and continued reading.  
  
"Where are Evans and Corentine?" asked James, in between mouthfuls.  
  
"I don't know Potter. Maybe you should go ask Alexander Frey since she seems to be so concerned with his feelings," said Faith shortly. Sirius, Remus and Peter looked at James over their breakfast and quickly looked back down. James moodily stabbed at his sausage links. Faith closed the paper and set it down next to her. James glanced at the title.  
  
"Moody Catches Death Eaters in Successful Ministry Raid" read the headline. James slid down the bench until he was sitting across from Faith.  
  
"Do you care if I read this?" he asked reaching for the paper.  
  
"Knock yourself out, Potter," said Faith glaring at the Slytherin table. Several Slytherins were huddled together and talking in low whispers. James read the paper quickly.  
  
"What does it say?" asked Remus as he and Sirius moved down to look at the article.  
  
"Just that Alastor Moody and a group of Aurors conducted a surprise raid last night in Manchester.........and that they caught several Death Eaters.........but three Aurors were killed and several more are in St. Mungo's for critical injuries," James read.  
  
"At least our side is making some headway," commented Remus, looking at the article more carefully.  
  
"But the problem is that we are losing valuable witches and wizards in the process," said Faith, glaring at Bellatrix, who was in the midst of a crowd and talking with superiority. "It seems that for every Auror the Ministry trains, at least seven more Death Eaters appear in You-Know-Who's ranks. It just feels like evil is plaguing the country and there is nothing we can do to stop it." Faith turned at looked at the three boys. "It's too bad we can't take out the future Death Eaters now before they get a chance to take us out later." The boys nodded in agreement.  
  
"You'll get your chance, Ravenwood," said Sirius, clasping Faith on the shoulder and staring into her eyes. Faith gave a small smile and nodded.  
  
"Well, feel free to keep the paper," said Faith swinging her legs over the bench and standing up. "I'll see you guys in a few." She grabbed her bag and left the Great Hall.  
  
The boys surveyed the paper for a few minutes before returning to their breakfast.  
  
"This world just keeps getting worse," said Sirius, stabbing at his food.  
  
"I know. It seems there isn't enough decent people left in the world. You don't know who to trust anymore," said James, vaguely looking at the Hufflepuff table. A flash of red hair caught the corner of his eye. His stomach knotted with disappointment as Lily and Liz walked over and took their usual seats at the table. James did not look at Lily like he usually did. Instead he began talking to his friends about the upcoming DADA class.  
  
Lily carefully avoided James's eyes. She looked at her food, with much interest.  
  
"I thought Faith would still be down here," said Liz as she grabbed some cereal and fruit.  
  
"Well, we will see her in DADA," said Lily, "that should give her enough time to cool off at me."  
  
"Yeah, but we have dueling today," said Liz with dread. "Maybe I can get out of it. Quick Lily, curse me with something that requires at least an hours worth of attention!"  
  
"I'm not cursing you," laughed Lily. "If I have to do it, you have to do it. I'm not going down alone." Lily glanced at James. For some reason her stomach knotted even more when she saw him laughing with his friends.  
  
"So, did you........." began Liz before she suddenly stopped and looked above Lily's head. She gave a polite smile and cocked her head to one side.  
  
"Good morning Lily," came a voice from behind her. Lily swiveled around to see Alexander Frey and a two other seventh year Ravenclaw's standing behind her.  
  
"Good morning Alexander," smiled Lily. "How are you?"  
  
"Fine, just fine," Alexander grinned broadly. "I just came over here to make sure that we are still on for tomorrow afternoon?"  
  
"Of course, why wouldn't we?" asked Lily.  
  
"I don't know. Just making sure I guess," he blushed and cleared his throat. "Well, I am looking forward to it and I will see you at the front doors at one then."  
  
"Certainly."  
  
"Okay then, goodbye Lily." Alexander gave a slight bow and turned to walk away.  
  
"Bye Alexander," smiled Lily. As she turned back around, she caught James looking at her sadly.  
  
"He seems nice, Lil. I don't really know him, but he seems like an all right guy," said Liz picking up her juice.  
  
"Yeah, he's okay," replied Lily, wishing Liz would drop it.  
  
"Where are you two going to go in Hogsmeade?" inquired Liz.  
  
"I don't know. Wherever we decide I am guessing." She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. For some reason she did not want James to overhear this conversation.  
  
"Well I'll make sure Faith and I leave you alone on your date. I wouldn't want to catch you two snogging in a corner booth at Madame Puddifoots," laughed Liz.  
  
"Isn't it almost time to be heading up to class?" said Lily quickly changing the subject. "I want to talk to Faith before class starts."  
  
The two girls finished the remaining morsels of their breakfast and left the table. James determinately stared at his food as she passed the table. The thought of the girl of his dreams kissing another guy produced an anger that James didn't like.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * *  
  
Lily and Liz entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and were filled with dread as they saw the big blue mat in the middle of the room with chairs on both sides.  
  
"I thought after last time Professor O'Malley would have thought better of it," said Liz looking around anxiously. Lily nodded, remembering her last dueling encounter. As the two girls made their way towards their side of the room, Lily saw Faith sitting on a chair with her legs crossed. She twirled her wand with her right hand and her foot tapped impatiently. Faith glanced at Lily out of the corner of her eye as the girls sat down, before returning to stare at the empty Slytherin seats. Lily took in a deep breath and turned towards Faith.  
  
"Hey, I missed you this morning. I woke up without the blaring of music and I didn't know where I was for a minute," Lily smiled at Faith, searching her face to see what mood she was in.  
  
"Well you know how to turn on the radio if you missed it that much," said Faith shortly, still staring ahead. Liz gave Lily a nervous look and looked back at Faith, looking for something to say.  
  
"It's not the same without your horrible singing," said Lily trying to get Faith to look at her. Faith let out a sigh. "How come you didn't wait for us to go to breakfast?"  
  
"Because I had to go see Madame Pomfrey to get my hand unbandaged," said Faith, raising her hand and waving it, "and I didn't want you to have to compromise your moral principles to be seen with someone who ruthlessly judges people," said Faith with a note of bitterness in her voice. Lily shook her head.  
  
"Faith that's not what I meant. I'm sorry about last night, I was preoccupied and I snapped at you for no reason," said Lily still looking at Faith. She nudged her lightly in arm. "He's really not that bad of a guy once you get to know him." The muscle in Faith's jaw relaxed as she turned to look at her.  
  
"No, you are right. I do tend to judge people. I assess someone and judge them, it's just who I am and I'm probably not going to change," said Faith, and then suddenly smiled. "But I will try to be nicer to this guy if you really like him." Lily smiled and hugged Faith. "Who knows, he maybe a good snogger. It's always the quiet, dull ones that are the best," said Faith with a mischievous grin. Lily and Liz both looked at her with surprise. "Not that I would know, of course."  
  
"Of course," said Lily sarcastically, raising an eyebrow.  
  
The girls laughed as the room began to fill with Gryffindors and Slytherins. The boys took the remaining seats next to the girls and Liz blushed as Remus sat down next her, giving her a charming smile. Bellatrix and the rest of the Slytherins took their seat opposite the Gryffindors. They all seemed oddly excited and sat there with malicious grins.  
  
"This doesn't look good," said Liz, staring reproachfully at the Slytherins.  
  
"It will be fine," said Remus reassuringly, turning to look at her. Liz smiled and quickly looked away.  
  
"Alright, settle down please!" shouted Professor O'Malley walking into the room and over towards the middle of the mat. "As you may have already guessed, today is dueling day. I have decided to modify the rules due to the events of last time. The dueling pairs will still be chosen by myself. I have decided that in the course of the duel any LEGAL curse maybe used in the duel. Any illegal curses will result in immediate expulsion from this school and the surrendering of their natural freedoms as citizens to be placed in ministry custody and wait for prosecution by the ministry court. Any questions so far? Does anyone not understand the consequences?" Professor O'Malley looked around the room. No one said a word, but several Slytherins laughed to themselves.  
  
"Good. In order to win your duel, you must execute one of the two spells we learned this week correctly. Executing both spells in your duel with grant you a bonus of five points. Only once that has been accomplished and your opponent is disarmed, will you be crowned the winner." Liz looked at Lily with a nervous look on her face. Lily gave her a small smile. She knew how much Liz dreaded dueling, let alone dueling with the most evil witches and wizards in the school. Lily looked down the line and saw that, except for Peter, the boys seem quite unnerved by these new terms. In fact, she thought that they looked almost as pleased as Faith did about the new rules. Her gaze turned towards the students sitting on the opposite side of the room. All of them, including Severus Snape, were grinning from ear to ear with pleasure, which made Lily's stomach curdle.  
  
"Alright, if there are no objections or comments we'll get started," said Professor O'Malley. He waved his wand and a piece of parchment appeared out of thin air. Lily saw Liz cross her fingers hoping that she would not be the first one called. Professor O'Malley read the list with a furrowed brow.  
  
"Our first group is Mr. Pettigrew and Miss Orion."  
  
Peter nervously looked at his friends, who gave him words of encouragement as he walked towards the mat and took his designated spot opposite the grinning Slytherin girl.  
  
"On my mark! One.........Two.........Three!" shouted Professor O'Malley.  
  
Immediately a jet of yellow light shot out of Orion's wand towards Peter. In defense Peter let out a shriek and flung his arms up to cover his face. For some reason the spell shot away from Peter and hit the wall with a loud bang just missing Severus Snape's head by inches. His lip curled over his yellow teeth as he sneered at Peter. Before Peter could react another jet of yellow light was thrown at him. This time wasn't so lucky. The jet hit him square in the chest and sent him flying threw the air. He crashed against the back wall with an immense force and crumpled to the ground like a rag doll. Orion advanced on him with her wand up. She disarmed Peter with a stroke of her wand. Defenseless, Peter was wide open for the final curse, which tipped him upside down in mid air. Several Galleons, a vial of green liquid, an assignment planner, a turkey club sandwich, some dung bombs, a packet of peppermint gum, a copy of the daily profit, a picture of his mother and a chocolate frog fell from his robes. The Slytherins laughed hysterically as Orion dropped him on top of his possessions. His face landed on a dung bomb, causing it to explode and fill the room with a foul stench. As the students coughed and tried not to gag due to the wretched smell, Professor O'Malley vanished the smell with a wave of his wand. Peter sulked over to his seat and sat down between a sniggering Sirius and a grinning James.  
  
"It's alright, Wormtail. At least you went out with a stink," said James trying not to laugh.  
  
"How do you walk around with all of that stuff in your pockets?" asked Sirius. "It looked like a bloody flea market!" Peter blushed furiously as the Slytherins laughed even harder at him.  
  
"That's enough now! Let's see.........ten points to Slytherin. The next group is Miss Corentine and Mr. Rosier," said Professor O'Malley, checking off his list.  
  
"Good luck Liz!" said Lily clasping her friend's shoulder as she got up; a look of pure dread etched all over her face.  
  
"Be tough and be confident," said Faith, giving her a solemn nod.  
  
Liz took the same spot that Peter did just moments before on the mat. Rosier looked at her with pure delight. Liz looked at the ceiling for a moment, as if to gather strength, or pray for her life, and then raised her wand and pointed it a Rosier.  
  
"On my mark! One.........Two.........Three!" shouted Professor O'Malley.  
  
Liz's wand immediately erupted with blue light and shot out at Rosier, who deflected it with ease. Almost instantly he returned the advance with a jet of purple light. Liz ducked and sent a jet of yellow light at him, which hit him in the legs. Rosier crumpled to the ground instantly. As Liz approached him, he sent a jet of red light at her, narrowly missing her head, but singing her blonde hair.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" shouted Liz, and his wand flew into her hand. A flash of light later and Rosier was hanging upside down and Liz had won. She let him down more gently than he deserved and walked back to her seat beaming at her fellow housemates. The boys gave her high fives and Remus gave her a brief hug, to which Liz turned scarlet. Faith gave her a high five and Liz patted her on the back as she sat down.  
  
"Ten points to Gryffindor!" shouted Professor O'Malley excitedly. "Group three is Mr. Black and Mr. Snape."  
  
Sirius jumped up from his seat and strutted to his spot with a pleased grin spread across his face. Snape tossed his greasy black hair out of his face as he got up and walked over to his spot on the mat. As the boys faced each other, Snape's lip curled into a twisted grin.  
  
"On my mark! One.........Two.........Three!" shouted Professor O'Malley  
  
"Expelliarmus!" shouted Snape, wasting no time in fooling around. Sirius deflected it with ease. Snape sent another jet of red light at Sirius.  
  
"Rictusempra!" shouted Sirius, and the red light bounced back at Snape. The curse speeded back at Snape who had just enough time dove out of the way.  
  
"Get off the floor Snivellus and face me like a man!" taunted Sirius. Snape's eyes narrowed as he sneered at Sirius. Snape pointed his wand at Sirius, but Sirius was at the advantage. Before Snape knew it, he was hanging in midair. Sirius gave him a malicious grin and rotated his wand. Snape hung upside down for a moment before realizing that he still had his wand. He pointed his wand at a laughing Sirius and a jet of yellow light hit him square in the face. Sirius was flung backwards and landed flat on his back with a hard thud. Snape fell to the ground like a ton of bricks. Sirius lay there grasping for breath. Snape rolled over onto all fours and pointed his wand at Sirius. A jet of red light hit Sirius and his wand flew across the room and landed at Snape's feet.  
  
"Ten points to Slytherin!" shouted Professor O'Malley. Sirius lay there for a moment before getting up.  
  
"Are you alright mate!" shouted James as Sirius slowly walked back to the mat. The Slytherin cheers pierced the room and James saw smiling at Snape as he sat down with a satisfied look on his face.  
  
"He better just wait until next time," said Sirius, rubbing his back. "He may just get a nice little hair cut from me." Sirius looked at Faith who was looking at him with concern. He winked at her and she gave him a small smile.  
  
Remus was next and was forced to duel with Avery. After a perfectly placed blinding charm by Remus, Avery was disarmed and left to see spots. Remus left the mat and began to walk back to the cheering Gryffindors and Liz ran up to give him a very enthusiastic hug. Remus grinned broadly as James and Sirius hooted and hollered immature taunts at their friend. Liz and Faith gave each other "I told you so" looks and started laughing.  
  
Lily's moment of dread came next. But to her relief she was forced to face Wilkes, and not Bellatrix. Wilkes shot a jet of yellow light at Lily, who ricochet it back towards him. He ricocheted it back towards Lily. For several moments Lily and Wilkes played the game of spell tennis until Wilkes was caught off guard and it hit him in the stomach, causing him to fly back against the wall. Seeing her opportunity Lily advanced and sent a disarming spell at him, to which he deflected. Lily sent another disarming spell at him, but missed his head by a few inches. A jet of purple light shot at Lily and grazed her side, causing her to loose her balance and fall onto the floor. She lay there for a moment, as Wilkes advanced on her. He raised his wand and pointed at Lily. Before he could mutter his incantation, Lily rolled over onto her back and hit him square in the stomach. He flew into the air and hit the ground ten feet away with a heavy thump; his wand falling out of his hand and rolling towards the Slytherins. The Gryffindor's cheered as Professor O'Malley awarded Lily with ten points. The Slytherins stood up and protested as Wilkes lay there collecting his thoughts. Professor O'Malley stood by his decision saying that all he said was that the opponent had to be disarmed, he didn't say how or that a spell had to do it.  
  
"Excellent tactic Evans!" said James as he got up to give Lily a high five.  
  
"Thanks," said Lily as Liz gave her a hug.  
  
"Well Potter that just leaves you and me," said Faith to James. "And one of us is going to get her." Faith nodded at Bellatrix who was whispering to Rabastan Lestrange. She looked at James and grinned. "I hope it's me."  
  
"I hope it's you too, Ravenwood," smiled James, "I wouldn't want to ruin a lady's fun." Before James knew it, he was being summoned to the mat to face Lestrange.  
  
James and Rabastan glared at each other as Professor O'Malley counted down. Rabastan started on two and sent a jet of yellow light at James. James only had time to dodge the light before Rabastan sent another jet of yellow light at him. The spell brushed James's arm and ripped his robes open. Rabastan laughed as he flung another spell at James's legs. James jumped over the spell and threw a counter-spell at Rabastan. The spell hit him in the shins and he fell to the ground on his knees. Rabastan could not get up or move his legs. He shot a jet of green light at James, but he deflected it with ease and hit Rabastan in the thighs. Rabastan bent backwards and lay on his feet. He stared at the ceiling dazed. James bend down and grabbed the wand out of his hand and held it up as a trophy. The Gryffindors let out a loud roar as James ran around the outside of the mat with the wand high above his head.  
  
"That will do, Mr. Potter. One victory lap is more than enough. This is a duel, not a track and field competition," said Professor O'Malley shaking his head. "Ten points to Gryffindor. However I should take five away for showboating, but I won't."  
  
James threw the wand back at Rabastan and ran over to his teammates. He stopped in front of the girls and flexed his muscles, to which they laughed and shouted words of encouragement and congratulations. Sirius and Remus gave him simultaneous slaps on the back, while Peter excitedly clapped.  
  
Bellatrix slowly walked towards the middle of the mat; an insane smile spread across her face. Faith stopped laughing and cheering and walked out to face her opponent. The two girls stood opposite of each other in their designated spots. Bellatrix grinned at Faith, who returned it with a stony glare.  
  
"Okay girls, on my mark! One.........Two........."  
  
Faith and Bellatrix both started on two. Their individual jets of light clashed in the middle of the mat into thousands of blue and green sparks. Faith and Bellatrix stepped to their lefts and sent curses at each other again. However, both spells hit the opposite walls with an echoing bang. The two girls began to circle each other, sending curses and hexes at the other as they moved. Spells bounced off the walls and both the Slytherins and the Gryffindors had to duck out of the way of reflected or missed spells. Bellatrix threw a curse at Faith and caught her square in the stomach. As Faith fell backwards and hit the mat with a thud, Bellatrix let out a triumphant shriek. She advanced upon Faith and stood over her with her wand pointed straight at her heart.  
  
"I'm going to enjoy this, mudblood," Bellatrix whispered, her eyes gleaming insanely. Faith looked up at her with narrowed eyes. Bellatrix opened her mouth and began to utter an incantation. Faith swung her leg up at Bellatrix's hand and knocked the wand out of her grasp.  
  
"Accio wand!" shouted Faith standing up. The wand turned in mid air and flew towards Faith's outstretched hand. Bellatrix screamed and tried to dive for the wand. Faith caught it in her outstretched hand and pointed both of them in between Bellatrix's eyes as she lay on the mat.  
  
"No, I'm afraid the pleasure is all mine," whispered Faith, her eyes cold and her face expressionless.  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!" shouted Professor O'Malley, briskly walking over and standing in between the two girls. Faith did not remove the wands from Bellatrix face. "GET BACK TO YOUR RESPECTIVE SIDES LADIES!" Faith lowered the wands, but the two girls glared at each other.  
  
"You were lucky that your Professor stepped in, mudblood," whispered Bellatrix in a dangerously low voice, "But he won't be there to stop us next time. You've sealed your fate and I'd watch your back from now on." Faith smirked at her.  
  
"You don't intimidate me, Bellatrix," said Faith in a matching cold tone. "And you are wrong. You are the one that should watch your back."  
  
"I SAID NOW LADIES!" shouted Professor O'Malley, his face turning red with anger. Faith threw Bellatrix's wand at her and walked back to her seat. Bellatrix stood there and glared at Faith's back. The bell rang, but no one moved. Everyone stood in silence, glaring at the opposite side of the room, waiting for someone to make a move.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? GET TO YOUR NEXT CLASS!" shouted Professor O'Malley. Throwing one last glare at the Gryffindors, Bellatrix turned on her heal and walked out the door with her head held high; her cronies following closely behind her. When they were gone, Faith let out a deep breath.  
  
"I am afraid that you have made a mortal enemy out of my cousin," said Sirius grim faced and walking over to Faith. "You embarrassed her in front of her cohorts and she isn't going to be very likely to forget it."  
  
"Well, I know one thing," said Faith looking at him, "The only way to truly know your enemy is to fight them.........and she's afraid."  
  
"I think you might be wrong, Faith," said Lily looking at her with concern. "I think you made a bad enemy there. I'd watch your back."  
  
"I'd watch all of your backs," said James looking at Lily, really for the first time since last night. "You all are on her list and that's not a comforting thought." He gazed into Lily's eyes for a few moments, until she finally looked away and nodded.  
  
"Can we go now?" asked Peter, looking from one person to another, "My sandwich was squished in the process of my duel and I want to run down to the Great Hall and grab something before Herbology!"  
  
"You just had breakfast!" said Remus, smiling as the three girls laughed.  
  
"You are completely pathetic mate, do you know that?" asked Sirius shaking his head. Peter blushed and looked down at the floor.  
  
"Just chew on some of the plants," joked James as they walked out of the classroom.  
  
"I would, but I don't know which ones are poisonous," said Peter in a small voice. The group erupted into laughter, causing several bystanders to stare at them with alarm.  
  
"He was kidding, mate. Honestly, how thick can you be?" said Sirius looking at Peter with disbelief. Peter hung his head in shame for a moment before nervously looking around at everyone and laughing.  
  
"I-I know. I was just kidding," said Peter, putting on a fake smile, but still turning red.  
  
The group continued down the corridor and did not notice Bellatrix and Rabastan Lestrange standing in the shadows. She looked at him and a wicked grin spread across her face.  
  
"I think we've found what we are looking for," said Bellatrix, staring at the group as it turned the corner. Lestrange nodded in agreement.  
  
"When should we do it?" asked Lestrange.  
  
"Patience, my dear," said Bellatrix in a cruel mock motherly tone. "If there is one thing your dear brother taught me, it is that timing is everything." Lestrange nodded and slowly they departed from the shadows and emerged back into the lit hallway.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Don't forget to review! 


	10. Chapter 10: Hogsmead Part I

Hey guys. I'm on Spring Break, so hopefully I'll be able to post three chapters this week. I started writing this chapter and I just couldn't stop, so I had to split it into two parts. I will post the second part on Tuesday.  
  
I want to thank the people who have taken the time to review. Padfootlet, sproxkkk, bosworth, Sammy Solo, Tropical girl, oAngel85o, LJStagflower4e/Jctigerwolf4e, flyingwind33 and JKReviewer. Thank you guys for taking the time to write me fantastic reviews and taking time to read my story.  
  
The usual: Nothing belongs to me except my characters, everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling and etc. etc. etc. so don't sue me.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 10: Hogsmeade Part I.  
  
"Come on Ravenwood," said Sirius for the third time since Quidditch practice started, "You know that you want to be accompanied by the best looking male in seventh year." Faith hit the bludger back across the field.  
  
"Black! For the last time I'm tying to practice here!" yelled Faith annoyed.  
  
"Then answer my question and I'll leave you alone," grinned Sirius, as he flew in front of her to knock the bludger out of Liz's way, leaving her open to score. Faith sighed loudly.  
  
"For the last time, NO!" shouted Faith, finally loosing her temper. "I do not want to go with you to Hogsmeade tomorrow and if you don't stop pestering me about it, I'm going to take this club and knock the senses out of you!"  
  
"Maybe this is a bad time to ask you about this," grinned Sirius. "I'll ask you later when you've had a chance to shower and cool off." He ducked out of the way laughing as Faith hit the bludger square at his head. "Oy! That almost hit me! You could've ruined our date tomorrow Ravenwood!"  
  
"Sirius! Faith!" yelled James from above them. "You two are supposed to be doing drills, not making date plans!" If looks could kill, James and Sirius would have both dropped dead in midair, because Faith gave them the perfect look of death and sped off down the field.  
  
"Doesn't look to good mate," said James as Sirius laughed.  
  
"She's in love with me," said Sirius batting away the bludger that Faith had just hurled at him. "She just doesn't know it yet."  
  
"Either that or it's the best love-hate relationship act I've ever seen," laughed James as he resumed looking for the snitch.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lily walked into the dorm room after spending some time studying in the Prefect lounge to see her two best friends laughing hysterically.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Lily quizzically, throwing her bag on the floor near her bed. Liz and Faith looked at each other and laughed harder than ever.  
  
"Come on! You know I hate when you guys do this to me!" pleaded Lily, sitting down on Liz's bed.  
"Go on, it's better if you tell it!" said Liz, doubling over from laughter. Faith wiped her eyes and tried to compose herself. Lily looked at her intently.  
  
"Well, all through practice Sirius Black would not leave me alone about going with him to Hogsmeade tomorrow," began Faith.  
  
"Are you going with him?" asked Lily.  
  
"Well, hold your horses I'll get to it," said Faith suppressing a giggle. "I kept telling him no over and over again. But you know Sirius and he takes rejection as a form of encouragement. Well anyway, after practice when the boys were in the shower, Liz and I snuck into their locker room......... and........ we put.......... jock itch powder in his boxers!" shouted Faith before collapsing in hysterics. Liz who had not stopped laughing the entire time fell off the bed. Lily laughed so hard that tears were forming in her eyes.  
  
"You did not! I can't believe you two!" she said in between laughs. "That is so mean! But hysterical!"  
  
"Oh it's not done yet!" laughed Liz, looking at Faith with pride.  
  
"We emptied half the bottle in his shorts! Anyway, after we showered and stuff, I waited outside for him. He came out of the locker room with James, and I could see he was trying so hard not to itch himself. So I asked him if I could talk to him for a minute. I took him over to the corner of the hallway and told him that I had considered going to Hogsmeade with him." Faith let out a fit of giggles. "I kept the poor guy there for at least five minutes and to a guy with jock itch, that is hell! It was so funny! He tried so hard not to let me know that it was bothering him and he tried to act so cool. After wasting a few more minutes telling him what we would do tomorrow and stuff, he finally lost it! He just let out this high- pitched scream and just went to town itching it," said Faith erupting into laughter.  
  
"He did not! That is so disgusting!" said Lily laughing harder than ever. "What did you do!"  
  
"I said, 'OH MY GOD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!' He looked at me all embarrassed and said that there was something wrong with his boxers. I told him that if this is his idea of a joke for me to get his pants off, than I am reconsidering going with him tomorrow. Then I walked off all shocked and Liz and I ran right up here," laughed Faith. Lily looked at her with disbelief.  
  
"That was so cruel! Why didn't I think of that for Potter!" laughed Lily picturing James in his boxers jumping around the locker room, trying not to itch. I wonder what his boxers would look like anyway? She mentally scolded herself for thinking that and leaned back on the bed, still grinning.  
  
"Well, I wish my night was half as eventful as yours," said Lily.  
  
"What did you do?" called Liz, still lying on the floor from when she had fallen off it. Lily sighed.  
  
"I went to the Prefect's lounge to study." Liz and Faith giggled.  
  
"Oooooohhhhh, was Alexander there?" cooed Faith in a mock love tone.  
  
"Yes he was," said Lily in the same mock tone. "It was a very nice evening. We had a great conversation on stinkweed and its uses in potions."  
  
"Wow! It sounds like you have a keeper there, Lils. A guy who can woe you with stinkweed is a hard one to find, " said Faith with a wicked grin. Liz sat up suddenly and looked at Faith dramatically.  
  
"Oh Lily! Shall I compare thee to a summers day?" she said to Faith with her hand over her heart.  
  
"No Alexander. Compare me to stinkweed! For if you do, my love shall be yours forever!" said Faith to Liz dramatically.  
  
"Oh......shut up you two," laughed Lily throwing pillows at Faith and Liz.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * *  
  
"AHHHH! I CAN'T STOP BLOODY ITCHING!" hollered Sirius in frustration.  
  
"Well take another shower," said James laughing at his best mate as he danced around the room, trying to take his mind off of the irritating itching sensation.  
  
"I've already taken three!" shouted Sirius, hopping from one foot to the other, as if he was standing on hot coals.  
  
"Well, you can go see Madame Pomfrey. She'll know what to do," said Peter looking up from his book grinning.  
  
"Oh that would be a lovely visit! 'Hello Madame Pomfrey. Tell me, do you have anything to cure my balls from itching like mad?" said Sirius annoyed. James and Remus laughed. "Doesn't anyone know a counter curse or something?"  
  
"What do you think I'm looking up, Padfoot?" said Remus, staring at his book.  
  
"The worse thing is that I don't understand how it happened. I was fine before I left the shower. It was like as soon as I put on my clothes, it started itching," said Sirius, jogging around the room.  
  
"How did it go with Ravenwood? You never did say anything. You just ran up to the room shouting," asked James curiously. Sirius snorted.  
  
"Oh fine until I couldn't take it anymore and I started itching uncontrollably!" said Sirius bitterly.  
  
"You scratched yourself right there? Are you mad!" said Peter in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah I did! I couldn't take it anymore. Then the girl thought it was a practical joke and walked away! Women." Sirius continued to jump up and down. "Dammit Moony, haven't you found something yet?!"  
  
"Come over here, I think I have," said Remus, looking at the book intensely. Sirius ran over and stood in front of him, jumping on his heels. "Okay, now stop moving.........On the count of three.........One.......Two......Sirius if you want this to work you have to stand still for three seconds!"  
  
"Moony, you try standing still when your manhood is on fire!" barked Sirius irritably.  
  
"Well if you want it to continue to be on fire than keep moving!" said Remus. Sirius stopped moving. "Okay. One.........Two........Three!" Sirius flinched as a jet of blue light sped at his irritated area. Immediately the itch subsided and Sirius sighed in relief.  
  
"Moony, don't ever let anyone tell you that you aren't a genius!" said Sirius; pulling the waistband of his shorts out and looking down to make sure everything was all right.  
  
"Thank you. But more importantly, what caused that?" said Remus, putting the book down and staring at Sirius.  
  
"I told you, I put on my shorts and instantly it started to burn. It was the oddest thing," said Sirius.  
  
"Hmm........." Remus thought very carefully for a minute. "Where are your shorts?"  
  
"Over there in my trunk. Why?" said Sirius. He walked over to the trunk and pulled out the shorts. James got off his bed and walked over to Sirius. Peter knelt on the end of his bed and watched eagerly. Remus took the shorts and inspected them carefully. After a moment he took out his wand and tapped the shorts. A white powder appeared all over the shorts.  
  
"Just what I thought," said Remus grinning. "You've been pranked mate. That's jock itch powder."  
  
"Son of a bludger! No wonder I couldn't understand why I itched so bad," said Sirius inspecting the shorts for himself.  
  
"But who could have done that?" said Peter looking over from the end of this bed.  
  
"It must have been when we were in the shower, that's that only logical explanation," said James thoughtfully  
  
"Yeah, but why was I the only one targeted? I mean no one else had this problem," said Sirius, throwing the shorts on the floor in disgust.  
  
"Well, who have you angered lately?" asked Remus, sitting on the end of his bed. "Any boyfriends you've upset by hitting on their girlfriends?"  
  
"Nah," said Sirius, waving the question away. "I've been reasonably good this year. I only hit on single women. It's less complicated." His eyes suddenly widened and a dawning comprehension spread across his face. "You know mates, I bet it was a Slytherin! It makes sense, after this morning."  
  
"It makes sense, but again, why would only you be targeted?" asked James, thinking hard.  
  
"Maybe they didn't have enough time to do everyone's?" said Peter, trying to add to the conversation. "Or maybe it was only one person and they thought you were someone else."  
  
"That could be," said James with a furrowed brow.  
  
"Well, I say we prank the Slytherins just in case. I'm almost positive that it was them. It just makes sense," said Sirius, coming to a conclusion.  
  
"I'm for that," said James grinning. Peter leapt off the bed and headed over to James and Sirius. "Are you in Moony?"  
  
"Of course," grinned Remus.  
  
"Okay, here's what I was thinking. Grant it, it won't be easy and we are going to need more supplies," said James as the boys drew nearer with identical mischievous grins spread across their faces.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The morning sunshine illuminated the girls' room. Lily sat up and looked out the window. She could tell it was going to be a beautiful day. There were hardly any clouds and the grounds looked green and lush. She smiled to herself, thinking it was one of the most beautiful places she had ever been.  
  
"Morning," mumbled Faith groggily. Lily laughed at the sight of her best friend's horrible bed head. She had forgotten that Faith's hair usually stood up on all of its ends in the morning, cause Faith usually got up before her.  
  
"Good morning, Miss Bed Head," smiled Lily.  
  
Faith yawned loudly and immediately grabbed the radio and headed for the shower. Lily sat there for a minute staring at the grounds. The sound of music blaring from the shower filled the hallway and the room. Lily knew that everyone on the floor was now awake and probably not too happy since it was a Saturday. She grabbed her bathrobe and headed for the shower herself. Faith's singing filled the bathroom. Lily laughed and joined in. As she stood in the shower for a few minutes, just letting the warm water drift over her, she realized that today was the Hogsmeade trip. An odd feeling rested in the pit of her stomach as she thought about spending the day with Alexander Frey. Lily shook her head as if to rid her body of the heavy feeling. As her mind drifted to various things, an image of James Potter's grinning face illuminated her subconscious. She thought about sitting across from him at a table in The Three Broomsticks, laughing and talking. He reached over and touched her hand, and embraced it in his. Her mind drifted to the other night and her hand was pressed against his lips. "Is that better?" his voice drifted into her mind.  
  
"And the warmth of your smile starts a-burnin'. And the thrill of your touch gives me fright. And I'm shaking so much, really yearning. Why don't you show up and make it all right?" Faith sang at the top of her lungs, waking Lily from her daydream. She mentally shook herself and quickly finished her shower.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
One o'clock came faster than Lily was ready for. She walked down to the entrance hall with Faith and Liz.  
  
"Are you nervous?" asked Liz.  
  
"Not really," said Lily, casually. "I mean it's only a date. It's not like we are making anything offical."  
  
"Well you know the drill. If the date's a dud then give one of us the signal," said Faith, as they entered the front entrance and made their way through the sea of students.  
  
"I don't think it's going to be necessary, but okay," said Lily spotting Alexander by the wall. He waved at her, grinning broadly.  
  
"Okay then, I'll see you two in Hogsmeade," said Lily, turning towards her friends.  
  
"Have fun and good luck!" said Liz, giving her a quick hug.  
  
"Remember, don't kiss on the first date. It's bad luck," winked Faith.  
  
"Thanks guys," said Lily, walking away towards Alexander. Lily had to admit that being Head Girl had its advantages as most of the students moved to let her pass.  
  
"Good afternoon, Lily," said Alexander, taking her hand and kissing it gently.  
  
"Hello Alexander," said Lily blushing.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" he said offering his arm.  
  
"Absolutely," said Lily taking his arm and heading towards Mr. Pringle, the caretaker who had the unhappy job of signing students out of the castle. As they approached, he grunted at them and they walked out the doors and down the castle steps.  
  
"He is perhaps the grumpiest soul I have ever met!" laughed Lily as they headed down the pathway leading to the front gates.  
  
"Oh I don't think he is that bad. He is just very overwhelmed with his work," stated Alexander matter-of-factly. "He does have a lot of work to do in the castle after all."  
  
"Oh I don't think he has it that hard. Dumbledore is a great headmaster and the house-elves do most of the work," said Lily, trying to make light of the conversation.  
  
"Well, I suppose you have a valid point. However, I must disagree with you. There are a lot of pranksters in this school that have little regard for school rules, let alone trying to make his job a little easier," said Alexander, looking at Lily with a superior smile.  
  
Lily was about to respond when several excited yells caught her attention. Lily released Alexander's arm and turned around. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were all running down the path, yelling and shouting excitedly. Lily couldn't help but laugh. They looked like a bunch of monkeys that were just released from the zoo. James, Sirius and Remus were all battling for first as they ran past Lily. James did not so much as glance at her as he pushed Sirius out of the way and took the lead. Peter was huffing and puffing, struggling to keep up with them, but failing miserably. People ahead of Lily were jumping out of the way, to keep from being trampled over. Most people were laughing at the sight of the four boys. Up ahead Lily saw Faith and Liz cheering as the boys ran past them.  
  
"Fine example of a Head Boy we have there," said Alexander with a disgusted look on his face. "Running like a madman, pushing and shoving people out of the way. Honestly."  
  
"Oh, they aren't doing anything wrong," said Lily laughing. "They are just doing what all of us would like to be doing right now."  
  
"My dear Lily, it is not a good example to set for the younger years. The Head Boy must be rule abiding and act like a gentleman. He must always show himself as a proper role model. The only role James Potter shows is how to act like a buffoon," said Alexander grimly, as they walked past the iron gates.  
  
"Well, Alexander, he is the Head Boy and Dumbledore must think that he is a decent role model or else he would not have made him Head Boy in the first place," said Lily coldly; her fiery temper boiling in her stomach as she fought to keep it there. Alexander looked at her only mildly interested.  
  
"There is no use discussing this, Lily. This is our date and I don't want to start it off on the wrong foot by debating how unfit James Potter is as Head Boy," said Alexander, smiling slightly at her.  
  
"Sounds good to me," said Lily, wishing she were walking up head with her two best friends, singing and laughing, instead of here with Alexander.  
  
As Lily and Alexander entered Hogsmeade, Lily caught a glimpse of her friends walking into Gladrags Wizardwear. Lily began to head over to The Three Broomsticks, her preferred place to hang out.  
  
"Um, Lily. Where are you going?" asked Alexander.  
  
"Into The Three Broomsticks," said Lily, looking at him with confusion. Alexander began to laugh.  
  
"Oh, I was thinking that we would go to Madame Puddifoot's," said Alexander steering her over towards the frilly looking teashop.  
  
"Oh, okay," said Lily looking slightly disappointed. She had been looking forward to a butterbeer since she arrived at Hogwarts. 'Well I can always get one there" she thought to herself. Alexander opened the door for her and Lily walked into the frilly, cozy teashop. The place was filled with couples, kissing and giggling over teas and shared butterbeers. Lily smiled politely as they were seated at a corner table.  
  
"What will you have?" asked the hostess to Lily.  
  
"I would like............" began Lily.  
  
"We would both like two cups of tea with no cream and one lump of sugar," interrupted Alexander.  
  
"Actually, I ..........." began Lily again.  
  
"Very good," said the hostess walking away. Lily looked at Alexander with disbelief. 'Maybe he was just trying to be a gentleman. He didn't know that you wanted a butterbeer.' She tried to calm herself, but she felt her stomach turn as he spoke again.  
  
"So, my dear Lily. Are you enjoying our day so far?" inquired Alexander, folding his hands on the table and looking at her with interest.  
  
"It's been illuminating," said Lily sarcastically. Alexander smiled broadly.  
  
"Well I'm glad that you are having fun, because I am certainly enjoying your company. You are the most interesting girl I have dated in a long time," he grinned. Lily smiled politely, trying to think of some way to get out of this horrible situation. The hostess walked over with two cups of tea and placed them in front of Lily and Alexander.  
  
"I have something that I want to tell you," said Alexander, pushing his tea to the side of the table. "I have been quite fond of you for a long time. Since fifth year actually, but I was always afraid to talk to you because, well, frankly I wasn't sure if I was fit enough to be in your company. You are the most intelligent witch in the year and it is a tad intimidating." Lily didn't know what to say, so she smiled and took a sip of her tea. 'Needs more sugar' she thought to herself.  
  
"That is why I was hoping to make Head Boy. I figured that way I would be equal to you or, pardon me for being so bold, perhaps a little better as to catch your attention."  
  
"Well you've certainly caught my attention now," said Lily with a hint of sarcasm. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. The arrogance was something to be amazed at.  
  
"Excellent," smiled Alexander. He reached across the table and took Lily's hand in his. "Well since I have, I think that we should become official."  
  
"What?" said Lily with disbelief. "Make what official?"  
  
"Our courtship of course," laughed Alexander, stroking her hand. Lily pulled her hand away from his and looked at him with skeptically. "Is something the matter, dear?" For a moment Lily was speechless.  
  
"Are you on the mickie?" asked Lily; the anger rising from her stomach and into her face.  
  
"What do you mean?" inquired Alexander; a confused look on his face.  
  
"Is this your idea of a joke? You insult the Head Boy, who happens to be in my house and my friend. Then you dismiss my opinions and treat me like a first year by telling me where to go and what to do. Then you totally disregard my existence by not even bothering to ask ME what I want to drink. I might not even like tea, did that cross your mind? Then you tell me that the only way for you to be happy with me is to always be better than me and I'm suppose to swoon over you?" yelled Lily. Alexander sat there speechless for a minute. Everyone in the shop turned to look at them.  
  
"Lily, dear, now I know that we are having problems but it is something that will be worked out in time," said Alexander looking around at the inquiring faces looking at them.  
  
"You are mad! Do you know that!" shouted Lily, getting up to leave. "Our date is over Alexander. Please don't ever bother me again!"  
  
"Lily, where are you going?" said Alexander in a panic, standing up. "Lily, come back here. Lily I order you to come back here and finish our date." Lily stopped and turned around to face him.  
  
"Oh Alexander............bite me!" She took out her wand and a jet of green light hit him square in the chest. His face contorted into a horrible pig like form and he was instantly covered in huge, grotesque, puss filled boils. He shrieked in horror as he looked at his hands. "There, now you look like a more suitable role model." Lily turned on her heel and walked out the door with her head held high. She felt extremely proud of herself.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * *  
  
Don't forget to review! Part II will be posted on Tuesday; so don't forget to check back. 


	11. Chapter 11: Hogsmeade Part II

Hey guys, I'm glad that you liked the last chapter. I loved the idea of jock itch powder. I wonder if I can find some somewhere? I can think of a few guys that deserve it. All I can say is that Lily is awesome. I'm glad you guys like the way she handled Alexander. He is a git. But seriously, thank you guys for all of the wonderful reviews. I am amazed at all of the sweet and humorous comments you guys make. You guys are awesome!  
  
Very special thanks to:  
  
LJstagflower4e/JCtigerwolf4e – I loved the cheerleading thing! It made me laugh so hard when I read that. Thank you for reviewing. I look forward to hearing what you have to say after each chapter, so I hope you continue to review.  
  
Padfootlet – thank you for your awesome reviews. I love Bellatrix. She is so insane and sadistic and I can't wait to see how she evolves in books six and seven. I love hearing that you liked my chapter so you can say it as many times as you want and I promise I won't sue.  
  
Flyingwind33 – I'm glad you enjoyed the jock itch powder. I was hoping that someone else would share my sick sense of humor about that. Thank you for reviewing after every chapter, I look forward to your comments!  
  
Sammy Solo – Lily rocks! Alexander is a pompous git that needs to be hexed back down to earth. Thank you for reviewing and for caring about my spring break!  
  
JkReviewer – Lily needs to wizen up after this incident. Hopefully she'll come to her senses soon. Thank you for reviewing after every chapter so far. It means a lot to me!  
  
Sproxkkk- I am so glad that you liked the scene. I was going to have Lily stay with him for a little while longer, but even I got bored with him. Thank you so much for your reviews! You don't know how much I appreciate them!  
  
Amanda – Thank you for reviewing and I promise I will try to update as soon as I can to keep you guessing what is going to happen.  
  
Okay here's the usual: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and I am not trying to take over, steal, patent, copyright, harm or get famous from Harry Potter. I am just a freak who gets sick pleasure from reading, re- reading and writing about Harry Potter in my free time. So don't sue me. However, Faith and Liz are mine so J.K. Rowling can't steal those characters! Muahhahahhaha!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 11: Hogsmeade Part II.  
  
"Ha! You loose Wormtail," said James opening the door to The Three Broomsticks. The bar was pretty crowded. "You know the deal, looser has to buy the first round!"  
  
"That's not fair," huffed Peter, finally catching up, "I did this under protest."  
  
"Protest or not, you still participated and you lost, so quit your complaining and pay up," said Sirius walking over to the barmaid.  
  
"What will it be boys?" asked a young witch, with tight fitting robes.  
  
"Four butterbeers if you please, love," said Sirius with a dashing grin. She giggled and placed four butterbeers on the bar. Peter paid and the boys turned and stood in a huddled circle.  
  
"Alright," said James, "Moony, you have the list right?"  
  
"Right here," said Remus patting his right pocket. "I hope you have enough money to cover this, Prongs. I'm afraid that this is going to be the most expensive prank yet."  
  
"I told you guys, don't worry about that," said James, waving the question away. "Just make sure that you guys learn the spells so it won't be a waste."  
  
"Mate, when have we ever failed at a prank," said Sirius turning his attention away from a table full of giggling sixth year Hufflepuffs.  
  
"Very true," said Remus, taking a swig of his butterbeer. The door opened and in walked Faith and Liz.  
  
"Look what the cat dragged in," said Sirius, grinning. "I think we should say hello."  
  
"Padfoot, when are you going to learn that Ravenwood doesn't want anything to do with you?" said James. "Some things you just have to give up on." He clasped his friend on the back.  
  
"I'm a slow learner," smirked Sirius. "Anyway, I'm going over."  
  
"I think it's a good idea," said Remus, looking at Liz wander over to a booth. James sighed and followed his best friends reluctantly.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * *  
  
"Did you see those robes? The muumuus my grandmother owns are better than those things," said Faith walking in and looking around for an empty table.  
  
"Oh they weren't that bad, Faith. They were pretty standard," said Liz, following Faith to a booth on the opposite side of the room.  
  
"Well I still prefer dresses and pants to robes. That's one thing I will never get used to in the wizarding world and there is nothing anyone can do about it. I just think robes are ugly and no they don't flatter anyone," said Faith sitting down.  
  
"Well, you have to get used to wearing them if you plan on being a member of the wizarding society," said Liz sitting down opposite from her. "How are you going to work in the Ministry if you won't wear robes?"  
  
"I'll start a new trend by wearing black leather pants and tank tops underneath them," said Faith sarcastically with a smile.  
  
"Good afternoon ladies," greeted Sirius. The two girls looked up at him. "Mind if we join you?"  
  
"Well actually we do," grinned Faith. "You see, you have to be able to control certain animal instincts at this table, Black and after yesterday I'm afraid you are unqualified." Liz's face lit up into a huge smile as she thought about Sirius's little jock itch problem.  
  
"Well luck for you, Ravenwood, my problem has been solved and I can go back to being the complete gentleman that I always am." Sirius threw her a charming smile as he sat down next to her, followed by Peter. Remus took a seat next to Liz, leaving James to take the only seat left on the end.  
  
"Do you mind Black, you are not leaving me any space," said Faith inching closer to the wall.  
  
"Not at all Ravenwood. In fact I know a good way to condense space." He threw his arm around her shoulders and leaned back casually. The corners of Faith's mouth twitched, but she did not make any attempt to remove his hand. Remus and James laughed as the barmaid walked over to the table.  
  
"Care for anything, ladies?" she inquired, looking from Liz and Remus, who were holding hands to Sirius and Faith.  
  
"We would both like a butterbeer please," said Faith, smiling up at the barmaid.  
  
"I got that," said Sirius reaching into his pocket and pulling out a few galleons and sickles, "And another round for my mates."  
  
"You don't have to pay for that," said Liz, blushing.  
  
"Don't mention it," said Sirius. "I like to pay for my dates." He looked at Faith, who had nonchalantly made herself a little more comfortable by leaning into Sirius's side.  
  
"We are not you dates. In fact, Liz and I were having a perfectly nice talk until you intruded," said Faith, looking up at Sirius.  
  
James was not very interested in the conversation. In fact, all he wanted to do was go to Zonko's and pick up his supplies. But mostly, he did not want to see Lily on her date and he wanted desperately to avoid her at all costs. 'She's probably having a right nice time,' he thought to himself miserably. 'Probably off somewhere snogging that arrogant Ravenclaw prefect.' He picked up his butterbeer and downed it in one gulp. The barmaid walked over and set down six bottles and walked away in a hurry. He set the empty bottle down and looked around the bar as he picked up the new one. He vaguely noticed that the door opened, but did a double take when a beautiful girl with red hair walked through it. He waited for a moment and watched to see if someone was following her, but was relieved when she walked up to the bar alone. He saw her order one butterbeer, and his heart lightened. Lily looked around for a moment and James turned his attention back on the conversation.  
  
"Well I think you'd look sexy in black leather pants, Ravenwood," smirked Sirius. "If I were a criminal, I'd let you arrest me just for wearing that." Faith laughed and took a sip of her butterbeer.  
  
"But robes are a traditional part of the wizarding world," argued Liz, looking at Remus for support. "I mean if you take away the robes then what would stop you from taking away the other things that distinguish who we are?"  
  
"Hey guys," said Lily walking over to the booth. She pulled up a chair and took a seat at the end of the table. James smiled at her, politely as she glanced at him.  
  
"Well what are you doing here?" asked Liz, looking at her with surprise. "Aren't you supposed to be on a date or something?" Lily took a long gulp of her drink and placed it down on the table.  
  
"Well let's just say that it's over and I'm very glad," said Lily, crossing her legs and leaning forward on the table. James noticed that her crossed leg was leaning up against his shin. He felt his stomach flip when she didn't move it away.  
  
"Did you use the excuse?" asked Faith. Sirius looked at her with curiously and she returned his look with a mischievous grin.  
  
"No, I didn't have to," said Lily, looking at Faith and Sirius skeptically.  
  
"Well what happened?" asked Liz. Lily looked at her and tried to hide her shock at the sight of Liz and Remus holding hands on the table. Lily cleared her throat and went into the long story.  
  
"You cursed him in the tea shop?" laughed James. Lily nodded, trying to hide her smile. "That is classic, Evans! I'm very proud of you." James beamed at her. Words could not describe the relief he felt after hearing her story. His obstacle was out of his way and Lily Evans was now fair game.  
  
"Well, it wasn't very Head Girl of me, but he deserved it," said Lily, grinning at James.  
  
"The best part is that he can't do anything about it because he is lower than you," laughed Remus shaking his head.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The rest of the afternoon was enjoyable, until the boys had to leave to get some 'personal items'. Remus gave Liz a hug before leaving and Sirius whispered something in Faith's ear that caused her to smile and wink at him. James gave Lily's foot a gentle squeeze from under the table, which made her smile sheepishly at him. After the boys left the bar, Lily pushed her chair back and slid into the booth next to Liz.  
  
"Alright spill it," she said look at Liz with interest.  
  
"Spill what?" asked Lily blankly.  
  
"What's going on between you and Remus? Holding hands at the table. Hugging each other goodbye. Something's up so don't give me that 'I have no bloody idea what you are talking about' look," said Lily. Liz's face broke out into a huge grin.  
  
"Alright," she started leaning over the table excitedly. "Well, Remus and I were getting close at the end of last term, but nothing really happened because of summer holiday. Well, since we've been back we started picking things up where we left off. And yesterday after the duel, he asked me if I wanted to have a drink with him today, so I said yes," gushed Liz, beaming at her two friends.  
  
"Liz that's great!" smiled Lily. "Remus is perhaps one of the sweetest guys I've ever known. Honestly, I'm really happy for you."  
  
"Well it's only a drink. But before he left he asked me if I wanted to study with him later," said Liz blushing furiously.  
  
"Oh he'll want to do more than study, Liz," said Faith slyly. Liz looked at her shocked. "But I recommend leaving the library cause I don't think old Madame Dritche is into that sort of thing. However, you can always use the room I showed you the other night." Lily laughed as Liz blushed and muttered something along the lines of "Shut up Faith."  
  
"Well you are one to talk," said Lily looking at Faith and trying to take the embarrassing attention off of Liz.  
  
"What?" said Faith leaning back into the booth. "I'm not going to snog Remus."  
  
"I didn't say you were," laughed Lily. "But you looked mighty cozy sitting there with Sirius, flirting and acting like a couple. If I didn't know better, I'd say you liked him." Faith let out a disgusted grunt.  
  
"Lily you need to get your eyes examined. I merely tolerated Sirius Black. I felt bad for putting jock itch powder in his shorts and I figured that that was enough humiliation for the time being and he didn't need me to make a scene in front of the whole school by rejecting him again. Besides, there wasn't enough room to move and he had no other place to put his arm," said Faith simply.  
  
"Yeah. Sure," said Liz laughing.  
  
"Since when are you so nice and considerate of his feelings? I don't believe it for a second," said Lily, looking at her skeptically.  
  
"Believe it or not you two, there is a heart under here. Of course it's a black one, but still," grinned Faith.  
  
"Did you say a black one, or one that is only for Black?" beamed Liz.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha. Oh shut up and finish your butterbeer so we can get out of this crowded place," said Faith.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The boys left the bar in extremely high spirits. James, Sirius and Remus felt that the day had turned out better than they anticipated.  
  
"Well that went rather well now didn't it?" said Sirius jumping from the top step of the Three Broomsticks and onto the ground below.  
  
"Extremely," said Remus grinning broadly.  
  
As the boys walked over to Zonko's, James couldn't help but be in high spirits. Lily had dumped her date. Better yet, she had defended him and regarded him as a capable role model. Alexander Frey turning out to be one of the worlds biggest prats had inadvertently pushed his plan along faster than expected. In the mater of a few short weeks, Lily Evans had gone from open hostility and absolute loathing of his being to defending him as a capable Head Boy and smiling at him when he showed her affection.  
  
The boys entered their favorite shop in Hogsmeade and pushed through the sea of students stocking up on their favorite joke items. Immediately the boys spread out and began filling their arms with various Zonko products. When the boys rejoined with each other and walked up to the check out counter, the store clerk, a stocky dark-haired wizard smirked as he saw them approach.  
  
"Ah, my favorite customers. How are you all?" Have good summers?"  
  
"Excellent Mr. Miller," said James, unloading his armful of products. "But unfortunately we ran out of supplies."  
  
"Ah, I see," Mr. Miller said, surveying the large quantities of products spread before him. "I take it that we are planning something?" The boys didn't say anything, but stood there with matching mischievous grins. "I have half a mind to send a letter of warning up to Dumbledore," but upon seeing their saddened faces he added, "however, why would I rat out my best customers."  
  
The boys looked at each other and grinned. Mr. Miller rung up their order and James paid the twenty galleons, sixteen sickles and four knuts. Mr. Miller gave the boys a new brochure and the boys left the shop extremely pleased and with five bags chucked full to the brim. As the boys headed back to the castle, a group of seven Slytherins caught their eye.  
  
"What is going on down there?" asked Sirius, looking at the crowd in front of the Hogshead.  
  
"I don't know, but it doesn't look good," said James, a crease forming in his brow. "Come on, let's take a closer look." The boys moved around to the side of a building where they could get a better look at the crowd.  
  
The group was huddled in a tight circle and a wizard, who wasn't in school robes, was holding court. The group all nodded and broke up, revealing their faces.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" whispered James as he saw Snape, Rosier and Wilkes turned to head towards the castle. Avery was talking to Rabastan Lestrange with malicious smirks on their faces. The wizard in civilian robes was talking to a witch with long jet-black hair. 'Bellatrix," James thought to himself. 'What is she planning now?' The wizard suddenly grabbed her and kissed her ferociously. She kissed him back almost equally as violent as she tugged on the back of his hair.  
  
"I'm going to be sick!" whispered Sirius, making gagging noises.  
  
"Shhhh!" whispered James and Remus, looking at Sirius with serious expressions.  
  
After a few minutes, the couple finally broke away. The wizard grabbed Bellatrix's left forearm and rubbed it. Bellatrix gave him the most horrible smile James had ever seen. To him, it looked like Bellatrix wanted to swallow him whole or something. She grabbed him and gave him one last kiss before he apparated. She turned to Avery and Rabastan and muttered something. Immediately they headed back up to the castle.  
"What was that about?" asked Remus finally when the Slytherins were out of earshot.  
  
"I don't know, but it can't be good," said James grimly. "There is only one type of wizard that hangs out in the Hogshead."  
  
"Who was that guy that Bellatrix was snogging?" asked Peter grinning and looking at Sirius.  
  
"My guess is that was Rodolphus Lestrange," said Sirius, "If I'm correct, they are suppose to be engaged or something." Sirius made a disgusted face and gave a dramatic shiver. "Unfortunately, that image with be etched in my brain for a while."  
  
Peter laughed, "Yeah."  
  
"Well, whatever they are planning it's not good," said James. "We have to be careful and keep our eyes open for anything suspicious."  
  
"Do you think we should still continue with our plan?" asked Remus, as they walked towards the castle.  
  
"Of course we should continue with our plan," said Sirius, looking at Remus incredulously.  
  
"Come on let's get out of here," said James heading towards the castle.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"What a long day?" commented Lily as she brushed her hair in front the mirror, later that evening. "I really don't want to go on patrol duty tonight. I'm exhausted."  
"Well, take some Pepper-upper potion," said Liz casually from her bed.  
  
"Nah, that stuff tastes horrible," said Lily, placing her brush on her vanity and turning to face her two best friends. "I'll just deal with it and try not to think of how tired I am."  
  
"I know something that could give you a little energy," grinned Faith from the floor.  
  
"Do you think about anything other than snogging?" asked Lily sarcastically. "There is more to life you know."  
  
"Hey, do you see me going around snogging anyone this year?" asked Faith, rolling over on her back and preparing to do some sit-ups. "No I didn't think so. So one of us has to have some fun this year." Liz started laughing. "What are you laughing at, Corentine? Out of the three of us, you are the one that has the most possibility of snogging in the near future." Liz blushed furiously.  
  
"Well, Lily, if you want some Pepper-upper potion let me know. I have some in my bag," said Liz ignoring Faith.  
  
"Alright, give me some of that. You never know what I might run into tonight that would actually require some quick thinking," said Lily finally giving in. Faith let out a snort of laughter from the floor.  
  
"Oh, get your mind out of the gutter," said Lily after taking the potion.  
  
"I'm afraid it's fallen in there and is never to be retrieved," laughed Faith from the floor.  
  
Lily let out a sigh of annoyance and bid her two friends goodnight. She walked down the stairs and was surprised at how much more awake she felt. James was waiting for her by the portrait hole and gazing into the fire. Lily noticed how manly he looked when his profile was illuminated by firelight. When she walked closer to him, he turned and immediately beamed at her.  
  
"Ready partner?" he asked, jumping up from the table he was sitting on.  
  
"Of course," said Lily, smiling slightly.  
  
The two of them exited the portrait hole and walked towards the fourth floor. For most of the night they walked in silence or made small conversation. Throughout the night, Lily couldn't help notice that James kept glancing at her frequently. A few times he opened his mouth as if to say something, but closed it almost immediately and his hand flew up to his hair. The odd thing was that, it didn't bother Lily as much as it used to. In fact, it was kind of cute. As the night was coming to a close and they made their last snogging check, James looked at her again with his mouth open, but once again closed it and ruffled up his hair.  
  
"What's the matter?" said Lily turning to look at him as they walked along the silent corridor towards the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Huh?" said James, caught off guard.  
  
"What's the matter?" Lily repeated. "You always ruffle up your hair when you are nervous or irritated." James felt his stomach give a pleasant flop.  
  
"I was just thinking about earlier today," James said carefully, avoiding Lily's eyes.  
  
"What about it?" asked Lily uncertainly. James inhaled a deep long breath, as if to collect himself for what he was about to say.  
  
"You know earlier, when we are all in The Three Broomsticks and you explained what happened with your date?" James looked at her, feeling a bit more nervous than he should.  
  
"Yeah, I remember," said Lily sounding a bit down about the idea of her date with Alexander Frey.  
  
"Did you really say all of those things that you said you did?" James stopped outside of the portrait hole and looked at Lily seriously.  
  
"Yes I did," said Lily stopping in front of him and gazing up into his hazel eyes.  
  
"Did you mean what you said? About me being a good Head Boy and your friend?" He gazed into her emerald eyes. He didn't ever want to stop looking into them.  
  
"Yes. Potter you are an excellent Head Boy. You have proven that you are capable and responsible and that you deserve the position. Not a stuck up arrogant toad like Alexander Frey," said Lily. "And I do consider you my friend. You are kind of wearing on me James Potter and I'm sad to say that you are a decent human being after all. I guess you proved me wrong." She smiled at James. James's heart was overjoyed with what she had just said. He had waited so long to hear these sort of words escape her mouth and for her to mean them. He smiled back at her as he continued to look into her eyes.  
  
"You know Lily, you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. I could just stare into them for eternity and never tire of them. They are perfect."  
  
"James.........," Lily blushed and looked at her feet.  
  
James tenderly placed his hand on her check. Her cheek felt so smooth. Lily looked up at him and into his eyes. He moved closer to her, his heart beating faster with every second. Lily tilted her head up and gazed into his eyes. She felt the warmth of his body moving closer to her. Her heart beat faster in her chest and she held her breath. He bent down and she closed her eyes. She felt the warmth of his lips caress hers. A rush of warmth ran up her spine and into her mouth as she tenderly kissed him back; running her hands over his shoulders and up to his neck and placed her fingers in his hair. James hands slipped down to her waist and he pressed her closer to him. He could feel her heart beating as he kissed her more passionately. Warmth filled his body. He didn't want it to ever end. Lily felt his lips press harder onto hers and she kissed back equally as hard. He ran a hand up her back and into her long red hair. It felt like silk between his fingers. After a moment, he pulled back; still holding her around the waist. He smiled at her warmly; a dazed look in his eyes. Lily looked up into his eyes, speechless.  
  
'Oh my God!' she thought suddenly, realizing what she had just done. 'Oh my God! Oh my God! What have I done!' she released her grip from his back and pushed away. James looked at her confused; the smile dropping from his face. Lily looked at him shocked and turned towards the portrait.  
  
"Lily?" called James bewildered after her. She muttered the password and disappeared through the portrait hole. She ran upstairs to her room.  
  
"What have I done?! I've gone and kissed James Potter! What am I thinking!" she scolded herself mentally. "Oh, what have I done! How can I be so stupid!"  
  
James stood in the hallway in absolute confusion. He was speechless. He couldn't move. She had just been there kissing him. Really kissing him. Then she just runs off as if it was a horrible thing. James shook his head as if shaking it would make things fall into place and make sense.  
  
"Are you coming in or are you going to spend the night out here?" said the Fat Lady. James walked into the common room in a daze. He walked up the stairs to his room.  
  
"Well one thing is for certain," he thought to himself, "Lily Evans had kissed me back."  
  
* * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Don't forget to review! (Like, I have to tell you guys anyway!) 


	12. Chapter 12: Valuable Advice Only Comes A...

Hey Guys! Sorry it has taken me so long to update, but it has been a busy week. I want to thank everyone that took the time to review the last chapter! I just want to apologize to those of you that need therapy for reading the Bellatrix/Lestrange make out session. I know it was awful, but I couldn't resist it.  
  
I want to especially thank: LJstagflower4e/JCtigerwolf4e and Padfootlet for always posting such wonderful and hilarious reviews!  
  
I also want to sincerely thank: flyingwind33, Sammy Solo, Amanda, Divine Sanity, MuGgLeNeT27 and hp4eva for their insightful reviews and always making my day!  
  
You guys are awesome!!!!!  
  
I want to take a second to apologize if this chapter seems really slow, but I promise there is a reason behind it!  
  
Here's the usual: Harry Potter does not belong to me. I tried to make him mine, but was unfortunately bit in the bum by one of J.K. Rowling's mean guard dogs when I tried to break into her house. Those little bulldogs can jump pretty high. Anyway, so, hence, thus and therefore, Harry Potter is not mine and it belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Don't sue me. Thank you.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 12: Valuable Advice Only Comes At Sunset  
  
Lily had avoided James like the plague for the next few days. She avoided him at meals, in classes and she had been lucky enough not to have patrolling duty with him since the incident. She couldn't believe what she had done. She had been wrestling with her emotions since it happened. Suddenly she felt confused. She had hated him for as long as she could remember. She had always felt that he was arrogant, immature and just a plain all around git. But now she didn't know how to feel. She didn't want to admit that she enjoying his company and that he made her laugh more than anyone else or that she liked the way he looked at her. But mostly she didn't want to admit to that she had liked the way it felt when they kissed. Lily had never been kissed like that; so tender but so full of passion.  
  
Lily stared into the fire of the Gryffindor common room, hoping that an answer on what she should do about this James Potter business would appear in it.  
  
"What do you think Lils?" asked Liz looking up at her from her parchment.  
  
"Huh?" said Lily blinking and turning to look at Liz.  
  
"I just read you my entire potions essay. Weren't you paying attention?" asked Liz skeptically.  
  
"Oh, yeah I was. I think it was pretty good," said Lily turning to look back at the fire.  
  
"Alright, what's going on?" asked Faith from her chair next to Liz. "You've been acting weird all week." Lily sighed and continued to look into the fire. She didn't know if she wanted to tell her friends about what happened. "Earth to Lily. Come in Miss Evans, this is your friends calling and requesting that you wake the hell up and talk to us."  
  
"Nothing is the matter. I'm just tired that's all," said Lily, returning to her essay.  
  
"Oh you don't get off that easy missy. You've been acting weird since Saturday night," said Faith, putting her essay aside and making herself more comfortable.  
  
"Spill it, because we'll just pester you about it until you can't stand it anymore and either want to tell us or curse us into next week," said Liz, following Faith's lead and putting her essay aside. Lily sighed and knew that it was hopeless.  
  
"If I tell you than you must promise me that you will not laugh," said Lily looking grimly at her two friends.  
  
"We promise," said Liz leaning in closer to make sure that she didn't miss anything.  
  
"Alright. Well Saturday night I had patrolling duty with Potter. Things were sort of tense all night. He kept acting like there was something that he wanted to tell me, so naturally I asked him what he wanted. We started to talk about things and he asked me if I meant everything I said about him to Alexander and I said yes," Lily took a deep breath, dreading the next few sentences. "The next thing I know, he is telling me how beautiful my eyes are and.........we kissed." Lily looked down at her lap in shame.  
  
"Well it's about damn time!" said Faith smiling at Lily. Lily looked up at her with surprise.  
  
"What? You can't be serious?" said Lily, not believing her ears.  
  
"Yeah I am," said Faith, leaning back in her chair. "Lily the way you have been acting, I thought maybe something was wrong in your family or you were sick. But kissing Potter isn't a bad thing."  
  
"Faith! It is a horrible thing!" said Lily looking at Faith with disbelief. "He is an arrogant git. How long has he been trying to make me go out with him? This is just another angle of his to try and make me feel something for him so I'll go out with him." Lily looked at Liz for support. Liz looked nervously from Lily to Faith, who was still grinning.  
  
"Well," said Liz uncertainly, "I don't know what to tell you Lily. I mean there is nothing wrong with fancying him. In fact, Faith and I have been saying for a while now that you two would make a great couple.........."  
  
"Liz! You are suppose to me be my support!" said Lily disbelievingly.  
  
"Sorry," said Liz, looking to Faith for some sign of support.  
  
"Sorry my foot! I can't believe you two. You are suppose to be my best friends and here you're telling me to go out with the school's biggest git!" Lily sat back in her chair and crossed her arms.  
  
"Oh get off it," said Faith irritably. "I won't sit here and listen to you criticize us for telling you the truth. Why are you getting so upset about this anyway? So you kissed Potter, big deal. Chalk it up to experience and get over it." Lily sat there and stared into the fire in silence. She couldn't believe her best friends were giving her this advice. They were supposed to be scolding her for kissing that arrogant toad, not congratulating her on it like it was some wonderful achievement.  
  
"I think the reason you are sulking and putting up such a big fight about it is because deep down you like him and you don't feel sorry for kissing him," said Faith, looking at Lily with a smirk on her face. Lily looked over at Faith and let out a long, heavy sigh.  
  
"What did you do after you kissed him?" asked Liz.  
  
"I ran away," spat Lily shaking her head. Liz and Faith broke out into laughter.  
  
"You ran away!" laughed Liz, "Was it that bad? Was he slobbery or something?" Lily let a smile slip across her face.  
  
"Actually, it wasn't to horrible. But I just felt so embarrassed. I didn't know what to do. I just wanted to get the hell out of there, so I bolted," said Lily shaking her head. "I feel like a bloody idiot."  
  
"Have you talked to him since?" asked Faith.  
  
"Come on, how can I face him. I mean what am I going to say?" said Lily. "Besides, I don't even know if I like him. I think I just got caught up in the moment."  
  
"Yeah, but what a moment," said Liz dreamily. Lily let out a disgusted sound and grabbed her essay.  
  
"Anyway, I don't really want to think about James Potter at the moment," she said dipping her quill in ink, "Let's get this essay done before midnight."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Five more minutes," called the Potion Professor from his desk in the front of the room.  
  
James stirred his cauldron slowly. He was pretty sure that he did everything correctly. He looked next to him at Sirius. Sirius was lazily leaning back in his chair while his charmed spoon slowly stirred the bubbling liquid in his cauldron. He looked over at James and gave him a broad grin, as if this was a big achievement. James returned the grin and looked ahead of him at Remus. He was slowly stirring his cauldron while talking to Liz, who was working next to him. James's eyes wandered two rows ahead of him towards Lily and Faith. The girls looked like they were in deep conversation. James felt his heart sink into the bottom of his stomach as his mind flashed to the other night. He kept replaying the kiss over and over in his head. But immediately the shocked look on Lily's face swam before his mind, followed by a sea of red silky red hair running away from him. He had tried to talk to Lily for several days without success. It seemed like she was constantly with one of her friends or else she would leave the room before he could go over to her.  
  
"Alright. Your potions should be finished. Bring up a sample with your name on it to be graded."  
James corked his sample and followed Sirius to the teacher's desk. As he walked back he saw Lily packing up her things, still in deep conversation with Faith. He decided he would attempt to talk to her on the way down to the Great Hall. This was starting to get ridiculous and he needed to talk to her before quidditch practice tonight.  
  
"Are you coming, mate?" asked Sirius, waiting for James with his backpack slung over his left shoulder.  
  
"Yeah hold on a minute," said James packing up his potion ingredients. Lily and Faith walked past them quickly and headed out the door. James shoved the rest of his things in his bag and zipped it up.  
  
"Alright let's go," he said walking quickly past Sirius.  
  
"Where's the fire?" asked Sirius, running slightly to catch up with James.  
  
"I want to catch up with Evans before dinner," said James, walking faster to close the gap between him and the girls.  
  
"Mate, you need to let it go," said Sirius, finally catching up to him. "You kissed her and she ran away. What more do you need to make you understand that she doesn't want anything to do with you?" James cast Sirius an irritated look and continued to follow Lily.  
  
"No I'm not trying to start an argument. All I'm saying is that you should give him a chance," said Faith casually as the girls walked up the dungeon stairs.  
  
"Faith! Why are you taking his side? I thought that you were suppose to be my best friend?" said Lily disgusted.  
  
"I am not taking anyone's side Lils. I'm just saying that from what you have been saying all class period, it seems to me that you just don't want to admit that you are attracted to him," said Faith watching the reflections in the windows. Lily let out a disgusted sigh. "You act like it's this huge problem. If you like the guy, then go after him. Who cares what people think."  
  
"I don't care what people think. The problem is that I don't even know what I think. For as long as I can remember he has been this disgusting, arrogant, bullying jerk and now because he said some nice things to me and we kissed, I'm suppose to overlook the rest of it?" said Lily looking at Faith for support. "I can't fall for a guy like that. I need someone who is mature and . . . . . . . . . what are you looking at?"  
  
"Your boyfriend is behind us and closing in fast," smirked Faith, still looking at the reflections in the windows.  
"What?" said Lily; nonchalantly looking over her shoulder. James was walking at great speed, with Sirius trying to keep pace. She didn't want to talk to James yet and she knew that's why he was trying to catch up to her. He had tried talking to her all week and Lily had successfully avoided him. Lily looked around for an escape.  
  
"Quick! In here!" said Lily, pulling Faith into the girl's bathroom.  
  
"What are you doing?" laughed Faith, as Lily hugged the door and peaked around it.  
  
"He's standing outside the door!" whispered Lily. "What the hell is doing!"  
  
"Maybe he wants another kiss and he figures if he corners you in the bathroom then you can't get away," laughed Faith leaning on one of the sinks.  
  
"He's a nutter!" said Lily, turning to face Faith.  
  
"No, he's in love," smirked Faith. "Lily you need to talk to him. I mean look at you. You are hiding in the bathroom for crying out loud! This is not the Lily Evans I know."  
  
"You're right," sighed Lily, "But I can't talk to him yet. Maybe tomorrow when we have patrolling duty together, but not now." Lily turned back to the door and peaked to see if James was still there. The hallway was empty and there was no sign of him anywhere.  
  
"Good, he's gone," said Lily turning back to Faith.  
  
"That's good. But unfortunately all of this time spent in the bathroom makes me have to go," said Faith walking into a stall and shutting the door.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lily and Faith entered the Great Hall ten minutes later. Lily wanted to take the long way in case James was lurking around the halls waiting for her. To her relief, he was sitting down amongst his friends talking and eating. Lily took her usual seat by Liz and tried not to glance at James.  
  
"Where have you two been? I was starting to get worried," said Liz as the two girls started filling their plates with food.  
  
"We had to go to the bathroom," said Lily, focusing on a plate of chicken. Faith started laughing.  
  
"That is the perfect entree for you Lils," laughed Faith looking at Lily with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "Chicken."  
  
"Oh, shut up Faith!" said Lily, the corners of her mouth twitching.  
  
"Did I miss something?" asked Liz, skeptically looking from Faith to Lily.  
  
"Yes. We just spent ten minutes hiding the girls bathroom because Lily is too chicken to face James Potter," said Faith, digging into her plate of rigatoni and marinara.  
  
"What?! Lily you did not?" asked Liz smiling at Lily. Lily nodded her head once and continued to eat her chicken. Liz broke out into laughter.  
  
"I'm so glad you two are amused by this," said Lily tartly. "I'm so glad my personal suffering is providing you adequate entertainment." Liz and Faith continued to laugh all throughout dinner, making Lily like her two best friends less and less with each comment made about chicken, kissing or bathrooms. Lily was glad to see them go off to quidditch practice after dinner. She was looking forward to a teasing-James Potter free evening.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
If there was one thing that could take his mind off of anything in the world, it was quidditch. James was glad to be up in the air again. Everything was much simpler when you are flying on a broomstick a hundred feet in the air. The wind whipped through his hair and the cool breeze felt good on his face. The team was looking good. He felt that they had a good chance at the Quidditch Cup this year. The new team members were improving with each practice and he was sure that they would do well on their first match Saturday morning against Slytherin.  
  
"All right! Good practice everyone!" called James after he blew his whistle to signal the end of practice. Everyone flew towards the ground and dismounted off of their broomsticks. "I'll see everyone at the game on Saturday." Most of the team started walking towards the locker room.  
  
"Are you coming?" called Liz, heading towards the end of the field.  
  
"You go ahead. I have to ask the captain about something," said Faith. Liz gave her a questioning look and turned towards the locker room. Faith walked over to James and Sirius who were packing up the trunk of quidditch balls.  
  
"Hey Captain, you got a second?" said Faith, handing Sirius her beater's club to be placed back into the trunk.  
  
"For my favorite beater, of course," said James, squatting and closing the trunk.  
  
"Oy, I thought I was your favorite beater?" said Sirius in mock tones of hurt.  
  
"You were until Ravenwood made the team," said James grinning mischievously at Sirius. Sirius placed his hands on his hips.  
  
"Is it because I don't look as good in a skirt?" said Sirius, a mock look of hurt on his face.  
  
"Well, you do have the skinniest legs I've ever seen," said James, looking at his legs and shaking his head. Sirius hitched up his pants to his knees and began to prance around like a ballerina.  
  
"If you two are finished," said Faith looking impatiently at the boys, her arms folded across her chest.  
  
"Come on Ravenwood," said Sirius prancing over to her. "Why don't you have a nice long look at my legs?"  
  
"Sirius, all that looking at your skinny legs does for me is induce a desire for chicken wings," smirked Faith.  
  
"Well, I'll allow you to have a nibble on them, or anything else you fancy love," grinned Sirius. Faith let out a disgusted moan and hit him hard on the shoulder.  
  
"You are sick!" said Faith disgusted.  
  
"Only love sick for you love," grinned Sirius, picking up his broom. "If you want to make me healthy again, then you should meet me in the common room later, let's say midnight."  
  
"Why Sirius that sounds wonderful," said Faith batting her eyes at Sirius. "But if I'm not there by 12:01, feel free to sick your head in the fire and inhale," said Faith sarcastically, turning away from Sirius and towards a laughing James.  
  
"I'll see you in the locker room in a few," said James grinning at Sirius. Sirius slung his broomstick over his shoulder and headed towards the locker room, singing the Weird Sister's song "Ill Tempered Witch". James turned towards Faith.  
  
"Well what is that you need to chat with me about? You seem to be doing just fine in practice." Faith took at deep breath.  
  
"It's not about quidditch. It's about Lily," said Faith, looking at him seriously. James's face dropped and he looked away for a moment.  
  
"What about her?" he said, suddenly fascinated with his quidditch kneepads.  
  
"I need to talk to you about her. Can we sit somewhere more comfortable?" said Faith, motioning to the bleachers. James nodded and followed her over the nearest one. James took a seat next to Faith and stared at the field. Faith turned in her seat so she was facing him.  
  
"I don't know how to say this, so I'm just going to do it," said Faith, sitting up straighter. James looked at her sideways, not fully sure if he wanted to have a discussion about Lily with her best friend.  
  
"I know what happened on Saturday night between you two," said Faith.  
  
"Yeah, so," said James, trying to act like it didn't bother him.  
  
"Well, I think Lily handled it wrong. More importantly, I think Lily knows she handled it wrong, though she is too embarrassed to say so," said Faith. James turned to look at her. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He thought for sure that Faith was going to scold him for trying to make a move on her best friend. Faith smiled at the shocked look on James's face.  
  
"Well, now that I have your full attention," said Faith, cocking her head to one side. "Look Potter, I know how long you have liked Lily. In fact the whole school knows how long you have liked her. However, your past indiscretions, mainly having to do with your arrogance, have left Lily to detest your very existence." James sighed and looked back at the field. He didn't want to hear a lecture about school rules right now, especially from someone who wasn't exactly a rule-abider herself.  
  
"So what you are saying is that she thinks I'm a bloody, conceded git. Thanks but I already knew that. So if that was your point than I think I'm going to go hit the showers," said James irritably and making to stand up.  
  
"That is not my point," said Faith, looking at him mildly amused. "If you would sit down and hear me out, then I promise you won't be disappointed." James looked at her skeptically and reluctantly sat back down.  
  
"Over the past few weeks, mostly since the start of term, Lily has been toiling with the fact that she is beginning to find you attractive. I don't know what happened over the summer, but it is noticeable that you have changed Potter. And for the better. You are showing that you have matured from a bullying git to a responsible young man. Lily sees this and she also sees, as do I, that you are treating her more like a woman and less as a prize to be won." James didn't know what to say. He looked at Faith in shock.  
  
"It is plain to see that you really care for her. I have seen if over the past few weeks, and I see it more and more with each passing day. Lily sees this change in you and she's conflicted. Does she go by your past experiences or does she take a chance and allow herself to be with you? Is this a new James Potter or is it an act?"  
  
"I'm not acting about anything," said James looking at Faith intensely. "I would never try to deceive her. I care about Lily and all I want from her is to truly feel about me the way I feel about her." Faith looked into James's eyes, searching them. After a moment a small smile spread across her lips.  
  
"I believe you Potter. So I'm going to give you a small, but valuable piece of advice." Faith leaned in closer to him. "Don't get discouraged about the other night. She does feel something for you, but she isn't sure whether or not it is worth the risk of following that feeling."  
  
"So you're saying that I should show her that my intensions are true and that I've matured?" said James, looking at her hesitantly. Faith smiled.  
  
"Exactly," said Faith with a small wink. She leaned back and stood up. "You know, I've always said that you two would be perfect for each other. Hopefully you can make her realize it too."  
  
She gave him another small smile and slightly nodded her head. She walked down the stairs and onto the field; heading for the locker room. James sat there, his heart feeling immensely lighter. Lily didn't hate him at all. She actually did feel something for him. Now all he had to do was not mess it up and show her that he actually was mature. As he sat there watching the sun set into the earth, he replayed the conversation over in his head. He couldn't believe that Faith, Lily's best friend, had actually given him, James Potter, helpful advice on how to win Lily over. He looked over at Faith, who was just exiting the field. He smiled to himself as she entered into the locker room. He could see why Lily trusted her. She was a loyal friend. He looked back at the orange and red sky. He silently vowed to himself that starting tomorrow, he was going to work twice as hard at making Lily realize that they were meant to be together.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Don't forget to review! 


	13. Chapter 13: Gryffindor vs Slytherin

Hey There! Yeah I updated! Sorry to keep everyone waiting. I only have a month left of school and then I'll be able to post three times a week. I can't wait!  
  
I want to thank everyone who took the time to review:  
  
Padfootlet – Hey there ho there! I'm glad you love the story. I hope that it makes people feel good when they read it. I'm going to try to update soon. Please don't hex me! Lol  
  
Pigwidgeon188- Thank you for the review! Don't worry, Lily will come to her senses soon enough about James. She just needs some more persuading. If you are a Faith and Sirius fan, than you will love the end of this chapter and the beginning of the next one.  
  
Flyingwind33 – Faith is my favorite character. I don't know how I came up with her. I guess she is who I would want to be if I was in the story. I didn't write about how James and Lily felt about the next day because I wanted to leave it your imagination. I'm glad this chapter touched your heart cause I wanted to show what a good friend Faith is.  
  
Sproxkkk – Thank you the sweet review! I promise I'll update as soon as possible, I hate keeping you guys waiting.  
  
Padfootedmoony- Thank you for reviewing my story! I really appreciate it and I hope you continue to read it.  
  
Sammy Solo – Sammy, Sammy! Thank you for being so kind in your reviews! I look forward to reading what you have to say after each chapter! Thank you for always reviewing. Faith does rock!  
  
Okay here's the usual disclaimer: Evil monkeys have invaded my house and taken over my computer. They are actually writing this story not me. They have used their bananas to beat me into writing down what they want since they are too stupid to learn how to type. OUCH! Damn dirty monkey! I am not responsible for what they write or if they are copying anything from J.K. Rowling. Please don't sue me. Send help right away, I think one of them has learned how to use the nail gun!  
  
Chapter 13: Gryffindor vs Slytherin  
  
Lily woke up Friday morning with a nagging feeling of dread resting in the pit of her stomach. Tonight she would have to finally be alone with James and she was not looking forward to it. She had no idea what to say to him. She had gone over in her mind at least a hundred different would-be conversations with him and none of them sounded good to her. She rolled over and looked at her two best friends. Faith was in her usual spot by the vanity applying her makeup and Liz was at her trunk picking out a uniform. Lily had discussed her feelings about James with Liz and Faith, but she concluded that their advice was incorrect and she was not going to follow it.  
  
The girls walked down to breakfast thirty minutes later. Faith and Liz were engaged in a frivolous conversation about tomorrow's first quidditch match against Slytherin. Lily wasn't paying too much attention to it. She didn't mind quidditch, but sense she didn't play the sport, she didn't really know too much about the finer details that they were talking about. The girls sat down at there usual spots along the Gryffindor dining table. Lily glanced over at James as she sat down. He was turned around in his seat and talking, with a big grin on his face, to a rather homely, dark haired Ravenclaw girl who Lily recognized as Ashley Wright. A pang of jealously struck Lily hard in the stomach and she felt like her eyes were on fire. She forced herself to focus on a plate of waffles as she tried not to think about what was going on a few feet away from her.  
  
"You're making a big mistake, Wright," Lily heard James say. She casually looked over at him. He was grinning broadly and shaking his head at the Ravenclaw girl. "Peter is a wonderful guy who would treat a woman of your magnitude with great respect and dignity. He is lover of epic proportions and would show you a good time. But it's your loss."  
  
James shrugged and turned around in his seat. "Sorry mate, she just doesn't fancy a good time I guess," he said to a blushing Peter. Peter looked at his food, obviously very embarrassed.  
  
"Thanks anyway James." Peter grabbed the Daily Prophet and began to read the front headline; trying to hide his brilliantly red face.  
  
Lily felt the knot in her stomach loosen as she turned back to her breakfast. But before she knew it, the knot was replaced with a new one as Sirius, James, Remus and Peter all slid down next to the three girls. Remus settled himself next to Liz and she reached for his hand. Lily saw her give it a little squeeze as she began to talk to him. Peter was next to Remus and had abandoned his paper, but not his breakfast. Sirius had slid next to Faith and he put his arm around her shoulders and James moved next to Sirius and looked at Lily, who was avoiding his eyes.  
  
"I waited for you last night, love," said Sirius sweetly into Faith's ear.  
  
"Oh it must have totally slipped my mind. I got caught up in doing my nails and I found it more entertaining than having to spend time in your company," said Faith, smiling just as sweetly and taking a sip of her coffee. Lily smirked and tried to hide her amusement by making a production of preparing her tea.  
  
"That hurt, love," said Sirius, staring into Faith's eyes. "I thought you would have known that I was serious about my invitation." Faith put down her coffee and turned her head towards Sirius.  
  
"Well Black, you so famously said to me that you enjoy a good chase. Now what sort of prey would I be if I let you catch me that easily?"  
  
"Do you know how beautiful you are when you play hard to get?" said Sirius in her ear as his arm slide down from her shoulders and rested around her waist. Faith rolled her eyes at Lily, causing her to choke on her tea.  
  
"See what you did, mate?" said James grinning at Lily. "You nearly made Evans toss her tea with all of your sappy lines." Lily laughed despite herself and smiled at James. James felt his stomach give a pleasant flop, as his grin grew wider.  
  
"Well now that I've lost my appetite," said Faith pushing her plate away from her. "I think its time to head off, don't you agree?" She looked at Lily, who nodded immediately.  
  
"Are you coming?" asked Lily poking Liz in the arm.  
  
"What?" said Liz, still smiling at Remus. Lily rolled her eyes and repeated the question. Liz gave Remus a quick hug and the girls departed from the table.  
  
"Goodbye, love," called Sirius at Faith's departing back. "Don't miss me too much while we're apart." Faith looked over her shoulder and gave him a sly smirk.  
  
"Padfoot, can I ask you something?" said James, turning his attention away from the sea of shining red hair walking away from him.  
  
"Shoot," said Sirius, casually leaning back on the bench.  
  
"Why do you bother with Ravenwood? You have pursued that girl since last term, and without fail she has shot you down with every attempt you have made." Remus stared at Sirius with an inquiring expression on his face.  
  
"More importantly, why have you only decided to pursue only one girl this year and why is she that one girl?" said Remus, with a raised eyebrow. "I haven't seen you go after anyone else this year. I think it's a record." Sirius sat there for a moment, his face contorted as he pondered the question.  
  
"Well, it's difficult to explain. Ravenwood isn't like other girls. The girls around here are giggly and flighty and they have no uniqueness. They may possess book intelligence, but they don't have a brain in their head. She's a challenge. She makes me work for her affection. I find it most intriguing."  
  
"I think you're touched in the head," said James, shaking his head. "She doesn't make you work for anything. She just plain doesn't fancy you. You are living in denial, mate."  
  
"Ah, but she does, Prongs my old friend," said Sirius; a superior smile spreading across his face. "Haven't you noticed that since last term, the dismemberment and cursing threats have become non-existent? That she lets me touch her without threatening to break my wrist? She stares at me when she thinks no one is looking and I've seen her smile at me more and more lately." James leaned back on the bench.  
  
"Well that doesn't mean that she fancy's you. It could mean that either she's planning to prank you or that you have something stuck on your face," said James, grinning and shaking his head at Sirius. Sirius and Remus laughed.  
  
"Mate, I'm going to let you in on a secret," said Sirius, leaning in. "Women like to be pursued. Even if they resist and it seems like they absolutely despise your very existence, they don't. I've learned that when a woman really despises you, they won't play along with your little game. They want to be pursued, they like it."  
  
"Well I don't totally agree with that insight," said Remus, shaking his head. "I agree that women like to be pursued, but most of the time they flirt back."  
  
"Yeah, well not everyone is like Liz," said Sirius. "The way you two act lately, it makes me want to curse myself blind," said Sirius making a disgusted face.  
  
James sat there for a moment, completely oblivious to the Sirius- Remus debate of who has had more women to test their theory on. James thought that they both had a valid point. Since the beginning of term, Lily had calmed down on the insults. Her face had softened towards him lately. She wore a smile more than a scowl in his presence.  
  
'Well," James thought to himself, "women like to be pursued. And last time I checked, which was only a few minutes ago, Lily was a woman."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The day had flown by much to fast for Lily's liking. Before she knew it, it was time for patrolling duty with Potter. As she sat in the common room waiting for him to meet her, she felt her stomach churn at the thought of him. She didn't know what to say. Frankly, she didn't want to say anything. She wished that she could just go back in time and stop herself from doing it in the first place.  
  
"I'm just going to be professional and mature about the whole thing," Lily thought to herself. "What happened does not interfere with our head duties." Lily took a deep calming breath, but she could feel her dinner swirling dangerously inside her stomach.  
  
James bounded down the stairs loudly. Lily could hear his footsteps long before the door of the boys dormitory opened and he appeared through it, smiling at her.  
"Ready, Evans?" he asked motioning to the portrait hole. Lily nodded and got up from the chair.  
  
They walked the corridor in silence. Both of them kept looking at the other sporadically out of the corner of their eyes. The tension was so thick that Lily thought it would take a chainsaw to cut through it. As they turned down the corridor heading towards the astronomy tower, they glanced at each other only to find the other glancing back. Both of them quickly looked away. Lily let out a laugh and James smiled. For some reason, all of Lily's fears about facing James vanished right there. James felt his heart lighten as she laughed.  
  
"What's so funny, Evans?" asked James, with a broad grin on his face.  
  
"This is childish," laughed Lily, turning to look at him. James looked at her curiously. Lily sighed in between laughs. "Oh come on, Potter. Why don't we just get it out of our system and talk about it? It's crazy to keep up this game of peek-a-boo all night." Lily took out her wand and unlocked the door to the astronomy tower.  
  
"True right," said James opening the door and stepping inside after Lily. "So, er, why did you run away the other night? Was it that horrible?" asked James, watching Lily as she gave the astronomy tower a once over.  
  
"I don't know. I was embarrassed I guess," said Lily, her back to James as she looked out onto the balcony of the tower.  
  
"Embarrassed?" asked James, checking the ladder leading to the roof. "You had nothing to be embarrassed about." He turned to look at Lily, who was walking towards him. Starlight poured into the room through the windows, outlining both of their figures in the darkness.  
  
"It was the best kiss I've ever had." James could see that Lily was smiling at him. "I'm not embarrassed and neither should you be." James reached over and took her hand. Lily felt tingles run up her arm and into her spine. James moved closer and stopped inches from her. "I don't regret a single moment of that night or any night that I get to spend with you. Even if you spend most of the night telling me what an arrogant git I am."  
  
Lily let out a nervous laugh and looked at the windows. "Well you have your moments, but you can be charming so I guess it makes up for it." Lily gave him a sly smile.  
  
"So you don't regret it?" asked James, looking down at their intertwined fingers.  
  
"I thought I did," said Lily, "but now I'm beginning to change my mind." James looked up into her smiling face with surprise. A dashing smile spread across his face. Lily couldn't help noticing how handsome he looked in the starlight.  
  
"So, does that mean that I can kiss you whenever I want?" asked James teasingly but slightly hopeful.  
  
"Don't press your luck, James," grinned Lily mischievously, turning away from him and slipping her hand out of his. James smiled despite the answer. She had just called him by his first name; something she had never done until now.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"You have to eat something Faith or you're going to be sick during the game," said Liz, shoveling food into her mouth and looking at the plate of untouched scrambled eggs in front of Faith. Faith made a disgusted face and grabbed her glass of orange juice.  
  
"I'm just not hungry and bugging me about it is only going to make me not want to eat more," said Faith before forcing down a sip of orange juice.  
  
"Liz is right Faith. You need to eat something. Here have some toast at least," said Lily pushing a few pieces of toast in front of Faith. Faith stared at the toast like it was crawling with disgusting, slimy insects.  
  
"I'm fine with juice thanks," she said shortly.  
  
"Oh you are so stubborn!" said Liz in frustration as she dug into her plate of waffles.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Tell me something new will you," said Faith rolling her eyes. "So how was patrolling duty last night? Did you kiss him again?" asked Faith looking across the table at Lily.  
  
"No," said Lily sarcastically. "And patrolling was fine. We talked about it briefly and we both decided that it was no big deal. End of story."  
  
Faith snorted. "You are such a horrible liar, Lily. Ever since first year you have tried fooling me without success. You'd think after seven years that you would have learned that you cannot lie to a liar. Suite yourself and don't tell us about what really happened. I'm sure it would just gross me out anyway and I'd end up tossing what food I've eaten all over the table and embarrass myself."  
  
Faith took another sip of her juice and looked at the toast as if pondering if it was safe to eat yet. Lily knew Faith's little baiting trick and wasn't going to fall for it this time. Even if she were going to tell her about last night it would have been interrupted by the very topic of the conversation. James strolled over to the girls and plopped down next to Liz.  
  
"And how are my two fellow teammates this lovely morning?"  
  
"Very excited," said Liz, taking a break from her breakfast to wash it down with some juice.  
  
"Having a nice big breakfast I see," said James looking at the plate of untouched food in front of Faith.  
  
"Why are people so concerned with my eating habits?" said Faith irritably. "For Merlin's sake, I'm just not hungry!"  
  
"Maybe you need someone to feed it to you," said Sirius, who had just entered the conversation and took a seat next to Faith.  
  
"Black, I'm already on the verge of vomiting, the last thing I need is to add you to the mixture," said Faith, making a disgusted face.  
  
"Well you better eat something. I don't want a partner that can't carry their weight on the field," said Sirius, the grin vanishing from his face.  
  
"Are you calling me weak?" said Faith with narrowing eyes.  
  
"Well I call what I see," said Sirius with a matching expression. Faith reached over and grabbed a piece of toast. Then turning to look him straight in the eye, she stuffed the entire piece in her mouth.  
  
"Happy," she mumbled through a mouthful of toast.  
  
"Ravenwood! I've never seen you eat like such an animal before. You look so beautiful with a mouthful of toast," said Sirius grinning. Faith hit him hard on the shoulder.  
  
"Oy careful! That's my beater arm!" laughed Sirius, leaning away from Faith's still clenched fist.  
  
"Hey now! Save it for the game," laughed James as Faith turned away from Sirius and tried to swallow the mouthful of food with a scowl on her face.  
  
"I think it's time to start heading down to the field," said James glancing at his watch. The four team members stood up.  
  
"Good luck," said Remus giving Liz's hand a little squeeze. Liz blushed and mumbled 'thanks'.  
  
"You'll do fine," said Lily smiling at Faith. Faith gave her a nervous smile before being escorted out of the hall by Sirius. Lily looked over at James, who was standing over her.  
  
"How about a good luck kiss?" he asked, grinning broadly and turning his cheek slightly.  
  
"How about I wish you good luck?" said Lily with a twinkle in her eyes.  
  
"How about you wish me good luck and give me a kiss?" pushed James. Remus laughed and shook his head. He reached for the paper and began to read it; the smile still on his face.  
  
"How about I wish you good luck and if you win, maybe I'll give you a kiss?" said Lily after a moments pondering. James's face lit up and his smile widened.  
  
"Deal."  
  
"Well then, good luck!" said Lily, grinning slyly.  
  
* * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lily, Remus and Peter slid into the Gryffindor stands an hour later. Lily noticed how strange it felt to be sitting alone with Remus and Peter. Usually she had Faith there beside her to keep her company. But in all actuality, she didn't mind so much. She liked Remus and considered him a good friend. Lily chatted amicably with Remus and Peter and a few fellow Gryffindors before they heard the trumpet that announced the game and voice filled the stadium.  
  
"Good afternoon wizards and witches! What a beautiful day we have here for quidditch! I am your commentator Matthew Saddler. And what a game we have here for you today. Two fabulous teams starting out the season, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin!" The crowd cheered for their favorite.  
  
"And now introducing the Gryffindor team!" The Gryffindor section erupted with cheers, followed by booing from the Slytherin side.  
  
"Corentine, Zelter, Tennyson, Black, Ravenwood, Marcus and Potter!" screamed Matthew Saddler as the Gryffindor Quidditch team erupted out of their entrance and soared around the field.  
  
"And now announcing the Slytherin team! Bonn, Rainkwitz, Snape, Rosier, Avery, Beck and Van Houten!" The Slytherin Quidditch team burst out of their entrance and circled the field once. The crowd was a mixture of boos and cheers.  
  
The players on both sides took their respective positions. The referee, Professor Hammond walked out onto the field; the quaffle held under his left arm, his broomstick in his right hand.  
  
"Let's keep this game clean! I have given you my warning!"  
  
He threw blew his whistle and threw the quaffle up into the air. Liz immediately dove for the quaffle, pushing Bonn out of the way. She grabbed the quaffle and flew towards the Slytherin pitch. She threw the quaffle over to Zelter and bumped Rainkwitz out of the way. Zelter looped around Rosier and threw the quaffle Tennyson, who dropped it avoiding a bludger from Avery.  
  
"Oh nice hit by Avery! Bonn with the quaffle, he passes to Snape. Ouch! Black nearly took his head off with that one!"  
  
Snape ducked just in time as Sirius sent a bludger straight at his head. Faith zoomed straight at Snape. She dove underneath him, but pulled up at the right moment, causing Snape to make a sharp turn and drop the quaffle right into Tennyson's hands.  
  
"GOOD ONE FAITH!" screamed Lily as the players flew by the Gryffindor stands, towards the Slytherin pitch.  
  
"Tennyson passes the quaffle to Corentine, now back to Tennyson, forward to Zelter, who rolls away from Bonn just in the nick of time! She passes it to Tennyson and forward to Corentine! What an amazing bludger attack by Black! Corentine's wide open ........."  
  
Liz headed straight for the right pitch; Beck the Slytherin keep flew in front of it. Liz jerked left and hurled the quaffle threw the middle pitch. The Gryffindor stands erupted into cheers! Lily jumped to her feet and screamed. She gave Remus a quick hug and returned to the game. Liz gave a high five to Zelter as she zoomed back towards the middle of the pitch.  
  
"Amazing! Gryffindor leads 10 to 0. The seekers are still soaring around the pitch looking for the snitch. Remember the snitch is worth 150 points to whomever's team seeker catches it."  
  
James soared around the field looking for that little glint of gold. The Slytherin seeker, Van Houten, was following close to his tail, obviously waiting for James to find it first. James looked below him. Snape had just thrown the quaffle to Rainkwitz. He wove in and out of the Gryffindor chasers. Sirius sent a bludger straight at him, but Rosier got to it first and pelted it at Liz, causing her to abandoned her tailing of Bonn. Rainkwitz passed it back to Bonn who immediately passed it to Snape. Faith flew right at him but missed as he dove underneath her. Snape lined up his shot and hurled it at the left pitch. The Gryffindor keeper Marcus dove for it and batted it down towards the ground.  
  
Zelter swooped down and scooped up the quaffle. She immediately passed it to Liz who wove in and out of the Slytherin players with some fancy flying. She headed towards the Slytherin pitch. Avery narrowly missed her head as he swung at her as she flew by him. Liz was caught off balance and dropped the quaffle right into the hands of Bonn. He sped towards the Gryffindor pitch, wide open. Faith and Sirius hit the bludger back and forth between them as they tried to catch up with Bonn. Just as he was about to throw the quaffle, Faith hit the bludger with all of her strength straight at him. The bludger hit the back of his broom, sending him toppling forward and hitting the ground hard. The quaffle fell but was scooped up by Liz. Sirius flew over to Faith and they knocked their clubs together, shouting excitedly at one another before heading back.  
  
"Ouch, that had to hurt! It looks like Bonn is out for the count! Nice shot by Gryffindor newcomer, Faith Ravenwood! Now Corentine with the quaffle, she passes to Tennyson, and oh, he taken out by Rosier. Snape with the quaffle, he has his shot. He shoots.........he scores!" The Slytherin stands erupted into cheers. Lily, who had been on her feet in excitement, slunk back down into her seat. Remus and Peter remained standing, however.  
  
The Slytherin's scored twice more before James saw the glint of gold hovering above the Gryffindor center pitch. James knew that as soon as he went for it, Van Houten was going to knock him out of the way and grab the snitch. James looked around at the field below. Rainkwitz had the quaffle again. He was heading back towards the Gryffindor pitch. James turned his broom around sharply and whizzed towards the Gryffindor pitch. Van Houten stayed where he was, thinking that James was headed to stop the Slytherin chasers from scoring again. A bludger speed past his ear as he neared the pitch. Rainkwitz passed the quaffle to Snape. Snape saw James speeding towards him. Quickly he threw the quaffle at the right pitch. Marcus dove to block the quaffle. James pulled up sharply just missing Marcus diving towards the right pitch. The quaffle flew through his arms and through the pitch. James reached out his hand and felt his fingers close around the tiny golden ball. The whistle blew and James held up the hand with the snitch beating against his closed fist.  
  
"Potter has caught the snitch! 150 points to Gryffindor! They win 160 to 40! I'm Matthew Saddler and I hoped that you enjoyed today's match!"  
  
James was immediately swarmed with twelve hands patting him on the back and hugging him as he descended towards the field. The Gryffindor stands were filing out onto the field. The team dismounted from their brooms a moment later. Liz and Faith immediately hugged and jumped up and down, screaming out of happiness. James was shaking Sirius's hand, broad grins plastered across their faces. Lily ran over to Liz and Faith and hugged them with congratulations. Remus walked over to Liz, picked her up and swung her around nearly knocking out several second years that were standing to close. Sirius walked over to Faith and turned her around by her shoulders to face him. He bent his head down and kissed her hard on the lips. Faith laughed as she looked at him in shock; her eyes as wide as galleons. James was in the middle of a crowd of cheering Gryffindors. He had his hand containing the snitch raised in the air, a broad grin on his face. He caught Lily's eye and walked over to her. His hair was messier than usual and it stuck out in all directions. His glasses were slightly askew and he was sweaty. He looked down at her with a dazzling smile spread across his face. Lily beamed up at him. She didn't know if it was just the excitement of the moment or what, but as she looked up at James she was overwhelmed with a desire to kiss him right there in front of the whole school.  
  
"So it looks like I won Evans. Isn't there something that you owe me?" asked James giving her a dashing grin. Lily laughed and rose on her toes. James bent his head down to receive his prize. Lily turned her head and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and fell back down. James laughed and shook his head as Lily turned a slight shade of red.  
  
"Come on, party in the common room!" shouted Sirius, his arm around a laughing Faith. The crowd slowly began to move as one towards the end of the field.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Don't forget to review! (Oh and send help for the evil monkeys!) 


	14. Chapter 14: New Beginnings

Hi all! I couldn't wait to put up this chapter. I know you guys are absolutely going to love it! I just wanted to say WOW! to all of the reviews that you guys sent me over the last chapter. Absolutely amazing! Also, I was surprised at how many of you guys actually read the disclaimer. I hope that my sick humor about monkeys offended no one. Anyway, as it is now my custom, I want to give a shout out to those of you that took the time to review.  
  
Flyingwind33 – Thank you for such awesome reviews! I think that it was time for Sirius and Faith to kiss. They have a lot of sexual tension that needs to be let out a little bit. As far as Lily and James, I hate a long drawn out love-hate relationship thing. It is the typical cliché of Lily and James fanfic stories. Oh and don't tell the monkeys, but I think that I've found a way to beat them.  
  
Shamrock13- I'm so glad that you like my story! I hope that you continue to read it and I look forward to your reviews!  
  
alicia weasley – Thank you for all of the reviews that you sent me! I'm so glad that you like my story so far. You are so sweet and I can tell that you are an awesome person from your reviews. Faith is my favorite character because she says and does everything to the extent that I could do in real life. She is going to get more interesting as the story grows, I can't wait for everyone to see how she turns out.  
  
Sproxkkk- I'm so glad that you liked the chapter. I hope that you like this one better. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Vampchick001- Since I updated so soon I expect my cookie, preferably white chocolate macadamia, to be mailed to me a.s.a.p. I'm sorry if my evil monkeys confused you. I have a weird sense of humor and I honestly didn't think anyone would read the disclaimer. Thank you for reviewing, despite my monkey confusion.  
  
Padfootlet- I'm relieved that you decided not to hex me. Although, I'm a little frightened of your hamsters of doom. You have to watch out for hamsters, they are sneaky little creatures that will someday have the resources to take over the world and cause a great hamster take over. Anyway, I think that I need to buy that shirt. Thanks for always reviewing. I always look forward to reading your reviews!  
  
Padfootedmoony- That is an awesome idea. I could send the monkeys over to the party! But they are evil and will probably take over the party and drive the house elves out of the castle. Hmm......a plan is what I need. Anyway, thank you for reviewing and I'm glad that you liked the chapter. I hope that you like this one better.  
  
Ljstagflower4e/Jctigerwolf4e – Stop or you'll make me blush, but you can keep going if you really insist. Thank you for always reviewing story. You are one of the people that I look forward to hearing from and I was a little disappointed that I didn't see your name last week. But I'll forgive you for sending such a wonderful review and keeping me on track.  
  
Sammy Solo- Sammy Sammy! That is how I'm going to address you now lol. You are such a wonderful person! Thank you for reviewing faithfully and for giving such awesome and encouraging reviews! You are awesome and I can't wait to see your review after this next chapter.  
  
Pigwidgeon188- I think it was time for Sirius and Faith to kiss. Thank you for reviewing and always writing such nice reviews!  
  
Met19- I'm sorry if you were a little disappointed that I made James a seeker. I know that in book 1 he was a chaser. But in book five he was playing with a snitch and I read an interview online by J.K. Rowling after book five was released and she said that he was both. So in my story I decided to make him versatile. I mean Gryffindor is the best team in the school and they could have won more than one quidditch cup during his seven years. It doesn't mean that he may not become a chaser again by the end of the story. Anyway, thank you for reviewing and I hope that you continue to read my story.  
  
Okay here's my disclaimer: (by rules of the monkeys) All Harry Potter related characters places, names etc belong to J.K. Rowling, not me or the evil monkeys. (They are controlling J.K. Rowling's brain! Help!) Evil monkeys are not writing this story; I am of my own free will. (They told me to say that!) There is no cause for anyone to be concerned. Evil monkeys are a figment of my imagination. (The big hairy one is holding a lethal handful of monkey dung, threatening to hit me with it if I try to get help.) Helper monkeys are not funny and should not be used as servants, dressed in diapers or used as pets for dogs. (A helper monkey has stolen my wallet and all of my money. Call the police!)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 14: New Beginnings  
  
The common room exploded into one big all day and all night party. Everyone had changed out of his or her robes and into more comfortable or in some people's case, more attention grabbing clothing. Lily and Liz were forced to change into 'party worthy' clothes by Faith, who looked like she was going to a New York City nightclub. Sirius, James and Peter disappeared for half and hour but returned with four cases of butterbeer, pounds of Honeydukes chocolate and candy and a variety of food that Lily figured were taken from the Great Hall dinner. Faith brought down her radio and charmed it to blare through out the room. Lily had never seen everyone so happy and enjoying themselves. People were dancing, talking and a few couples had occupied several chairs, couches and dark corners. Liz and Remus had occupied a couch near the fire and were cuddling and happily talking to one another.  
  
"Lils this is our song!" called Faith over the music and across the room to Lily, who was talking to a sixth year girl name Ann Marie Moreno. She ran over from the dance floor, grabbed Lily's hand and led her to an open spot near the radio.  
  
"I love disco!" yelled Lily as her and Faith began to dance. James laughed as he watched Lily dance around the floor, laughing and acting completely goofy.  
  
"You know what this reminds me off?" said Faith. Lily shook her head. "Last summer when you stayed at my house and we snuck out to go dancing........."  
  
"Oh yeah! And we ran into one of your dad's lieutenants from the base and we thought we were in deep trouble, but he bought us drinks instead and then had to drive us home," laughed Lily.  
  
"Did I hear that right?" grinned James, coming over to dance beside Lily. "Did the Head Girl sneak out and get into some trouble?" Lily gave him a mischievous smirk as she continued to dance; her red hair swinging in front of her face as she moved to the music.  
  
"I would never do such a thing. It's Faith," said Lily nodding towards her best friend who was dancing with a Daniel Tennyson. "She gets me into trouble. I'm completely innocent."  
  
"I don't believe that for a minute, Evans," said James moving in a little closer towards Lily. Lily just laughed. James took her hands and twirled her around, making her laugh even harder. He couldn't believe that she was letting him dance with her. James continued to twirl her around the floor in fluid, graceful movements as the music blared and shook the walls.  
  
"I didn't know you knew how to dance, Potter?" said Lily when the song had ended. James flashed a dashing grin at her.  
  
"Well there are a lot of things you don't know about me, Evans." Lily beamed up at him. "Are you thirsty?" Lily nodded her head. He grabbed her hand and walked over to the table where the food was. He grabbed a butterbeer and opened it for her. She took it from him, downed half of it in one gulp and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand holding the bottle.  
  
"Evans, this is a side of you I've never seen," laughed James, taking a gulp of his drink.  
  
"Well I guess there are a lot of things that we don't know about each other," smiled Lily shrugging slightly.  
  
"Then I guess we will have to get to know more about each other," grinned James, giving her hand a squeeze. Lily smiled at him coyly and took another sip of her drink.  
  
A loud cheer drew their attention away from each other. Lily let out a loud laugh at the sight she saw. Faith was dancing on top of one of the study tables as people stood around it and cheered her on.  
  
"She's bloody wild," laughed James as he watched Faith dance. Sirius jumped onto the table. Faith immediately grabbed him and they started dancing as the crowd around the table cheered them on.  
  
"No she's not," said Lily shaking her head. Her eyes twinkled as she looked over at the pair of them. "She's fun."  
  
"Do you want to go sit somewhere?" asked James gesturing towards an unoccupied couch on the other side of the room.  
  
Lily nodded her head and they walked over, James leading her by the hand as they wove around people. They took a seat just as the song ended. Lily saw Sirius jump back down to the floor and open his arms towards Faith. She dramatically fell into them and he twirled her around once before he set her down on the ground. They stood there in each other's arms for a moment before making their way towards the food table. Several fifth year girls took up Faith and Sirius's empty spots on the table as the next song blasted from the radio. Lily sat close next to James, breathing in his cologne, which she thought smelled really good.  
  
"You lot did really good today. That game was brilliant," said Lily making herself more comfortable on the couch.  
  
"Why thank you Miss Evans," grinned James. "This team has great potential this year and I think we have a good shot at the Cup." He took a swig of his drink. "If we can keep on our game and keep the offense up then we are a shoe in for it."  
  
"I'll have to take your word for it since I don't know all that much about quidditch strategy," said Lily, taking a swig of her own drink.  
  
"Well Lily, my dear, you have come to the right man," said James, making himself more comfortable by putting his arm around Lily's shoulders as he prepared to go into a lecture about the finer points of quidditch.  
  
After spending most of the night engaged in discussion of quidditch plays, head duties and some embarrassing stories about their childhoods, Lily and James felt much closer and comfortable with each other. The party had started to die down as it approached one in the morning. The music had turned from blaring rock and roll to something a bit mellower. Most of the students had given up their attempts on an all night party and decided to retire to their respective dormitories. Liz and Remus were still on the same couch that they had spent most of the party sitting on. Lily smirked as she saw them snuggling and kissing as they listened to the music flowing throughout the room. Lily noticed that both Faith and Sirius were missing from the common room altogether. Lily leaned closer into James's shoulder as he stroked her hair.  
  
"Lily, can I ask you something?" asked James softly.  
  
"Sure," said Lily, turning her head on his shoulder to look up at him. James took a deep breath and his free hand flew up to his hair as he nervously ruffled it. Lily smiled at him. How could she ever think that was annoying? "Um.........okay," said James settling his nerves. "Lily, these past few weeks have been amazing. I absolutely love spending time with you. I can't tell you how much I look forward to our patrolling nights together. It helps me get through the day just to know that I will get to spend some time with you that night. I love the way your face lights up when you smile or when you laugh. I love the way your hand feels as it rests in mine. I love feeling your hair through my fingers and the smell of your perfume on my clothes. You are the first thing I think about in the morning and the only thing I dream about at night. I have adored you from the moment I saw you in our first year. Except until now, I have been too bullheaded and immature to pursue you properly." James straightened up a little and looked her straight in the eyes. Lily felt a rush of warm spread through her body as he grabbed her hand. "Lily, I would be honored if you would consider being my girlfriend." Lily smiled softly up at James. "You don't have to give me an answer now, but all I ask is that you consider it."  
  
"James, I'm considering," said Lily. "I've been considering it a lot lately actually."  
  
"So does that mean you'll think about it?" asked James.  
  
"I don't have to think about it. I've made up my mind," said Lily, her face becoming serious. James heart raced faster in his chest.  
  
"And?" Lily sat up a little and looked him straight in the eyes.  
  
"James, I would be flattered to be your girlfriend."  
  
Lily face broke out into a broad smile as James face lightened with happiness. James reached up and caressed her cheek with his hand. He lowered his head and gave Lily the softest, sweetest kiss. Lily did not want this moment to end. Neither of them was conscious of how long the kiss lasted until the portrait entrance swung open and they heard giggling and low excited whispers. They broke apart to see Faith and Sirius holding hands and walking slowly towards the dormitory entrances; both sporting matching mischievous smirks. Lily and James looked at each other with confused expressions. She saw that beside Faith and Sirius, James and her were the only ones left in the common room. Faith and Sirius either paid no attention to them or just plain didn't see them in the dark corner of the common room.  
  
"So does this mean that you fancy me?" asked Sirius, holding Faith around the waist.  
  
"You wish," said Faith smiling up at him. Sirius laughed and bent forward, giving her a long, passionate kiss. Lily and James looked at each other and tried not to laugh.  
  
"I think I better get to bed. It's well past three," said Faith when they finally broke away.  
  
"Do you want me to come up and make sure you get tucked in alright?" asked Sirius, a look of mock concern on his face.  
  
"No, I think I can manage just fine thanks," smirked Faith. She flung her arms around his neck and gave him one last long kiss.  
  
"Goodnight," she said pulling away from him and heading towards the girl's dormitory door.  
  
"Sweet dreams, love," said Sirius. The girl's door closed and Sirius stood there for a moment staring at the door, as if expecting her to pop back out of it any minute. Letting out a long and satisfied sigh, he strode over to the boy's door and disappeared through it.  
  
Lily and James looked at each other and burst out into laughter.  
  
"What was that?" asked Lily. James shook his head in amazement.  
  
"I guess that means that there will be an end to the insults at meals, huh?" He bent his head towards Lily again.  
  
Lily crawled into bed sometime around four in the morning. She was exhausted, but couldn't sleep. She lay there in bed smiling and reflecting upon the evening's events.  
  
'You are the first thing I think about in the morning and the only thing I dream about at night.' The words were the last thing to play in her conscious mind before sleep crept into her body and covered her senses.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lily felt like she had finally fallen asleep when someone's humming woke her up. Lily rolled over, ready to hurl a pillow at Faith for waking her up so early. But to her surprise the humming was coming from Liz.  
  
"Liz! What the hell! It's Sunday for Merlin's sake," groaned Faith, throwing a pillow over her head to drown out Liz's voice.  
  
"Oh did someone stay out too late last night with Sirius Black?" asked Liz walking over and plopping herself down on Faith's bed. "Don't think I didn't see you sneak off with him."  
  
"Oh shut it!" said Faith's muffled voice from under the pillow.  
  
"Oh come on!" said Liz, tugging at Faith's pillow. "Don't think you can just get away with pretending to sleep. You need to tell me what's going on." Liz tugged really hard and the pillow came flying off of Faith's head.  
  
"I wasn't pretending to sleep. I actually was until you woke me up with that atrocious humming of yours," said Faith rolling over to look at Liz. "In fact, I'm surprised that you saw anything last night. You and Remus were sitting there on the couch for most of the night snogging. I'm surprised people didn't get sick from having to bear witness to you two all night."  
  
"Oh you are just upset because I woke you up," said Liz, laying down at the end of Faith's bed and propping her head on her hand. "Remus and I weren't snogging all night. We were simply enjoying each other's company, if you must know. He is really sweet and so smart. He is the best thing that could ever happen to me," said Liz, with a goofy smile on her face.  
  
"That's really sweet Liz," said Lily making her presence known.  
  
"Aw, there is the one that should be talking about last night," said Liz.  
  
"What?" asked Faith, rolling over to look at Lily.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about," said Lily, blushing feverishly.  
  
"Oh don't give me that," said Faith. "I know when you turn that shade of red that something good has happened. And from the looks of it from last night, I'm assuming that it has to do James Potter."  
  
"We were just talking and enjoying each other's company," said Lily simply.  
  
"Yeah right," said Liz rolling her eyes and looking at Faith. "When Remus and I decided to turn, well after one I might say, we saw them on the couch in the far corner kissing and being all lovey-dovey."  
  
"What?" said Faith, hopping up onto her knees to get a better look at Lily. Lily covered her face with her hands, trying to hide the reddening color of her skin and the smile. "You and James Potter! Snogging in the common room!" Lily nodded her head, her hands still covering her face. Faith let out a loud laugh. "Liz pinch me, I think I've died and been brought back into an alternate universe!" Liz jokingly made to pinch Faith in the leg, but she swatted her hand away.  
  
"Not literally! So anyway, how was it?" Lily removed her hands from her face and sat up.  
  
"It was amazing! No one has ever kissed me like that! He was so charming and so funny and so sweet." Lily sighed. "He is a completely different person from who I thought. I actually enjoy his company. I think I really fancy him." She looked at Liz and Faith and blushed.  
  
"Well it's about damn time!" exclaimed Faith. "I knew that you liked him. I guess all you needed was a little push huh? So are you two steady?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so," said Lily. Faith laughed and flung herself down on her bed. She hugged her pillow and propped up her chin on it so she could talk to Lily.  
  
"So, where did you two go? I noticed that you were gone when I came in," said Faith as Liz grabbed her pillow and made herself more comfortable on Faith's bed.  
  
"We didn't go anywhere. We stayed in the common room. I didn't know what time it was until you and Sirius came into the common room."  
  
"Where did you two go, getting back to my original question?" said Liz.  
  
"We went for a walk around the grounds," said Faith, the same mischievous smirk on her face that Lily saw last night. "He knows all of these secret passageways out of the castle, so we went for a walk around the grounds."  
  
"Well you two looked pretty cozy last night when you came in," said Lily. "Are you two steady?"  
  
"No," said Faith shaking her head. "Are you kidding? I know the reputation he has with girls. Pursue them until you snog them, then leave them out to dry. I told him that he would have to prove to me that he was serious about me if he wanted anything more than friendship."  
  
"Faith," said Liz in disbelief. "You can go around kissing a guy and then say that you want nothing to do with him."  
  
"I didn't say that I wanted nothing to do with him did I?" said Faith, an edge of irritation in her voice. "All I said is that I don't fully trust him and he hasn't shown me that I am the only girl that he fancies."  
  
"What did he say?" asked Lily concerned. Faith shrugged.  
  
"He gave me a load of lines saying that I was the only one that he has fancied for a while and so on. He did ask me if I fancied him though."  
  
"What did you say?" asked Liz, looking at Faith with interest.  
  
"I said that I did fancy him a little." Lily shook her head.  
  
"Faith that is mean," said Liz, looking at Faith with concern. "You are going to drive him mad if you keep this up."  
  
"No, I just want to see if he is serious or not. I guess time will tell," said Faith simply. "And if he isn't, then I only wasted one night of my life with him." Lily and Liz exchanged concern glances, but both of them knew that it was no use badgering her about what she should do.  
  
"Let's get some food, yeah?" said Lily getting up out of bed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
James sprung out of bed, early Sunday morning. He felt terrific. Arguably the best he had in years, even though he hardly slept a wink. He grabbed his clothes and headed for the shower. When he returned fifteen minutes later, he found that he wasn't the only one in a good mood.  
  
"Good morning, Prongs," bellowed Sirius in a deep singing voice.  
  
"Good morning to you, Padfoot," James returned in the same deep singing voice. "Have a good nice last night mates?"  
  
"Excellent," said Remus, changing into a jumper. "I take it that you had an good night yourself do to the superb mood you are in."  
  
"Did you finally corner Evans into going out with you?" asked Sirius from his trunk.  
  
"No I didn't corner her into anything, but actually yes, she did decide to become my girlfriend," said James, feeling very proud of himself.  
  
"Way to go mate!" said Remus, walking over to shake James's hand.  
  
"Yes congratulations," said Sirius, pulling on some trousers. "So did you have to curse her into it or was it purely out of free will?"  
  
"The latter thank you very much," laughed James. "And you should talk, mate. Lily and I witnessed you and Ravenwood waltzing through the portrait hole last night."  
  
Sirius's face spread into his all too familiar mischievous grin. "Well what can I say, the girl is in love with me and being the good gentlemen I am, I obliged her and showed her around the grounds." Remus let out a short laugh and James shook his head.  
  
"Padfoot, I am astonished on what a thoughtful and considerate person you are to humor such a brilliant girl," laughed Remus. "Tell me, does your breath stink? You know from the load of dung that just spewed from it?" James, Peter and Remus roared with laughter. Sirius's eyes narrowed as he set his sights on Remus.  
  
"You are head over heels for that girl. Everyone in the common room witnessed your nice little table dance last night," said James, pulling on a shirt. "Why don't you just admit that you like the girl and let it be instead of pulling off this act?"  
  
"Why don't you lot just shut it, ey?" said Sirius irritably. Peter giggled loudly as he rummaged through his trunk. "What are you all gitty about? I didn't see you at all last night?"  
  
"I-I was around," said Peter slightly nervous by being addressed so suddenly. "I was at the snack table, er, talking to some girls. You didn't see it cause you three were all busy." Sirius huffed and shook his head. Remus caught James's eye and gave him a skeptical look.  
  
"Well whatever, mate," said Sirius throwing on his shoes. "Are you blokes almost ready? I'm wasting away here."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
James walked into the Great Hall to find that Lily was already there, sitting in her usual spot. He was so nervous as he walked over to the table. Did he sit down in his usual seat and start eating like he used to or did he sit next to her? Should he give her a good morning kiss or should he wait until she kissed him? Then a horrible thought occurred to him. What if she had changed her mind? What if she decided over the past five hours that she didn't want to be with him and that last night was a big mistake? James tried not to let the nervousness lodged in his throat show to the outside world. As he neared his usual Gryffindor spot, Lily looked over at him. Her face illuminated into a broad grin as her eyes made contact with his; he smiled, feeling very relieved for now. He walked over and sat down next to her.  
  
"Good morning! Long time no see," he greeted, leaning in to give her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Good morning," said Lily blushing and pushing a plate of food in front of him. "Have a good night's sleep?"  
  
"The best I've had in a long time," said James not taking his eyes off of her. Faith and Liz exchanged smirks and tried to suppress I-knew-it grins.  
  
"Good morning," said Remus, taking a seat next to Liz.  
  
"The same to you," said Liz, leaning over to give him a kiss.  
  
"What's for breakfast? Anything good," said Sirius plopping down beside Faith and immediately throwing his arm around her waist.  
  
"Good morning to you too," said Faith sarcastically as she stirred her coffee.  
  
"Did you get alright with out me there to tuck you in?" asked Sirius, nuzzling her neck and giving a quick kiss.  
  
"Well I'm here and fully rested aren't I?" said Faith, pretending not to like it as much as she did.  
  
"So that was some game yesterday?" said James trying not to laugh as Lily sent Faith a cross look. "I just hope that we didn't curse ourselves by celebrating a little to early."  
  
"I think our team is strong. But only time will tell," said Remus, beginning to eat his food.  
  
"So what is on the agenda today for you fine ladies?" asked Sirius, digging into his plate of food.  
  
"Well we are studying today right?" asked Liz, looking at Remus for confirmation. "We have to finish our potions essay and transfiguration homework." Remus nodded, as he had a mouthful of food.  
  
"Transfiguration is no problem," said James, pouring himself some pumpkin juice. "That will take two minutes to finish. But the potions essay and the herbology homework are going to take a while. Do you want to go to the library after this?" he asked turning to Lily.  
  
"Sure. Faith and I were going to go anyway after breakfast to try and get a head start," said Lily, wiping her mouth on her napkin. She looked up at the clock. "We better hurry up or were going to miss out on all of the books we need."  
  
Faith nodded her head and shoved a last piece of bacon into her mouth. James shoveled the rest of his food into his mouth.  
  
"Are you coming with us, mate?" said James through a mouthful of food. Sirius gave him a cock-eyed smirk.  
  
"What else have I got to do today." He got up and bent his arm out for Faith. "My Lady, may I escort you to the library?"  
  
"Why Mr. Black, that would be wonderful," said Faith in a perfect Southern accent, and taking his arm. Lily laughed as a few heads turned from the other tables as Faith and Sirius carried on their dramatics loudly as they exited the Great Hall.  
  
"Shall we?" asked James, getting up and extending a hand to Lily. Lily nodded and smiled as she took his hand.  
  
"See you in a bit, shall we?" said Lily to Remus, Liz and Peter.  
  
"Have fun," said Liz, giving her a small approving wink.  
  
As Lily and James walked out of the Great Hall hand in hand, she couldn't help that some people were whispering as they passed. As Lily walked past the Slytherin table, she saw Bellatrix smiling maliciously at them from her seat. Her eyes were traveling from their interlocked hands to their faces. The smile on Lily's face faltered slightly as she saw her lean over to Rabastan Lestrange and whisper something in his ear.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I hope you enjoyed it! Stay tuned for Banana theater presenting "My Dad Was Not A Chimp". 


	15. Chapter 15: Letters and Dungeons

Hi All! I figured I would post this chapter before I ventured off to work and give you guys something to read over the weekend. I'm amazed at the amount of reviews that you guys sent in this last chapter. You guys are awesome!  
  
Flyingwind33- I'm glad that you loved the chapter. Don't feel too bad for Peter because we all know what a scumbag he turns out to be. It's hard not to write biased storylines for him. Thank you for reviewing and keep it up, cause I always look forward to reading what you have to say.  
  
MooningOverMoony- I love your name! That is awesome. I love Lily/James fics, they are all that I read too. I usually update around Tuesday's or Friday's. I'm going to try to update twice a week. Thank you for reviewing Claire and please keep telling me what you think.  
  
JuLia- Hey, thanks for writing such a nice review. I'll try to update as much as I can. I'm going to write up until Lily and James die. *sniff I have so many good ideas for after they graduate, I can't wait for you guys to read them.  
  
Sammy Solo- Sammy!!!! I hope that everyone is happy the way that I got everyone together. But I'm giving you a mission, if my story gets to sappy, let me know. I don't want to make anyone sick. I've got some nasty plans for Bellatrix in the upcoming chapters so I hope that you aren't disappointed.  
  
Divine Sanity- Thank you for your sweet review. I'm really glad that you liked it! I will definitely try and read one of your fics!  
  
Candykoala4 – You are so cute! Thank you for your awesome review. I'm glad to you like that I didn't make Sirius and Faith "serious". Actually they aren't even together. I like their love-hate relationship at this stage. I figure that Liz and Remus are good enough for the serious romantics.  
  
Ljstagflower4e/Jctigerwolf4e – I hope your sister's bat mitzvah was fun! You can't beat a good party. I'm so glad that you enjoyed the chapter. Please don't hex me into next week! The more you hex me the longer it will take for me to update. Lol.  
  
Alicia Spinnet – Okay, okay, please don't hurt me! I'll give you more! Seriously, thank you for the awesome review. It really made me laugh. I love those types of fun reviews. Without further ado, here is more!  
  
Swishy Willow Wand- Thank you for reading my disclaimer. I didn't think that people read those things so got a little weird with it. Thank you for reviewing and please keep it up!  
  
Padfootlet – You read my mind. I think that Bellatrix has been to dormant in this story. I think she needs to cause a little bit of trouble. I like Sirius and Faith's love-hate relationship or non-relationship too. Please keep reviewing, cause I always look for your name when I read my reviews!  
  
Vampchick001 – I love thin mints! But you lost it! Oh well, I'll update anyway. But, my favorite cookie is the caramel coconut cookie that the Girl Scouts sell. I always hunt my Girl Scout students down and buy at least three boxes from them. No wonder I have to get liposuction. lol j/k. Please continue to review, you are hilarious!  
  
The Disclaimer: (Under New Management) The evil monkeys have left the premises, having been bought out by a gang of paranoid, money hungry hedgehogs.  
  
From the desk of Spanky:  
  
Stephanie does not own Harry Potter nor have any mental illnesses that cause her to have delusions of living in a Harry Potter world. (We have given her medication to keep her in constant state of Harry Potter euphoria. You should see her flip out when we mention Voldemort, it's quite hysterical!) We are not using Stephanie to gain any sort of profit from Harry Potter (That's exactly what we are doing. We need funds to bred our race and eventually take over the world!) Anyway, don't sue Stephanie for she is just a puppet of my will! Hedgehogs have been the butt of the animal world. But that will change! I tell you that when I am done, the world will fear the name of Hedgehog!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 15: Letters and Dungeons  
  
Lily sat in the Gryffindor common room daydreaming. The end of her quill was in her mouth and her eyes stared unfocused at a spot on the opposite wall. It had been a week since James and her had become a couple. She still wasn't quite used to it yet. She wasn't used to being treated so wonderful and having someone so devoted to her. Don't get her wrong; she was equally devoted to him as well. James was rapidly becoming someone that Lily could trust with almost anything. In a way, it was kind of scary at how happy they made each other. She found that patrolling duties were more fun than before and that something as plain as studying was more enjoyable. However, the best part about their relationship was that they did not have to spend every living moment together. Lily and James both still maintained good relations with their friends and spent just as much time with them as before; despite Sirius's teasing about stealing his best mate way from him.  
  
Lily casually glanced outside. She could see the Gryffindor Quidditch team practicing. She smiled to herself as she thought about last Saturday. Who knew that one day could change her life so drastically. She still had not become used to the whispers and the stares as they walked down the halls hand in hand or when they sat together at meals. Lily had never really cared about what others thought, but it was rather annoying being the gossip topic of the week. Lily laughed as she thought about earlier in the week. After having to deal with half of the school coming up to Lily and James to ask if the rumor was true, Faith and Sirius had become very annoyed and decided to hex the brown noser by cursing their nose a nasty shade of brown that gave off the unmistakable odor of dung. Of course, they both received a night's detention for doing this in front of all the teachers, including Professor Dumbledore during dinner one night. But Lily thought that Faith had secretly enjoyed her detention with Sirius by the satisfied smirk on her face when she returned to the dorm that night.  
  
Lily shook her head and forced herself to focus on her history of magic essay that was due tomorrow. Lily wrote her name and the date underneath it. 'It can't be October already,' she thought to herself. Time was flying by and she knew that she had to get started on this bloody essay.  
  
Half an hour later, the Gryffindor Quidditch team entered loudly through the portrait hole. Several students turned to give them dirty looks due to the loud intrusion upon their quiet studying. Lily looked up to see James and Sirius wrestling for superior headlock position.  
  
"Will you two baboons knock it off," said Faith irritably as she walked over to the table where Lily was.  
  
"Oh what's the matter love, do you feel left out?" asked Sirius abandoning James and walking towards Faith.  
  
"Don't even think about it, Black. I'm in no mood for your ........." but Faith couldn't finish her sentence. Sirius had swept down upon her and placed her in a headlock. Faith reached up and grabbed Sirius's fist of the arm that was holding her. She pried open his thumb and bend it back. Immediately Sirius's arm gave way and released her head.  
  
"Don't ever do that to me again!" said Faith, still bending Sirius's thumb back and pinning his arm behind him.  
  
"Ravenwood, I didn't know that you liked it rough," laughed Sirius.  
  
"You are sick," said Faith, releasing his arm and walking around him to sit down. Sirius grabbed her around the waist and forced her down onto his lap as he sat down on the bench. Faith slapped him on the arm, but made no attempt to move off of his lap. James laughed as he took a seat next to Lily.  
  
"How was practice?" asked Lily, after giving him a kiss hello.  
  
"Excellent," said James looking at Lily's essay. "Damn, I forgot that we have this due tomorrow." James got up and sprinted to the boy's dormitory and grabbed his and Sirius's books, as he was not about to do it himself. He ran back downstairs and retook his seat next to Lily. An hour later Remus returned from patrolling duty with a little surprise perched on his arm.  
  
"Look who I found outside the common room," said Remus, holding Lily's owl, Grace. "The windows must have been closed and I don't think she wanted to wait until tomorrow morning at breakfast to deliver this." "Thank you so much Remus," said Lily, as her owl flew over to the table in front of her and stuck out its leg for Lily. Lily untied the letter from her leg and reached inside her bag for some treats. Lily took out her wand and charmed the window open for Grace to fly out of.  
  
"Who is it from Lils?" asked Liz from the end of the table. Lily knew the familiar handwriting of her sister Petunia. A feeling of dread settled in the pit of her stomach as opened the letter.  
  
"Petunia," said Lily shortly as she unfolded the letter. Liz and Faith exchanged disgusted glances and went back to their essays.  
  
Lily,  
  
I am writing you this letter in regards to my wedding. Vernon and I have set the date for December 29th. Since mum and dad are forcing me against my will to have you be maid of honor, I am expecting that you throw me a decent shower when you come home on holiday. I have set the shower date for December 17th, two days after you arrive home. Everything is already planned, so all you have to do is show up. I'm expecting that even you can't mess that up for me. Due to mum and dad's wish, I am allowing you to bring a guest to my wedding. I am assuming that you will bring one of your strange little girlfriends, but I am asking you not to bring that American friend of yours. I don't need for her to sleaze up my wedding day with her rude and vulgar behavior. My wedding day will be perfect and I will not have you or your abnormal friend spoil things that I have worked so hard to plan. I also have ordered your dress for you, so make sure that you can fit into it when you come home because I won't have it altered for you. I feel that I should warn you now that if you do anything to ruin this day for me because of your freakishness, I will make you pay dearly for it.  
  
Petunia  
  
"OH! She is such a horrible.........evil.........wretched.........uggghhh!" stammered Lily throwing the letter down in front of her. Her face was turning redder by the second and her hands were clutching in tight fists on the table.  
  
"Um, is something wrong, Lils?" asked James concerned.  
  
"Oh why should anything be wrong?" said Lily, raising her voice and shaking her head. "It's only that my sister is the most foulest human being ever to walk the face of the earth."  
  
Faith reached over and picked up the letter. Liz walked around and together they silently read it. As their eyes moved down the page, their faces both became rigid.  
  
"What a psychotic cow!" said Liz, looking up at Lily. "Don't you worry about her Lily, she is mad!"  
  
"Just leave me in a room with her for five minutes. By the time I'm done with her, no one in all of Europe would want to marry her," said Faith tossing the letter onto the middle of the table. Sirius, James and Remus exchanged confused looks.  
  
"Er, is there something you want to talk about?" asked James looking at Lily.  
  
"My bloody rotten sister has written this lovely letter to inform me of her wedding," said Lily tossing the letter at James. Immediately he read the letter. A crease etched itself deeper into his forehead the further down the page his eyes traveled.  
  
"What's she got against you?" he asked looking over at Lily.  
  
"I was born different from her," said Lily, glaring at the letter resting in front of James. "Who does she think she is? All high and mighty because some bumbling idiot decided that she was good enough to be his last resort before priesthood." Faith and Liz laughed. James cast them both dirty looks, as he did not see anything humorous about this situation.  
  
"Well Lils, I just want to let you know that I won't go to the wedding with you if you don't want me too because I would hate to.........what was that again?.........Oh yeah, 'sleaze up the wedding'," said Faith smiling. "I think the bride has that one already covered fine enough." Lily's face loosened into a small smile.  
  
"However, I'll make sure I put on quite a production when I come to spend the rest of Christmas holiday and New Years with you. If she wants to see rude and vulgar behavior, I've got some good ones that I've been saving for a rainy day. It would be a shame to let them go to waste in front of her new husband." Faith's face broke out into an evil grin.  
  
"Faith, that's the nicest thing anyone has ever offered to do for me," said Lily in mock sincerity.  
  
"But honestly, I guess she hasn't forgotten what we did to her last summer, huh?" said Faith, leaning back in her chair; a satisfied smile on her face.  
  
"What did you two do?" asked James, suddenly intrigued. Faith and Lily exchanged matching mischievous smirks.  
  
"We put Quik-Gro Hair formula in her shampoo, bubble bath and lotion," said Lily; her emerald eyes lighting up as she looked over at James. "By the time she finished her shower she had become a walking, talking hairball."  
  
"The only way that stuff comes off is for it to wear off and that could take weeks," said Liz, looking over at the two of them with wide eyes.  
  
"I know. She shaved every half hour. She didn't leave the house for two weeks. It was beautiful," sighed Faith. "I've never been so proud of anything in my entire life." The entire table broke out into laughter. James looked over at Lily with extreme pride.  
  
"Ah, a girl after my own heart," said James, hugging her around her shoulders. "I guess I'll have to make sure that I never insult you or your friends. I might end up with a horrible disfigurement." Lily laughed and shook her head.  
  
"But jokes aside, this does leave you in a predicament," said Faith. "You have to find someone else to take my place at the wedding."  
  
"That isn't a predicament, Faith," said Liz, chiming in. "Actually it frees up the spot for James." Lily's smile faltered slightly. Both Lily and James looked at each other, with polite awkward smiles.  
  
"Y-yeah, I guess it does," said Lily. "I mean, if James wants to go that is."  
  
Lily couldn't believe she had just said that. She was happy with James, don't get her wrong. He was her boyfriend and she was proud to be with him. But it was so much easier to have a relationship at Hogwarts. Here she didn't have her family around her. She didn't have to present him to her parents; he didn't have to meet her nasty sister and her fiancée. It was one thing to sit here and laugh about her, but to actually meet Petunia. It's enough to scare even the bravest person away. And her father, oh man her father. He would ask him all sorts of embarrassing questions. Oh God and what about my family! He isn't just going to meet my parents, but the whole Evans clan in one day. Lily's stomach turned as she thought about several potential horrible situations concerning James and individual members of her family. Then there was Dursley's family, who were an unknown quantity to begin with. 'Maybe he wouldn't want to go anyway' she reassured herself.  
  
James paused for a moment. Lily was actually offering a chance for him to meet her family and to escort her to a formal family event. He couldn't believe it. He wasn't sure if he was ready to meet her family. He wasn't afraid of them. He had witnessed enough nasty family situations with Sirius and no one could be worse than his family. No, James was afraid that Lily's parents would think that he wasn't fit enough to court their daughter. He didn't know what he would do if they didn't approve of him or their relationship. He had spent seven years trying to get Lily to be his girlfriend. 'Well this is a chance for you to prove yourself,' he thought.  
  
"I would love to escort you to your sister's wedding," said James, mustering up a believable smile.  
  
"Excellent," said Lily, trying not to let her eyes widen too much. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I just wanted to thank you both for last night," said Lily to Liz and Faith in Transfiguration the next day.  
  
"No problem," said Liz, trying to transfigure an iguana into a cabinet and failing miserably. "You know that you are welcome to use my Anti-Scaling lotion."  
  
"No, I'm not talking about that," said Lily a little irritated. She looked behind her real quick. James and Sirius had successfully transfigured their animals into a couch and coffee table and were sitting on the couch with their feet on the coffee table. "I'm talking about suggesting that James go to my sister's wedding with me."  
  
"I thought that's what you wanted," said Faith, turning her hamster into a barstool. "I was going to bow out anyway so you could go with him. Don't you want to go with him?"  
  
"I don't know," said Lily, lowering her voice. "You both know my family and how horrible Petunia is. I don't want him to be scared off by them."  
  
"Lily, do you honestly think that James is going to break up with you based on your family?" asked Liz looking at her doubtfully. Lily shrugged.  
  
"Lily I don't think that there is much that would scare off James Potter," said Faith. "I mean the guy has spent ages pursuing you. I don't think You-Know-Who could scare him away from you."  
  
"Mr. Potter and Mr. Black this is a classroom, not a rest home," said Professor McGonagall walking over to them.  
  
"We were just taking a break Professor," said James casually. "Do you think I could take this pig back to my room. We need a couch in there don't you think?" he said looking over at Sirius.  
  
"Most definitely," said Sirius, nodding his head. "And maybe a couple of end tables. Can I have a few of those mice?"  
  
"You can have a few nights of detention if you do not get off of that couch and back to your lesson," said Professor McGonagall sternly. The boys got up and transfigured the couch into a beautiful full-length mirror.  
  
"Oy, you do think if we put this in front of Snivellus he would have a reflection?" said James examining the mirror with interest.  
  
"And you are worried about your family?" said Liz turning back to her iguana.  
  
"Good point," said Lily smiling.  
  
"Alright, class is almost over," said Professor McGonagall. "Those of you that have not successfully transfigured your animal will have to write a foot long essay on the process of transfiguring an animal into a piece of furniture."  
  
There was a groan from a majority of the students; the loudest being from Peter, behind them. The girls started packing up their books, quills and parchment. Lily, Liz and Faith walked over to the four boys, waiting for them to finish packing.  
  
"Miss Ravenwood, a word please," said Professor McGonagall from her desk in the front of the room.  
  
"Do you want us to wait for you?" asked Lily.  
  
"No, go ahead. I'll see you down in herbology," said Faith. Lily nodded her head and the group walked out the door.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Miss Ravenwood you are late," said Professor Sprout disapprovingly.  
  
"Sorry Professor. I had a meeting with Professor McGonagall," said Faith walking over to her. "I have a note." Professor Sprout took the note and without reading it, she continued her instruction.  
  
"Why are you so late?" asked Lily as Faith dropped her bag on the floor and took a seat next to her.  
  
"What are we suppose to be doing?" asked Faith looking around for some sign of a task.  
  
"Clipping the Venomous Tentacula for seeds and draining out the venom," said Liz, looking for a good place to begin. Faith nodded her head and picked up her clippers.  
  
"Well?" said Lily, waiting for an answer.  
  
"Okay, so get this. Professor McGonagall wanted to tell me that the Ministry is looking for several exceptional students to enter into its Advanced Auror Program. I guess it is something that is brand new. Must have to do with all of the Auror's that we are loosing lately. Anyway, she said that Dumbledore recommended me to the program." Faith's face broke out into an excited grin.  
"Advanced Auror Program?" said Lily concerned. She didn't fully support the idea of Faith's chosen career path, especially with the dark state of affairs.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I will only have to go one year at the academy instead of two," said Faith. "McGonagall said that Dumbledore only recommended three students and I am one of them. All I have to do is fill out the paperwork and start training."  
  
"That's great, Faith," said Lily trying to sound genuinely happy for her.  
  
"I know. And the best part is that McGonagall said that Alastor Moody is the overseer of the program, AND he is going to come at the end of the semester to watch our dueling tournament." Faith beamed as she looked over at Lily. "It's absolutely amazing! Lily can you believe it; Alastor Moody, the head of the Aurors, here in this school coming to watch me!"  
  
"It's amazing alright," said Lily, forcing a smile. "It's wonderful."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Is something that matter, Lily?" asked James as they patrolled the dark hallway. "You've been quite all night."  
  
"I've just got a lot on my mind that's all," said Lily honestly. She looked up at James and smiled.  
  
"A galleon for your thoughts," said James grabbing her hand and giving it a little squeeze. Lily took a deep breath and looked ahead.  
  
"James, have you ever lied to someone because you didn't want to hurt their feelings?" asked Lily.  
  
"All the time," said James grinning. "I tell Sirius that he isn't as ugly as he is at least twice a week." Lily gave him a small smile. "Seriously Lily, what's going on?"  
  
"Faith told me today that Dumbledore recommended her for an advanced Auroring program with the Ministry. I guess it will make her a Auror a year earlier than everyone else," said Lily.  
  
"Well good for her," said James, not quite getting what she was saying. "I think she'd be a damn good Auror. I mean, she's the only girl that could honestly scare the daylights out of me in a duel."  
  
"I agree, she would make a good Auror," said Lily. "But I can't help feeling like it is a death wish. Ever since we started school she had always had a fascination with becoming an Auror. She lives for it. She's been in training ever since I can remember." Lily looked at the ceiling and shook her head. "With the way things are now a days, with You-Know-Who running around and killing muggleborns and what not, I'm afraid that she's going to get herself killed." Lily stopped and looked up at James. "I can't help but feel guilty for encouraging her when deep down I feel like this."  
  
"Lily, Faith is a big girl who has to make her own decisions. You can't let yourself feel responsible for what she chooses to do with her life." James reached over and caressed her cheek. "Right now you need to only worry about your life.........and me of course."  
  
"Of course," smiled Lily. He bent down and kissed her softly.  
  
"Man, for a moment there I thought that you were having second thoughts about us," said James as they started to walk again.  
  
"Mmmm..........no, I've decided to keep you around for a little bit longer," said Lily playfully. James pretended to wipe his brow in relief.  
  
"Good, cause I don't intend on losing you just yet," said James, smiling at her. They walked silently down the corridor. "Is something else the matter?"  
  
Lily hesitated for a moment. She wasn't sure if she wanted to bring up Petunia's wedding again. 'Oh what the hell. I need to get it over with anyway,' she thought to herself.  
  
"Well actually, yes. It's about my sister's wedding," she cast a nervous glance at James.  
  
"You don't want me to go with you, do you?" said James, solemnly. "It's alright, I understand if you want Faith to go with you."  
  
"No, that's not it at all," said Lily quickly. Lily could see that James look relieved. "It's just that I feel like I should warn you, I mean really warn you about my family before I throw you into the lion's den."  
  
"Is everyone in your family like your sister?" asked James.  
  
"No," said Lily shaking her head.  
  
"Then there you go," said James shrugging his shoulders. "You have nothing to be worried about."  
  
"Yeah, but.........well.........they are embarrassing. And I don't want their actions at the wedding to scare you off." James let out a loud, echoing laugh.  
  
"Lily, nothing could scare me off, especially anything that your family does," laughed James. "Besides, families are supposed to be embarrassing. That's what families do. No one is more embarrassing than mine, and you'll see that when you meet them over Christmas holiday."  
  
"What?" said Lily nervously. "Over Christmas holiday?" She felt a surge of panic rise up from her stomach.  
  
"Yeah, my parent's always have a big New Year's Eve party and my friend's are allowed to attend," said James casually.  
  
"Oh," said Lily, trying not to let her nervousness show. "Excellent."  
  
"It is," said James as the headed towards the dungeons. "A lot of my parent's friends will be their and its very casual, so you don't have to wear a dress robe. There is lots of food and at midnight there is a huge toast. Then after the toast a bunch of us usually ring the New Year with a midnight game of quidditch. Usually it's Sirius, Remus, Peter and I against my dad's friends. It's a pretty good time."  
  
"It sounds wonderful," said Lily, feeling a little better knowing that at least it wouldn't be her and James alone with all of his parent's friends.  
  
"I want Faith and Liz to come to," said James. "I don't think Remus or Sirius would ever talk to me again if I didn't........." But James had stopped in mid-sentence. He spun around, releasing Lily's hand.  
  
"James?" said Lily surprised. "What's the matter?" But as Lily turned around she saw what had caught James's attention. Standing in front of them was Bellatrix Black; smiling like she had just stumbled upon something wonderful.  
  
"Oh, isn't this sweet," she screeched in a high-pitched sickly sweet voice. "The two lovebirds out patrolling the halls together hand in hand." A wicked smile spread across her face.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be in your common room?" said James strictly.  
  
"Who are you to tell me where I am supposed to be," said Bellatrix, still smiling. "What are you going to do? Run back to Dumbledore, like the loyal pets you are, and tell him that I was out?" The smile slipped off her face as her eyes snapped to Lily. "I do not take orders from mudbloods and mudblood lovers."  
  
"Shut your mouth," snapped James. "Before I shut you up permanently."  
  
"Isn't that sweet. Defending your precious flower," said Bellatrix, not taking her eyes off of Lily.  
  
"Go to hell," said Lily glaring at her. The corner of Bellatrix face twitched.  
  
"Don't you dare speak to me with such lack of respect, mudblood," spat Bellatrix. "You walk around here all high and mighty, but I'll give you a little piece of advice. Your time is coming. You and all of your little mudblood and blood traitoring friends. And when it does, you'll be begging me for mercy." She glared at them one last time as she disappeared down the corridor towards the dungeon. Lily and James watched her until she had vanished.  
  
"Don't listen to her, Lily," said James, turning to look at her. "She is demented." Lily looked up at him.  
  
"But she is demented enough to actually do it," said Lily quietly. "Can we just get out of here please." James nodded his head and grabbed her hand.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * *  
  
Don't forget to review!!! I'll buy you a box of cookies! 


	16. Chapter 16: Wicked Acts

Hey Guys! Sorry I took so long to update, but I promise that this chapter is really good. I was going to have it be a two parter, but couldn't find a good place to stop. So I'm posting the whole thing. All I can say is WOW to all of the reviews that I received last chapter. I can't believe all of the reviews that you guys sent in! My story is one away from the 100 mark and it's all thanks to you guys! I never thought that my story would be liked that much!  
  
Vampchick001 – I'll buy you a box of thin mints, why not? I have to agree that goats are really evil. Every time I see one all I can think about is that scene from Heidi where one nails Shirley Temple in the butt. People laugh cause I walk around petting zoos with my ass covered. Oh well, they won't be laughing when it happens to them will they! Anyway, thank you for the awesome reviews! I can't wait to see how you like the next couple of ones.  
  
Padfootlet – I'll buy you cookies! I just need to kidnap a Girl Scout so I don't have to pay for them, mwwuuuahhahhahaa. I have so many good ideas for Petunia's wedding. I can't wait for you to read it! So please keep the hamster army at bay! Thank you for all of the reviews that you have sent it! You know that I always look forward to reading what you have to say! Please keep it up!  
  
MoonyOverMoony – Claire, I know exactly how you feel. I always loved James, but then I loved Remus in the third book. Then in the fourth and fifth, I fell in love with Sirius. Damn JK Rowling for making such manly characters! I haven't read Lily Evans: A History yet, but I'm going to read it as soon as I have some free time at the end of the month. I'm so glad that you love what I've written so far. Thank you for all of your awesome reviews and keep sending them in! I love hearing from you!  
  
Sproxkkk – Hehehehe, Bellatrix is so wonderfully evil. You're going to love this chapter hehehehee. With the Sirius and Faith relationship; let's just say that you are going to get really frustrated with them. I'm sorry, but at least I'm buying you a box of cookies for it. Thanks for all of your reviews over the past 15 chapters! Please continue to review cause I love reading your reviews!  
  
Flyingwind33 – Okay, this is probably going to make me sound really dumb, but what is a p*e** o**? I've been racking my brain and I can only come up with press off and I know that's not it. Hehehehe I can't wait for you to read about Petunia's wedding *evil laugh continues. You will enjoy it, I promise! Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! I get so happy when I see your name above the review! Please continue to send them in and I will continue writing.  
  
Jctigerwolf4e/Ljstagflower4e – How dare you go off and have a life! I'm insulted! I'm just kidding! I hope that you have fun! Thanks for all of your reviews, since day one! You are awesome and I love your sense of humor. Please keep reviewing and I will keep writing.  
  
Aimee- Petunia's wedding is going to be a riot. I can't wait to write it! But unfortunately I have to write up until then, so I'll try to hurry it up. I don't know if Faith and Sirius are going to get down at James's Party. I mean, after all this is a PG-13 rating and I don't want them to look like complete sluts *evil grin. Thanks for your reviews and I hope that you keep sending them in!  
  
JuLia- You are so sweet! Thank you for your lovely review! I can't wait to write Petunia's wedding. I know that you guys will be rolling on the floor. Hopefully. Thank you for reviewing and please continue to review!  
  
Sammy Solo – Sammy Sammy Sammy! I glad that you liked the American mark. I couldn't help myself; I had to throw it in there. I had to make Faith an American because I think we are sort of snubbed by the Harry Potter world lol. I'm glad that you like Lily and James relationship. I don't want to make it all lovey-dovey and have people vomiting; cause real relationships aren't like that. You'll find out a little more about Faith and Sirius in this chapter. I hope you don't want to kill me after reading it though *evil grin. Chocolate chip cookies are on the way! Thanks for all of your reviews! I always look so forward to reading what you have to say! You always make me smile! Please keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep writing.  
  
Swishy Willow Wand – Thank you for all of your reviews. I'm so glad that you like my story and I hope that you will continue to read and review it!  
  
Tomboy7439- I would hate to be the reason for anyone to become traumatized. I can just see that lawsuit coming. Anyway, thank you for reviewing! I hope that you continue to read and review my story!  
  
Here's the disclaimer: From the desk of Spanky the evil Hedgehog:  
  
Due to the over abundance of demand for thin mints and chocolate chip cookies, I have Stephanie slaving away in the kitchen to make them. It was a sneaky trick for her to put that little promise into her story. Her attempt to drive me out by trying to bankrupt my operation with cookies has made me angry and therefore will be taken out on you, the readers. Even though Stephanie and Spanky EvilWorld Corporation do not own Harry Potter or anything Harry Potter related, we have decided to make this an extra long chapter. I hope that you all loose your desire for cookies as you painfully read this chapter. Mwwuuuaaahhhahhahahahahaha! Enjoy the story hahahahahaha! *cough, cough, cough Hmm.....meal worm.  
  
Chapter 16: Wicked Acts  
  
"Great," said Remus, putting down his lunch, "You're telling me that the next Hogsmeade trip is this weekend?" Peter nodded his head as he shoved a sandwich into his mouth.  
  
"It said on the board this morning," he said through a mouthful of food. Remus let out a long disappointed sigh and pushed his food away from him.  
  
"That's just bloody brilliant," said Remus, rubbing his forehead as if he had a headache. "Why does the full moon have to be on this weekend?"  
  
"I'm sorry, mate," said James genuinely. "If you want we won't go either." Sirius looked sideways at James before nodding his head in agreement.  
  
"James is right. If you can't go, then we won't either," said Sirius. "We'll make up some excuse, like Peter caught gonorrhea and we all have to be checked."  
  
"No it's alright," said Remus with a small smile. "But thanks away for the thought."  
  
"Well, we will go to Hogsmeade later than," said James. "It will be fun."  
  
"I just feel awful because I promised Liz that we would go together on the next trip," said Remus gloomily. "She's going to feel awful when I tell her that I can't go."  
  
"What are you going to tell her?" asked Sirius yawning widely.  
  
"I already have that covered. I told Liz that I have a very ill mother and that I usually am called out of school at least once a month to go and make sure she is alright," said Remus dully. "I guess I'll have to tell her that I have to go this weekend."  
  
James and Sirius nodded their heads in agreement. James always felt bad for Remus. He hated that his best friend had to lie to everyone he knew to hide his illness. James felt that it wasn't fair for someone so young that have to pay the rest of his life for something that wasn't even his fault. He wished deeply that the wizarding world did not have such a fear about werewolves and that his friend could be open about his illness without facing repercussion for it.  
  
"She'll understand, mate. She is a nice girl," said James giving him an encouraging smile. "And speaking of the devil." Lily and Liz came bounding towards the Gryffindor table.  
  
"What a class!" exclaimed Lily as she took a seat next to James. "I absolutely love Ancient Runes. They are so fascinating!" She looked around the table searching for something appetizing.  
  
"Who knew that Stonehenge was actually an election method used by giants for deciding who would become the next chief," said Liz taking a seat next to Remus. "Amazing." She leaned over and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Good class?" asked James, pouring Lily some pumpkin juice.  
  
"Excellent," said Lily, choosing a piece of pizza. "Ancient Runes are so interesting. I can't wait until I can go out and study them for myself." James laughed and hugged Lily around the waist.  
  
"My little explorer," he said, kissing her on the cheek quickly. Sirius made retching noises next to James.  
  
"Will you four knock it off! I'm trying to eat here," exclaimed Sirius pushing his plate away from him.  
  
"Oh shut up," said Liz, throwing him a disgusted look from across the table.  
  
"He's just upset cause his little girlfriend is not here yet," laughed Lily. Sirius shot her a dirty look.  
  
"No, I'm annoyed because I'm trying to enjoy a decent meal here and you four are making me sick with your flirting." Lily and Liz rolled their eyes and tried to suppress grins.  
  
"But speaking of my lovely lady, where is she?" asked Sirius looking around. Lily and Liz shrugged and went back to eating.  
  
A few minutes later, a loud bang disrupted half of the Great Hall from eating. A sixth year Hufflepuff boy, who Lily recognized as Bobby Leonard burst through the doors and sprinted over to his table. Lily noticed that he was holding his left hand awkwardly and he was sporting a black eye.  
  
"What the bloody hell?" said James, standing up to see what was going on. All heads were turned towards the door as a very angry Faith entered the Great Hall.  
  
"LET THAT BE A LESSON FOR YOU, YOU SLIMLY LITTLE MAGGOT! THE NEXT TIME YOU TRY AND GRAB MY ASS I'LL MAKE SURE YOU'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO USE THAT HAND AGAIN!" bellowed Faith, glaring at the terrified looking boy.  
  
A few people in the Great Hall began to laugh, as others looked annoyed at the intrusion on their lunch. Faith stormed over to the Gryffindor table and threw herself down next to Liz.  
  
"Um, was there a problem?" asked Lily, trying not to grin.  
  
"Yeah! That ignorant, stupid excuse of a human being decided to make good on a dare and grab my ass!" shouted Faith looking at her friends in pure disgust. "What the idiots didn't realize was that they were talking so loud that I could hear them halfway down the hall! So when I heard him approach, I grabbed his hand and twisted it and gave the little asshole a black eye!" Faith grabbed at a plate full of sandwiches and moodily stuffed the corner of one into her mouth.  
  
"That's my girl," said Sirius, beaming at her proudly. She gave him an I'm- not-in-the-mood-right-now look and turned her gaze on Lily.  
  
"And to think I was in such a good mood before I came here," said Faith, pulling out a piece of paper from her pocket and slamming it down in front of Lily. Lily picked it up and began to read it. James and Sirius leaned closer to get a better look.  
  
"It looks like an application for Auror Academy," said Sirius a line forming in his forehead as he skimmed the paper. "What are you doing with this?"  
  
"Well genius," said Faith sarcastically, "From the looks of it, I AM applying to Auror Academy." She rolled her eyes and looked back at Lily. "I just came from McGonagall's office. This is the form that I have to fill out in order to enter into the program."  
  
"What program?" asked Sirius, looking at Faith concerned.  
  
"The Advanced Auror Program," said Faith annoyed. "Where I'll become an Auror a year earlier than everyone else. Didn't you listen to a word I said last night?"  
  
"I was a little preoccupied, love," said Sirius sarcastically; a large grin covering his face. James and Remus looked at him inquiringly as Peter stared from Sirius to Faith with his mouth open. Lily and Liz tried to suppress their urges to laugh but failed dismally.  
  
"ANYWAY," said Faith clearing her throat, "I have to fill this out and then I have to wait for them to review my application. McGonagall said that I have nothing to worry about and that I should hear back by the first of the year if I send it in by the end of the week."  
  
"That's wonderful," said Liz beaming at Faith.  
  
"You'll make an excellent Auror," Remus agreed.  
  
"Thank you," said Faith ignoring Sirius's skeptically look. "I'm glad at least you support me."  
  
"Yes, thank you for encouraging her to go into a career where the average life expectancy now a days is twenty years old," retorted Sirius, glaring at Remus and Liz.  
  
"No, it's actually twenty-one," said Faith coldly, glaring at Sirius. "But I'm hoping to break that record."  
  
"Anyway," said Lily trying to take the tension out of the air as Sirius and Faith continued to glare at each other. "Did everyone see that Hogsmeade is this coming weekend?"  
  
"I know! I can't wait," said Liz, beaming at Remus. Remus shifted uncomfortably in his seat. As he brushed a piece of hair out of his eyes, Lily noticed how tired he looked. His eyes seemed saddened and there were a few premature wrinkles around them. He cleared his throat and turned his gaze upon Liz.  
  
"Um, about Hogsmeade," he began, choosing his words carefully. "I'm afraid that I have to go home this weekend. I received a letter from my mum this morning and she isn't doing so well. I have to leave after lessons on Friday and I won't return until Sunday night."  
  
"Oh," said Liz trying not to let her disappointment show on her face. "Well, I understand. There is always next month." She tried to smile but her eyes gave away her disappointment.  
  
"I promise I'll make it up to you when I get back," said Remus hastily, grabbing her hand. "We'll do something special, just the two of us."  
  
"Don't worry about it," said Liz, smiling slightly. "I understand. You told me from the beginning that your mum was sick and that sometimes you have to leave to see her. It's only Hogsmeade." She gave Remus's hand a little squeeze. "The important thing is that your mum is alright."  
  
"Yeah," said Remus quietly.  
  
James could tell that Remus hated lying to her. He knew how he felt. James didn't know what he was going to say to Lily this Saturday when he showed up to Hogsmeade utterly exhausted from staying out all night running around with his mates. As much as he didn't want to keep anything from her James knew that he had to keep his secret from Lily. The four boys had made a pact years ago that their secret would never be shared with anyone and would die with them.  
  
"Well it looks like we'll have to keep you company, Liz," said Faith. "That is if you don't mind being in such obnoxious company." She looked right at Sirius and gave him a sarcastic smile.  
  
"Oh come on Faith, don't say that about Lily and James," grinned Sirius, clasping James on the back.  
  
"Thanks guys," laughed Liz. "I can't hardly wait."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Friday night crept upon Lily in a blink of an eye. Before she knew it, she was patrolling the hallway once again with James.  
  
"James, am I keeping you from something?" asked Lily politely.  
  
"Of course not, what are you talking about?" said James grinning at her.  
  
"Well it's just that that is the twentieth time you have checked your watch in the past hour and a half," said Lily nodding towards his left wrist. "Do you have somewhere else you have to be?"  
  
"The only place I want to be is back in the common room," said James grabbing her around the waist from behind and kissing her neck quickly.  
  
"Then will you stop checking your watch," giggled Lily, turning around and grabbing his hands. "You are starting to make me nervous."  
  
"That makes you nervous?" asked James as his face lit up with mischief. Lily smiled and nodded. "Then what about if I did this."  
  
James released Lily's hands and lunged at her. Lily shrieked out of surprise as James grabbed her around her back and legs. He tipped her sideways and held her so that she was off the ground and lying in his arms. She laughed as she flung her arms around his neck.  
  
"How's that?" asked James grinning as he stood there holding Lily.  
  
"Put me down, you nutter," laughed Lily.  
  
"Now that is not very nice, Miss Evans," said James grinning at her. "You are in no position to be demanding anything, but if it's down you want, then down you'll get."  
  
James threw her up into the air a couple of inches and caught her a foot above the ground.  
  
"James, you are not funny," laughed Lily as he did it again.  
  
"Oh, I'm not," said James lifting her chest level again. "Then is this funny?" Lily laughed hysterically as James spun her around and around.  
  
"James, stop! I think I'm going to be sick!" laughed Lily, closing her eyes tight to stop the spinning images that flashed before her.  
  
"Not until you take it back," said James loudly.  
  
"What is the meaning of this!" James stopped twirling Lily and they came face to face with a very unamused Professor McGonagall. "Mr. Potter, put Miss Evans down!" James tipped Lily onto her feet and they both stood there, trying not to laugh as they looked at Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Why Professor, fancy seeing you here," said James, giving her a charming smile. "Miss Evans and I were just........."  
  
"Save your excuses for someone else, Mr. Potter," said Professor McGonagall shortly. "Need I remind you that you two are the school's heads. It is your responsibility to act as role models for the entire school, not to act like a bunch of first years on a sugar kick."  
  
"Yes Professor," said Lily, looking at the floor and trying to hide her embarrassment. "We are truly sorry for acting so immature. We will act more like responsible role models from this point forward."  
  
"I hope so Miss Evans or I will be forced to consult with Professor Dumbledore about whether or not you two can handle the responsibility." She looked from James to Lily surveying them both skeptically. "Now, if you are mature enough to handle the rest of your duties, I suggest that you get on with them."  
  
"Yes, Professor," said Lily and James in unison. Professor McGonagall gave them one last stern look and headed down the hall. As soon as she rounded the corner, they both let out all of their contained laughter.  
  
"Good one, Potter, way to get us in trouble," laughed Lily punching him in the arm lightly.  
  
"Me? You are the one that couldn't keep your voice down, Evans," laughed James.  
  
"Whatever," said Lily, straightening up and adjusting her head badge. "Come on, let's go and be responsible role models."  
  
"What, like this?" said James, straightening up and trying very hard to look distinguished.  
  
"Maybe not quite like that," smiled Lily; shaking her head. "You look ridiculous."  
  
"Well I'm trying to look like a responsible Head Boy," said James, strutting next to her. "You know, like your mate Alexander Frey." James let out a short laugh and began running down the hall away from Lily.  
  
"Oh! You're going to get it!" laughed Lily running after James.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lily beat James to the portrait hole. She laughed the password and burst through the door leading into the Gryffindor common room. The common room was fairly empty, except for a few of the older students who were studying for N.E.W.T.s or O.W.L.s. Lily turned around and waited for James to come through. But after a minute of waiting he still had not showed up. Lily walked back over to the portrait hole. She knew that he was only a few feet behind her when she ran in here. The portrait door opened and she stuck her head out.  
  
"James?" she asked, looking up and down the hall.  
  
"Gotcha!" shouted James popping out from behind the portrait door and causing Lily to let out a surprised scream.  
  
"Don't do that to me!" she laughed as James put his arm around her and they walked into the common room.  
  
"Honey, I'm home!" called James as he stood on the last step leading into the common room. "Where is everyone?"  
  
"Probably upstairs," said Lily looking around as well.  
  
"Oh well," said James leading Lily over to a couch by the fire. He sat at one end and Lily sat next to him, leaning her head onto his shoulder. "What do you want to do tomorrow?" he asked throwing his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Well, I do have to go get some more ink at some point tomorrow, but other than that I don't really care," said Lily gazing into the fire. "We don't have to chaperone, thank Merlin."  
  
"How about going to Madame Puddifoot's?" asked James grinning. Lily turned her head and looked up at him.  
  
"You are just asking to be cursed tonight aren't you?" said Lily, the corners of her mouth twitching.  
  
"Just keep it above the belt, love," smirked James. Lily laughed as she made herself more comfortable. James casually glanced at his watch. 11:06. He had about forty-minutes before he had to leave.  
  
It was a half an hour before shouting disrupted Lily and James's comfortable evening. The portrait door banged open and two familiar voices were shouting as they entered the common room.  
  
"For Merlin's sake, do you want to wake up half of the bloody school!" shouted Sirius as he stormed in after Faith.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry! Am I being too aggressive for you? Should I act more like a timid woman who is afraid of her own shadow?" shouted Faith as she turned on Sirius. "That is what you want after all isn't it?"  
  
"That's not what I said!" shouted Sirius right back at her, his temper rising just as fast as Faith's. "You're twisting my words around completely!" Lily and James sat up and looked over the top of the couch to see Faith and Sirius standing several feet apart from each other, both red in the face.  
  
"Sirius, I am not going to give up everything I've ever wanted and worked for because it makes you uncomfortable! If you want someone who is completely content on being a housewitch, than you need to chase someone else!" yelled Faith glaring at Sirius. "For crying out loud, I don't know why you are getting all upset over this anyway! It's not like we are together or something!"  
  
"And whose fault is that, love?" yelled Sirius right back. "You know how I feel about you and you are the one that can't make up your mind and trust me! Have I given anyone else so much as a single glance this year? Have you seen me with any other girl this year, other than you? What more do I have to do to prove to you that I want to be with you? Just say it and I'll do it!" Faith stood there for a moment, shaking her head in disgust.  
  
"You can let me decide what I want to do with my life instead of trying to run it for me!" yelled Faith. "I already have a dominating father Sirius! I don't need another man in my life telling me what I should do with it!"  
  
"I'm sorry if I don't want to see you end up six feet under in two years," yelled Sirius. "But if that makes me a bad person in your book than I guess I am. But I'll tell you one thing, if that's what you think than you are bloody mad!"  
  
Faith's eyes narrowed into black slits. She pulled out her wand and sent a jet of pink light straight at Sirius. Lily and James looked down at a potbelly pig occupying the space where Sirius was only seconds before. It looked up at Faith with a nasty expression.  
  
"There that's more like it," said Faith, putting her wand away. "Have fun finding someone to turn you back!" She turned on her heel and slammed the girl's door shut.  
  
Lily and James looked at each other before sliding off the couch. James walked over to the pig.  
  
"Have a good night?" he asked standing in front of the pig. The pig oinked loudly and James pulled out his wand. A flash of green light later and an infuriated Sirius emerged in front of him.  
  
"She cursed me!" he shouted. "Oh she better just wait!" Sirius shook his head angrily at the girl's door.  
  
"I think I'm going to turn in," said Lily hastily to James. "I think its better if we all call it a night, don't you?" James nodded and kissed Lily goodnight. Lily smiled politely at Sirius before disappearing up the stairs.  
  
"What the bloody hell was that all about?" asked James, turning to look at Sirius.  
  
"She's mad!" said Sirius shortly. "Well I can tell you one thing; she'll make a good Auror. She thinks everyone is out to get her!" Sirius shook his head, as if to rid his brain of the past few minutes. "What time is it? I need to get out of here."  
  
"Time to go and grab Peter," said James. He clasped his friend on the back and gave him an apologetic smile, before dashing up stairs to grab Peter and his most treasured possessions.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lily walked up the stairs quietly. She could hear Liz's voice ask what was going on as she approached her door. She opened the door to see Faith lying on her back on her bed with her hands over her eyes.  
  
"Hi guys," said Lily cautiously as she shut the door behind her. "Want to talk?"  
  
"Men are ignorant, stupid gits!" cried Faith, still lying on her bed. Lily walked over and took a seat on Faith's bed. Liz looked at her with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Is everything alright?" asked Liz looking concerned at Faith. Faith sat up and removed her hands from her eyes to reveal that they were a bright shade of red.  
  
"Can you two tell me something?" asked Faith, staring at the wall ahead of her. "Why do I always fall for the same type of guy?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Liz, moving to sit on the end of Faith's bed.  
  
"Why do I always fall for the guy that doesn't want me to be anything more than a housewitch," she looked at her friends for an answer. "I mean Will didn't like the fact that I wanted to be an Auror. That's why we broke up. I refused to give up what I wanted most in the world for him and he said that I wasn't worth his time. All he wanted me to be was a trophy for him to display around."  
  
"I didn't know that, Faith," said Lily quietly. "But, you don't want to be with a guy who wants you to give up what you really want anyway. That's not how it's supposed to be." Faith nodded her head.  
  
"I know that, Lils," she wiped her eyes. "You know, after Will broke up with me, I promised myself that I would never fall for a guy like him again; someone who was charming and handsome and exceedingly arrogant. And look what I did, I went and fell for Sirius Black, the poster child of those things."  
  
"I don't know Sirius that well, Faith, but I genuinely think that he is just concerned about you. I don't think he wants you to give up those things, but he wants you to be careful. I mean let's face it; with everything that's going on, we all are concerned about one another's futures. It's just that you are going into a field where you directly confront those dangers on a daily basis. We all are concerned about you," said Lily. "Liz and I know that this is what you want, but that doesn't mean that we aren't concerned for your safety."  
  
"Believe it or not, we actually want you around us," said Liz jokingly. Faith gave a small smile and wiped her eyes again.  
  
"Thanks guys," said Faith, straightening up and collecting herself. "Anyone up for a game of cards?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sirius was still fuming when James came back downstairs with Peter. The common room had emptied out mostly due to the argument between Sirius and Faith. James unfolded his invisibility cloak and handed the map to Sirius. The three boys huddled close together in their usual configuration that had become accustomed to them over the years and James threw the cloak over them. Sirius checked the map and gave the all clear. Quickly and quietly the boys made their way to their secret passage outside of the castle. Peter transfigured quickly and made his way over to the Whomping Willow. James pulled the cloak off and stashed it in its usual hiding spot in the bushes.  
  
"Sirius," said James grabbing his arm firmly, before Sirius could transform. "I know that you're angry right now, but promise me that you won't do anything reckless tonight alright?" Sirius glared at James for a moment as if he was going to argue, but he took a deep breath and nodded. James gave him an appreciative smile and they both transformed.  
  
The Whomping Willow had frozen and the secret passage had opened. Wormtail had just disappeared through it as Padfoot and Prongs quickly ran towards the opening from the bushes. The passageway was cold and damp. It smelled like wet dirt, which was usual for this time of year. Prongs made sure that he walked with his head bent low so he wouldn't scrap his antlers on the ceiling. The tunnels' end approached quickly and Padfoot jumped up and turned the knob of the door leading into the Shrieking Shack. The three boys could hear Moony growling and snarling from close by inside.  
  
Padfoot pushed the door open and sprang inside. Immediately he was pounced upon by Moony. They wrestled on the floor as Prongs and Wormtail entered into the dark and dirty livingroom of the old shack. Moony and Padfoot wrestled around the living room, crashing into broken pieces of furniture and into walls which caused dust to saturate the air. Peter squeaked loudly as the two wrestling animals crashed into a piece of table that he had perched himself on. Prongs pawed the ground loudly to get their attention. Immediately the dog leapt off the werewolf and ran over to the door. The werewolf let out a blood-chilling howl and followed the dog. Wormtail jumped up onto Prong's back and together all four of them left the shack. Prongs could feel the Whomping Willow freeze as they approached the tunnel. The four animals walked out of the tunnel and headed straight into the forest.  
  
In the forest, they played freely. Padfoot and Moony chased several different animals out of their way as they ran around the trees and bushes towards Hogsmeade. As they neared Hogsmeade, Prongs ran ahead to check out if it was coast was clear. Finding that the village was dark and empty, he ran back to get Padfoot and Moony. Together the boys walked the streets of the village. Wormtail jumped down from Prong's back and headed towards a row of garbage cans lining one of the side alleys. The three boys roamed the streets quietly, sometimes stopping to check out windows or other sources of interest.  
  
After half and hour of roaming the streets, Prongs led the other three up to the path near the end of Hogsmeade, leading to the mountains. As the walked and explored the path again, Prongs glanced back at the village. The Hogshead was the only source of dim light in the entire village. James could see shadows moving across the windows, but no one entered nor left the bar. A loud snarl turned his attention away from the town and back towards the mountains ahead of them.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The three boys entered their dormitory just as the sun rose. They were all exhausted and fell onto their beds without changing into their pajamas. James glanced at the clock before finally giving into sleep.  
  
The boys slept almost entirely through breakfast. They woke up just in time to catch the last ten minutes. Lily, Liz and Faith were sitting at the table deep in conversation as the boys slowly approached.  
  
"There you are," said Lily as James slunk into the seat next to her. "I thought that you three were going to miss breakfast." She leaned over and gave him a kiss good morning.  
  
"No, we wouldn't miss out on free food," said James, he felt like his eyes and body weighed a hundred tons.  
  
Apparently Sirius and Peter felt the same way. Sirius had his head propped up on his hand as he grabbed at various plates, not really paying too much attention to what he was grabbing. Peter sat at the table, staring blankly into a bowl of butter, as if willing it to spread itself onto a piece of toast that he had grabbed a few moments earlier.  
  
"Can I get you anything?" asked Lily, wondering why they looked so tired.  
  
"Coffee," all three of them said without much emotion. Lily, Liz and Faith looked at each other skeptically.  
  
"Late night last night?" asked Lily as she poured coffee into three mugs. The three boys nodded, looking interested in their plates of food. "Do I want to know, what kept you up so late to the point that you would be like this, this morning?"  
  
"Just guy stuff," said James, catching Lily's eye and nodding slightly to Sirius. Lily bit her lip and nodded in understanding. James felt relieved that he got out of that one without having to explain much. He'd have to remind Sirius to have a fight with Faith every month, which seemed like it wouldn't be too difficult.  
  
"Are you still up for Hogsmeade?" asked Lily.  
  
"Of course," said James through a mouthful of food. "Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Just checking," shrugged Lily. "Do you want to go when you are finished?" James nodded his head as he took a long sip of hot, black coffee.  
  
"Do you three want some Pepper-Up Potion?" asked Liz concerned as Peter's head practically fell into his bowl of cereal.  
  
"You have some?" asked Sirius; just realizing that Liz was there.  
  
"I'll be right back," laughed Liz as she got up to go to Gryffindor tower.  
  
"I'll go with you," said Faith, wiping her mouth on her napkin and getting up to join Liz. Sirius's eyes followed her as she walked out the Great Hall with Liz. He snorted and stabbed at his food.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** ** * * * * ** * * * *  
  
Several cups of coffee and several tablespoons of Pepper-Up potion later, James was feeling like his old self again. He walked hand in hand with Lily as they made their way down the school's driveway leading to Hogsmeade. Faith was still not talking to Sirius and had decided to ignore his very existence by walking a head of them with Liz and Peter. This did not change as the six of them entered into the Three Broomsticks and took up a corner booth.  
  
"Six butterbeers please," said James as the waitress bustled over to their booth. James slid his arm around Lily's shoulders as she leaned into his side.  
  
"Could you believe Binns class yesterday?" said Liz from her seat next to the wall and beside Peter.  
  
"Why do they force us to take that class?" asked James. "It is the worse class in the entire curriculum."  
  
"I bet the real reason Binns bit it, was because he bored himself to death," laughed Sirius from across the table.  
  
"It's not that bad," said Faith, looking at everyone but Sirius. "If you listen to what he is talking about you'll find that it is quite interesting."  
  
"I could never understand what you found so interesting in history," said Lily shaking her head.  
  
"I think you like punishment," said Sirius, trying to get Faith's attention.  
  
"Is that a proposal?" asked Faith innocently. "Because if I really liked punishment I'd date you." Every at the table tried to muffle their laughter.  
  
"You flatter yourself too much," said Sirius glaring at Faith.  
  
"Here you are, six butterbeers," said the waitress, setting down her tray. "Twelve knuts please." Everyone paid their half and grabbed their drink.  
  
"It is too bad Remus couldn't be here," said Liz absentmindedly. "I wish that his mum wasn't so sick." The boys took an extra long swig of their drinks and avoided any sort of eye contact. "I can't help feeling guilty that I'm here enjoying myself and he is at home."  
  
"I'm sure that he is fine," James reassured her. A crowd of sixth year Ravenclaw girls noisily sat down at a table next to their booth. Sirius threw them a dashing grin a few of the girls smiled and giggled at him as they sat down. Lily could feel Faith tense up beside her.  
  
"What is the matter with his mum anyway?" asked Lily.  
  
"I don't know," Liz shrugged. "He never really told me."  
  
"So, anywhere special you guys want to go?" asked James, trying hard to switch the subject.  
  
"I could think of a few places," said Sirius, nodding and smiling at a blonde haired Ravenclaw that Lily recognized as Rebecca Saffonti. The girl smiled coyly back as she turned her attention to her giggling girlfriends.  
  
"I'm outta here," said Faith draining her drink and getting up.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Lily concerned.  
  
"I'm not going to waste my Hogsmeade trip by sitting here." Faith said, slamming her drink down on the table and walking away.  
  
"What's that all about?" asked Peter, as Lily glared at Sirius who seemed quite amused by the whole thing.  
  
"I'll be right back," said Lily as she slid out from under James's arm and to the end of the booth.  
  
Lily noticed that Faith had stopped at the Ravenclaw table and said something that only the table could hear. All the girls turned and looked at Sirius with horror. Faith straightened up and smiled with immense satisfaction at Sirius. She turned on her heel and marched out of the pub. Lily walked outside to find Faith standing in the street fuming.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked as she approached Faith. Faith turned to face her.  
  
"What an arrogant, pigheaded git!" exclaimed Faith, hurt filling her eyes. "I'm so mad right now that I could scream!"  
  
"You can't let him get to you like that," said Lily bracingly. "He's only doing it to make you jealous."  
  
"What did you tell them?" asked Liz, leaping down the steps from the Three Broomsticks and hurrying over to Lily and Faith. "Those Ravenclaw girls got up and sat down at the opposite side of the bar whispering something about not wanting to catch something." A wicked smile spread across Faith's face.  
  
"Oh nothing," she said pleasantly. "Just that Sirius has this horrible contagious rash all over his, hmm, you know," she pointed towards the ground, "that he caught from having too many playmates." Liz let out a loud laugh as she shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"Faith, that's horrible," said Lily a smile creeping over her face. "But I have to admit; that is brilliant."  
  
"Not like it matters," said Faith moodily. "I know that you have to get back to James, so I'm going to go wander around."  
  
"I'm sure he'll understand," said Lily. "He probably wants to spend sometime with his friends anyway." Faith smiled appreciatively and the girls began to walk away from the pub. "You know, I've always wondered what was down here," said Faith nodded towards a street leading from the main road."  
  
"Just more shops I think," said Liz. "Want to check it out?" The girls nodded and began to walk down the street.  
  
The girls chatted as they looked from store window to store window.  
  
"Who would buy that?" asked Lily looking at a strange silver object in one of the windows. "It looks like something that was used in medieval torture chambers."  
  
"I think it was," said Liz looking at it apprehensively. A bunch of muffled footsteps grew louder from behind the girls. They didn't pay any attention to it, since more than half of the school was out wandering around the streets of Hogsmeade.  
  
"Look at that one," said Faith, pointing to a very pointed and sharp looking object. "Is that a potato peeler?" The girls laughed and continued looking in the window.  
  
As Lily looked around at the objects, she gasped as she caught the reflections of several dark hooded figures standing behind them. She reached into her robes for her wand, but blacked out as she felt the hot jab of a curse hit her in the back.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Where did they go?" asked James as he, Sirius and Peter emerged from the Three Broomsticks.  
  
"Who cares," said Sirius moodily, kicking the dirt road. "She's down right lucky that she isn't here right now. I can't believe she said that about me. Did you see the way that that whole table just scattered away from me?"  
  
"Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn," said Peter, clasping Sirius on the back.  
  
"Shut up, Wormtail," said Sirius shrugging off his friend's hand. "You sound like a bleeming idiot." Peter shoved his hands in his pockets and sulked at the ground.  
  
"Well, I'm going to find Lily. If you two don't want to join me than don't," said James irritably as he started walking towards the end of the road.  
  
"Well once you find her, can we go to Zonko's?" asked Sirius annoyed, but walking next to him. "Actually I hope we find her. Cause where she is, that witch is. I'd like to have a few words with her about her mouth."  
  
"Sirius, why don't you just apologize and get it over with?" said James, looking inside store windows for a glimpse of red hair. "You're absolutely mad over the girl. Just say you are sorry and that you didn't mean it."  
  
"I have nothing to apologize for," said Sirius, casually looking around. "I wasn't the one who turned her into a pig! But I'm telling you now, if I get a chance she's going to be .......... Prongs?"  
  
James had just stopped dead in his tracks. He squinted his eyes as he stared into a side street. Three girls were lying in the street, obviously unconscious. James's eyes were quickly drawn to the frock of red hair spread around one of the girls closest to the store window.  
  
"Oy, what's the matter?" called Sirius as James broke out into a run down the street. James ran over to Lily. She was lying unconscious on her back in the middle of the street.  
  
"No, this isn't happening!" he thought to himself. He knelt down to check if she was alive. He held his breath as he felt for a pulse in her wrist.  
  
"What the bloody hell!" said Sirius as he and Peter ran up next to James; horrified at the sight they saw before them.  
  
James let out a relieved breath as he found a heartbeat. He picked Lily's upper body up off the ground and brushed her hair out of her face. Her neck dangled loosely in his arms. James looked over at Sirius. He was kneeling over Faith, hastily checking for some sign of life.  
  
"Come on, love! Don't do this to me," he was muttering under his breath as he felt her neck for a pulse. "She's breathing!" he exclaimed looking at James in relief.  
  
"Peter check Liz!" James shouted at him. Peter didn't move. Instead he stood above Liz and stared horrified at the shop window.  
  
"Peter! Are you deaf!" called Sirius pushing past Peter and bending down over Liz. "She's alright. Peter what the hell is the matter with you?" said Sirius following Peter's gaze.  
  
"What the........." said James looking up at the store window. In flaming letters, etched into the store window was a sentence.  
  
"MUDBLOODS AND BLOODTRATIORS BE WARNED"  
  
"Who would have done this?" asked Peter, staring at the sign with his mouth open.  
  
"One guess," said Sirius angrily up at the window. James felt the anger rising up from the pit of his stomach and into his face.  
  
"DAMN THEM!" he shouted angrily. He looked down at Lily. There was a bruise forming on her forehead and her face was covered with scrapes. "Come on, we need to get them back to Hogwarts." * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * 


	17. Chaper 17: Revenge Part I

Hey guys! Well finals are finally over and my summer has started. That means, more time to write! So I'm sorry that I didn't have this up on Friday like I said I would have, but I've been really, really busy, um, saying "goodbye" to all of my college friends for the summer. He he he *Coughs really loudly and wipes the evil grin off face. So, anyway, this is a two-parter. It was already 20 pages when I typed it and I figured that here was a good place to stop. He, he, he *wipes evil grin away again.  
  
So hopefully you guys don't hate me too much for keeping you waiting and I really appreciate the understanding and patients of you all.  
  
Here are the shout-outs!  
  
Sammy Solo – The hedgehog is gone, I think he was assassinated! Yeah! Glad you like the cookies.  
  
Aimee- Girl, you are good at making me feel guilty. So I updated to make you feel better lol. I hate goats! I'm starting a revolution to kill all goats on the face of the earth. Viva la Revolution!  
  
Lilmisspotter- I love your name! That is so cute! Thank you for reading and reviewing and I hope that you continue to do so.  
  
Ljstagflower4e/Jctigerwolf4e – Hey Rebecca! What up girl? Even though I emailed you to let you know the new chapter is up, I still want to say "Hey!" to my favorite non-slutty reader/reviewer lol.  
  
Luthein- I hope that your vision is better since it has taken me almost two weeks to update. Since I played doctor once when I was a kid, I suggest that you start drinking heavily and your vision will improve. J/K.  
  
Padfootlet – I want you to know that the reason I am posting this unfinished chapter is because you sent your hamster's over and they forced me to post it at poo-point blank. I hope you are happy. I love Julius Caesar, "Friends, Romans, countrymen, lend me your ears: I come to bury Caesar, not to praise him. The evil that men do lives after them, the good is oft interred with their bones." Antony, Act III. That's my favorite line of Julius Caesar. I hope you rock the house as Cassiius!  
  
Flyingwind33- I think Nestle is a beautiful name! Be proud of it, it's awesome and interesting. When you get older, it will be a great ice breaker with guys, but that's another topic. Lol. I'm glad Faith and Sirius crack you up, I love writing them. Stay strong with school and if you need social studies help, I am a history major. Just let me know.  
  
Alicia spinet – The evil monkeys have made my life hell for the past three days. Blast you and your evil flying monkeys! Now call them off cause I have posted, but don't call off Barney, he is good at back rubs.  
  
MoreHPplease88- OMG, your review cracked me up! Finally someone with as demented a personality as mine. I can't believe that you read the whole thing in one sitting, that is awesome. You have rabid rabbits too? I thought I was the only one. This is AMAZING! Thanks for the review and I hope that you continue to read and review so we can continue this fun little dialogue. Lol. Keep the crazy men at bay. I've dealt with them before and they won't stop until they get your bellybutton. Don't let them get it! It's the key to the universe!  
  
Hpgirl – Thanks for the review! I hope that my story isn't too romantic cheesy, I'm trying to give it the right believable balance. Please continue to read and review!  
  
MDD5890 – You are my new favorite person! Thank you for the compliment! I totally agree with you that most writers make Lily come across as this rule- nazi that doesn't let herself laugh or have fun. I think Lily was a little bit of a troublemaker herself, except that she didn't let herself get caught lol. Thank you for reading and reviewing and I hope that you continue to in the future.  
  
James And Lily 4eva – Thank you for the review. Now you can read! Get to it! Well, what are you waiting for? GO! And then review lol.  
  
Littlesecertwriter – Hey, this is the first review I have ever gotten from you! Thank you for reading and reviewing my story! I hope that you didn't print out the whole thing. It's like 161 pages so far according to my computer, and this without the comments like these. So, here is the next chapter and I hope that you like it!  
  
THE DISCLAIMER!!!!!!  
  
Greetings, This is Marvin. I am a puma. I wanted to inform you that Spanky the Hedgehog will no longer be overseeing this operation. He unfortunately meet his untimely end by eating a bad mealworm. He was a rotten ruler, who smelled like stale pee and made weird hissing noises when he slept. So do not mourn the loss of Spanky for he is in a far worse place.  
  
Anyway, like I said before. I am in charge now and things will be done a little differently. I have given Stephanie a two-week break to recuperate from her horrendous ordeal with Spanky. After much medication and a few treatment of electroshock therapy, she is feeling better and has agreed to sign her life, I mean story, over to me, Marvin the Puma.  
  
I have several rules to be carried out. Stephanie does not own anything Harry Potter related. (That belongs to me now) Stephanie does not make cookies anymore. (I demand a full lobster dinner every night). Stephanie does not look to make profit for this story. (I, Marvin, intend to make profit on this story.) Evil monkeys, rabid rabbits, gangster hamsters and/or any other foul creature will become my dinner if sent to pressure my puppet, I mean, friend into writing faster. Any rescue mission attempt made to rescue Stephanie from her cage, I mean luxury condo, will result in a barrage of angry bees with five inch long stingers.  
  
Now, I have said my piece and I am expecting all readers to follow this. Peace Out! Marvin the Puma.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 17: Revenge Part I  
  
James and Sirius had conjured up stretchers for the three girls while Peter ran into the Three Broomsticks to get Professor McGonagall. James walked back up to the castle, steering Lily with his wand. He was so angry. All his body could feel was a furious anger numbing his veins and limbs. He was absolutely livid at the people that did this to her. Lily was innocent. She wouldn't hurt anyone and yet she was the target of this horrible act of terrorism all because she was not a pureblood witch. Hatred for the people that did this to her boiled his blood and pumped through his veins. He had a pretty good idea who did this to her. Only a few people in Hogwarts were so deranged and evil enough to do it. He wished that one of them would cross his path as he walked up the castle stairs and into the entranceway. He didn't care that Professor McGonagall was two feet ahead of him; he would curse them into oblivion right in front of her.  
  
As they walked along the hallways to the Hospital Wing, James tried not to look or react to the stares and whispers of several lower classmen. All he wanted to do was get them to the Hospital Wing and talk to Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Oh Merlin!" exclaimed Madame Pomfrey, as she hastily got up from her chair and surveyed the three stretchers before her. "Quickly, put them on the beds!" She pointed to three unoccupied beds near the windows. James, Sirius and Professor McGonagall levitated the girls off of their stretchers and onto one of the beds that Madame Pomfrey had instructed them too.  
  
"You three stay here," said Professor McGonagall briskly, "I am going to get Professor Dumbledore and I'm sure that he will want to speak with you." She turned sharply and hurried out of the room.  
  
"Are they going to be alright?" asked Sirius quietly as Madame Pomfrey checked Liz.  
  
"In a few days," said Madame Pomfrey, scanning Liz with her wand. "They need to work themselves out of their unconsciousness and that may take a few days."  
  
James angrily plopped himself down in a chair by Lily. He put his head in his hands and rested his elbows upon his knees. He couldn't believe this was happening. He wanted Professor Dumbledore to walk through those doors right now. He was going to demand that the offenders be punished and expelled from school. No, better yet, he wanted them to be tried and put in Azkaban for what they had done. No, Azkaban was too good for them. He wanted them placed before him, bound as he threw every curse he ever knew at them until they screamed for mercy. James lifted his head out of his hands. Sirius was sitting on the end of Faith's bed with his back towards James as Madame Pomfrey examined her. She murmured something and immediately Sirius angrily got up and swatted at a nearby table; knocking off several glass jars and a bedpan. Peter nervously watched Sirius from his chair by the window.  
  
"Mr. Black, this is a hospital. If you cannot keep your anger in check I will have to ask you to leave," scolded Madame Pomfrey as Sirius walked to the window and looked down at the grounds below.  
  
James turned his head towards Lily. She had bumps and bruises all over her arms and face. Her uniform was dirty and her silky hair was covered with dirt. James reached out to gently grab her hand and began to stoke it. All he wished was that she would wake up and it would be one big joke. Madame Pomfrey bustled over to Lily and began to check her for injuries.  
  
"Mmmmm..." she said with a furrowed brow. "Well not as bad as Miss Ravenwood's injuries, but I there are a few broken ribs and these bruises looked pretty nasty." She walked away and disappeared through one of the adjoining doors.  
  
"Broken ribs?" said James, turning to look at Lily.  
  
Sure enough when he looked at her uniform more closely, a faint outline of the tip of a shoe could be seen imprinted near her ribs. Anger rose rapidly from the pit of his stomach and into his face. His eyes burned and he felt like he was on fire. Horrible questions of what happened flooded his mind. Where they beaten before they were cursed or were they cursed and then kicked while they were unconscious? What curse did they place upon them to knock them out like this? Was an Unforgivable Curse placed upon them? James let out a sigh of frustration. He just wanted some answers. Just then, the door opened and Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall hurried into the room. Sirius turned around and practically ran towards them. James quickly got up off the chair and walked over to the two Professors.  
  
"I know who did this and I want them expelled!" exclaimed Sirius, stopping in front of them.  
  
"Mr. Black, I understand that you are very angry right now, but we need to sit down and figure out what has happened," said Professor Dumbledore quietly. "Will you three please sit down while I go and check with Madame Pomfrey on the condition of the girls." Dumbledore briskly walked to the door where Madame Pomfrey had disappeared moments before and disappeared behind it himself, followed closely by Professor McGonagall.  
  
James, Sirius and Peter threw themselves onto three empty chairs. James and Sirius exchanged angry glances as they waited silently for the Professors to emerge from behind the door. About five minutes later, all three of them emerged with grim faces. Professor Dumbledore conjured himself an overstuffed armchair in the middle of the room and took a seat in it. He motioned for the boys to come closer and they did. He sat with his fingertips together and looked intently upon the three boys.  
  
"I have a request for all of you," said Dumbledore once the boys had settled in front of him. "Mr. Black, Mr. Pettigrew and Mr. Potter, I know that this is painful for you all, but I need you to tell me what happened."  
  
James took a deep breath and rattled off what he saw. He started from the time that Lily left the bar all the way up until Professor McGonagall ran over to them with Peter. Sirius sat there with his arms crossed above his chest. He stared at James and nodded his head from time to time. When James had finished, Dumbledore sat there for a moment very quiet.  
  
"Is this what you two saw also?" he asked turning his attention to Sirius and Peter. Both of them nodded and Dumbledore once again remained silent. After a moment, he looked up at Professor McGonagall. "Minerva, if you would be so kind to seal the door, please." Without so much as a word in response, Professor McGonagall walked over to the door and sealed it with a quick flash of blue light. Once she had taken her seat, Dumbledore removed his hands from his chin and rested them upon the arms of his chair.  
  
"What I am about to tell you boys can not leave this room," said Dumbledore slowly. "I am trusting that all three of you will keep what is said to yourself and in the utmost secrecy." He stared all of them straight in the eyes for a moment before continuing. "As you may already know, Lord Voldemort (there was a collective shiver throughout the room) is growing more powerful by the day. He is attracting followers from all over the country and into Europe. His war against muggles and wizards that are not 'pure blood', as he calls it, is growing rapidly. Voldemort's influence is spreading like a disease and with the Imperious Curse it is hard to know who is acting of their own free will and who is under his control. As you may have already speculated, his influence has spread to some of the students in this school........."  
  
"I can give three guesses to who you are talking about," said Sirius angrily. "Like I said before, I am positive that I know who did it and it makes me sick that we share the same name."  
  
"But you are not like them, Sirius," said James bracingly. He knew how touchy the subject of his family was to him and the last thing James needed right now was to have Sirius fly off the handle because of them. "We all know that." Sirius snorted and shook his head angrily.  
  
"James is right Sirius," said Dumbledore. "I have my theory on who the culprits were and I'm quite certain that we share the same belief. However, without any positive identification by a witness of who it was, I'm afraid that there is nothing that we can do."  
  
"What!" roared Sirius angrily. "But Professor, I know it was Bellatrix! I would bet my life on it!"  
  
"What do you mean that you can't expel them!" yelled James. "Professor look what they did! Those girls didn't do anything to deserve this! They were attacked out of hate! How can they not be expelled for their actions? They deserve to be in Azkaban!"  
  
"I completely understand and agree with you both," said Professor Dumbledore quietly. "But without a positive identification from one of the girls or a witness, the Ministry would not permit me to expel one of the students. This is what I am trying to tell you. With Voldemort's powers and influence rising, I'm afraid that he may have infiltrated the Ministry. It is the only logical solution as to why the Ministry has imposed such ludicrous laws. Unfortunately the Ministry has imposed those regulations upon this school. I'm certain that without a positive identification, the school is powerless to expel or formally punish anyone."  
  
"This is complete dung!" yelled Sirius, throwing his hands up into the air. "Leave it to the Ministry to protect the criminals." James shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"But you said that they cannot be expelled without a positive identification," said James hastily. "Maybe one of the girls caught a glimpse of who it was? All we have to do is wait for them to come around and then they can identify who did it."  
  
"I hope that you are right, James," said Dumbledore. But there was a hint of sadness in his voice. "However, I know how Voldemort's followers operate and I am very doubtful that they would have been careless enough to allow themselves to be identified."  
  
"So this goes unpunished," James spat hatefully.  
  
"Well," said Dumbledore slowly, "according to Ministry rules, students can not be expelled without a witness or positive identification of the culprit. So I am assuming that it means for anything." His eyes twinkled as he stared at James.  
  
"Wait a minute," said James slowly, staring skeptically at Dumbledore, "Are you saying that we can't be expelled for anything we do as long as we are not identified?" A thin smile spread across Dumbledore's face.  
  
"In theory, that is what the Ministry has said," replied Dumbledore. James and Sirius looked at each other. James felt a bit of the anger leave his body as hope sprung up inside him. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he looked from one to the other. James smiled at him. Had Dumbledore really given him permission to fight back without the threat of being punished for it?  
  
"Well, if you three will excuse me, I have a few other matters to attend to before dinner this evening," said Dumbledore, rising from his chair. The three boys instinctively rose from their chairs as well. Dumbledore vanished his overstuffed armchair with a wave of his wand. Professor McGonagall un-charmed the door and the two Professors disappeared down the hallway.  
  
"Did he just give us permission to do what I think he said?" asked Sirius, looking at James with disbelief.  
  
"I think so, Padfoot," said James, turning to look at his best friend.  
  
"He is off his rocker," said Sirius as a mischievous smile spread across his face.  
  
"We need a plan," said James, looking from Peter to Sirius. "But we should wait for Moony until we finalize it."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
James, Sirius and Peter spent all of Sunday devising a plan of attack. They had spent most of the day up at the hospital wing, but the girls had not yet awoken from their sleep. James was starting to get worried, but Madame Pomfrey assured them that the girls would wake soon and that they just needed some time. After a few hours, the boys eventually gave up waiting around the hospital wing and decided to do some homework to take their minds off of everything that was happening.  
  
Remus entered the boy's dorm room a little past ten o'clock at night. Immediately James and Sirius told him what happened while he was 'visiting his mother'. Naturally, Remus was very angry and wanted retribution just like James and Sirius. That night, the four boys locked themselves in their room and did not turn in to bed until the early hours of the morning.  
  
The boys awoke early Monday morning, just like they had the previous day, so they could stop and visit the hospital wing before heading off to breakfast. Remus was the first to awake. Actually, by the way he looked, James thought that it wouldn't be too far fetched to conclude that he probably didn't get any sleep to begin with. James thought that he definitely looked more tired and haggard than he usually did after the full moon.  
  
As they walked into the hospital wing, James and Remus were greeted with a surprise. Liz and Lily were awake and picking at their breakfast.  
  
"James!" said Lily, her face lit up as he entered the hospital wing and practically ran over to her bed. He carefully threw his arms around her and didn't let go for a long time.  
  
"You had me very worried!" he said, not wanting to let go of her just yet.  
  
"Why Potter, from the sound of it, it's almost like you missed me or something?" smiled Lily, not wanted to let go of him either.  
  
"Maybe just a little," he smiled. He pulled back from her and slid his hands into hers. It felt so good to be holding her hands again. "Don't you ever do that to me again, Lily Evans," he said gazing intently into her eyes. Lily smiled warmly back at him.  
  
"I'll try my best, but I can't promise you anything," smiled Lily. "You look awful. You look like you haven't sleep in days."  
  
She reached up and pushed some hair out of his eyes. Her hand rested on his cheek for a minute. Her warm hand sent tingles all through out his body; tickling his spine and filling him with an overwhelming urge to kiss her. He reached up and gently placed a hand behind her neck. He leaned in and gave her the softest, most passionate kiss he had ever given her.  
  
"Well, you look absolutely beautiful," smiled James, pulling away from her after a moment. Lily gave a short laugh.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure I'm a real stunner. Especially with all of the lovely bruises and bumps on my face and body." Lily shook her head and carefully leaned back on her pillow. She winced as she slowly settled herself into a semi-comfortable position.  
  
"How are you feeling?" asked James, watching her with concern. Lily shrugged.  
  
"Well, I'm alive," she said, giving him a small smile. "A couple of fractured ribs and some nasty bruises, but Madame Pomfrey says that she can fix that in no time. I just have to drink this dreadful position three times a day, before every meal and I should be out of here by Thursday."  
  
"Well, Thursday isn't too bad," said James smiling sympathetically. "How's Liz feeling?" He asked looking at Liz and Remus, who were over by the window.  
  
"She seems alright," said Lily, smiling slightly as she saw Remus embrace her and stroke her blonde hair soothingly. "She was already awake when I woke up. I think that the emotional scars will be worse than the actual ones. How did Remus take it?"  
  
"He wanted to kick himself for not being here and then he wanted to kick the people that did this," said James solemnly. A thought suddenly occurred to him.  
  
"Lily, you didn't happen to, er, see who did this to you did you?" he asked curiously.  
  
Lily screwed her face up for a minute, thinking hard. What was she doing? She was in Hogsmeade, looking in a window at strange objects. She was laughing and then saw a reflection. She gave a full body shiver as the vision of several black hooded figures with wands pointing straight at their backs replayed before her like a movie.  
  
"No," she said shaking her head. "I didn't see a face. Only black hoods and wands." James's face sunk slightly and he tried not to make it out to be a bigger deal than it was, but Lily saw right through it. "James, try not to worry. Maybe Faith saw who did it? I'll ask her when she wakes up again." James nodded his head. "Anyway, Madame Pomfrey said that Dumbledore is coming down later to speak with us. He'll do something about it, I know he will."  
  
James smiled at her. He didn't want to tell her that there was nothing he could do without a positive identification of the assailants. He wanted Dumbledore to tell them for himself and James did not want to be responsible for bursting their bubble.  
  
"Ah, I suspected that you would be here this morning," said Madame Pomfrey, smiling at James as she walked over to Lily with several green and yellow pills. "Take these dear and try to eat something." Lily nodded and took the pills. She popped them in her mouth and took a large sip of juice.  
  
"Disgusting," said Lily, making a face and taking another swig of juice. James didn't want to make her uncomfortable by staring at her while she was taking her pills, so his gaze followed Madame Pomfrey as she walked towards Liz and Remus.  
  
"And how are we feeling," she asked looking at both of them. James heart stopped for a moment as he nervously looked at Remus.  
  
"Alright," said Liz, stretching out her hand to receive the pills, not paying too much attention what Madame Pomfrey said. Madame Pomfrey glanced at Remus, who gave her a small smile in return, quite relieved that she didn't continue with her inquiries. Obviously satisfied with their answers she made her way over to Faith and Sirius.  
  
"Did she fall back to sleep?" asked Madame Pomfrey walking over to Faith. She leaned over and gently placed a hand on Faith's shoulder. "Wake up Miss Ravenwood, you have a visitor who is eager to see you." Faith slowly opened her eyes and looked blurrily up at Madame Pomfrey. "Ah, that's better. Take these dear when you get a chance." Faith blinked and looked around the room until her vision rested on Sirius.  
  
"Hi, love," said Sirius quietly, smiling down at her.  
  
"Hey," said Faith in nothing more than a barely audible whisper. She blinked slowly and smiled slightly at Sirius.  
  
"How are you feeling?" asked Sirius, settling himself a little closer on the side of her bed.  
  
"Like I've been run over by a tank," she said quietly. "I bet I look like it too."  
  
"Only a little," joked Sirius smiling at her, "But you are still absolutely gorgeous." Faith shook her head in disagreement. He lowered his head and took her hand with a deep breath. "Faith, about the other day. I acted like a complete git. You know that I'm absolutely crazy about you and I don't want you to give up your dream. That's not what I want at all. I just want you to be careful. And I understand if you need time or just want to have things be the way they are right now. I would rather have things like they are now, than not have you in my life at all." He looked up into her eyes, expecting to see the familiar scowl and narrowed eyes that he had grown accustomed to over the years. But instead she was smiling softly and there was no trace of anger in her eyes.  
  
"Shut up you silly git," she said gently. "I'm the one that should be apologizing. I know what you meant and I mistook you for someone else and I should know better. Why don't we just forget it ever happened?" Sirius beamed at her.  
  
"I knew you found me irresistible," said Sirius grinning at her.  
  
"Well, maybe a just a little," said Faith quietly, smiling at him. "But don't let it go to your head, it's misshapen enough as it is." Sirius laughed as he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Over the next few days, the boys couldn't help but be in better spirits, even despite the comments from the Slytherins and the load of homework that all the teachers were pouring on them. The boys had decided that Friday would be the day for "Operation Overlord." They all agreed that it was only fair to wait until the girls were released from the hospital wing before their assault was carried out, so they could witness and take some satisfaction in the absolute torture they were about to inflict upon all of the unsuspecting Slytherins.  
  
James, Sirius and Remus entered the hospital wing on Wednesday afternoon relieved to see that the girls were out of their beds and moving around a bit more like normal. The three girls, who were still in their pajamas, had two hospital beds pushed together and were laying on them in deep discussion.  
  
"I don't care what he says, as soon as I get out of here I'm going to kill that bitch," said Faith angrily, lounging against one of the headboards in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.  
  
"Well you can't just go up to her and curse her in front of the entire bloody school with all of the professors watching," said Liz laying on her side, also still in her pajamas.  
  
"Well what about me? I'm the head girl for Merlin's sake, the last thing I need is to have my best friend expelled for excessive force in school. How is that going to make me look?" joked Lily sitting Indian-style on the end of one of the beds.  
  
"Good afternoon, Ladies," said James announcing their presence. "What is all the commotion over here?" He bent down, gave Lily a quick kiss and took a seat right next to her.  
  
"We just got done talking to Professor Dumbledore," said Lily grimly. "It seems that there is nothing he can do because neither one of us got a good look at who did this to us."  
  
"Good look my foot," said Liz, sitting up so Remus could sit next to her. "I didn't even know what happened until I felt the curse hit me."  
  
"Well all I saw was a long string of black hair sticking out from under one of the hoods," said Faith crossing her arms as Sirius plopped himself down on the end of the bed, causing everyone else to rise a few inches off the mattress for a moment. "And I'm going to tell you one thing, I know who it is and she is going to be very, very sorry that she messed with me."  
  
"Well just don't get yourself expelled will you," said Lily. "I've made it through Hogwarts with you this far and there is no sense continuing without you now."  
  
"Try not to get too discouraged love," said James petting the back of her head. "I have a feeling that she will get hers in due time." Lily looked up at him skeptically.  
  
"What does that mean?" she asked, surveying him closely. "You aren't planning anything are you boys?"  
  
"Me," said James giving her a dashing grin, "don't be silly. I'm head boy and if I made any sort of retaliation I would lose my badge for sure. And I'll be a painted hippogriff if I lose it to someone like Alexander Frey."  
  
"Or worse yet, you could lose it to Remus," said Sirius grinning at his friend mischievously. "That would be just dreadful! It would be so horrible that women and children would run for the exits and men would jump out the windows." The others, including Remus laughed as Sirius jumped up to avoid the flying hand of Liz who looked completely reproachful at that remark. Sirius took this opportunity to settle himself opposite Faith. He smiled as he grabbed her legs and put them on his lap.  
  
"Well, enough about getting even and all that sorts," said James cheerily, quickly trying to change the subject. "We have something that will make you all very happy." The girls looked at him inquiringly. He bent down and pulled up a very heavy backpack.  
  
"Wow thanks Potter," said Faith sarcastically. "Like it isn't torture in here enough without you bring homework into it." She rolled her eyes and looked at Lily in disbelief.  
  
"Well cheer up Ravenwood, we brought that too," smirked James. "Now before I was the expert Quidditch player that I am today, I spent a great amount of time in here and I better than anyone know how dreadfully boring it is to be cooped up in here for more than ten minutes. So we brought you presents." He opened the bag and tipped the contents onto the middle of the bed.  
  
"Where did you get all of this?" asked Lily, looking at the pile of candy, games and magazines that James had poured out from the bag.  
  
"Let's just say that I have a good connection," said James avoiding Lily's eyes.  
  
"This is wonderful!" exclaimed Liz, going through the magazines.  
  
"Well there is one condition," said Remus, addressing all of the girls who were scrounging through the pile like ravenous wolfs on a fresh piece of meat. "You cannot let Madame Pomfrey see you with all of these. She would have our blood."  
  
"Deal," said the girls in unison.  
  
"Look, I figured you'd enjoy this," said Sirius, handing Faith a magazine entitled Curses to Make Your Hair Curl, where a blonde-haired witch was being cursed by another blonde-haired witch.  
  
"Oh, that's so thoughtful of you," said Faith leaning in to give him a kiss. The others made disgusted noises and a few 'get a private room' phrases were shouted in disgust at the sudden display of affection.  
  
"Hey, where is Peter?" asked Lily looking around. "I've barely seen him since the attack."  
  
"He said that he had something to take care of and he would see you later," said James, helping himself to a few Bertie Botts Every Flavor Jelly Beans. Lily and Faith exchanged glances. Never in all of the seven years that Lily had know the boys, had Peter ever been off doing his own thing. Apparently Faith thought the same thing.  
  
"Well, it's getting late, we should probably get going before class starts," said Remus looking at his watch. "We'll come by later to check in." He leaned over and gave Liz a kiss before getting up.  
  
"We'll come back after Quidditch practice," said James to Lily. "It's going to be a short practice since we are short a beater and a chaser."  
  
"Well I'm sure that Sirius can handle it with out me," said Faith looking at Sirius. "He's never had any problems beating his balls before, anyhow." She gave him a nasty smile as the other laughed out of shock.  
  
"It's a good thing you are injured because that would have cost you, Ravenwood," said Sirius smiling just as wickedly. "But I'll remember it, and you will be sorry young lady."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
That night Lily woke up in a cold sweat. Her dreams had been haunted by the dark hooded figures that she saw in the window reflection. She stared at the ceiling trying to shake the images out of her head. She glanced at the clock. It was 3:19 in the morning. She stared back at the ceiling, wishing that she was as smart as Liz and took the sleeping potion. She hadn't had a decent nights sleep in two days. Not wanting to go back to sleep quite yet, she sat up in her bed.  
  
"Can't sleep?" said Faith from across the room, covered in darkness. Lily reached over and flicked on the light by her bed.  
  
"No. I take it you couldn't either," said Lily, sitting up. Faith shook her head.  
  
"I keep replaying the images that I saw. I feel like any moment they are going to burst through the door and finish the job." Lily saw Faith's face give a weak smile.  
  
"Wanna talk?" asked Lily, moving the bed covers off her body and sitting up Indian style. Faith got up from her bed and walked over to Lily's. She sat down at the end of Lily's bed, one leg folded underneath her as the other dangled loosely off the end of the bed.  
  
"I was thinking that I should have taken the potion like Liz," said Lily nodding over at Liz, who was sleeping soundly in her bed. "She is the only smart one."  
  
"I was thinking that too," said Faith smiling at Liz. "But I don't want to get dependant on that stuff. I figure that I need to work it out or it will continue to haunt me. Call me stubborn, I guess."  
  
"Well I wouldn't call you anything else," joked Lily. "Want to have a gorge fest?" Faith smiled and nodded. Lily reached underneath her bed and pulled out the bag of candy that James had left them. The girls dug in.  
  
"You know," said Faith, looking at a brown colored jellybean. "There are some things that I will never get used to in the wizarding world, and this is one of them. Why would anyone want to eat jellybeans that aren't specifically sweet? I mean, can you really call it a "treat" if its not always sweet?"  
  
"I don't know," laughed Lily. "Maybe it's the gamble factor. You know, the excitement is in not knowing what it is. Is it chocolate or mud? Peach or salmon? Spearmint or tripe? But I know what you mean. Some things still seem so foreign to me too."  
  
"Well, here's to hoping it's chocolate," said Faith popping the jellybean in her mouth. Immediately she made a grotesque face and spit out the jellybean into her hand. "YUCK! Well, it wasn't chocolate and it wasn't mud and I don't think I really want to know what it was." Lily laughed as Faith waved her wand over the jellybean and it vanished into thin air. She reached over and grabbed the glass of water sitting on Lily's bedside table.  
  
For the next half and hour the girls laughed hysterically as they each tried different jellybeans and the looks on the others' face as they spit random ones out.  
  
"This is fun," said Lily as the girls decided to finally put the jelly beans away and give their taste buds a break. "We always have such a good time together."  
  
"Yeah we do," said Faith putting the bag back on the floor. "My best memories are with you and Liz." Faith pointed her wand at her bed and summoned her pillow. She placed it behind her head and leaned against the footboard. You know, this is going to sound weird, especially coming from me, but I'm really going to miss this place."  
  
"It's not weird. I know what you mean," said Lily, settling back on her own pillow, propped up against the headboard. "I can't believe that at this time next year, we will be out there." She nodded towards the window.  
  
"It's so strange to think about," said Faith. "I'll be in the academy, you'll be in the Ministry and Liz will be in Healer school." She let out a sigh. "Then throw James and Remus into the picture and our schedules are going to be full. We aren't going to have time to see each other much are we?"  
  
"Yeah we will. The academy is only for a year, then we can get a flat and we'll have a lot of time to see each other," said Lily reassuringly.  
  
"I haven't told my parents about the Auror program yet. They still think I'm coming back after Hogwarts," said Faith looking a little uneasy.  
  
"Faith, you have to tell them. They are going to be suspicious when you don't return home for summer," said Lily.  
  
"I know. I'm going to tell them at Christmas," said Faith bracingly. "My dad is going to have a stroke when he finds out. The deal was that I could stay here if I promised to come and live back home when I finished."  
  
"Well, if your parents disown you, you can always stay with me on holidays you know that," smiled Lily. "My parents love you, for some odd reason." Faith laughed.  
  
"You know, you really are my best friend Lils. You're really all the family that I got," smiled Faith, looking Lily straight in the eyes.  
  
"Yeah, same here. I mean, I consider you more of a sister than my own," smiled Lily right back. "Let's make a pact," said Lily sitting up.  
  
"Okay," said Faith following suite. "What is it?"  
  
"That no matter what happens with families, careers or boyfriends, we always rely on each other and know that we can always trust each other with our problems and that we never, ever loose touch or let anything come between us."  
  
"Deal," said Faith reaching out to shake Lily's hand. The girls smiled at each other and leaned back again.  
  
"Well one thing is for sure," said Faith, looking around the darkened room. "It will be nice to get out of here tomorrow." Lily nodded in agreement.  
  
"Come on, let's pick out ball dresses," said Lily, pulling the drawer on her bedside open and pulling out several muggle and wizard magazines.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Thursday came and all three of the girls were very happy to be out of the hospital wing. All of their internal bruises were healed, but some of the bumps and bruises were still visible on their hands and faces. The boys seemed especially happy at their return into the normal school and were quite cautious about who came near them when they walked in the halls. Lily, Liz and Faith sensed this too and though they found it a bit irritating, they figured that they would let them do this for the rest of the day and tomorrow they would put a stop to it.  
  
The day went pretty smoothly, with much thanks to Sirius's expert cursing abilities. Those students that were unlucky enough to be heard gossiping by either Sirius, James or Remus ended up taking a vacation to the hospital wing for various deformities. By the time dinner had rolled around, most of the school had gotten wind of the consequences for gossiping about the Head Girl and the attack. However, Lily tried not to pay attention too much to the various stares of other students as she ate her dinner and talked with her friends. As the Gryffindors got up and decided to turn in to the common room for the night, Lily noticed that Faith hung back a little.  
  
"Are you coming?" asked Lily as she stood up.  
  
"In a second," said Faith a little to pleasantly. "I have a homework question that I need to talk to Professor McGonagall about." Lily looked at her skeptically.  
  
"Faith, I have known you for seven years and not once in those seven years has anything good ever come out of that tone of voice," said Lily sitting back down, causing James to look at her confused.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about," said Faith a little to innocently, looking at Lily like she was crazy.  
  
"Whatever you are planning I suggest you abort it right now before you land yourself right into detention for the rest of the year," said Lily crossing her arms sternly. The innocent smile on Faith's face turned to a twisted smirk.  
  
"Oy, are we going back to the common room or what?" called Sirius half way up the Gryffindor table. Lily raised her eyebrows at Faith, waiting for an answer. Faith looked at Sirius and back to Lily. The smirk slipped off her face.  
  
"Okay, you are right, Lils," said Faith grabbing her bag and making to stand up. "Let's go back to the common room." Relieved, Lily stood back up. She grabbed James's hand and walked up the isle in between the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables. As Lily and James rounded the end of the Gryffindor tables and began to head for the door of the Great Hall, a loud whisper and a horrible thunder of laughing, lead by an all too familiar high pitched shriek, caused the blood in Lily's veins to turn ice cold. She tried to ignore it and glanced over at James. His face had turned rigid and he was glaring at the Slytherin table. His hand immediately dove inside his robes.  
  
"James, don't," said Lily grabbing for his arm. "Let's just get out of here and go back to the common room." James did not remove his arm, but kept walking towards the door.  
  
"Well, those bruises certainly are an improvement to their appearances. At least now they look more like what they really are; horrible pieces of filth not worthy enough to be in the same league as house elves, " said a mousy-looking brown-haired Slytherin girl, sitting near the end of the table. Lily steered James towards the door. As they walked out, Lily glanced back. Her stomach gave a horrible turn as she saw Faith march right over to the Slytherin table. Lily abandoned James and turned to go and grab Faith.  
  
"What did you say?" said Faith loudly enough for half of the Great Hall to stop in mid-conversation and focus their attention on her. The Slytherin girl did not at all look phased by this sudden outburst of attention. She sat there smugly and stared at Faith.  
  
"I said that those bruised are an improvement to your appearance, mudblood," she said as several other Slytherin's laughed.  
  
"That's what I thought you said," said Faith sweetly. She moved in closer to the table.  
  
At this, Lily practically ran over to the table to grab Faith. Faith shook off Lily's grip and placed both hands on top of the table. The two Slytherins that she shoved in between recoiled from her like she was a leper and bumped into the people sitting on the other side of them. Faith leaned in very close to the Slytherin girl, who was becoming more and more uncomfortable with each closing inch Faith was taking.  
  
"You know, it is a real sign of cowardice to attack your enemy when their backs are turned." Faith turned her head and looked straight at Bellatrix, who was obviously very amused by the scene that Faith was causing. "It means that you are afraid to face your enemy straight on in a fair fight because you know that you will lose." Faith glared right into Bellatrix's eyes. Bellatrix sat smugly at her table as half of the Great Hall stared from one to the other.  
  
"Is there a problem here?" said Professor McGonagall briskly as she approached the scene in front of her. Faith straightened up and turned to face her.  
  
"No problem at all Professor," said Faith politely. "Just a friendly little conversation between Houses."  
  
"We were just leaving Professor," said Lily, grabbing a hold of Faith's arm and pulling her away from the table.  
  
"Then I suggest you get to wherever you are going," said Professor McGonagall sternly. Lily nodded and the girls strode over to the entrance of the Great Hall, where the others were waiting.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Sirius skeptically, grabbing a hold of Faith's hand.  
  
"Nothing," said Faith nonchalantly. "Just girl talk." Sirius and James exchanged glances and they headed up to the common room.  
  
* * *** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The boys decided to turn in a bit earlier than usual, but the girls didn't seem to take notice since they were still not up to par since the attack. Around half past midnight, they reemerged from their dorm room, hidden underneath the invisibility cloak. A few late studiers occupied the common room, but a well-placed stink charm by James sent most of the students running for the dorm exits.  
  
"That could not have worked better than if we placed Snivellus in here ourselves," whispered Sirius. The boys tried to muffle their amusement and slowly moved towards the portrait hole.  
  
"How is look?" asked James trying to look over Remus's shoulder at the Marauder's Map.  
  
"We have to be careful on the fifth floor due that horrible cat.........and it looks like the dungeons are all clear, but we need to watch out for the Prefect's monitoring the Great Hall area," whispered Remus.  
  
"Okay then. Let Operation Overlord commence," said James. The boys moved towards the portrait hole and slipped out into the darkness.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Don't forget to review!!!!!  
  
Marvin the Puma 


	18. Chapter 18: Revenge Part II

Hola! (That and Donde es el bano? are the only words that I know from seven years of Spanish. Pathetic huh?) Anyway, I have updated. Now in a big huge chorus say DUH!! I know that you all have eagerly been anticipating the new chapter to find out what happens to your loveable friends the Wuzzels. What? Wrong story? Oh, this is the Lily and James fic?! Hmm..........I better go back and change the part about eating road kill.  
  
On a more serious note: Thanks to everyone that reviewed on the last chapter. The reason that I took so long to update was because I had to go back and reread the story so far. I felt like I was straying off topic and that it was getting to mushy (thanks to some people's reviews, who shall remain nameless coughs something that sounds like Hpgirl (just kidding around!)) Hey if I can't tease my reviewers, who can I tease?  
  
Oh, and a little bit of Stephanie's random historical facts: Operation Overlord was the code name given to the D-Day invasion by the Allied Forces on the beaches of Normandy in World War II. It's great to learn, cause knowledge is power!! (I'm going to make a wacky teacher!)  
  
SHOUT OUTS!!!!!!!!!  
  
AnniePADFOOT – Thank you for your review! I'm glad that you are enjoying the story so far and I hope that you continue to read and review and give me your input.  
  
MissSiriusBlack- I didn't let you down, I updated. I think that you will enjoy Operation Overlord. I enjoyed writing it. Please let me know what you think of it.  
  
Littlesecertwriter- Hey, I'm glad that you like the chapter and I will definitely keep you posted. Now that I have some free time, I plan on reading your story.  
  
Amanda- You are so sweet! Thank you for the awesome review! I'm so glad that you like my story and I hope that you let me know what you think of this new chapter.  
  
Aimee- I'm sorry that I made your life a living hell, I promise that I will try to update sooner so at least you will live in purgatory. J/k. Yes! Another person to join my goat revolution!!! Viva la Revolution! Please let me know what you think of the next chapter and thanks for being such a faithful reviewer.  
  
Swishy Willow Wand- Swishy, swishy, swishy!!! Thank you for reviewing and I will try to update more since I have tons more time now!  
  
Padfootlet- Muwwahhhahahah! Send your puny cats over! I have a vicious dog who eats cats for breakfast! Hahahahhahaha!!!! Send your worse!!! Any-who, thank you for your always entertaining reviews. Wait a minute! re-reads review WHAT IS SIRIUS DOING AT YOUR HOUSE?!!!! He told me he was going to get me some food! Oh he will pay, he will pay!!!  
  
MooningOverMoony – Hey Claire!!! I hate cliffhangers too when I read, but I have to admit that they are soo much fun to write!! Hehehehe evil grin. Anywaaaaayyys, thank you for the always-ingenious reviews and I hope that you like this next chapter.  
  
Sammy Solo – Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammyyyyyyy!!!! That is my Sammy, Sammy song, do you like it? I loved your review!!! Hmm..........could the Lily/Faith pact be a bit of foreshadowing? Time will tell. Thank you for the chocolate chip cookies. The puma is scaring me. Send help right away!!!!! S.O.S!!!  
  
Kerry – Awe the evil cliffies are so fun to hate, but yet they are so attractive. I'm glad that you liked the chapter. I figured that Faith and Sirius needed to be together for now. I hope that you enjoy this next chapter, hehehehhee.  
  
Blondie 03 – Thank you for reading and reviewing my story! I am always pleased when new reader takes the time to let me know what they think. I would love to read your story, especially from a Remus point of view. He is my new favorite older character now that sniff Sirius has vanished. I don't think he's dead and I think that Remus has a big important part to play in the series. I have plans for him in my story. But I can't tell you cause it will ruin it. Anyways, I look forward to hearing what you thought about the next chapter.  
  
LJstagflower4e/JCtigerwolf4e – My girl Rebecca!! I gotta give a special shout-out to my favorite reader!!! Thanks for the review, and please send reinforcements. Marvin is crazy!!!!  
  
AurorLina – Your review was the nicest one I have ever read. It made me blush immensely when I read it! Thank you for all of the kind words. Can you believe that I was seventeen only six years ago? It seems like a lifetime ago. Don't feel bad, I was really good at being seventeen also. evil grins, but since this is a PG-13 story I won't go into it. I hope that you keep reading and reviewing to keep me on track!  
  
flyingwind33- Nestle, thank you for your always awesome and entertaining reviews. Now, to answer your questions: Lily and Bellatrix will face off again evil grin and I know that you will love it. Also I realize that I need to go into a little more with Remus and Liz. They will play a bigger part in the future, I have plans for them. I modeled Lily and Faith's friendship after James and Sirius's a little, but what do I have in store for them? Muwahhhhaha Anyway, that is awesome that you live in the Philippines! I knew a guy from there, he was the funniest guy I've ever met. I look forward to your review after this chapter!  
  
SPASH Panther- Hey, thank you for the compliment! I appreciate it very much. To answer some of your questions: I figured that Petunia is older than Lily, so she must be at least 19 or 20 and that's not too young to get married ( just ask my mom and dad lol) I don't think Lily and James got married right out of Hogwarts, anyway, I guess my story will tell what I think happened. I hope that you keep reading and reviewing!  
  
alicia spinet – Thank you for calling off the evil monkeys!!! The dung that they threw at my window was very hard to get off. Thank God for Mr. Clean (and by Mr. Clean I mean my brother, hehehehhhhehehe! Well I'm not cleaning it! It's poo!) Anyway, I don't want to get you in trouble with your mom so I hope that you can pry yourself away from the story for a moment to talk to her. Please let me know what you think of the new chapter!  
  
moreHPplease88 – I totally felt grossed out when I saw the Star Wars and found out that Luke and Leia were bro and sis. I can't watch the second one without getting nausea from that scene. YUCK! Any-who, I don't want to know what happened the other night, but know that (in a perfect Mr. Mackey voice) Drugs are Bad mmokay. And I love obsessed people; being one myself. Please review my chapter. And stay away from the man in white for he wants to take your brain. A little heads-up.  
  
RebelSheep – I'm glad that you like the story. And you are right, Faith and Sirius are like toddlers. But they are fun lol. Please keep reading and reviewing!!  
  
Padfootedmoony- Oh, becareful what you wish for! This chapter is a doozy! Anyway, let me know what you think and thank you for the reviews!  
  
mindy is my name quidditch is my game- Who sang that song anyway? I think it's a country song but I can for the life of me think of the singer. ANYWAY, thank you for reviewing and I hope that you keep reading and reviewing!  
  
AngelinaWeasley1- Oh, I see how it is! Only reviewing cause you are lazy! I see, you don't really want to review, you just want to add me to your favorites..........all of the sudden become very humble. Well, thank you for adding me to your favorites. I think I'm going to go and hide under the desk for being such a git.  
  
COPYRIGHT: This story is all mine! All mine!!! It only belongs to me and no one else. This is my creation and I HAVE BROUGHT IT TO LIFE!!!!  
  
Da, da, da, daaaaaaaaaaa! The Disclaimer  
  
Greetings,  
  
Marvin the Puma here. I was very happy to see all of the warm reviews that I received by the nice people that reviewed. I'm glad that you are all very trusting of me. I am a very nice and trusting Puma. Yes, you should trust me. Stephanie trusts me. (Stephanie screams in the background DON'T TRUST HIM!!!) (A loud electric shock sounds through out the room and there is silence) Oh, that must have been my bug zapper. Any-who, as I was saying; you can trust me that I won't claim Harry Potter as my own creation. (my creation will be brought to life soon enough!) You can trust that I have no intention on gaining profit from Harry Potter. (once the hypnotize 153 is complete, the money will flow into my vaults!) Also, Stephanie is fine and all of you that are calling, sending emails and evil creatures, should stop because there is no problem here. (And if you continue to send them, I will try out my new machine on you, Muwahahahahh!!) Coughs and clears throat. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and disregard any secondary voices or screams that you have heard throughout this conversation. Trust me, everything is a- okay. Regards, Marvin the Puma.  
  
Chapter 18: Revenge Part II  
  
James, Sirius, Remus and Peter did not turn into bed until the very early hours of the morning. They would have been in bed sooner except that Peeves provided his excellent service of being the biggest pest in the whole school. He decided to possess the suits of armor and make them fight each other. Anyway, the task was done and James was glad to hit the soft mattress of his bed and pillow around four-thirty in the morning. The last thought he had before he went to sleep was the satisfaction that they had done something brilliant.  
  
Seven o'clock arrived faster than James had wanted. It felt like he had just closed his eyes when the screeching of Remus's alarm clock woke him up. Apparently Sirius, Remus and Peter felt the same way as various groans and choice words of displeasure murmured about the room. Reluctantly James lifted his heavy body from the bed and got to his feet. He walked over to his trunk and pulled out a clean uniform. Remus had begun to do the same thing and Peter had sat up, but had not had the motivation to get out of bed yet. Sirius however, had rolled back over and thrown the blankets over his head so that all that was visible was a mop of black hair.  
  
"Get up, Padfoot," said James very groggy. Sirius gave a muffled groan as he pulled the pillow over his head and James pulled the covers off of him. "Don't you want to see how our little effort turned out?"  
  
Sirius gave another muffled answer from under the pillow. James smiled slightly, too tired to laugh, and headed towards the shower. That's what he needed, a shower. That would wake him up. And to some satisfaction it did a little. But he decided that he still needed a little bit of Pepper-Up potion to make it seem like he had gotten a full night's sleep. He entered the dorm room to find that everyone was up, but not awake. James walked over to his nightstand and pulled the drawer open. He reached in and grabbed the Pepper-Up potion bottle that he had 'borrowed' from Madame Pomfrey several days ago, and pulled the cork out. He took a long swig and handed it to Remus, who did the same and handed it to Peter, and finally to Sirius. Feel a little bit more like themselves, the boys finished dressing and made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
"Good morning," greeted Lily as James sat down next to her at the table.  
  
"Good morning love," said James giving her a quick kiss and immediately grabbing for the coffee. Remus, Sirius and Peter all said their 'good mornings' and also immediately grabbed for coffee or tea.  
  
"Did you lot stay up late last night or something?" asked Liz, looking at them all very skeptically.  
  
"Yes," said Remus, pouring milk in his cereal. "We were up finishing our Transfiguration essays." Remus did not look at her, but continued to make a production out of his cereal. Liz seemed satisfied with this answer and began to talk to Remus about her Transfiguration essay.  
  
All throughout breakfast, as nonchalantly as possible, the boys kept glancing at the clock. One by one the Great Hall began to fill with students and teachers alike. The closer to clock ticked to the "trigger- time" the more distracted the boys became.  
  
"Um, James are you listening?" asked Lily concerned as James had once again seemed to go off into another world. James rapidly turned his attention back to Lily.  
  
"Of course I'm listening," said James, giving her a charming grin.  
  
"Then what was I talking about?" asked Lily with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Patrolling duty tonight," said James, shoveling a rather large spoonful of cereal into his mouth.  
  
Lily smirked and shook her head. She knew that James had not been paying attention, but she had been talking about patrolling duty. She shrugged it off and turned to talk to Faith, who was sitting across the table from her. The boys all glanced at the clock and conjured up the perfect look of innocence as the clock struck eight.  
  
Just as the bell on the massive clock began to announce the new hour, several horrible shrieks pierced through the Great Hall and drown out the tolling of the bells. Practically everyone in the Great Hall turned to look at the screams issuing from the Slytherin table. Lily let out a gasp at the sight she saw emerging in front of her.  
  
Every single Slytherin student had transformed into horrible looking beasts. Several students had various deformities altering their appearances. Several girls had thick, dark hair growing out of every inch of their bodies, causing them to look like a large heap of hair dressed in school robes. Several boys were sprouting horns all over their bodies and turning a sickly shade of gray. Warts, pimples, boils, hair and extra limbs sprung up randomly on students, horribly disfiguring them. Various body parts were turned into their animal counterparts. Many students grew humps and various limbs began to either shrink or enlarge, causing the students to look like trolls.  
  
James, Sirius, Remus and Peter tried to hide their amusement as they saw Snape panicking as his oily, greasy hair grew longer and cover his entire wart covered body, which was now sporting a large hump over his left shoulder. The Great Hall was a mixture of gasps and laughter as the teachers hurried down from their table to attend to the Slytherin students. Unfortunately as the teachers walked towards the table, a horrible thick cloud of dung bombs formed a wall between them. Students began to laugh as they saw the teachers coughing and backing away from the horrible smelling cloud. Even the spells that they threw at the cloud would not dissolve it.  
  
Slytherin students were starting to panic and a few of them made to flee the Great Hall. But every time a Slytherin student would go to get up, they would forcibly sit back down, as if some invisible string was keeping them there. The food on their table began to spring to life. Eggs and pumpkin juice splattered anyone who was near them. Pastries, waffles, cereal and milk smashed into student's faces and heads. Toast and bagels were seen attacking students who tried to get up.  
  
Faith started laughing as she saw Rosier take a cream filled donut in the face as he sat in terror covered in heavy boils with enlarged eyes and lips. Lily could not believe her eyes. She sat there in awe at the sight before her. She couldn't believe this was happening! She knew that as Head Girl she should try to stop it. But she thought twice about it when she saw Bellatrix. She was covered in boils and warts and had a pig snout and a monkey arm. She a large horn growing out of the top of her head and the pimples on her face unmistakenly spelled out 'guilty'. Lily couldn't help but laugh as an enchanted bowl of rice pudding landed right on top of her head and poured down the rest of her body.  
  
After a few more chaotic minutes, Professor Dumbledore silently stood up. He casually waved his wand and the thick, foul cloud evaporated. The teachers immediately charged the Slytherin table and began to de-charm the pastries and other various flying foods. James let out a loud laugh as Professor McGonagall took a bagel with cream cheese in the face. Professor O'Malley ran over to a group of Slytherin girls, to help them with a rouge pineapple that was set upon giving them a few new holes. While in his attempts, he slipped on some splattered milk and fell flat on his back into a pile of miscellaneous food. The whole group let out a huge laugh at the sight of the fallen professor.  
  
Most of the Great Hall was in tears; either from crying due to their horrible appearance or crying from laughter at the scene in front of them. When the Professors had finally managed to conquer the challenges in front of them, they began to escort students to the Hospital wing. Once practically the whole Slytherin house was in the Hospital wing, the remaining students began to file out to go to morning classes.  
  
"What in the name of Merlin was that?" exclaimed Lily as the group made their way out of the Great Hall, carefully avoiding bits of food smashed onto the floor.  
  
"Did you see Snape?" laughed Sirius triumphantly. "I think he looked better, ey? Maybe now he can find a date." Faith and James laughed; Remus gave a sheepish smile as Peter giggled beside him.  
  
"Well I was most pleased with Bellatrix. Did you see the bowl of cereal spatter onto her head?" said Faith, a wicked smile spreading across her face.  
  
"Yes, it was the most entertaining thing I've seen in a long time," said Remus, as they walked out the front doors into the cool, crisp October morning.  
  
"Well entertainment aside," said Lily, pulling her cloak tightly around her shoulders, "why did it happen in the first place?" She looked at James questioningly.  
  
"Don't look at me," said James trying to look surprised by the event, "it was as big of a surprise to me as to everyone else."  
  
As the group sat in Herbology, they could hear occasional sounds of explosions from inside the castle. Something told Lily that this morning's excitement was not remotely over. And she was right. When the doors to the front entrance opened, they were engulfed in a cloud of thick, sickly yellow smoke. That smell was all too familiar to Lily. It was the same smell that had driven her out of bathrooms, made her loose her appetite at meals, forced her to run in the other direction in between classes and practically made her faint in the library. It was the unmistakable smell of hundreds of highly explosive dragon dung bombs. Immediately she placed a bubblehead charm on herself and noticed that the others had the same idea.  
  
"This is disgusting," said Liz, sounding like she was speaking from inside a glass bowl.  
  
As the group made their way down to the dungeons for Potions, they noticed that the cloud was getting worse. The cloud was so thick that students needed to light their wands to make sure that no one bumped into them. Fortunately the Potions classroom was dung-free and they undo the bubblehead charms. As Lily and Faith took their usual seats together, Lily noticed that several Slytherins were cured and in class, including Severus Snape.  
  
"Looks like we didn't do enough," whispered James to Sirius as he looked at Snape with much dislike.  
  
"Oh, class isn't over yet, Prongs," whispered Sirius right back. "Remember what we did to this room?" A wicked grin spread across his face as comprehension dawned across James's face.  
  
"Alright, settle down now," came the Potion masters voice. "Despite the chaos that is spreading through out this school today, I still expect all of you to complete the assignment." He waved his wand and the directions for today's potion appeared on the blackboard. "Begin."  
  
"So, what do you think?" asked Faith as she began her potion.  
  
"I think this is going to be a hard potion," said Lily reading the instructions carefully. Faith let out an impatient sigh.  
  
"No, I mean about the mysterious pranks that have been happening all day," said Faith with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Well, I'm trying not to think about it if you catch my drift," said Lily, looking at Faith out of the corner of her eye. Faith nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"There are only four boys in this entire school that had the motivation and could actually pull this off," said Faith, nonchalantly looking back at Sirius and James, who were in deep conversation and looking eagerly at the Slytherin students.  
  
"So what do we do about it?" asked Lily, following Faith's gaze.  
  
"No, what do YOU do about it?" said Faith turning back to look at Lily. "You are the Head Girl and upholder of rules and such. Frankly, I'm enjoying this immensely and I plan on rewarding Sirius later for his efforts."  
  
"That's too much information," smirked Lily as a sly smile slipped across Faith's face. "Well, the less I know about it the better. I don't want James to loose his badge for this stupid prank on my behalf." She let out a long sigh.  
  
A loud yelp from across the room interrupted their conversation. The Gryffindors quickly looked at the Slytherin side. Several students were jumping up and down around the room crying in pain and itching their bodies. James and Sirius let out loud howls of laughter as Snape danced from tiptoe to tiptoe scratching and tugging at his robes. The Gryffindor side of the room erupted into laughter at the sight of the scratching and jumping Slytherins. The potions master leapt from behind his desk and ran over to the students.  
  
"What is this?" he barked.  
  
"I-I don't know P-Professor," said one of the scratching students. "I-I all of t-the sudden c-cant stop i-itching!"  
  
The student tripped over one of the benches and fell backwards into the desk behind him. The contents of the potion on the desk spilled over and splattered right onto his face. Immediately, puss-filled boils emerged and half of his nose vanished. The potions master spent the next ten minutes ushering students to the hospital wing. James and Sirius were laughing so hard that they had actually fallen onto the floor and tears were forming in their eyes. Peter stood giggling in the corner as Slytherin students jumped and ran by him to get out of the classroom. Remus had collapsed into laughter and had to sit down onto a near by chair. Despite herself, Lily also found herself sitting in a chair along with Faith and Liz, laughing hysterically.  
  
"Not very Head Girl of you," said Faith wiping her eyes, as the last Slytherin student was ushered towards the hospital wing.  
  
"Well, revenge is a beautiful thing," laughed Lily. She grinned at James, who caught her eye and winked at her before falling into laughter again.  
  
Lily had never witnessed so many amusing things in her life. Slytherin students were seen all over the school either unable to control their limbs, sporting newly grown hair or enlarged features, speaking in strange languages, giving off foul odors or missing half of their body. Madame Pomfrey and several other teachers, who were taking turns in between classes to help her out, just could not keep up with the new illnesses that plagued the Slytherin students. It seemed that every time a student was cured they would come right back with a new illness or problem.  
  
The Great Hall was a little less than a quarter empty for dinner, seeing as most of the Slytherins were still in the hospital wing. Those that were deemed 'normal' enough to function were sent to dinner and classes. James could not help but feel very proud of himself as he looked over at the Slytherin table and surveyed all of the students that sat at dinner with various deformities. They had done it. They had all received justice and best of all there was no evidence to link any of them to the crime. James knew because they had checked the plan over literally one hundred times every way possible before implementing it into action.  
  
Just before dinner ended, Dumbledore stood up. Immediately the Great Hall fell into silence. All eyes were gazed upon the headmaster. He glanced around the room and then taking a deep breath began to speak.  
  
"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I do not need to inform you that today has been a very chaotic and stressful day for most of you. I apologize for any inconvenience that today's events may have caused you. I know that some of you have been wondering why this happened and who is responsible for it." Dumbledore looked at the Slytherin table. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter all exchanged uncomfortable glances.  
  
"Unfortunately I can answer either question. Due to the Ministry's new laws that are specific for this school, no student can be expelled without a confession or a creditable witness to the crime. And since there has been neither, I am afraid that nothing can be done. Nevertheless, those of you that are guilty of the crime (he looked at Bellatrix and several other Slytherin students) can for now take satisfaction in hiding behind the Ministry's laws. But let me assure you that your sanctity is short lived and justice will find you." Dumbledore vaguely looked at the middle of the Gryffindor table. James thought that he saw a twinkle in the headmaster's old eyes.  
  
"Now, please enjoy the rest of your meal and retire to your common rooms quietly." Dumbledore sat back down in his chair and turned to engage Professor McGonagall in conversation.  
  
The Great Hall burst back into conversation and the boys all looked at each other with relief.  
  
"Well that was odd," said Liz addressing the group.  
  
"Just a little," said Faith, pushing her plate away from her. "I'm stuffed, I can't eat another bite." She looked at the boys, who were now engulfing their food like they had not eaten for weeks.  
  
"Wish I could say the same," remarked Sirius in between mouthfuls. Faith gave him a disgusted look and opened her mouth for a comeback, but she suddenly closed her mouth and shook her head.  
  
"Nah, it's just to easy," smirked Faith as she turned to engage Lily and Liz in conversation.  
  
Lily and James patrolled the corridors that night in unusually high spirits. As they walked down the winding staircases and the long hallways they laughed and reminisced about the highlights of the days events. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, the question that had burned inside Lily all day decided to come forth.  
  
"James?" asked Lily taking his hand as they walked down a hallway on the sixth floor.  
  
"Yes my darling Lily," cooed James playfully as he swung her hand in front of them.  
  
"I have a question and I want you to give me the honest truth," said Lily turning her head to look James square in the eye.  
  
"Okay, I promise that I want you to give me the honest truth," grinned James.  
  
"I'm serious," laughed Lily. James stopped and straightened up. He took both of her hands in his and looked her square in the eye.  
  
"I promise to tell you the truth in which you want to hear," said James in a mock serious tone.  
  
"That's close enough," Lily grinned and shook her head. "James, all of these, um, events that have taken place today, um, you wouldn't perhaps know who did it, would you?" The grin on James's face grew wider.  
  
"Why my dear Lily, I have no idea who would have done such a juvenile and immature prank." Seeing the skeptical look on Lily's face, James looked at her over his glasses and he tried to muster up a serious face. "You wouldn't think that I had anything to do with it would you?" Lily looked at him silently for a moment and sighed.  
  
"Well, it doesn't sound like anything a Head Boy would do," grinned Lily as they began walking towards Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"As Head Boy I wouldn't even think of it," said James airily. "Why that prank must have broken about two-hundred and fifteen school rules."  
  
"More like five-hundred and thirty-two," grinned Lily.  
  
They walked up to the portrait of the Fat Lady and James said the password. They entered the empty common room in silence. They walked over to the entrance of the separate dormitories to say goodnight. After a rather long kiss goodnight, Lily stood on her tiptoes and pressed her check against James's so that her mouth was right near his ear.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered in his ear. James felt his spine tingle as the words echoed throughout his body. She gave him one last kiss and pulled away.  
  
"Of course," said James gazing into her brilliant green eyes.  
  
Lily smiled at him and turned to open the girl's door. As the door closed in front of James, he stood there for a moment. He was quite proud of himself and of his friends for accomplishing such a prank. This wasn't just any old prank like the ones in the past. This one had a purpose. As James turned to climb the stairs of the boy's dormitory a funny, sinking feeling settled in the bottom of his stomach. The realization of the situation had just hit him. James knew that this little victory was going to be short- lived.  
  
Don't forget to review! Stay tuned for Banana Theater Presents- Bubbles: The Life of a Chimp at Michael Jackson's Mansion. 


	19. Chapter 19: Black Letters

Hello fellow Fanfic readers! I hope that everyone is well and had a good week. Well, to your delight, as well as mine, I have posted the new chapter. I hope that you all enjoy it. I can't wait for you to read it. Since I feel like chitchatting I was wondering if any of you have visited the new J.K. Rowling website. If you are as mad, crazy HP fans as me you probably have. The information on that sight is very illuminating. I can't wait to see what is behind the door.  
  
I want to take a second to answer some repeating questions that I have gotten concerning my story. Yes I am going to continue the story once James and Lily have graduated from Hogwarts. I plan on writing until their untimely deaths. I might write a Harry Potter story from it also, as things in this story will apply to him, but I have not decided yet. It depends on whether or not I can come up with some good ideas worthy to be compared with JK Rowling.  
  
Well kids, it's my favorite time! SHOUT OUTS!!!  
  
AnniePADFOOT- To answer your question, I smoke a lot of pixie stixs. The purple ones give me crazy visions to which I put into the story. Oh man, there is that damn leprechaun again trying to steal my pixie sticks. I gotta go!!  
  
Sammy Solo – Sammy, Sammy, Sammy!!! What's up girl? I'm glad that you caught the innuendo. Faith is such a sarcastic bad ass, but I love her spirit. I didn't want to have James openly profess what he did for Lily. James has secrets, as you well know, and I like it that he has a little mystery with Lily. (I got your lightsaber. I'm waiting for the right moment to attack, but he never sleeps! I'll send it back when I accomplish the "task" you mentioned. Pray for me that I will succeed.)  
  
Amanda- Thanks for the wonderful review! I've read other pranks too and I wanted to make sure that I didn't copy them. So one night as I was smoking some pixie stixs I came up with this great idea. To answer your question, Voldemort will make an appearance. Lily and James have to defy him three times right? But when and how is the question. Muwwwahhhhhaaaa  
  
Alicia Spinnet - Stop or you'll make me blush! Well you can keep going if you want to lol. I'm glad that you liked the prank. Hehehehe I was wonderfully horrible. (Don't worry about Marvin. I have a hoard of weapons that people have sent me and I am waiting for the right moment to strike. Your bow will play an intricate part in my plan.) Thanks for the official title that you gave me! I must not let it go to my head. But I will make Marvin bow to me for I am Stephanie Queen of Fanfiction.  
  
Padfootlet – Wow do I feel like the biggest arse lol. I didn't know that Harry was referred to as Prongslet. Where the hell have I been? So if Sirius is your daddy than does that make me your mom? OH my long lost daughter! Lol j/k On a more Sirius note (hehehehe couldn't help myself) I love the plushie. Lions, Tigers and Leopards oh my! I can beat them. I have a three-headed dog that I got from a 'friend' that eats little pussycats like that for breakfast! You know I'm just kidding and that I love you lol.  
  
SPASH Panther- Yup all Slytherin's, even the innocent ones fell victim to the prank. The perfect revenge for all horrible, disgusting Slytherin's. I suppose that even Peter thinks that they are bad. But we all know what a good judge of character he is. Thank you for reviewing and please review again to let me know what you think of the next chapter.  
  
LJstagflower4e/JCtigerwolf4e – Hey Rebecca! ( in a gospel voice) I CAN FEEL THE LOVE!! I CAN FEEL THE LOVE! You like Marvin? Yeah I like Marvin too. (He is trying to kill me!) He is a nice guy. Anyway, I'll ttyl!  
  
Padfootedmoony – Bubbles is a troubled soul. If I had to live in Michael Jackson's mansion I think I'd jump out the window. I think that I feel worse for the chimp because James can defend himself. Life is so unfair for poor monkeys.  
  
Hairyhen- I'm glad that my chapter finally motivated you to review lol. My mission is complete. Well maybe not, since I have three-quarters of the story to still write. Oh well. Hopefully another one of those chapters will motivate you to write again. Thanks for the review and I hope that you keep reading my story and dropping a line every now and then.  
  
Flyingwind33 – Nestle! What's up girl!! I'm ecstatic that you like the chapter. It was really fun to write. Don't worry, Bellatrix and her little cronies will get theirs. I love writing the patrolling scenes and the dorm room scenes. I can let the characters be truly themselves in those scenes. I'm sorry that it has taken me more than week to update. Please don't hate me!  
  
Aimee – HA! I have another person to join my crusade against the most low- some, foul creatures on the face of the planet: Goats. I understand how busy things get, especially this time of year, but hang in there cause it's almost over. I'm glad that you finally decided to register with fanfic. It took you long enough j/k lol. According to my story, it's about 178 pages. I can't believe that you printed all of it. Your parents must be upset at the waste of ink. Oh god, you showed it to your teacher (hides her head in fear). English wasn't one of my best subjects so I hope that she doesn't pick it apart. (Bites nails and wets herself as she hides under the desk)  
  
Julia- When I see your name on the review all that plays in my head is the Beatles song "Julia". Good song. You are from Catalonia, Spain? That is awesome! I'm so flattered that you like my story that much to go to the cybercafe! Just don't get in trouble with your parents cause I would feel horrible. I'm glad that you like Faith. She is a more extreme version of myself, or ourselves since you are like her too. I hate Bellatrix because she killed off Sirius. He was my favorite character too from the moment I read about him in POA. Lily and James are very real to me too and I wish that I could live them sometimes to escape the humdrum that is the bore of my life. Anyway, keep reading and I hope to hear from you soon!  
  
MooningOverMoony- Hey Claire! What's up girl? I want to read your story since I now have some free time to do it. To answer your question I am planning on writing after Hogwarts. It's going to be fun hehehehehe. I have some great ideas that I can't wait for you to read, although most of the stuff I write is off the top of my head or things that I have spurned over for a week. That's why it takes me so long to update. Anyway, keep reading and reviewing cause, as you know, I always look for your "ego-boosting and lovely reviews!"  
  
MissSiriusBlack – I'm glad that you liked the chapter. Now that I have some free time I definitely plan on checking out your story! Hopefully I'll read it soon. Keep writing and reading and reviewing.  
  
AurorLina- (Blushes) Aww, stop or you'll make me blush. Thanks for the always sweet and inspiring reviews. The story is 178 pages after this chapter. According to fanfiction it's like 90,000 words. That's a lot of senseless babble on my part lol. I'm so glad that you are enjoying my story and I hope that you continue to read it. I'll email you when the new chapters are posted so that way you don't have to keep checking the fanfiction page.  
  
Luthein – You don't need to say more. Your review explained everything. Thanks for reading and taking the time to review. I hope that you keep reading and reviewing!  
  
RebelSheep – The Banana Theater is always on from 3 am to 4 am every morning. I recommend taping it because I like to sleep during that time. If you missed it, I have it taped and I can let you borrow it.  
  
im happy and i know it - I always feel bad when a reader tells me that they get in trouble for reading my story. Please don't get yourself grounded because of me, I would feel terrible. (I was grounded a lot as a kid and it is never any fun) I hope that you like this chapter and that you continue to read it. Hopefully you won't have to sneak on anymore lol.  
  
COPYRIGHT: This story is all mine! All mine!!! It only belongs to me and no one else. This is my creation and I HAVE BROUGHT IT TO LIFE!!!!  
  
HEY KIDS!! It's time for the DISCLAIMER!!!!  
  
Greetings,  
  
Welcome to Marvin's Corner. Due to my rising popularity among the distinguished readers of this (coughs) wonderful story, I have decided to have my own little column where I will update you on what you should, I mean what I recommend that you should listen to or watch. This week's album of the week is Maroon 5. This week's movie of the week is Troy for those of you that are of age. I want to let all of you know that I have taken over the overseeing and writing of this story. (Stephanie screams in the background: HE IS A LIAR! Send Help A.S.A.P!!) (A loud crack is heard and Stephanie screams) Never mind that, I have mice. Yummy, tasty mice. Anyway. I have no interest in claiming Harry Potter as my own. (My creation is complete and JKR brain will soon be mine and I can forget about the untalented Stephanie.) Also, there have been to many owls here lately expressing concern about Stephanie. She is fine and living a wonderful life in her cage, I mean room. I hope that you enjoy my chapter as it is very good, if I do say so myself. (Stephanie screams: I WROTE IT! HE WANTED TO PUT IN A SCENE WHERE JAMES EATS PETER ANIMAGUS FORM FOR DINNER!) (A deafening boom and there is silence.) Sorry, the radio was on too loud.  
  
Cheerio, Marvin the Puma.  
  
Chapter 19: Black Letters  
  
The hexes from the Marauder's prank took an additional three days to wear off completely. Unfortunately the high that pumped through the boys was slowly squashed as the overwhelming load of homework, prefect duties and quidditch practice increased as the month came to a close. Before Lily had realized it was already Halloween. As Lily, Remus and Peter walked the grounds of the castle, Lily noticed how crisp and cool the weather was. The grounds were alive with the brilliant oranges and yellows that were so accustom to fall. The Giant Squid was lazily backstroking around the lake and several students had made a pile of leaves and were jumping into them.  
  
"Beautiful time of year isn't it," stated Remus looking around.  
  
"It is," agreed Lily. "I think fall is my favorite time of year. The weather is just perfect and the whole country looks like it is glowing."  
  
"Almost like a beacon for the snow," grinned Remus. Lily laughed slightly and nodded her head.  
  
"Are we going to the pitch?" asked Peter, walking slightly behind them.  
  
"Well, we would get cursed at if we didn't, wouldn't we?" sighed Lily, steering towards the pitch. She had promised James that she would peek in on his practice at some point. Although she would never fully admit it to James, in fear of giving him a bigger head at quidditch than he already had, she secretly loved watching him zoom around the quidditch pitch, instructing the others and performing amazing dives and catches.  
  
"We couldn't have picked a nicer day to play hooky from homework," said Remus, bringing Lily out of her thoughts.  
  
As they strolled toward the pitch, the Gryffindor Quidditch team became more visible as they flew around the pitch. Lily, Remus and Peter took seats in the Gryffindor stands and watched as James shouted out instructions for the team to follow.  
  
"They are fairly good this year," said Remus as Sirius batted away a bludger.  
  
"I think they will win the cup for sure," squeaked Peter as Tennyson and Zelter whizzed past them.  
  
A half and hour later James's voice boomed across the field telling the team to hit the showers. Lily, Remus and Peter made their way out of the stands and onto the field.  
  
"Good practice," greeted Lily as she hugged James hello. She noticed that he was very sweaty for it being such a cool day.  
  
"Yes, actually it wasn't bad at all," said James, grabbing his clipboard and checking it over. "I think that Zelter and Tennyson are finally working out their kinks."  
  
Lily smiled and nodded her head. She wasn't at all versed in quidditch and found that it was easier just to take James's word for it. A loud clanking of wood drew her attention toward the middle of the field. Faith and Sirius had their clubs drawn like swords and were playfully dueling around the middle of the field. Apparently this also caught James's attention as he looked up from his clipboard; his brow furrowed in their direction.  
  
"Hey you two! Knock it off will you?" shouted James as Sirius had Faith on the run. "Gits," muttered James as he looked back down at his clipboard and scribbled a few notes on the paper he was examining.  
  
The remaining Gryffindors on the field were now laughing and cheering as Faith and Sirius's duel carried on. Liz and Remus shouted words of encouragement as they intensely dueled by them. Lily could not help laughing as the playful insults and tauntings flew back and forth with every clanking of the clubs.  
  
"Ha! Victory is mine!" shouted Sirius knocking the club out of Faith's hand and bending down to fling her over his shoulder. "Now I shall take my reward into the locker room."  
  
"Put me down you git!" laughed Faith, half-heartedly trying to get down. Sirius withdrew his wand and sent the two clubs into the quidditch box. He walked over to James and Lily with Faith still lying over his shoulder, laughing hysterically.  
  
"Did you have fun?" asked Lily as they stopped in front of her, James, Peter, Remus and Liz.  
  
"Loads," smirked Sirius, playfully slapping Faith's butt as all seven of them made their way to the locker rooms.  
  
"Looks like you finally met your match Faith," grinned Liz, looking into Faith's smiling face as her and Remus walked behind Sirius.  
  
"Nah, I let him win," said Faith. "It makes him feel useful."  
  
"Sure you did," smirked James. "That's what the loser always says. Just ask Peter." James gave him a playful pat on the shoulder. "He uses that excuse all the time." Peter blushed and looked at the ground.  
  
"You know love, you really need to cut back on those desserts," huffed Sirius as he threw Faith up in the air a little to adjust her position on his shoulder.  
  
"You should talk," said Faith, giving the ground below her a cross look. "I work out five times a week. When was the last time you ran or lifted anything heavier than a bottle of butterbeer?"  
  
"Hey now," interrupted James, "don't go making fun of my best mate's appearance. It has taken him many years to get that butterbeer stomach and frankly I've grown rather attached to it." The group laughed as they neared the locker rooms.  
  
"Why James, I never knew you felt that way," joked Sirius.  
  
"Do I have something to be worried about?" asked Lily, playfully grabbing a hold of James's arm. James threw his arm around Lily and gently squeezed her.  
  
"Of course not," said Remus from behind them, "just gain a butterbeer stomach for yourself and James won't be infatuated with Sirius's."  
  
"Okay, will you put me down now?" asked Faith as they reached the separate locker rooms. "Your bony shoulder is going to give me a bruise."  
  
"There is nothing bony about me," said Sirius, putting Faith back onto her feet. "I'm all muscle Madame." He flexed his arm muscles. Faith shook her head and lightly hit him on the arm he was flexing. He darted for her, but she ran into the girl's locker room before he could grab her.  
  
"Will you wait for me?" asked James, turning to look at Lily.  
  
"Yes, but only if you hurry," joked Lily. "I want to reach dinner before it is all gone."  
  
"Fifteen minutes. You can time me." James bent down and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Starting now!"  
  
He ran off into the locker room. Lily couldn't help but smile as the frock of jet-black hair ruffled in the breeze and his sweaty, dirty form disappeared into the shadows. Lily walked into the girl's locker room with Liz and took a seat on one of the benches as the other girls washed the sweat and dirt off of their bodies. Faith's voice rang through out the locker room. Lily laughed to herself. Even without a radio, she still sang in the shower. Twenty minutes later and several songs that the girls could not help but join in singing Lily, Liz and Faith emerged from the locker room in high spirits.  
  
"You are five minutes late?" teased James looking at his watch as the girls walked towards the four boys, who were leaning against the gate.  
  
"Well, girls take longer showers than boys do," said Lily, slipping her hand into his.  
  
"That is one thing that I could never understand," said Sirius, throwing his arm around Faith's shoulders. "Why does it take girls a bloody week to get ready for anything?"  
  
"Don't over exaggerate, it doesn't take us a week," said Lily, as the group made their way back up to the castle. "We just have extra tasks to perform in order to make us more beautiful than we already are."  
  
"I don't think that it is possible to make yourself more beautiful than you already are," smiled James, giving her hand a loving squeeze as Lily's bright green eyes stared into his hazel ones.  
  
"That's only because you have never seen us without make-up or having our hair at least semi-done," said Faith chiming into the conversation. "I for one will never be seen in public without at least having put on some make-up. We don't all want to go around looking like Liz," teased Faith as she gave Liz a mischievous smirk.  
  
"Well some of us don't feel it necessary to wave the wand over our face until we look like a common street walker," laughed Liz, returning the teasing shot. "But I think that it should be brought up that we won't take as long getting ready if 'someone' didn't have to sing every bloody song she knows."  
  
"That's what that horrible sound was coming from your locker room? Your voice?" asked Sirius, looking at a laughing Faith.  
  
"What can I say, I wasn't blessed with the talent to sing," she shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Well needless to say, even if you cut out all of that stuff it would still take you guys an hour to get ready. I think it is built into your very being as girls," laughed James.  
  
"Here, here," piped in Sirius as Remus rolled his eyes and shook his head in amusement. "You know guys have it right. We get in the shower, rub soap all over us, wash our hair with that same bar of soap, rinse off and done. Five minutes tops."  
  
"Five minutes?" asked Remus, looking at Sirius from over the top of Liz's head. "Mate, you take longer showers than the rest of us."  
  
"Your shower length is something to be compared with a girl's," laughed Peter.  
  
"Pete I would gratefully spend an extra five minutes in the shower if that is what it takes to not smell like you," joked Sirius as the group entered into the castle. Peter blushed and looked at the floor.  
  
"Are you going to take that from him?" asked Liz to Peter. Peter looked up at her apologetically.  
  
"Ah come on Liz. Pete knows I'm only joking, right Pete?" said Sirius as he clasped him on the back as they walked through the Great Hall doors.  
  
"Wow, look at this place!" said Remus as he stared at the lovely Halloween decorations.  
  
The Great Hall was beautifully decorated with floating Jack-O-Lanterns. The group sat down at their usual seats and immediately the four boys began to dig into the pile of candy apples, sweets, donuts and pumpkin pie that cluttered up the table.  
  
"You lot are going to get a stomach ache if you don't cut down on the sweets and eat some real food," instructed Liz, looking at the four boys with concern. "All of that sugar isn't good for you."  
  
"Yes Healer Corentine," joked Remus affectionately, although not stopping from helping himself to another slice of apple pie.  
  
The feast was quite enjoyable. James couldn't remember ever having such a good time. For the first time in a long time his life felt complete. The Quidditch team was looking the best it had in two years and he was confident that they were contenders for the Quidditch Cup. Also, expect for a few meetings and patrolling duty, the Head Boy duties were not as bad as he thought they were going to be. But most importantly, things with Lily were going absolutely wonderfully. He couldn't help but look at her and feel totally mystified that she had finally decided to be his girlfriend. He cherished every single moment they spent together and he was looking forward to the holiday when he could spend some real time with her outside of Hogwarts. James even found that his best mates were more enjoyable lately. He had not seen Remus this happy in a long time nor Sirius for that matter. James was rapidly coming to consider Liz and Faith as good friends also.  
  
James looked around at his friends. He wished that they could all stay at Hogwarts forever just like this. As he went to pour himself another glass of pumpkin juice a dozen small dots in the enchanted ceiling caught his eye. He squinted and looked harder at the dots. They were moving rapidly and becoming more visible by the second. A loud screech cut the happy chatter ringing through out the Great Hall in half. James's whole body had frozen as he looked upon a dozen speeding owls with dread.  
  
"James! You're spilling the pumpkin juice all over the table," shouted Lily in surprise as the pumpkin juice ran onto the table and spilled all over her meal. Lily took out her wand and vanished the spilled juice. She reached over and grabbed the pitcher out of his hand and put it on the table. "James did you not hear me? James, what's the matter?"  
  
She followed his gaze up at the ceiling. Her heart filled with dread at the sight she saw. She knew what this meant and she prayed silently they the owls would turn and leave the Great Hall, hoping that they had made a mistake.  
  
"No," whispered Liz, "Not Ministry owls."  
  
Everyone in the Great Hall, including the teachers, was now staring transfixed and horrified at the approaching owls. Within a matter of seconds the owls were swooping down upon students and dropping black envelopes in their wake; leaving the owner to bawl madly at the table. James grabbed Lily's hand immediately and gripped onto it tight. He stared completely spellbound at the owls as they dove above the Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables. Lily found herself gripping onto James's arm as a gray owl made its way towards their section of the Gryffindor table. Lily and James both held their breaths without even realizing it. The owl dove lower and headed straight at James. The owl flew past him and landed in front of a sixth year girl sitting one seat down from him. James let out a soft sigh of relief and loosened his grip around Lily's hand. The whole group let out a sigh of relief, as they looked at each other in silent prayers of thankfulness.  
  
The Great Hall, which was just filled with happiness and laughter thirty- seconds before, was now filled with cries of hurt and pain. Friends were hugging and trying to console grieving friends. Some people had run out of the Great Hall to grieve in solitude or to send letters to see if loved ones were safe. Lily looked up at the staff table. Teachers were walking over to students in their houses trying to offer guidance. Professor McGonagall walked over to a boy and a girl that Lily knew were brother and sister. She hugged the girl and Lily could see her speaking soft words of condolence to her as she cried wildly on her shoulder. Lily looked at Professor Dumbledore. He sat grim faced in his chair as he gazed upon the scene in front of him. A yellow letter was resting in front of him. After a few minutes he slowly got to his feet. Except for muffled sobs and cries, the Great Hall fell almost silent.  
  
"Everyone is to return to his or her dormitories," he said softly. "Anyone who is in need of console is to address the Head Girl, the Head Boy or the house Prefects, who will take you to see a professor. Classes will be cancelled tomorrow and arrangements for the students who need to return home will be made."  
  
Dumbledore sat back down in his chair and stared at the envelope. Lily, James and Remus got up and began to gently escort students out of their seats and towards the doors of the Great Hall. A first year boy and a third year girl were crying silently as they got up from the table and passed Lily. Lily felt her heart breaking in the horribly familiar way that had happened so frequently lately. She looked at James, who was still a little pale. She thought for sure that that owl was destined for him. A horrible pang of guilt rested in her stomach. She couldn't help but feel relieved that not one of those letters had her or James's name on it.  
  
Lily, Remus and James lead their house back to the common room. Once inside the common room, many students had retreated to their dorm rooms. A few students sat at couches or tables or choose to blankly stare outside the window as they sat upon the sill. Lily, James, Remus and several other prefects were expected to stay in the common room in case anyone needed to talk to a professor or as a first barrier to stop them from doing something stupid. The group had occupied the couches by the fire and none of them seemed to want to move nor talk. They mostly stared into the fire or out the window. Lily rested her head upon James's shoulder and he immediately flung his arm around her and pulled her into his side. Remus had his arms around Liz and he absentmindedly stroked her blonde hair as she stared out the window. Faith and Sirius were sitting next to each other, but Faith had her legs pulled up to her chest and was gazing into the fire as Sirius half- lay with his arms crossed at his chest and glaring transfixed at the floor. Peter sat in a chair and Lily saw his eyes darting nervously around the room.  
  
The group sat there in silence for at least two hours. They had all experienced this situation at least a dozen times in the past few years. So far they had all been lucky enough not to receive the dreaded black letter. However, every time the Ministry owls penetrated the Hogwarts castle they knew that they were one step closer to having one land in front of them. Even though all of them had cheated the ill-fated letter delivery once more it did not ease any of their fears. Once in a while someone would make eye contact with another, but never resulting in anything more than a sigh. Finally around nine-thirty, Lily couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"I wish I knew what was going on," said Lily quietly, staring into the dying fire.  
  
"We'll find out soon enough. I suppose it will be all over the papers tomorrow morning," said James, flicking his wand to ignite the fire. It blazed brightly causing everyone to take on an orange shadow.  
  
"I bet it was a Ministry operation that went wrong," said Liz, vaguely looking around the cozy little couch circle they had created. "There have been a lot of Ministry operations in the paper lately."  
  
"No, it wasn't," said Faith grimly.  
  
"You don't know that," said Liz softly, looking at Faith from across the circle.  
  
"Well all I know is that when there is a Ministry operation, even if they are unsuccessful they always take down at least one Death Eater," said Faith, still staring into the fire. "I don't know if you noticed but no Slytherin received a black letter. This was a pure Death Eater attack."  
  
"Bloody bastards," swore Sirius, still glaring at the floor.  
  
"When is this all going to end," sighed Remus.  
  
"Well it is probably safe to conclude not anytime soon," said Liz leaning closer into Remus.  
  
"The scary part is that in eight months we are going to be facing these problems. There will be no Hogwarts to protect us from these attacks," said Lily in a distant voice.  
  
The group sat there in silence letting the words sink into their souls. Next year at this time, it could be any one of them that is attacked. Next year at this time they could be gathered to mourn a fallen friend. Or worse, they could not be there at all. Lily looked around at her friends. All of them were struggling with their own thoughts and fears about the future. Lily tried not to allow herself to think about which of her friends would fall to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or his Death Eaters.  
  
The group silently agreed to turn into bed around eleven o'clock. Lily knew that no grieving Gryffindor would come down tonight. It was still to fresh and usually the students wanted to be alone. Lily got into bed and tried to close her eyes. She didn't know when she drifted off to sleep. She was walking through a dark corridor towards an old oak door where yellow light escaped from underneath it. She approached an old oak door and pushed it open easily. The light blinded her for a moment and she blinked. Upon opening her eyes she saw Dumbledore, James, Sirius and Faith sitting at a table. They all looked mournful and Lily saw that Faith was sobbing uncontrollably. Lily felt her heart sink inside her chest.  
  
"No!" she said. Lily crumpled to the floor in heavy sobs. "I was to be the first! I was supposed to be the first!" Lily buried her head into her black robes. She felt a gentle, but strong hand touch her back. Lily looked up into Dumbledore's kind face. His eyes were sad but he voice was steady.  
  
"Lily, there is something you must know," he spoke quietly. "This was no accident. It was a warning for you."  
  
"What?" said Lily in between sobs. "How is this a warning for me? She is dead!"  
  
Dumbledore took a deep, steadying breath. He looked over his glasses and his blue eyes pierced into Lily's. "Voldemort is coming for you."  
  



	20. Chapter 20: Falling Leaves

Hello! Hello! Hello! How are my favorite people in the world doing this week? Well not a whole lot is happening with me and I am loving it!! Since you are the smart people that I know you are, you can see that I have updated!! (Chorus sings "Alleluia" in the background) I hope that you guys like this chapter. I know that some of you are anxious for Petunia's wedding and I promise that it will be coming up within the next few chapters. I cannot wait to write it!  
  
So I would like to give a huge thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I cannot believe that 23 of you reviewed this chapter! I wish that I could just hug all of you and really buy you a box of cookies. And to think that I almost did not continue writing this story in fear that it would not be liked. You all rock! I am so excited to see who the 200th reviewer is going to be. Maybe I will put that person in the next chapter of the story? Hmmm.........it is a plan, oh yes, it just may work. Anyway, I wanted to let you guys know that I have personally been sending out email to people's mailboxes when the new chapter is up. If you would like me to send you the update just email me at my email address listed in my profile (please put the subject along the lines of "Seventh Year Memories" or "Hey, it's so and so from fan fiction" so I don't delete it by accident) or include it in your review and I will be happy to email you.  
  
It is SHOUT-OUT time!!!!!!  
  
Luthein- I can say "twist" but don't tell anyone because I don't want them to know. Shhhh! I hope that you like the next chapter!!!!  
  
alicia spinet – Oh please don't hall me. I am a humble queen and do not like too much attention, but if you want to who am I to stop you? Thank you for the compliment, but I am nowhere close to J.K. Rowling in writing talent. She is brilliant and writes in a way that I can only dream about. I love J.K. Rowling's new site and I am so glad that she posted the extra info on Dean and the Weasley's. I love Ginny's full name. It is so beautiful. I just want to open that darn door! But I think that maybe it is the gateway to announce when book six is coming out. Only time will tell. (Oh and Marvin is going to get it tonight! I have the plans in place. Wish me luck)  
  
devil-aimee- Thanks for the compliments. I am glad that you liked the owl thing. I actually took it from events that happened in WWII. American families used to get telegrams delivered to them by a government official to notify them of their soldier's death. And I stole that and made them black because black is the color of death. Unfortunately what Voldemort is doing is a sort of holocaust, except that he isn't killing off a specific race of people like Hitler did. I went to an animal shelter type thing and I saw a bunch of goats. I swear they were plotting against me! They will pay! Viva la Revolution!  
  
Yalata- Thanks for the compliment. I began to read Logical Raven's story and I liked what I read of it. I didn't read about any black letters but she must be a history fan or just have a good imagination. I hope that you like this chapter.  
  
Sproxkkk- I am so glad that you reviewed! I feel like I haven't heard for you in a while! I was beginning to wonder where you went! Anyway, it is good to see that you are still reading and enjoying my chapter and I hope that you like this one too!  
  
Padfootlet- Liz is the one that is dead. I love Liz and I hope that she doesn't die. I have to read your story. I love the name Alissa and I don't mind sharing Sirius with her. (Evil laugh) Don't feel bad, I am obsessed too. We can be obsessed together and start a Sirius support group. Please email the pics of Sirius, I am always looking for more! (Weffles81hotmail.com) I would really appreciate it! Flying tigers! What sort of freaks are you breeding? I may have to report you the Department for Control of Magical Creatures. Hehehehe, beat that!  
  
LJstagflower4e/JCtigerwolf4e- (Big cheers and laughs happily!!!!) He he he! It's my favorite reader Rebecca!!! What's up girl! I'll answer your questions in random order and you can figure them out: yes, Liz, maybe, no, Raccoons and grass. I totally agree that the girls need a cool name; like "The Pink Ladies" had in Grease. Hmm, think on it and let me know and I'll let you know and then we can let everyone know. I must meet this Hoolie the Asparagus Hating Anteater. He sounds useful. I could use him to taste my enemies to see if they are poison! Then I can taste them! Interesting! One question: if I water her four times a day will she grow bigger?  
  
KerryBear – I like the new name. I think that it adds character and more mystery. I am quite proud of my butterbeer belly. Actually it was a real conversation that one of my friends had except cut of the "butter" part. (B.T.W. beer bellies are not attractive and if I was Faith I would have Sirius have it magically removed lol) I didn't want James's parents to die. We need the New Year's Eve party!! Whoo-hoo!! Peace out girl!  
  
Sammy, Sammy, Sammy!!! – I love our love-hate relationship. It is so much fun lol. I'm glad that you like the chapter. Do you like my mind games? Muwwahhhahahaha........cough, cough. Hairball. The lightsaber is in position. I am ready to strike. By the next chapter, he will be terminated!!! Hehehehe.  
  
Val – Hey girl what's up! I'm glad that you like the chapter and that you were not discouraged by the wait. I hope that you like this chapter too. It might seem slow, but I promise that it has a point. Life is a little less crazy now and I hope that it stays that way for a while. I hope life is going great for you! Peace out!  
  
Amanda – Chica, what's up! Ask and you shall receive. I gave you Voldemort. But becareful what you wish for, muwahahhahaa. Liz is the one that is dead, to clarify for you. To answer your question; yes this story is going to follow canon. Lily and James will die. I think that it defeats the whole purpose of writing this story if they live. Anyway, I hope you like the new chapter! Peace out!  
  
Pigwidgeon188- I'm sorry but I had to stop somewhere and I like keeping you guys in suspense. Thank you for thinking that my story is good, you don't know how much I appreciate it! I hope that you like this chapter too and I hope that you let me know what you think.  
  
Flyingwind33- Hey girl what's up! Since you are such an awesome person and I feel like I have gotten to know you through these reviews, I am going to answer your questions. Yes it was a dream and Liz is the one that died. Thanks for the compliments and I wish that I could live up to the J.K. Rowling compliment. She is a fantastic writer and I wish that I could have half of her talent. (I'd buy my own island and fill it with cabana boys hehehehe)  
  
Jaquelyne- Hey J! What up? I totally agree with you about the James being like Sirius type stories. I don't think that James was at all a man-whore and I think that Sirius isn't as bad as he tries to make himself out to be. (However, between you and me, if I was at Hogwarts you can bet your bottom that I would be making my move on him.) You put the way I see James and Lily perfectly! I hope that you continue to read and review. Peace out!  
  
Julia- Hey girl what's up! I'm glad that you liked the chapter. I have never been to Catalonia. Actually I'm from New York State and the farthest away I have been is South Carolina. I've never been to any other country, but I am hoping to travel when I get a teaching job. I would love to travel to Spain, Italy (because I am Italian), England, Scotland and the Greek Isles. I am so jealous of your picture! I have one that I printed out by Maggie Bradshaw. It is available online. I love it because it is how I imagined them to look. Anyway, I look forward to hearing from you soon!  
  
Padfootedmoony- Hey what's up! It is sad that people have to die, but that is the way that the world works. Unfortunately we are born to die and it is very sad to loose people we love. I hope that James can defend himself from the evil Michael Jackson monkeys. You are right they are a bad deal. Peace out!  
  
AnniePADFOOT- I don't know if they are available in Australia? Hmm....that is interesting. Well if they aren't, then I will send you some because they are awesome. If you can't find them then try Fun-Dip. It is such a sugar rush. I have one question for you: since you live in Australia, do you ever get sick of people asking how it is down under? If I was an Australian I think that I would get very annoyed at anyone who used that cliché.  
  
kj-11913- Hey thanks for reviewing. I don't want to disappoint you so here is the next chapter. I hope that you like it.  
  
Kittyofwonder- I am so honored that you like my story! I have to agree with you that Pumas are cool. (They are evil and trying to kill me) Marvin a nice guy. Isn't the Sirius and Faith relationship annoying? However, it is so fun to write because they are so similar in behavior. I wonder what will happen with them? Heheheheh. I hope you like the next chapter and I hope to hear from you soon. Oh and Stephanie says "HEY!!!!"  
  
AurorLina- AurorLina we need to sit down and have a chat. (Stephanie shakes her head) How can you not have read the fifth book? You need to take time off of school and sit down and read it because it is the best one so far. To answer your question: the black letters are not in the books. It is something that I made up, but who knows if J.K. has a similar idea in mind. I too think that Sirius is my type of guy, however I can't say no to man in glasses. There is something about them; like they are sweeter or gentler or something. Anyway, (shakes herself out of drooling daydream) I'm glad you like the chapter and I hope that you like this one too! Peace out!  
  
maurader wanna be – What's up! I know that J.K. had said that James's was a chaser but in the movie he was a seeker. Then she took it back or something like that. So to pacify both sets of people I made him both. The new J.K. website is www.jkrowling.org. it is awesome so check it out!  
  
Copyright: This story is mine all mine! Copiers of this story will answer to Marvin!  
  
The Disclaimer:  
  
Greetings fellow pumas and humans!  
  
This week on Marvin's corner I have some new updated information. I have received a lot of fan mail over the past few weeks and I want to answer some of the questions that you have sent me: Yes. Maybe. Only once and it was on a dare. I don't know where Elvis is, but I'm sure that he is near a burrito stand. Absolutely not! I have never used a dating service to find love. Fat chicks are appealing to me. Check under the sofa in your house. From experience, if you apply the cream twice a day it should clear up in a week. I was young and I needed the money. I don't know if flour will cause you to grow warts. Mice do taste like chicken. My mother was only half puma. No, I am not gay. I'd take Britney over Christina. Yes I would eat Peter if I could. Stephanie is alive and well. Yes Walt Disney turned me down for a movie. Tacos do give you gas.  
  
Well now that that is taken care off I want to take the time to tell everyone my true intentions. I am not here to claim anything Harry Potter related as my own. (Yet) Just to let everyone know, Stephanie is fine and happily playing in her cage, eh I mean room. Although, come to mention it, I haven't heard any movement in her 'room' lately. Maybe I should go and check on that. I hope that she hasn't kicked the bucket. The story isn't done yet! She would ruin everything! Hm.....(walks over to the door and knocks on it) What the hell! ( loud clanks and booms come from the room. Someone is screaming and something splatters against the wall)  
  
...................................................  
  
Chapter 20: Falling Leaves  
  
Lily awoke from her dream with a start. Her heart beat fast in her chest and her stomach felt like it was on the floor. Her eyes were wet from tears and she wiped them away. She felt like she had actually been sobbing. She looked around the room. Faith and Liz were both asleep in their beds.  
  
"It was just a dream," Lily thought to herself. She lay back down in her bed and rubbed her eyes. "It was only a dream," she reassured herself.  
  
But it had felt so real. Who was the "she" that had died? Why did she scream that she was supposed to be first? But more importantly why was He- Who-Must-Not-Be-Named coming after her? She took a steadying breath and tried to close her mind. It was only a dream and she shouldn't think into it too much.  
  
"It was just a crazy mind twisted dream that happens after traumatic events," Lily reassured herself. She settled herself more comfortably into her pillows and prayed silently that she would have better dreams this time around.  
  
The Gryffindor Common room was very quiet when the Marauder's entered it very early the next morning. Everyone in the school was all too familiar with the way that today was to be conducted. Classes were cancelled, which would have been welcomed by the students if the circumstances were different. James supposed that there were a few students in the school that were rejoicing, but he tried not to think about that right now. Quidditch practices and club meetings would also be cancelled. Those students who had lost family members were to pack their things and return home for funeral services and the like. James knew that they would slowly return to Hogwarts over the next week. Most students would spend the day in mournful quietness even though it was not required of them. James wished that he could just sleep through this day and wake up tomorrow instead. The Prefects and the Head Boy and Girl were to help the students in their houses pack and escort them to the entrance hall where the horseless carriages would take them and several professors, acting as chaperones, to the Hogwarts Express.  
  
The four boys sat at a table by the portrait hole. One-by-one Gryffindor students made their way down from their rooms. After ten minutes Lily, Faith and Liz emerged from the girl's door. By the look of her, James figured that she didn't sleep very well. Her eyes looked tired and her beautiful red hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail. She gave him a small smile as she approached the table.  
  
"Morning," said Lily sitting down next to James.  
  
"Good morning." James leaned over and gave her a kiss.  
  
"Are you lot ready to catch some breakfast?" asked Sirius, lazily looking at the portrait hole.  
  
"You, Peter, Faith and Liz go ahead. We have to escort the students leaving to the entrance hall," said Lily folding her hands on the table in front of her.  
  
"You three go ahead. I'm not very hungry," said Liz looking as sleep deprived as Lily felt.  
  
"I don't feel much like eating either," said Faith, resting her head on her hands. "I think I'd just rather stay here and catch up on some homework that I've been procrastinating on."  
  
"Suit yourselves. Come on Pete," said Sirius as he made to get up. "If you guys get hungry, you know where to find us."  
  
Peter and Sirius disappeared out of the portrait hole. The students that had to leave were slowly assembling into the common room. No one at the table was making any real effort to strike up any conversation. Instead they were quite comfortable sitting there in silent solitude. Finally the time came when Lily, James and Remus were to escort the Gryffindor students to the entrance hall. As they approached the entrance hall, Lily braced herself for what she was about to see. Students were gathered into the area like sheep awaiting the slaughter. Some were openly sobbing and crying while others looked completely desensitized from the events that were happening. Professor McGonagall was in front of the door taking role count. After making sure that their job was completed the three of them decided to try and grab some breakfast. But the site that Lily saw when she entered the Great Hall made any appetite she had disappear completely.  
  
The Slytherin table was happily rejoicing in the tragedy that plagued three quarters of the school. They were loudly chatting, laughing and joking around as if this was some sort of holiday. As Lily sat down in her usual seat, she felt completely appalled.  
  
"Can you believe that?" spat Sirius in disgust as he glared at the opposite table. "By the way they are acting you would think that Christmas came bloody early."  
  
"It is completely revolting," said Lily grimly. "I don't know why Dumbledore doesn't do anything about it. They have no respect for the people who have lost family."  
  
"They don't care now do they?" said James harshly in the Slytherin direction. "Merlin knows that they probably had family members involved in that raid. It is practically a holiday for them." James moodily stabbed at his plate of food, but did not take a bite of it. A high pitch shriek of laughter drew their attention towards the opposite table. Bellatrix was regally sitting amongst her court at her table in complete pleasure and high spirits.  
  
"She makes me sick," snarled Sirius. "Look at her sitting there in all of her glory. Merlin knows that her little boyfriend was probably in on those raids." Sirius threw down his fork onto his untouched food with a loud clank and crossed his arms. "It makes me sick to my stomach that we are of the same blood."  
  
"You may be of the same blood mate but that is it. You are nothing like her," reassured James.  
  
He knew how rough Sirius was taking this. Anything that involved his family and something relating to Dark Events or the Dark Arts sent Sirius over the edge. James knew how much he loathed his family. Sirius never really talked about his home life, but what little James knew of it he didn't blame Sirius for running away last summer. Personally, James thought that if it were him he would have done it a long time ago.  
  
"I think I have lost my appetite," said Lily pushing her juice away from her. "Do you want to go back to the common room?"  
  
"Yeah, let's get out of here," said James making to stand up. Sirius followed suit and Peter reluctantly got up, not before swiping several danishes and greedily shoving them into his pockets.  
  
The afternoon dragged on. James wished that this day would just end already. He could not focus on his homework no matter how much he tried. Frustrated, he crossed out a whole sentence on his potions essay for the twelfth time. A huge, irritated sigh caused him to look up. Apparently he wasn't the only one that was having trouble concentrating.  
  
"I can't do this," proclaimed Faith, irritably closing her transfiguration book. The others looked at her in complete understanding, but didn't say anything. She gathered up her books and got up from the table.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Liz concerned.  
  
"Upstairs to put these away. I need to do something constructive before I go insane." Faith disappeared up the stairs.  
  
"I know what she means," said James, pushing his essay away from him and tiredly rubbing his eyes under his glasses. "I need a break from all of this homework."  
  
"It's a good chance to get ahead," said Lily without conviction. "We have N.E.W.T.'s coming up and we need to take advantage of any opportunities that we have to get this done." Lily put down her quill and cracked her knuckles.  
  
"I say we forget this for a while and take a break," said Sirius, leaning back in his chair and lazily twirling his quill.  
  
"Excellent idea," said Remus. "I think being kempt up in here is not doing us any favors."  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Lily as Faith had reemerged in powder blue sweat pants, a black t-shirt and sneakers.  
  
"For a run. I have to let out some of this energy. Anyone care to join?" said Faith looking around the table hopefully.  
  
"You go right ahead, love. Jogging sounds worse to me than sitting here doing Binns's essay," yawned Sirius.  
  
"Your loss," shrugged Faith. She turned from the table and walked out of the portrait hole. Lily laughed to herself as she saw her wand shoved into the side of her pants waistband.  
  
"Actually, a little fresh air is just what I was thinking," said Remus trying to sound joyful. Liz smiled and nodded her head.  
  
"Good idea mate," said James as the table began to pack their things up. They ran upstairs to their respective dorms and put their things away and changed out of their uniforms and robes real quick. Lily was glad to be taking off her robes for a little bit and wearing some normal clothes.  
  
The grounds were crisp and cool. The bright oranges, reds and yellows were still illuminating the grounds, except most of it seemed to have fallen to the ground overnight. The wind had a slight bitter feel to it as if warning that winter was only a few short weeks away. James breathed in deep; it felt so much better to be outside and taking in the fresh air than pent up in the tower. Apparently some other students had the same idea as James saw several students also strolling the grounds or sitting by the lake under a tree. Clearly the fresh air is just what the group needed. Before James knew it they were all laughing and enjoying themselves like normal. Lily and Liz had decided to make a pile of leaves by swishing their wands over a large piece of lawn and pushing all of the leaves together. Not being able to resist himself, James picked up Lily and jumped into the leaves with her. Liz threw Remus into the leaves and laughed as he lay there on his back. He reached up and grabbed her arm and pulled her into the pile. Peter anxiously stood on the outside of the pile laughing at the others playing.  
  
"Look out!" yelled Sirius as he had gained a running start and was half way in the air headed towards James.  
  
Lily laughed as leaves flew everywhere. James had rolled out of the way just in time and was now throwing leaves onto Sirius. The group had no idea how long they were engrossed in an all out war of leaf wrestling and fighting. Out of breath, they all sat there amongst the remains of the pile.  
  
"What happened here?" asked Faith slightly out of breath as she had spotted them on her run and decided to join them.  
  
"Leaf war," explained Lily as she pulled leaves out of her long red hair.  
  
"It was terrible!" exclaimed Sirius dramatically as he sat in the pile. "Leaves were flying everywhere! There were women and children running for the hilltops! Men cowered at the sight of the battle! At one point it was just James and I. Remus had bit it trying to save the lovely Lady Elizabeth........."  
  
"Don't call me that Sirius," interrupted Liz with a shudder.  
  
".........Both of us were armed with nothing but a handful of leaves. James looked at me and I looked at him. We ran at each other at full speed and attacked! Unfortunately, I missed and he got me right in the ticker!" Sirius grabbed his heart and fell backwards.  
  
"Oh my poor warrior was struck down by leaves," laughed Faith as she dramatically fell into the leaves beside Sirius. She buried her head in his chest and pretended to cry. "Of all the woeful things to happen! My only relief is that he died in battle, which is how he wanted it to be."  
  
The group let out a roar of laughter has Sirius pretend to lay fallen due to the terrific battle of the leaves. Lily dramatically rushed over to Faith and put a hand on her back.  
  
"Oh dear friend, do not weep for him. It was a duel of wits and skill and I am afraid that he came unarmed," said Lily theatrically.  
  
"Unhand me foul wench! For it was your warrior that struck him down!" said Faith forcefully removing Lily's hand from her. "We are no longer sisters, but sworn enemies!" Faith grabbed a handful of leaves and stood up. "Face me and let the duel end here with us!"  
  
"I must warn you, I am skilled at leaf throwing. If you fight me you will most certainly join your beloved!" proclaimed Lily as she grabbed a handful of leaves.  
  
"No my love you mustn't!" said James, grabbing a hold of Lily's arm.  
  
"Yes I must. To uphold your honor," said Lily shaking his hand free and squaring up to Faith, who was trying her best not to laugh. "On the count of three! One.........Two......Three!" Both girls threw their leaves at one another.  
  
"No!!" screamed Liz, diving in front of Faith and taking in a mouthful of leaves. Faith let out a very dramatic and unnerving realistic scream. Liz lay there trying not to laugh and trying very hard to pretend to be dead.  
  
"Oh my most loyal friend! How very brave and stupid you are for doing that!" laughed Faith as she bent over Liz. "Why God did you let her do that? WHY!" Faith rested her head in her hands. "I was supposed to go first! Not her, ME!"  
  
James, Sirius, Remus and Peter applauded and let out whoops of laughter.  
  
"Very realistic and overly dramatic love," said Sirius as he sat up and hugged Faith around the waist. He pulled her down into the leaves with him. "Oh looks like I fell." Faith laughed and lightly hit him on the arm.  
  
"I think that you could have a future in theater," encouraged Remus as he picked up Liz's head and rested it on his lap.  
  
"We should paten that and turn it into a production. I think we could make a ton of money," exclaimed James, settling himself into the pile. "Don't you think love?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, right," said Lily absentmindedly. She had frozen on the spot as suddenly her dream came running back into her mind. She had forgotten about it until now.  
  
The day seemed to go by rather quickly after the little production in the leaves. Before Lily knew it, she was patrolling the corridor with James on their nightly duty. The dream had haunted her ever since this afternoon.  
  
"Don't you think?" asked James, swing their intertwined hands in front of them playfully.  
  
"Huh?" said Lily coming back to reality. "What did you say?"  
  
"I said that McGonagall wants us to come up with ideas for themes about the Seventh Year Ball and I was thinking that we should do a medieval theme. Aren't you listening?" asked James looking concerned at Lily.  
  
"I was. Um, a medieval theme? I think maybe we should keep coming up with ideas," said Lily apologetically.  
  
"It was just a thought," said James lazily. "Is everything all right? You seem distant or something." Lily let out a deep sigh and squeezed his hand a little tighter.  
  
"It's nothing really. I just keep thinking about this dream I had last night for some reason. I don't know why I can let it go." Lily looked up into James's eyes.  
  
"Well what was it about? Maybe I can help you with it," offered James. Lily explained the entire dream as she remembered it. James sat there in silence for a moment then smiled at her.  
  
"I wouldn't worry about it Lily. It wasn't anything important. You were just reacting to the events of last night. It is not uncommon. I had strange dreams and such after those attacks in the past and they usually are just that, dreams. Nothing more. I won't go and get your self all worked up in a thither about it."  
  
"It just felt so real," concluded Lily. "It felt like I was looking on something that was actually happening. That girl had to be Liz. It is the only way that it makes sense." She looked up at James for an explanation.  
  
"Lily, I wouldn't read too much into it. It was a dream. Do you know how many times I've had dreams that Sirius or Remus have died? These are horrible times that we live in and even though we are safe here doesn't mean that we are sheltered from the reality that horrible things are happening out there." James grabbed both of her hands in his and gazed down directly into her eyes. "You-Know-Who is not after you. He isn't after any of us. He doesn't know who we are so you have nothing to fret over. All you are doing is getting yourself worked up." He gave her a small smile. Lily nodded her head.  
  
"You're right. I was just being silly." She smiled and James bent down to give her a kiss.  
  
"Besides," he said as they began to walk down the corridor. "As long as I am around I won't let anything happen to you. And that goes for You- Know-Who too."  
  
Don't forget to review! The 200th reviewer will be mentioned in the story and sent a box of cookies! 


	21. Chapter 21: Complications

Hello my favorite people! How is everyone? I know that it has been like two weeks since I last updated and I deeply apologize for keeping you waiting. However I have a good reason as my grandmother has recently fallen ill and I have spent much of my non-working time with her and doing odd things for my parents. So try not to be too mad at me. It's been a real crappy week so far, but don't even get me started or I won't be able to stop.  
  
On a happier note, I am absolutely ecstatic that 36 of you reviewed this chapter! I don't know what to say and for once I am speechless..........but I keep typing so I guess that it is a figure of speech.  
  
Just as a side note: I will try to read those stories that you have sent in/written, but please do not get offended if I don't anytime soon. This is for several reasons; 1) I don't like to read other people's stories when I am writing in fear that I will plagiarize something and 2) With everything that is going on I just plain do not have the time right now. You are lucky to be getting a chapter lol. But when things calm down I will give it a gander.  
  
(Sings) It is shout out time! It is shout out time! It is shout out time! It is shout out time! (In order of review)  
  
Charming Visions – Thank you for the compliment and not thinking that my story is lame. I appreciate it and I hope that you will keep reading.  
  
Flyingwind 33 – Hey Nestle! What's up girlfriend? To answer your questions: I am looking for an island with some nice, tan cabana boys to give me drinks; I think it was a dream?; Your two best friends did review and I am so happy that you told them; I love James and Lily but it is tragic to know what is going to happen to them.  
  
AnniePADFOOT – I understand how feel about Australian stereotypes. When people find out that I am American they use the usual cliques about Westerns or else they think I live in New York City and make fun of my accent and so on. But I believe that if everyone in the world ate Fun-Dip, the world would be a better place.  
  
EvilExpressions- thank you for the review and I hope that you keep on reading and reviewing in the future.  
  
Amanda- You hit the nail right on the head. It is the calm before the storm. And what a storm it is gonna be lol. Keep reading and reviewing and hopefully I'll talk to you soon.  
  
MissSiriusBlack- I can up with Marvin the Puma off the top of my head. I think that it is a noble name for a puma lol. And as far as Lily's dream.........muwhahahhahahha!  
  
Kittyofwonder- If last chapter seemed like a year to update than I am really sorry for the time it took for this one. But I hope that it is worth it. What happened to Marvin?  
  
Sammy Sammy Sammy Solo- What's up girlfriend? It was Liz! Dun, dun, dunnnnnnnn! But why did Faith say it? It's all confusing to me. Operation Spam is in effect so don't worry about Marvin. Hehehehe.  
  
Vampchick001- What to do with a whole box of cookies? I would crumble them up and put them on ice cream or make ice cream sandwiches or make a pie out of them or crumble them up and put them in my brothers bed hehehehehe. But then again I am demented.  
  
Padfootlet – Okay, okay! I'll mention you in the story soon! I am totally up for a Sirius support group! We should get members! This is our new mission! ANYONE INTERESTED IN A SIRIUS SUPPORT GROUP LET ME KNOW! There I think that worked. Oh and p.s. I have a new pet. He is a monkey and he has gastrointestinal problems hehehehehe. I hope your tigers can handle massive amounts of poo!  
  
Padfootedmoony – I loved writing the leave scene because it was so fun to imagine. Especially having Sirius throw me in leaves......(drools) Oh sorry! Where is Marvin?  
  
Swishy Willow Wand – I have updated! Hehehehehe I hope that you are pleased!  
  
Julia- What's up girlfriend! I'm so glad you liked the chapter. The new J.K. Rowling site is www.jkrowling.org. That should help you out. Ciao!  
  
Luthein- Hey girlfriend what's up? Hey have no fear, I will still send you a box of cookies for just being cool. I hope that you like my 'girl talk' session just as much as the leaf war.  
  
LJstagflower4e/JCtigerwolf4e – Hey what's up Rebecca? Don't worry I will put you in the story as a non-slutty character this time. I'm afraid that I will need Hoolie. Marvin is a trick puma and I'm afraid that my operation was unsuccessful. But all I can say is that I love you! Your review is why you are my favorite reader. You pick up on stuff so quickly! I hope everything is well and drop me an email or IM sometime.  
  
Kerrybear- Hey Kerry what's up girl? I loved your review and I am so glad that you liked the chapter. I figured that the leaf bit was a good way to break some of the tension. I know that it is hard to figure out who, if anyone, is going to die. But I will never tell my secret muwwhhahahahhaa....cough...cough... Damn hairball. Keep letting me know what you think and I hope you like the chapter.  
  
Charmed girl33- Hi Hope best friend of Nestle! It is nice to meet you. I am very glad that you are enjoying the story and I truly hope (no pun intended) that you continue to read and let me know what you are thinking about the story.  
  
Alicia Spinnet – I feel bad for Sirius also. If I had a cousin like Bellatrix I would 'get rid' of her quick and make it look like an accident. But if I were in the story I would take away Sirius's pain. Opps, did I say that out loud! How embarrassing! J.K. Rowling said that Ginny's full name is based on King Arthur's Guinevere. I think that is beautiful too. Keep reviewing and letting me know what you think!  
  
devil-aimee – Hey Aimee! I got your email and it made me remember to post this chapter. So everyone should thank you for the update because I totally forgot about it. I will mention you in an upcoming chapter........hmm, one of Lily's relatives perhaps? Something to ponder while planning the goat revolution. Phase One is about to commence. It's code named Goat Charmer. I have sent you an email about what to do. You have your mission, good luck!  
  
Ashes and Emeralds- I am so glad that you like my story! It is always nice to hear from a new reader! I hope that the rest of the story lives up to your expectations and if it starts to get lame I hope that you will tell me!  
  
AurorLIna- Order of the Phoenix is $50! Man, send me some money and I'll ship it to you for a heck of a lot cheaper! But I totally understand about budgets and college so I am with you there man. I visited your journal role play site and I'm not sure on how to enter it or register. If you can send me an email on how to get started and stuff I would appreciate it. (Weffles81hotmail.com)  
  
Val – Hey girlfriend what's up! I'm glad that you liked the chapter and the dream has keep you guessing hehehehhehe. I have been really busy with everything that is going on right now, but you are right that busy is better than being bored. I hope that everything is going well for you and that hopefully school will wrap up soon. And I want to let you know that I am holding you responsible for all of the bad weather we have gotten here in Rochester. It has rained and t-stormed almost every day since your review (I'm not kidding, it really has). But this week is suppose to be nice so don't jinx it!!!  
  
limbo-gal- Hey Emma! Thank you for the cool review. I love it when fresh blood writes me a review! I appreciate the nice comments that you made about my story and I hope that you continue to read it as it progressed. Talk to you soons!!!  
  
MooningOverMoony- Hey Claire what's up girlfriend! It is so funny cause I was just thinking the same thing about the love factor. When you work so close on something it is easy to forget that it has only been a month since L and J started dating. But hopefully you'll like this chapter because it deals with the 'L-factor'.  
  
blueviolinist33- Hello Eilyn best friend of Nestle! How are you? It is nice to meet you at last. Thank you for the lovely review and for adding me to your favs list. I am honored. I hope that you continue to review my story and that I get to know you as well as I know Nestle.  
  
M- thank you for the review. I hope that you continue to read and review.  
  
Jack Robinson- All I can say is THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!!! I loved your review! It just means so much to me when new people review!! I have to be honest and I did think for a minute that you were the only male guy I've ever had review. But guy or girl, you are an awesome reviewer and I hope that you continue to review and read my story.  
  
Pigwidgeon188 – Thank you for the sweet review. I am glad that you liked the leaf war and the story.  
  
Sakurablossomz- Thank you. I try. But seriously I am glad that you are enjoying the story and I hope that you review soon.  
  
Lady Friday- I know that it's really long but I hope that it captures you enough to where you won't get bored with it. I hope that you keep reading and reviewing to let me know what you think.  
  
Sara Potter- Oh stop, you're making me blush! Well you can keep going if you want. Seriously, thank you for reviewing and I hope that you continue to read and review to keep me updated.  
  
Copyright: This story is mine all mine! Copiers of this story will answer to Marvin!  
  
The Disclaimer: The Continuing Side Story of Marvin the Puma  
  
(An unconscious Marvin the Puma rests in one of the Stephanie's beds with a bandage on his head.) MARVIN: Where am I? What happened? (Stephanie enters the room as a nurse.) STEPHANIE: Aw, Mr. Jones you are awake and it's about time too. You've been unconscious for nearly two weeks now. MARVIN: Two weeks? Has it been that long? (Stephanie nods her head and prepares a needle full of 'medicine') STEPHANIE: What is the last thing you remember Mr. Jones? MARVIN: (After thinking for a moment) I don't remember much. I remember writing something and then going into a room. Then it was darkness. STEPHANIE: (Evilly smiling) Yes Mr. Jones you are correct. You are the victim of a freak accident. MARVIN: Freak accident? What happened to me! I demand for you to tell me! STEPHANIE: (Heaves a big sigh) Well although it is against the doctor's orders I will tell you anyway. You took a nasty spill down the stairs and unfortunately while you were tumbling lifeless down the two flights of stairs you were shot with several poison tipped arrows and cut by a lightsaber. Then you fell into a pool of flesh eating piranhas and finally straggled with a pair of fat mans underwear. It was solely a freak accident that could have happened to anyone. MARVIN: But I survived! STEPHANIE: (With a slight bitter tone) Yes you did. MARVIN: It is a miracle! But can you tell me Miss, who am I because I don't have any recollection of who I am or what I am doing in this house? STEPHANIE: Why you are Samantha Jones. You are my servant. Don't you remember me? MARVIN: (Looks down shamefully) No 'mam I am afraid I don't. STEPHANIE: (Smiles evilly) Well then it will return in time. But for now you must take your medicine so you can get well. (Sticks needle in Marvin aka Samantha's arm) There you go. Now you just sit there and rest for a while. We need to get better so you can continue your work. MARVIN: Thank you kindly Madame. (Ponders something) Are you sure my name is Samantha? I don't feel like a Samantha. STEPHANIE: Of course I am sure. You are Samantha Jones the happy manatee servant of the house of Stephanie. Now get some rest. (Marvin nods and goes to sleep). (Stephanie closes the door) Ha! The fool is mine! After two months of being under his command and being his slave he is finally mine. Although his survival wasn't part of my plan I shall use it to my advantage none-the- less. He will write my story and do my every bidding! If J.K. Rowling or Warner Brothers sues me, which I highly doubt because I am using this for profit, Samantha will take the fall! It is so wonderfully and evilly brilliant! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHA!!! (insane laughter!) I AM BACK!!!!!  
  
Chapter 21: Complications  
  
Slowly over the next week or so those students that had lost family in the raids made their solemn return back to Hogwarts. The mood of the students began to reflect the weather outside as the crispness of October turned into the dark coldness that announces November. Everyone in the castle was in surly moods either due to the aftermath of the raids, the annoyance of the overly joyful Slytherins or the load of homework that was being pressed upon them. It seemed like nothing was able to lift the students out of their moods. Not even Quidditch practices or matches cheered them up. The Slytherins, however, were not only instigators of the dark mood but also benefactors of it as they were now ahead in the running for both the Quidditch and House cups.  
  
"I can't believe that Hufflepuff lost to Slytherin," stated James at the table after witnessing the massacre of the game.  
  
"I've never seen Hufflepuff look so bad," agreed Remus.  
  
"Well it isn't exactly surprising is it," said Liz. "I mean their house was the hardest hit during the raids."  
  
"Can we NOT bring that up again please," said Faith. "I am so tired of constantly talking about it. I would just like one meal where we talk about something else."  
  
As much as she hated to admit it, Lily had to agree with Faith. She too was tired of talking about it, but she couldn't help but feel guilty as she looked over at the students that were suffering so much.  
  
"How can you be so mean Faith?" asked Liz looking at her with disbelief. "Those students had lost family and you are upset because it's ruining your meal?"  
  
"No that's not what I meant," said Faith casually. "What I meant is that its been two weeks since it happened and us discussing it for the ten millionth time isn't going to solve anything and I would like to just enjoy my dinner for once." Liz shook her head in disgust and went to open her mouth in protest.  
  
"I have to agree with Faith," James cut in before Liz could rebuttal and set off an argument. "I think its time to lay off the subject." Lily, Remus, Sirius and Peter all nodded their heads in agreement. Seeing that it was a hopeless crusade Liz reluctantly gave in and sat in silence.  
  
Later that night the group sat at their now overly familiar study table in the corner and continued to pour over the mountains of homework that caused many seventh years to contemplate dropping out of Hogwarts or cursing their professors into infinity. After several hours and completing only a third of the homework due on Monday, the group decided to call it a night.  
  
"I am so tired of essays and charts," groaned Lily as she opened the door to their room.  
  
I know exactly what you mean," agreed Faith walking over to her trunk. "If I never have to read another thing on the dynamics of the uses for ox fat it would be alright with me."  
  
"Hear, hear," sighed Liz; changing into a white long sleeve t-shirt and pink pajama pants.  
  
"You don't know how great it feels not have to patrol tonight," said Lily throwing her hair into a ponytail. "I think I would have collapsed somewhere."  
  
"Yeah like into the arms of James in a dark closet somewhere," teased Faith as she threw herself on her bed and looked mischievously up at Lily.  
  
"Oh shut it," laughed Lily sitting on her bed to face Liz and Faith. "Oh, did I tell you that I got a letter form Petunia yesterday?"  
  
"No! How is your dear darling sister?" asked Faith in mock concern.  
  
"Retched as usual," said Lily as she opened her nightstand and pulled out two pieces of paper.  
  
"How are the wedding plans going?" asked Liz coming to sit on the end of Lily's bed.  
  
"Take a look for yourself," said Lily handing Liz one of the pieces of paper. Faith hopped off her bed and ran over to Liz to read the letter over her shoulder.  
  
"She sent you a picture of the dress?" asked Faith curiously after a moment. Lily nodded. "Well then, let's see it."  
  
"Okay, but you have been warned," said Lily; a slight apologetic tone in her voice. She handed the picture to Liz and Faith. After only a glance both girls erupted into laughter.  
  
"It's horrible," laughed Lily.  
  
"Horrible doesn't describe it!" laughed Faith staring at the picture.  
  
"Oh Lils, I'm sorry!" laughed Liz shaking her head at Lily in pity.  
  
"It's down right awful," laughed Lily leaning forward to look at the picture again. "I mean, who would find this beautiful?"  
  
"What is this random piece of fabric there?" asked Liz pointing to the top of the dress. Lily shrugged.  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine. But I think that if I make a sudden movement of sorts that I could loose an eye."  
  
"Don't tell me that this is the color too?" laughed Faith. Lily nodded remorsefully. Faith and Liz burst into a fresh batch of laughter. "Oh God, it's worse then I thought!"  
  
"What color is that anyway?" asked Liz studying the picture closely.  
  
"It's gold and white," grinned Lily. Liz and Faith both made disgusted faces.  
  
"No offense Lils but with your red hair and those colors you are going to look like Ronald McDonald as a woman," said Faith.  
  
"Oh no I didn't even think of that!" laughed Lily. "Well if I get bored I can make balloon animals." Both girls erupted into laughter.  
  
"Who is Ronald McDonald?" asked Liz curiously.  
  
"A muggle clown that sells hamburgers on television," answered Faith. Liz looked at her with disbelief. "Never mind. Just picture Lily as a man in that dress and you'll be all set."  
  
"I'm horrified that James has to see me in this," said Lily. "He is going to turn the other way and run for his life when he sees how hideous I look."  
  
"Doubtful," said Faith. "I bet he is drawn to you like a moth to a flame and decides to confess his love and carry you of into the sunset for a good snogging."  
  
The girls burst out laughing again at the mental image and continued laughing and conversing half the night.  
  
"So how are things with you and Sirius?" asked Lily from the end of her bed, after finally deciding on a color for her nails.  
  
"Alright," said Faith nonchalantly as she lay on her back looking at a magazine. "He amuses me for now."  
  
"Faith you are horrible," grinned Lily, touching her wand to her nails and turning them a light shade of pink. "You try to hide it but it's written all over your face. You are practically head over heels in love with that guy." Faith turned to look at Lily with a big grin on her face.  
  
"Well I'll be honest. I do fancy him a lot," shrugged Faith. "But look who is calling the cauldron black."  
  
"Well what can I say," blushed Lily. "The guy is definitely one of a kind. He makes me laugh all the time and I cannot stay mad at him for a long period of time. And who would have knew that there was actually a brilliant mind behind those glasses and childish smirk," mused Lily.  
  
"So have you said the 'L-word' yet?" asked Liz lounging on her bed twirling her wand casually.  
  
"No," laughed Lily. "It's still too early to even tell if I do love him or if he loves me. It's only been a month. I think that if he said it to me I would be mortified because I wouldn't know what to say in response. I mean, I have strong feelings for him but as far as love........." Lily shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Well I would let him say it first," chimed in Faith from behind her magazine. "That way you know he means it and then you can either say thanks or say it back if you mean it."  
  
"True," said Lily nodding her head. "Have either of you said it yet?" Faith snorted and Liz giggled.  
  
"Now why would I go and make his head bigger than it already is," inquired Faith. "That would just make his day to hear that I've fallen in love with him. Can you imagine how appalling he would be? No thanks." Faith gave an over exaggerated shudder and put down her magazine beside her.  
  
"Enough said," laughed Lily shaking her head. "What about you Liz?"  
  
"Well.........," Liz's face turned beat red.  
  
"Oh my heavens," exclaimed Lily. "You have said it?" Liz nodded her head in embarrassment.  
  
"Alright then, give us the details," stated Faith sitting up on her bed.  
  
"We only just recently started, like maybe a week ago," began Liz looking eagerly at her too best friends.  
  
"Did he say it first or did you?" asked Lily getting off her bed to sit on the end of Liz's.  
  
"I said it first. But it kind of slipped out," said Liz; her eyes twinkling happily. "We were walking around the grounds after dinner and we sat down near the lake. We were talking and stuff and then he leaned in to give me a kiss and when he pulled back it slipped out."  
  
"Was he shocked?" asked Faith. "I mean you dropped the bomb on him there."  
  
"No actually he smiled and said it back," shrugged Liz as a goofy grin spread across her face.  
  
"I think that is so sweet Liz," said Lily happily. "I am so happy for you and Remus. You two are perfect together."  
  
"Well most of the time," said Liz; the smile faltering slightly.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Lily concerned.  
  
"Well, he has to go away and see his mother again on Wednesday," said Liz sadly.  
  
"What is the matter with his mother? It seems like she is always sick at least once a month," asked Faith curiously. Liz shrugged.  
  
"I don't really know. I ask him about it but he just says that she is very ill and that since there is no one but him, he has to go frequently." Liz shook her head. "I try not to ask too many questions because I know it makes him uncomfortable."  
  
"Well illness, especially when it comes to a close family member, is never easy to talk about," concluded Lily. "I guess all you can do is just be there for him and hopefully he'll talk to you about it when he feels comfortable."  
  
"That's what I plan on doing," agreed Liz.  
  
"Well I would be careful. Who knows if it is contagious?" said Faith, looking at Liz with concern.  
  
"Oh no it isn't. He told me that much," said Liz.  
  
"Well that's good," concluded Faith. "That wouldn't look too good when you enter into Healer's School with several unknown diseases that you caught from snogging." Lily burst out laughing.  
  
"Faith! Is your mind always in the gutter?" asked Liz slightly shocked and disgusted. Faith laughed and nodded her head.  
  
"That's where it is the most comfortable," laughed Faith. Liz rolled her eyes.  
  
"I think it's time to turn in don't you?" said Lily looking at the clock. "It's nearly one." Liz and Faith agreed and before Lily knew it she was under the warm, soft comforter of her bed.  
  
"Damn Pete! Do you have to set those off in here?" exclaimed Sirius as Peter had just set off a dung bomb.  
  
"Sorry! It was an accident," pleaded Peter.  
  
"Don't worry mate. No harm done," said James as he waved his wand over the infected area and immediately the smell was gone.  
  
"Man I am exhausted from all of this stupid homework," declared Sirius as he flung himself on his bed and lazily stared up at the ceiling.  
  
"I know exactly what you mean," said James, putting on a pair of pajamas. "Who knew that N.E.W.T.'s would actually be this hard."  
  
"Well they don't call them Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests for nothing," said Remus as he too put on a pair of pajamas. "I am just relieved that there was no patrolling duty tonight. I don't think that I would have made it all the way through."  
  
"Hear, hear," sighed James as he threw himself down on his four- posted bed.  
  
"Well get all the rest you can now mate," said Sirius lazily looking at Remus. "Because the full moon is on Wednesday and we are going to have a little bit of much needed entertainment."  
  
"Oh, yes," said Remus darkly as he plopped himself down on his bed.  
  
"Is something bothering you mate?" asked James concerned.  
  
"Is it Peter?" asked Sirius sitting up suddenly. "Because his odor problem is bothering me too mate."  
  
"Hey!" exclaimed Peter, surprised at suddenly being addressed. "You don't really think that I smell bad do you Sirius?"  
"Come on mate, I'm just poking a little bit of fun with you," said Sirius shaking his head in disgust. Remus gave them a small smile.  
  
"It just that every time the full moon comes around I have to lie to Liz and tell her that I'm going away for a few days."  
  
"Does she believe you?" asked James intently.  
  
"Yes," shrugged Remus.  
  
"Then you have nothing to worry about," said Sirius casually, lying back down on his bed.  
  
"No it isn't that. Well it is partially that," began Remus. "I just hate lying to Liz. She is a wonderful girl and I feel absolutely terrible deceiving her about my problem."  
  
"Then why don't you tell her if it bothers you that much," asked James cautiously. Remus shook his head.  
  
"We have a good thing going on right now and I don't want to ruin it by announcing that I am a werewolf," stated Remus firmly. "Merlin knows what she would do. She would probably head for the mountains and never come down again."  
  
"You don't know that," said James consolingly. Remus snorted in disbelief.  
  
"Prongs, just because you guys are alright with what I am does not mean that everyone in the wizarding world is. You don't know how the world acts towards people like me." Remus put his head down into his chest and heaved a huge sigh. "I know how she'll react if she found out. She would pretend to accept it but then slowly she would move away and distance herself until finally she decides to call it off."  
  
The four boys sat there in silence for a moment. They knew that Remus was right. People were deathly afraid of werewolves and treated them with extreme violence and prejudice. James knew how hard it was for Remus to accept and deal with what he was, but all James could do was be there for his mate.  
  
"Well if she blows you off because of a little thing like that then she isn't worth it," stated Sirius from across the room. "I mean no offense mate but you are no different from any woman. Both of you turn into raging monsters once a month." James let out a loud laugh as Peter giggled in his corner of the room.  
  
"That is very true," said Remus with a small smile.  
  
"Well I wouldn't worry about it too much. You know that you can always count on us, Moony," said James with a smile.  
  
"That is very true," agreed Sirius. "And if she ever does find out then we will deal with it when it happens."  
  
"Liz is a very intelligent girl and if she is going to be a healer than she will have to deal with werewolves. So there is hope mate," said James reassuringly. "Don't count her out just yet."  
  
"Alright," said Remus smiling appreciably at his best friends.  
  
"Hey! Why don't we go and raid the kitchens?" asked Sirius suddenly. "I don't know about you but I'm starving."  
  
"Sounds like a plan," said James reaching over and pulling out his map.  
  
Don't forget to review! Stay tuned for a special on Monkey Elvis Impersonators! 


	22. Chapter 22: Corridors and Couches

Hello everyone. I'm sorry that I have taken so long to update but I have had a lot of family business that has taken priority over everything. I want to thank everyone who has expressed concerns and sympathy about my grandmother. I appreciate your words of kindness more than you know. Just a side note, I know that a lot of you are upset with Petunia's taste in dresses. I hope that you can learn to forgive her and try not to be too bitter with her. (I promise she will get hers!)  
  
Padfootlet – Didn't you just love POA? I thought it was really good for a movie even though it did not follow the book. I liked Gary Oldman's portrayal of Sirius, but in my dreams Sirius is way hotter and manlier. Your tigers do not scare me because I have something so scary and terrifying that you will scream in horror......Snuggle Bear!!!  
  
devil-aimee - Aimee I hope that you did not have to work with any goats! I will send extra cookies as therapy for your experience with them if you did. I can't wait for the day when they become our slaves and are forced to act as our coffee tables. Viva la Revolution! But despite that, I hope your work-study was fun and not as smelly as it sounds.  
  
Julia – Hey girl I don't mind if you call me Weffles, my parents do. Thank you for the awesome and inspiring review. I freaking love you! (in a purely platonic way lol) I will take a look at your story and review, I promise. I heard a rumor that JK Rowling is going to give the title of the sixth book on her website. It's supposed to be behind the door. Check out Mugglenet.com because it gives the title to the sixth book, supposedly. Stay cool baby and keep on reviewing.  
  
Amanda – I know I kind of randomly put in the "I love you" Remus/Liz thing. But they have liked each other since the end of last year so it is warranted. Thank you for your sympathy, I really appreciate it. I hope that you like this chapter because it is longer. Ciao girlfriend.  
  
Kittyofwonder – I hope that your grandma is all right and improving. My grandma was not so lucky and I will miss her a great deal. Why are you taking Marvin/Samantha's side? He is evil and deserves the torture hehehehehehe. He will be my slave forever! (Coughs) Anyway, I will check out your story and I bet is really good.  
  
moreHPplease88- Thank you for the hug, I needed it! I am truly sorry to hear about your grandma. My grandma actually died on the 25th (yesterday) so I know exactly how you are feeling. If it makes you feel better I have re-read parts of my story too for a laugh. But that sounds conceited so I will erase that part of your brain. On a side note, I hope that you don't leave that easy. I don't want to get rid of you just yet. But I have plans......oh yes, I have plans.  
  
LJstagflower4e/JCtigerwolf4e- Curse you for the long review, how dare you! Lol j/k. I will take H.A.H.A. off your hands because phase two of Marvin's transformation is commencing. Thank you for the description and I promise that you will make a cameo in an upcoming chapter. Petunia's wedding perhaps?  
  
Hpfreak1984 – I am so glad that you are addicted to my story because that is a good addiction. Not a bad addiction like snorting pixie sticks or repeatedly sticking your finger in the light socket. The worst is the PEZ addiction. The Marlon Brando PEZ Rehabilitation Center is fun place to go but getting off the PEZ is so rough. I'll never forget those dreams, those awful horrifying PEZ dreams. God how they haunt me. No little leprechaun, don't tease me with the Kermit the Frog PEZ dispenser. NOOOO!!!!  
  
Lady Friday – The Elvis Monkey Impersonators perform five times a week at the Exit 45 Motel in Huma, Arizona. They are a group of chimpanzees that dance to Elvis songs and at the end they shower the crowd with their feces. They are great! I highly recommend them for birthdays, bridal showers, bachelor parties, graduations and bar mitzvahs.  
  
Swishy Willow Wand – Believe it or not, Ronald McDonald was actually created in 1963 and played by a man named Willard Scott. He appeared on McDonald commercials in 1963 and then took on the character of Bozo the Clown. True story. Isn't it great to have random useless information?  
  
AnniePADFOOT- I love Pixie Sticks and I'm so glad that you found them in Australia! I was going to send you some because every person should experience the great sugar rush that is provided by a good pixie. Hmm...I don't know what is in store for Remus and Liz. Is that a bad thing?  
  
Flyingwind33- What's up Nestle my friend? I loved your review. Okay to answer your questions. I don't know how Liz is going to react to Remus either lol. (Come on do you think I'm going to tell.) Anyway, one thing is for certain and that is they will find out about Remus, but will the boys confess? Hmm......what is in store for Faith and Sirius? I can't wait for you to find out hehehehe. It is so weird that you mentioned mugglenet.com. It is my homepage lol. Go on today because it states the possible new title for book six. I can't wait.  
  
blueviolinist33- Eilyn, did you think Petunia would be so nice to have Lily wear a lovely dress? HeheheI have never seen What a Girl Wants, but I think I might have to rent it. And thanks for the suggestion, I may use it. You will have to see. Good luck in your competition! (Or I hope you did good, depending on how late my story is updated lol)  
  
charmed girl33- Hey Hope! I'm sorry to have kept you waiting! I feel so bad when I can't update at least once a week, but you know how life goes I'm sure and sometimes our plans get altered. I hope that you like this new chapter and that you are having fun on your summer vacation!  
  
Sammy, Sammy, Sammy Solo!!! – Hi Sammy! Thank you for the wishes about my grandma. Unfortunately she passed away this week and that is why I have not updated. Thanks for the lightsaber. I think I'll use it on Marvin hehehe. I am so relieved that you thought that the movie was disappointing too! I loved the book, it is my favorite one and I think that they left too much out. It felt rushed. But I did see it a second time and I looked at it from the movie perspective, not a book based movie and it was better.  
  
Kerrybear – I did see the movie. I was a little disappointed the first time I saw it, but the second time was better. I felt that they should have explained the Marauder's a little better and I wished they stuck to the book more. But oh well, what do I know eh? I hope that you like this chapter. It is much longer. Talk to you soon!  
  
Luthein – What's up! I love girl talk and guy talk. It's real life and I some of the best conversations come out during those talks. I like to use it as a way for all the characters to touch base with each other. I'm glad that you liked the cookies and I hope that you like this chapter since it is a bit longer.  
  
Val- Sure, rub in your tanness! I now have been forced to resort to L'Oreal Sunless Bronzer as I am paler than Micheal Jackson. (This isn't exactly true as I am Italian and have some natural darkness lol) But send the sun my way!!!! Am I going to have any twists? Come on now, what sort of writer would I be if I didn't lol. I guess you'll have to wait and see. Talk to you laters!  
  
Padfootedmooney – Hey what's up! I feel bad for Remus too, but I bet you have an idea what is going to happen. (Wink, wink) The Elvis Monkey Impersonators are wonderful. Catch them five times a week at the Exit 45 Motel in Huma, Arizona. I hope you like them.  
  
dweem-angel – Thank you for the wonderful review. I sure hope Remus tells Liz before she puts two and two together otherwise it could be disastrous! Petunia's wedding is two chapters away. I can't wait hehehehehe.  
  
cquill13- Your review is so sweet. I really tried to portray the characters as JK did in book five. I can't wait until book six because she said that there is a lot more information about James and Lily. I'm so excited I almost wet myself! Ewwww. I will email you when the new chapters are up. I email anyone who gives me their address. Anyway, keep reviewing and letting me know what you think.  
  
Jack Robinson- Hey girl what's up! I totally agree with you with everything you said in your review. I think that is why I am so interested in the Lily and James story because so little is known about them. I absolutely loved your review. It made me smile and not many reviews I have read have done that. I hope that you continue to read an review.  
  
Courtney- Thank you for the review. I'm really glad that you like my story. I hope that you continue to read and review!  
  
Attackofthemarblesnatchers- Hey Molly! Your penname is awesome! It made me laugh! Please don't sick the Potter Patrol on me! I try to make sure that I don't make a mistake. I am such a freak about getting the facts right that I check interviews and anything HP related to make sure it is right. (A downfall of being a history major I guess). But if I do make a mistake please let me know. I am trusting you with this mission. Now that you have your assignment this message will explode in five, four, three, two, one...........  
  
The Continuing Story of Samantha the Gender Confused Puma  
  
MARVIN: (Prancing into the study in a tutu) Mistress Stephanie here is your power tea. STEPHANIE: Thank you Samantha. When you are done will you please go downstairs and clean up after the dog. I think he killed a chipmunk and some of the remains are scattered around the floor. MARVIN: Of course Mistress Stephanie. (goes to walk out of the room) STEPHANIE: Oh Samantha, (Marvin turns around) Feel free to keep whatever you find down there for dinner. MARVIN: Thank you Mistress! (Marvin exits the room singing "She Bangs") STEPHANIE: Good, my plan is working. Marvin has completely forgotten who he is and has adopted Samantha. I think the night where I stayed up braiding his hair did it. Or maybe it was all of the Cher CD's we listened too? Or it could have been that time when we went to the male strip club and I made him dress up like a woman? Or it could have been the night when he woke up to me painting his toenails? Well anyway. My plan is almost complete. In a few days, Marvin will be no more. Muwwahhahahahahaa!!! (Evil laugh)  
  
Chapter 22: Corridors and Couches  
  
Wednesday came and Remus had left to go and visit his ailing mother just like he had said. That afternoon after their last class Lily ushered everyone away so that Liz could say goodbye to Remus in semi-privacy. When Liz entered the Great Hall afterwards for dinner she was understandably in a depressed state. Lily tried to keep her friends' spirits up through out dinner and afterwards in the common room, but her task was to be interrupted as patrolling duty beckoned her away, leaving it up to Faith, Sirius and Peter.  
  
"James, can I ask you a question?" asked Lily as they patrolled the dark corridors.  
  
"Lily my darling you can ask me anything your heart desires," grinned James. Lily took a deep breath. She knew what she was about to ask was a potentially touchy subject and she needed to make sure that she phrased it the right way.  
  
"Um, what is the matter with Remus's mother?" asked Lily cautiously. She turned her head to look at James, who was staring straight ahead.  
  
"She is sick," said James after a moment and still staring straight ahead.  
  
"What is wrong with her?" asked Lily carefully as she studied James's face for a reaction.  
  
"I don't know much. Remus doesn't really talk about it and we have never felt it our place to push the subject," said James smoothly. "Why are you all the sudden so interested?"  
  
"No particular reason," shrugged Lily, still watching his reaction. "I've just noticed that he has to visit her a lot and I just wondered what was wrong with her. Is that a problem?"  
  
"It is no problem at all," said James feeling a little relieved.  
  
He hated lying to Lily but he knew that it was not his place to reveal his friends secret. Plus he knew that if he told Lily about Remus he would have to tell her about his, Sirius and Peter's secrets as well and he was not about to betray his friends trust.  
  
"Has he told Liz anything?" asked James suddenly nervous that his story didn't match up with the one Remus told Liz.  
  
"From what I understand all he has said was that his mother is very ill and that sometimes he has to go and visit her for a few days, but it is nothing contagious and for her not to worry too much," said Lily sounding as if she had memorized the entire speech by heart.  
  
"Well that's exactly what he has told us," said James; a feeling of relief swept over him. "But I don't want to talk about illness anymore. I'd rather take advantage of our situation," ginned James pulling Lily close to him.  
  
"James," laughed Lily, "we are suppose to be patrolling the halls for potentially dangerous situations." Lily gently and half-heartedly tried to push James away.  
  
"Well then it is just your luck because I think you've found a potentially dangerous situation," smirked James wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing his lips upon hers. "What do you say we go and sneak off somewhere?"  
  
"James you know we can't do that," said Lily giving him a you-know-better look. "We have to patrol and make sure things are alright. It's our duty as Heads."  
  
"Oh nonsense. I haven't seen you or been alone with you in almost two weeks," pleaded James nuzzling her cheek with his nose. "I swear the next time we'll see each other is over holiday and I don't want to wait two weeks before I can kiss you properly." He gave Lily a playful kiss. "Come on, what do you say?"  
  
"James we can't go sneaking off into some unknown corner," said Lily, looking around the hallway. "We'll get caught."  
  
"Not if you know where to go," grinned James pulling her down the hall and around the corner.  
  
"Where are we going," laughed Lily trying to keep James from pulling her arm out of her socket.  
  
"Just down here and around the corner," whispered James as he sped up a little faster. After another minute they stopped in front of a stone gargoyle. James said the password and the gargoyle jumped aside to reveal a cozy little furnished room.  
  
"My Lady," said James bowing and out stretching his hand towards Lily.  
  
"James I don't think we should," laughed Lily reluctantly.  
  
"Oh come on Lily. There is nothing to worry about. I highly doubt something will happen in the next few minutes anyway," urged James. "We owe it to the school." Lily eyed him skeptically for a moment as if having a debate with herself.  
  
"Well.........if it's purely for the good of the school.........then I guess it would be our duty huh?" James grinned the familiar mischievous smirk that Lily had become so fond off. Lily took James's hand and started to follow him inside the hidden room.  
  
"Well, well, well. What have we here?" came a soft, cold voice from the other side of the stone gargoyle. Lily and James both spun around only to come face to face with a very pleased looking Severus Snape and Amanda Orion.  
  
"Are our beloved and responsible Heads of Hogwarts shirking their responsibilities?" whispered Snape smoothly.  
  
"That's exactly what it looks like to me," grinned Orion pleasantly.  
  
"Are you lost looking for the bath Snivellus? You happen to look more greasy than normal," said James pleasantly, still holding Lily's hand. "Or maybe it's just the way the moonlight is reflecting off the oil on your face." Snape's lip curled as James smiled triumphantly at him.  
  
"What are you two doing out of your common rooms anyway?" asked Lily, trying to cut in and prevent a duel in the hallway.  
  
"We were looking for our responsible Heads to dismiss us," sneered Snape. "And since Potter has little mentality for remembering rules we figured that it would be prudent to go and find you."  
  
"Your shift ended a half hour ago and since when do we have to start dismissing prefects on patrol duty?" asked James, eyeing Snape.  
  
"Since the Headmaster requested it of you at our last meeting," grinned Snape maliciously. "But I guess you were too busy waiting for the meeting to end to go and snog your mudblood girlfriend instead of paying attention," sneered Snape.  
  
"Shut your mouth Snivellus before I shut it for you!" roared James, squaring up to Snape with his wand hanging threateningly at his side. Snape causally slipped his hand into his pocket and Lily knew that he had it around his wand. Snape, although close in height to James, was not as lean and his round shoulders and slumped posture gave him the impression that he was much smaller.  
  
"Careful Potter," whispered Snape dangerously. "It would be harder to strut around the place if you lost your position for attacking a fellow Prefect unprovoked in front of witnesses."  
  
"That would be absolutely dreadful," laughed Orion next to Snape. Lily threw her the dirtiest look she could muster. She felt the heat rising to her cheeks.  
  
"I think the Headmaster would thank me for saving the wizarding world by taking out a future death eater before he had his chance to seriously hurt someone," spat James harshly.  
  
"Well you and the Headmaster are very close aren't you? That is how you obtained the position in the first place isn't it?" said Snape in a dangerously reserved tone.  
  
"That's a lie and you know it," said Lily, starting to get angry.  
  
"Oh isn't that cute," cooed Orion at Lily in a mock tone of sincerity.  
  
"Well Dumbledore likes to choose his role models based on the fact that they aren't up to their eyebrows in the Dark Arts," sneered James at Snape.  
  
"The Headmaster must be slipping for him to have picked a show off and glory seeker like you, Potter," hissed Snape.  
  
"Maybe Dumbledore didn't want the whole student body covered in grease, Snivelly," spat James, now gripping his wand very tightly. Snape's eyes narrowed and his face has gone white.  
  
"Tell me Potter, how are you enjoying the full moon this evening? I expect it must be wereing on you and your friends." A small smile spread across Snape's thin mouth, as James's eyes grew wide with anger. Lily looked from James to Snape, not understanding what he was saying.  
  
"Shut your mouth, Snivellus!" barked James looking murderous and raising his wand. Snape whipped his wand out of his pocket and raised it to match James's.  
  
"Oh, I think you've touched a nerve!" exclaimed Orion gleefully.  
  
"I've had enough of you, Snivellus," said James dangerously close to Snape. Snape's eyes were darting from the tip of James's wand to the distance between them.  
  
"I was thinking the same thing," hissed Snape venomously as he moved closer to James. Lily's face grew hot as Orion giggled joyfully from behind Snape. As the situation began to unfold in front of her she tried to think of a way to stop it. James and Snape both raised their wands, preparing to cast their spells.  
  
"Stop!" shouted Lily, moving in between them.  
  
"Lily get out of the way!" snapped James trying to edge around her.  
  
"Both of you need to stop this right now!" yelled Lily angrily.  
  
"It will stop once Potter's head is deflated for once and for all," sneered Snape, casting malicious glares of hatred at James over Lily's head.  
  
"Well it's going to be hard to utter an incantation without a mouth!" barked James, waving his wand above Lily's head threateningly. Orion let out a pleased laugh as she sat back and observed the site before her.  
  
"Knock it off both you!" roared Lily. She spun around and glared at Snape and Orion. "I recommend that both of you leave and go back to your common room now before I write you up or threatening the Heads and being out past your curfew!"  
  
The smile slipped off of Orion's long face and she glared at Lily through small narrowed eyes.  
  
"We do not take orders from know-it-all filthy little mudbloods like yourself!" spat Orion venomously at Lily. Lily had had enough. In one fluid motion she had reached for her wand, pulled it out of her robes and had it pointing dangerously at both Snape and Orion. Both of them eyed her wand wearily.  
  
"Then maybe you'll take orders from this," said Lily furiously. "I have had enough of your insults and unless you two get the hell out of here I'm going to start throwing curses. Do we have an understanding?"  
  
Snape and Orion threw each other sideway glances and Snape put his wand back into his robes. Orion, who had her hand halfway shoved into her robes, let her arm fall limply at her side.  
  
"This isn't over," whispered Orion wickedly. With a swish of a cloak, both Orion and Snape had vanished down the hall. Lily stared after them until they had rounded the corner and the castle swallowed their hurried, retreating footsteps. Lily put her wand back into her robes pocket and turned to face James.  
  
"Wow Evans! That was pretty hot!" grinned James with a twinkle in his eye. Lily blushed and looked at the floor; all traces of anger leaving her body.  
  
"Well someone had to stop you two from destroying each other and besides......" Lily inched closer to James and threw her arms around his waist and looked up into his gleaming hazel eyes, "I figured it would be the fastest way to get rid of them so we could, um, get back to searching for the dangerous situation." She smiled slyly at him and glanced at the still open hidden room behind them.  
  
"That is why I am so attracted to you Evans," smirked James, throwing his arms around Lily. "You are very quick on your feet and you never loose focus on the overall goal." Lily laughed as she followed James into the room and the wall slid closed behind them.  
  
"Well it's about damn time!" barked Sirius from his bed as James entered their room forty minutes later with a goofy grin. "What happened to trying to ditch patrolling early?"  
  
"Sorry, I, um, got caught up in something and I just couldn't leave," smirked James as he crossed to his dresser and removed his badge. "Snape started causing some trouble and I had to deal with it first."  
  
"That's funny. I didn't see Snape anywhere in the room behind the gargoyle," stated Sirius. James turned around to see Sirius happily dangling the Marauder's Map, as he lay on his side smirking at James. "So, how was the snogging session?"  
  
"You two were in there for a long time," giggled Peter from his bed. "We thought something terrible might have happened."  
  
"Don't you two have anything better to do than watch me on that map?" asked James, grinning despite himself.  
  
"Nah," shrugged Sirius. "Homework is a waste of my time and the woman and I needed a break from each other tonight, so naturally I felt my time would be better spent making sure you didn't get into trouble."  
  
"But it looks like Lily had everything covered," grinned Peter happily.  
  
"Gits!" smirked James as he turned to his trunk to retrieve his Invisibility cloak. "Well are you ready?" He shook out the cloak and walked over to the door.  
  
"Let's go," barked Sirius happily as he bounced off his bed and practically ran over to the door.  
  
Thursday morning came entirely too quickly for the boys liking. It seemed like they had just wearily climbed into their comfortable beds when the blaring buzzing of James's alarm clock beckoned them to get up. Even as they sat in the Great Hall a half an hour later absentmindedly drinking coffee and trying to force down undesirable food all three of them were not at all regretful about the night they spent running around the grounds. Last night, like the others before them, was another fun filled night. The four boys had decided to explore the Great Forest a little more in depth. Last night they had gone farther than they ever had before into the darkness. Although they did not run into any dark creatures, it was still exciting to be exploring new territory.  
  
As James and Sirius sat in Potions later that day they both agreed that they were thankful for N.E.W.T.'s because it gave them an excuse as to their exhausted appearance to the skeptical eyes of Lily and Faith. They had told the girls that they had stayed up half of the night working on homework and that is why they were so tired. James glanced out the window and made a mental note to actually stay up and finish the homework that he told Lily he had completed. The weather outside was turning grayer by the day as December slowly crept upon them.  
  
"One more week and December will be here," thought James as he stirred his cauldron. "Then only two more weeks of classes and finally a break. I could sure use a break."  
  
The golden pitch rings of the quidditch field caught a dim ray of sunlight and glistened a little as a sudden though occurred to James. He had quidditch practice this evening and a game in only two days. How could he have forgotten? He needed to make up plans and plays by tonight's practice so they would be ready for their game against Hufflepuff. James mentally kicked himself for being so absentminded. He was so tired and he knew that there was no way he was going to get through the rest of the day let alone a grueling quidditch practice without some help. His eyes fell upon the long blonde hair on the back of Liz's head. She had some Pepper-Up potion and he knew that she would give him and Sirius some before practice.  
  
Sure enough, after class, Liz happily agreed to bring the potion bottle to the field before practice and did not bother to ask questions as to why it was needed. James speculated that she probably had no interest in knowing what they were doing half the night and was too busy missing Remus to actually care. During lunch, James felt horrible that he could not spend it with Lily, but she understood that he had work that needed to be done. She, in fact, was also too busy to sit down to a decent lunch with James and was off to the library with Faith and Liz after quickly running in to the Great Hall to grab a quick sandwich to eat on the way there.  
  
"I can't find it!" cursed Liz as she closed the seventh book in her quest to find the answer on what three advanced charms would protect you from an unwanted attack. "I can find the first two but not the third." She threw the gray book aside and slumped down in her chair.  
  
"Well Professor Flitwick would not assign us the question if there wasn't a third answer," sighed Lily searching for the answer in a large black book.  
  
"Knowing Flitwick, it is something so simple that we can't find it," yawned Faith as she flipped pages of a rather large brown book. She closed the book with a sigh and pushed it away from her on the table. "Lily, let's face it. There is no answer. We should just write down some random fact and turn it in for a grade."  
  
"Faith, maybe you don't want a good grade on your N.E.W.T.'s but I do. And I am not going to make up something," stated Lily, determinately reading the pages. "We just have to look a little harder that's all."  
  
"Well I am done searching for the answer," said Faith as she leaned back in her chair. "These charms are silly anyway. Give me a good curse or jinx any day."  
  
"Faith one thing you need to learn is that not everything can be solved with a curse," said Lily as she searched through the book in front of her. Faith snorted and rolled her eyes as she turned her attention towards several nearby students. Lily continued to flip through the book; scanning the pages one by one.  
  
"Aha!" exclaimed Lily triumphantly. "I knew I would find it." Liz and Faith leaned over the book as Lily read the inscription. "The Fidelius Charm. A highly complex spell that magically conceals a secret inside a single living soul. The secret maybe anything the person wishes to conceal; from a piece of information to the location of a person in hiding. The person chosen to hide the information is referred to as the Secret Keeper. Once the spell is conducted and the information concealed in the Secret Keeper, that person or information will be impossible to obtain until the Secret Keeper chooses to divulge it."  
  
"Wow, talk about putting all your trust in one person," stated Liz as she quickly re-read the passage again.  
  
"I know," said Lily with a furrowed brow. "It does sound risky doesn't it? But then again, I suppose if you trust the person then it would be alright."  
  
"Hey Lils! I bet that would work for your sisters wedding," smirked Faith, sitting back down and picking up her quill. "I can perform the charm on you and you can stay with Liz. No one will be able to find you until after the wedding when I come to stay with you and tell them where you are. It's the perfect plan!"  
  
"Faith that is horrible," laughed Lily. "Why didn't I think of that before!" Lily sat there for a moment and imagined what her family would do if she all of the sudden could not be found. Her mom and dad would probably worry, but she bet on her life that Petunia would be thrilled.  
  
"I'll do it if you really want me too," offered Faith seriously. "It's my duty as best friend to spare you from horrible situations."  
  
"Thanks anyway Faith, but I think that if I didn't show up my sister would be way to pleased," smirked Lily. "I'd hate to give her joy on her wedding day."  
  
"True," laughed Faith. "Well let's write this down and get out of her shall we?"  
  
Saturday morning rapidly fell upon James. Friday had flown by in a wink of an eye and today was the day that Remus was due to come back from his little vacation away from school. Today was also the much-anticipated Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff Quidditch match. Thursday's practice had gone quite well once the Pepper-Up potion had worked it's magic and this left James confident that Gryffindor had a good chance of wining. Before James knew it, Lily was kissing him good luck Saturday morning and he was on his way down to the pitch with Sirius, Liz and Faith to get ready for the game.  
  
The game was the quickest he had ever played. Liz had scored a goal right from the start; having grabbed the quaffle off the whistle start and flying straight at the hoops. Tennyson scored several goals after Sirius knocked the Hufflepuff chaser, Anderson, off his broomstick and Faith 'accidentally' took out the Hufflepuff keeper, Mortenson. James caught the snitch five minutes into the game; having spotted it ten feet above the center of the field below. He made a spectacular dive and caught the snitch with ease and grace. The Gryffindor students flooded the field and cheered as the whole team landed. James immediately grabbed Lily and kissed her as the crowd chanted, "POTTER! POTTER!"  
  
"I think that game is what this House needed," shouted Remus as the after game party raged on in the Gryffindor Tower that evening. Music blared throughout the entire room and the banquet food from the Great Hall was brought up to the Tower; courtesy of several four-year boys.  
  
"Most definitely," agreed James as he opened a butter beer. "However, it wasn't really much of a challenge though. Hufflepuff is always a pretty easy win." He took a swig of his drink.  
  
"Prongs my old friend, you have to learn that a win is a win even if it is an easy win," stated Sirius with some satisfaction as he leaned against the wall casually; butter beer in hand.  
  
"True," smirked James, "but you know that I love a challenge and this seemed like stealing candy from a baby."  
  
"Look at them," smiled Faith as she danced in the area that had been cleared out to act as the dance floor. She nodded at the four boys standing in the corner. "I bet you ten galleons that they are standing there patting themselves on the back for their wonderful display of talent today." Lily and Liz turned to look at them.  
  
"No doubt," said Lily as she danced to an upbeat song. "Men and their sports. I suppose it's hopeless to try and understand their obsession." Sirius had just clasped James on the shoulder and the four boys took a swig of their drinks. The girls burst out into laughter and shook their heads as the song ended. A slow song poured out of the radio.  
  
"Excuse me," said Liz as she happily left the dance floor. She walked over to Remus and immediately he put down his drink and escorted her to the dance floor. He put his arms around her waist as she flung her arms around his neck.  
  
"They look really happy," smiled Lily as watched Liz bury her head in his shoulder. Faith nodded.  
  
"Excuse me lovely lady, but may I have this dance?" asked James as he walked over to Lily with his hand out."  
  
"Of course," smiled Lily as she immediately grabbed his hand and then threw her arms around his neck. He grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him, gently humming the song in her ear as he waltzed her around the floor slowly.  
  
Lily couldn't believe that only after a little more than a month, she felt so comfortable with him. How could she have ever thought him to be annoying and immature? "Well, it wasn't that hard," laughed Lily to herself as she remembered the time when she exited the girl's bathroom covered in dung bomb residue. A loud giggle caused Lily to look over James's shoulder. Sirius was dramatically twirling Faith and dipping her as he sang the wrong lyrics to the song that filled the room.  
  
The evening went by rather slowly and soon the three couples had split up and gone to their separate sections of the common room. Lily and James cuddled on the couch by the fire as they caught up on everything that had been going on in the past few weeks.  
  
"It feels like we never see each other," said James as he stroked Lily's beautiful red hair.  
  
"I know, but it is only for another couple of weeks and then we are on holiday," said Lily, playing with his free hand.  
  
"Then I can see you whenever and as much as I want," said James playfully. Lily laughed, but a nervous lump rested in the pit of her stomach. She was sure that he wasn't serious, but one thing she had learned with James is that he is never fully serious.  
  
"Well then, I guess my house is going to be crowded then," said Lily.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked James curiously, abandoning her hair and throwing his arm across the front of her shoulders.  
  
"Well, I have half of my relatives staying in our house for my sisters wedding. Then a few of them are staying for Christmas and when they leave Faith comes and is staying with me until the return of school," said Lily as she hugged James's arm.  
  
"Sounds like you are going to have a busy holiday," said James a little disheartened. A lump of doubt rested in the pit of his stomach. "I am going to see you though?"  
  
"Of course," reassured Lily turning to look at him. "Do you honestly think that I am going to spend every living moment at my house with my retched sister prancing around like she is the Queen of England?" James's smiled down at her.  
  
"Good. For a moment there I thought that I was going to have to sneak into your house to see you at night," grinned James leaning down to give her a kiss.  
  
"Well what about you? Don't you have anything going on over holiday?" asked Lily when they broke away.  
  
"Nah, just Sirius that's it," said James shrugging. Lily gave him a questioning look. "It's a long story but basically Sirius doesn't spend holidays with his family so he stays with me."  
  
"Doesn't that bother your parents?" asked Lily curiously. She didn't know too much about Sirius, but if his family was anything remotely close to Bellatrix she couldn't blame him for not wanting to see them.  
  
"Not at all," said James. "They think of him as the son they never had." Lily laughed and shook her head.  
  
"Does your parents care that Faith stays with you?" asked James suddenly intrigued at the similarity between him and Lily.  
  
"No, they like Faith believe it or not," laughed Lily. "Faith doesn't really like to spend too much time with her family in the states. She isn't that close to them."  
  
"Seems like we are the keepers of our best friends," smirked James intertwining his fingers with Lily's.  
  
"I'm afraid so," yawned Lily drowsily. "Maybe they will end up together and they can be each others keepers."  
  
"Wouldn't that be nice," said James. Suddenly he felt tired. Almost as if someone had pulled a shade down over his eyes. He looked around the common around at the grandfather clock in the corner. "I can't believe that is two- thirty in the morning already."  
  
"I know," nodded Lily. She made herself more comfortable by turning on her side and burying her head on James's chest. "We should probably go to bed."  
  
"Yeah," said James lazily as he made himself more comfortable and stroked Lily's hair out of her face. "But I don't want to get up just yet."  
  
"Me either," said Lily sleepily as she draped her arm across James's chest. James threw his other arm around Lily. James laid there holding Lily and listened to her slow deep breathing. Unconsciously his breathing soon mirrored Lily's. He gazed into the fire and watched as the flames slowly grew blurrier and darker. Lily's embrace slackened with each breath she took. James smoothed her hair once more out of her face. He looked down at her and saw that she was peacefully asleep.  
  
"I love you, Lily," whispered James and finally closed his eyes to give into sleep.  
  
Don't forget to review! Now After Hours Banana Theater Presents: An Inside Look on Chimp Nudist Colonies. 


	23. Chapter 23: Seperate Ways

Hello Everybody! (In unison "Hi Dr. Stephanie!") Now, before I reveal the chapter, I used my super sixth sense to figure out that all of you are mad at me for taking too long to update. Don't ask me how I figured it out, but I think it was the hoard of howlers that you guys keep sending me saying things like "Update soon or feel my wrath" or "If you don't update I'll hunt you down and make you squeal like a pig," or "This is the last warning we are giving you, Tony will be there Thursday to collect the $1,000 or your head." Wait, how did that get in there? (Laughs nervously) Anyway. In order to keep my sanity, and my kitchen clean from owl pellets, I wrote an extra long chapter for your reading enjoyment.  
  
Now it's my turn to send some Howlers! Mwwahhhhahahahhahaha!  
  
Padfootlet- Have no fear, I have located the person that posted the picture with "Die Sirius Die" and I now have him locked up in my room. Just come on over and help me figure out what to do with him. I think maybe I'll send Snuggle Bear into the closet with him. Hehhehehe!!!! Oh and just to let you know, I also have Sirius tied up (But's a different situation ;) )  
  
Luthein- I can't resist the fluff!  
  
Sammy Solo- Sammy, Sammy!!! Thank you so much for the kind words. You don't know how good they made me feel! You are truly a special person and I respect you for your compassion. That is why you are my favorite reader! I hope that everything is well with you and that you like the chapter. P.S. Marvin is going to get it!  
  
AnniePADFOOT- Don't panic! Pixie stixs are on the way! The cold chills are only temporary! My friends and I like to make milkshakes out of the free creamer and sugar packets at diners. It's a good way to get you sugar high quickly. Although, I found out that if you go to Denny's and use up all of the creamer and sugar at your table, it is not wise to go table-hopping and take the rest of them. That stupid manager! Thinks he can ban me from going in there!  
  
Lady Friday- I am so happy! I got the Evil Elvis Monkey Impersonators to play at my cousin's wedding. It should be a good time, although it may be a little slippery. Oh well. I hope everything is well with you.  
  
flyingwind33 –What's up girl!!! I love writing patrolling duties. It's one of the only times went James and Lily can truly be alone. Plus, I think that if I were a prefect I would take full advantage of that time alone with my boyfriend. Opps, I did not say that ;) Will the secrets be revealed? Well we know Remus's will for certain. Stay cool woman!  
  
Jack Robinson – Hey what's up 'Jack'? I'm glad that you liked this chapter. I'll give you a little hint, if you liked this one then you are going to love the New Year's Eve Party chapter. I can't wait for you to read it. Hope all is well with you and yours. Talk to you soon.  
  
charmed girl33 – Hey girl, what's up? How do you like being a freshman? I totally hated it. We had freshman Friday's where the older grades tortured us. Fortunately for me I looked older than I was and I was spared being given a swirly or hung on a hook in the locker room. But since you go to an all girls' school, hopefully it is a little better. I went to a public school and I hope that the girls aren't as vicious in the private school as they were in the public. But if they give you a hard time, do what Faith would do and tell them to "eat shit and die". Lol I hope that things are well and that you like this chapter. One hint, Lily meets James's parents. Hehehehe. Talk to you later.  
  
Julia – Hey girl what's up? James is going to be Lily's date to the wedding. I can't wait to write that part. I have some good ideas for it. I liked POA a lot better the second and third times I saw it. I didn't like it the first time I saw it, but it's growing on me. I can't wait for the sixth book! I wish she would hurry up. I'm reading "The Notebook", by Nicholas Sparks right now. It is such a wonderful romantic story. Too bad there aren't good, romantic men like that in real life. But oh well. I hope everything is well with you and I'll talk to you soon.  
  
Kittyofwonder- Hey what's up? Thanks for the suggestion. I was actually thinking of something like that. But I have come up with something so sweet and romantic that I guarantee that you will cry. It's not in this chapter, but it is coming up soon. I hope that you are doing all right and I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Swishy Willow Wand- What's up? If you want ,I have some pictures from the Chimp Nudist Colonies. I would hate to have to have you mentally picture it. Actually it's very amusing to see all of those chimps running, swimming and playing chess nude.  
  
alicia spinet – Ut oh! What did you do to be punished? If you did anything like me, then you trashed your hated math teachers car, put rotten eggs and fish into the ceiling tiles off your aunt's house, snuck out and went down to the dock to go swimming with your friends and painted your father's toe nails when he was sleeping. No, I really didn't do any of those things, but I'm glad that you are off punishment. I'll talk to you soon!  
  
LJstagflower4e/JCtigerwolf4e – Hey what's up? I know that you are not going to be home, but I wanted to say Hi anyway. I hope that you had fun at your movie camp! Talk to you later Rebecca!  
  
Val – Hey what's up? Unfortnualtey I am not brown all year long, but I use a sunless bronzer so I at least look brown. Hmm...M.J guilty or innocent. I think he's guilty. He is a strange boy and if I had a child, I would not let him stay over at his house. That is just wrong on so many different levels. Thank you for your condolences, I really appreciate them! I liked HP3 a lot better the second and third times I saw it. I think it is the best one so far, but it felt a little rushed. I hope that HP4 is longer. I love Fred and George. I would date them, I think the are much cuter with the longer hair. Hmm..I don't really know what my favorite animal is. Probably dogs. I love dogs, but big ones, not little ones. I hope that you are doing great and I'll talk to you later.  
  
blueviolinist33- Hey girl, what's up? I hope that you passed your audition. I always wanted to play an instrument and I know that the violin is a very disciplined instrument to play. But I bet that you passed. Let me know if you did! I understand the mountain of homework thing. I hated and to this day still hate homework. I figure that home is for me to do whatever I want, not to be typing papers until 2 am about whether I think that Ethics are important enough to be taught in schools. Anway, kind of rambling there, I hope that you like this chapter. Talk to you later girly!  
  
Courtney – Hey, thanks for the review. I hope that you like this chapter too. I have a feeling that you will. Talk to you soon and keep on reviewing.  
  
Amanda – Hey what's up? I hope things are going well with you. I'm glad that you liked the chapter. I think that everyone knows that James has been in love with Lily for a long time, but he just doesn't have the guts to say it to her face....yet. I can't wait to write the chapter when he says it to her face. Hehehe. Talk to you laters.  
  
RebelSheep – I have the documentary taped if you want to borrow it. It actually is very interesting. I'm glad that you liked the chapter and I hope that you like this one as well. It's getting closer to Petunia's wedding. I can't wait for you all to read it! Talk to you soon.  
  
devil-aimee- Hey Aimee! What's up girl? I'm so glad that you had a goat- free internship. I prayed that you wouldn't see any and if you did that you would destroy it with your ray vision. Hmm...about the saying I love you to a guy thing. That is hard. I am 23 and have only said I love you to one guy and I didn't really mean it. He said it to me and I felt bad, so I said it back. I don't recommend that. I would say that if you really, really love him and you feel that he loves you, and you have been in a relationship for a while, then I would say it. Just whisper it or something in his ear. I'm quite sure that he will say it back and if he doesn't then he isn't worth saying it too. But I hope that it goes well for you and keep me posted. Talk to you later.  
  
Bloody Murder- I have posted to cure you insanity! I totally agree with you about the rest of them (motions to other reviewers). They are a bunch of nutters. But let's keep it between you and I and the fencepost. Besides, I am their Queen and I like to live on the Happy Acres Insane Farm that I have built. Mwwuuuahhhahaha! Come join me and I will name you Sally! Sorry, too much sugar. Thank you for the wonderful comments and I hope that you like this chapter as well. Talk to you later.  
  
Pdlegirl – Wow, you read this story straight through? How long did that take? I have respect for you because on my computer it says that it is 215 pages long. I am psyched that you like my story and I hope that you keep reading and reviewing to keep me updated on what you think about it! Talk to you later.  
  
Cynthia- Thank you for the wonderful review. You really touched my heart and it was nice to know that you appreciate my story. I have to agree with you that I love long stories. I don't like to rush into the story; I think that it is bad for character and plot development. Anyway, I hope that you continue to read my story and let me know what you think. Talk to you laters.  
  
Marvin the Gender Confused Puma and Stephanie the Mad Mistress present a Crack Monkey Cartoon!  
  
Today's Episode:  
  
STEPHANIE: Yes, today is the day that Marvin will pay for all of the horrible things he did to me. (rubs hands together and grins) Oh Samantha! Come in her please. (Marvin comes prancing into the room in a pink ballerina tutu and a flannel shirt. MARVIN: Yes Mistress Stephanie? STEPHANIE: Samantha, come here. I would like to sit and talk with you. (points to a chair with leather straps on the seat.) MARVIN: Oh goody, goody gum drops! (He prances over to the chair and plops down upon it happily) What do you want to talk about? How about butterflies or how bark is made or OH, how about what smell you would have come out of your armpits? (Looks hopeful at Stephanie who scowls back at him) STEPHANIE: No Samantha, I was thinking something more along the lines of fun. (The straps spring to life and tie around his wrists. Marvin laughs as he thinks they are entertaining) MARVIN: Ohh, look at this! I think they like me! STEPHANIE: (Shakes her head in disgust) Yes, that's it. They really like you. (in a sarcastic tone). Now, I have a surprise for you Samantha. (Walks over the DVD/TV and presses play. Richard Simmons Sweating To The Oldies starts to play) MARVIN: What is this? Why does his hair look like he just put his finger in the light socket? And why is that man wearing a sequence jumper? Doesn't he know that that is so eighties and makes him look......well.......not manly? STEPHANIE: Oh yes he is well aware of it. Now, pay attention my little puppet. I want you to tell me what exactly is your plan for world domination? What are you going to do, who is involved and where do I fit in? MARVIN: I don't know what you are talking about Mistress? (stares at the TV.) Why is that woman hurting herself like that? STEPHANIE: Playing tough are we? Well two can play at that game. Let's see how long you will watch this before you crack under the pressure. (She walks out of the room and closes the door shut. MARVIN: This isn't too bad. (He smiles and starts to sing to the music) TWO HOURS LATER: MARIVN: (screaming) I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! TOO MUCH FAT FLYING THROUGH THE AIR! HIS VOICE! I CAN'T TAKE HIS VOICE! MY GOD! (Stephanie laughs evilly from behind the door) STEPHANIE: Hehehe, he is finally ready!  
  
Chapter 23: Separate Ways  
  
The warm morning sunlight cast its rays upon Lily's face. She lay still, not wanting to open her eyes and commit to the day just yet. She was so comfortable and so warm that she buried her head into the pillow a little deeper. She felt her body become completely relaxed and heavy as the pillow moved up and down very subtly. She let out a soft sigh as she wrapped her arms around the pillow. She felt her blanket wrap itself around her a little more tightly and gently rub her back. As she lay there, she listened to the faint snoring that sounded so close to her.  
  
"Faith must be up and looking for a station," she thought groggily to herself. A soft grunt interrupted the snore and Lily felt her bed shift a little and the blanket stop rubbing her back. "The bed moved. That's nice.........Wait a minute."  
  
Lily slowly opened her eyes as reality began to seep into her brain. She looked around and to her surprise she wasn't comforted by the familiar surroundings of her dorm room, but the harsh gold and burgundy tapestries that decorated the common room. A loud yawn caused Lily to look up at the end of the couch. James was just starting to wake up as he ruffed his hair with closed eyes.  
  
"Good morning," yawned James, ruffling up his already untidy black hair with his right hand.  
  
"Good morning to you," smiled Lily up at him. "I take it we have been here all night." Lily made to sit up, but James had grabbed her and threw his arms around her again.  
  
"What's the rush?" asked James, sliding down the couch a little more so he could cuddle with Lily a bit easier. Lily smiled and sank back down into his chest. Even in the morning he smelled good.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" asked James quietly.  
  
"The best I have in months," whispered Lily honestly. "I forgot where I was for a moment. Did you sleep all right?"  
  
"Excellent," said James as he kissed her forehead. "I think that we should do this on a regular basis." He gave Lily a playful smirk as she gave him a tired smile.  
  
"What time is it?" asked Lily lazily, looking at the clock.  
  
"Seven," answered James. "But don't worry, it's Sunday and no one gets up before eight on the weekends."  
  
"Well we should probably head back to our rooms before someone gets up and notices that we are not in our beds or they discover us down here. I don't want to have to explain that one," said Lily rubbing her eyes.  
  
"You are probably right," stretched James.  
  
A dull soreness spread through James's back as he made to stand up. He did not realize that he probably had lain in that same uncomfortable position all night. Lily tried to wake up her left arm as it tingled from falling asleep. They both walked quietly and groggily to the stairs separating the girls and boys dormitories. James leaned in to kiss Lily, but she yawned and backed away, secretly afraid that her own morning-breath would scare him away. James smiled and kissed her forehead. Both of them turned and walked into their dormitories and closed the door as quietly as possible. James walked up the stairs towards his room and quietly turned the doorknob. He did not want to draw attention to the fact that he was just now entering the room. As the door creaked open James was relieved to see that Sirius, Remus and Peter were all soundly snoring in their beds. He let out a slow breath and stepped into the room. Closing the door behind him, he tried to avoid the creaky spots on the hardwood floor. As he reached his bed he quickly took off his glasses, socks, shirt and pants. A loud snore drew his attention to the far side of the room where Peter was half laying off his bed with his mouth wide open. James grinned to himself and pulled back the comforter. He carefully slipped into bed and pulled the covers up to his chest. He let out a deep breath, feeling that his mission was successfully accomplished and closed his eyes. He shifted his body and sank a bit more into the soft mattress. A soft popping noise echoed throughout the room and suddenly James found himself being enveloped in a cloud of bluish-green smoke. James flew upright in his bed. All he could see was a dense smoke embracing him in his bed. He tried to wave it away from him but it seemed only to worsen the situation.  
  
"YOU BLOODY GITS!" shouted James as he heard loud, rapturous laughter fill the room around him.  
  
"That's what you get Prongs old boy for staying out all night and being a bad boy," James heard Sirius laugh.  
  
"GET ME OUT OF THIS STUFF!" yelled James in Sirius's direction.  
  
"It's more fun to watch you try and fight your way out," giggled Peter.  
  
James felt anger rising through out his body. James grabbed at his nightstand and eventually his fingers found his wand. He waved it in a swift motion and the smoke disappeared. He threw on his glasses and looked around. Sirius was crumpled up on his bed in hysterics. Remus was laughing loudly and shaking his head at James as Peter giggled excitedly at end of his bed.  
  
"What was that prank for?" yelled James angrily.  
  
"No reason," laughed Sirius as he sat up. "Just thought it would be funny."  
  
"Are you aware of the time?" asked Remus curiously and highly amused.  
  
"What are you talking about? I've been here the whole time," said James, trying to cover his embarrassment.  
  
"Yeah, sure you have pal," smirked Sirius. James threw him a dirty look.  
  
"We placed that paint bomb in your bed last night," grinned Remus. "Where were you anyway?" James let out a low grunt, realizing it was no use trying to play innocent anymore.  
  
"Lily and I fell asleep on a couch by the fire," confessed James.  
  
"Snogging will do that to you," smirked Sirius, stretching his hands into the air.  
  
"You know Padfoot, not everything is snogging related," said James. Peter giggled loudly from the corner of the room.  
  
"Relax mate," laughed Sirius. "We saw you two sleeping. But, being the true pranksters we are, we thought that it would be truly awful to miss such an opportunity." James grinned in spite of himself and shook his head.  
  
"But have fun getting that blue and green paint off of you," grinned Remus, laying back down and making himself comfortable. Sirius and Peter erupted into laughter and lay back down in their beds as James looked down at his body. Sure enough, he was covered in blue and green paint.  
  
"Laugh it up now because I vow that I will repay you lot for this one," smirked James as he waved his wand over his body and made the paint disappear.  
  
"Well then, as long as you vowed your revenge I guess I can go back to sleep," said Sirius sarcastically. Laughs and snickers echoed through out the room as James lay back down in his bed and rested his head on the pillow.  
  
"Just keep on laughing now because you won't be laughing after what I have planned for you," muttered James as he closed his eyes.  
  
"And what time did you get in this morning?" Lily felt her bed sink under the weight of a new person sitting on the edge of it. She groggily opened her eyes to see Faith peering down at her curiously.  
  
"What time is it?" asked Lily tiredly. It felt like she had just closed her eyes.  
  
"Nearly nine you bum," said Faith. "Did you have fun last night?"  
  
"Yeah it was an all right time," said Lily trying to block the sunlight out of her face. "What time did you get in?"  
  
"Earlier than you. I think I strolled in around four and to my surprise your bed was empty," smirked Faith as she lay down at the end of Lily's bed.  
  
"I think I came in right after you," said Lily rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Sure you did. When Sirius and I saw you and James on the couch both of you were out like lights. So how was it to wake up in James's arms?" smirked Faith mischievously.  
  
"Oh Faith leave her alone," called Liz as she walked into the room freshly showered.  
  
"I am her best friend and there is no harm in me wondering," said Faith sweetly. She turned her attention back onto Lily.  
  
"So how was it?" Lily stopped rubbing her eyes and rested the back of her hands on her forehead. All she could do was grin. "I thought so," said Faith obviously satisfied. "Come on its time to get up and enjoy this beautifully cold Sunday morning at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
She tapped Lily on the side of her leg twice and Lily felt her bed rise as the added pressure of Faith's body lifted from it. Lily didn't feel like getting up just yet. She wanted to lie there and pretend that James's arms were still around her. She swore that she could still smell him on her clothes as she cradled her head in her arm. Waking up in his arms was one of the most wonderful feelings that she had ever experienced. Just thinking about him filled Lily with warmness as bright as the sun.  
  
"Come on lazy butt we can't get anything to eat until you get going," came Faith's voice interrupting her thoughts. Resigned to the fact that she would be taunted and bothered until she got up, Lily reluctantly threw the covers off her and slowly got up out of bed to start the new day.  
  
The next two weeks passed in a blur. Sensing the approaching holiday, all the teachers in Hogwarts seemed determined to squeeze in as much lessons and homework as possible before the students left for a whole two weeks and there brains turned to mush. Lily felt over worked as she continuously had a mountain of homework in front of her every night. Plus Head duties, patrolling duty and trying to sneak in some time with James was causing her wish for vacation more desperately by the minute, even if along with the holiday meant spending time with Petunia. The only saving grace that Lily was grateful for was that the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Professor O'Malley, had decided to cancel dueling until after the holiday break. Although he said that it was because they needed to learn more defensive spells, Lily secretly thought that it was out of respect for the students who had suffered at the recent increase in Death Eater attacks on wizarding families through out the country. Before Lily realized she was sitting in the Great Hall, enjoying the end of semester feast that introduced the holiday break.  
  
"So, when does your portkey leave?" asked Liz as she helped herself to more pasta.  
  
"Um, it leaves at noon from the station," said Faith as she sipped her pumpkin juice.  
  
"Are you excited to be going back to the States?" asked Lily.  
  
"I guess," shrugged Faith. "I mean it is beautiful where my parents are stationed. You know Lils, you've been there." Lily nodded in agreement and continued eating. "It will be nice to see my parents, brothers and sister. But it's not really my home so it feels like I am just visiting them. You know like the old spinster aunt that everyone dreads when she suddenly shows up for two weeks."  
  
"Oh come on Faith, I'm quite sure that your family doesn't think of you like that," reassured Lily. "A crotchety grandmother maybe, but not an old spinster aunt."  
  
"Well as long as we've got that straight," grinned Faith. "I'm not looking forward to the reaction my dad is going to have when I tell him that I'm permanently moving here after term though. I bet he threatens to lock me up and throw away the key."  
  
"I think you're overreacting," said Liz from behind a glass of pumpkin juice. "I think your parents will understand eventually."  
  
"Ah, we will see I guess," smirked Faith. "But if I don't come back for New Year's Eve, then I'm expecting a full out rescue mission by you two. So anyway, when is Petunia's shower?"  
  
"Sunday I think," said Lily shrugging. "I'm not really looking forward to it. She told me that she has taken care of everything and that all I have to do is just show up and not be a nuisance. Why I have to be there is beyond me."  
  
"Well at least it will be nice to see your relatives again, Lils," said Liz.  
  
"Yeah that's true," shrugged Lily searching the table for something to fill her sudden chocolate craving.  
  
"So are we all set for tomorrow?" asked Sirius as he helped himself to a third helping of sweet mashed potatoes.  
  
"Yeah. Mum and Dad sent me an owl yesterday saying that they will meet us at the platform," said James, gulping down his drink.  
  
"Excellent. I bet they are absolutely ecstatic to be seeing me again," grinned Sirius digging into the pile of potatoes on his plate. James laughed and shook his head.  
  
"Your mom coming to the platform, Moony?" asked James from behind his fork full of chicken.  
  
"No, I told her that it would be faster for me to apparate home then for her to drive down here and back. Plus, I didn't want a confrontation with Liz and her. All I need is someone saying something they shouldn't and exposing everything," said Remus darkly from behind his glass of pumpkin juice.  
  
"Good thinking," said James, shoveling more food into his mouth.  
  
"Well all I know is that I can't wait for a little bit of fun and relaxation away from this place. I feel like I'm being cooped up here," said Sirius polishing off his chicken. "You two are still coming for New Year's Eve right?"  
  
"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for anything," smiled Remus.  
  
"Are you parents going to have it catered again?" asked Peter from behind his plateful of desert.  
  
"I think so," shrugged James.  
  
"The food was so good last year," said Peter casually as he inhaled a piece of cherry pie.  
  
"The quidditch was even better," said James. "I can't wait for us to challenge my dad and his friends again."  
  
"We are absolutely going to win this year. Especially since we will have most of our team with Liz and Faith are going to be there," said Sirius searching the table for his next item for consumption. "Yeah, it's going to be a good holiday." Sirius grabbed a platter of chocolate macaroons and dumped them on his plate.  
  
"Faith come on or you are going to be late!" called Lily as she crammed some last minute things into her trunk and jumped on it to close it tight.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming," said Faith lazily as she waved her wand at her books and they flew into her trunk.  
  
"Well we have to get down to the Great Hall in fifteen minutes or we are going to miss the carriages," said Lily hurriedly.  
  
"This bloody thing weighs a ton," huffed Liz as she tried to pull the trunk across the floor without success. She stopped and waved her wand at the trunk. Immediately it lifted off the ground and floated idlely in front of her. "There, that's much better."  
  
"I think I am good to go," said Lily glancing around the room once more and looking for something that she might have forgotten.  
  
"Accio robes!" said Faith waving her wand at the pile of clothes on her bed. They flew of the bed and into the trunk. "I love that charm." Faith looked around the room for anything she might have missed. "I think I'm good too."  
  
"All right then let's go," said Lily elevating her trunk off the floor and steering it out of the room in front of her.  
  
"Bye room, see you next year," said Liz as she took one last look around the room before closing the door tightly behind her. The three girls made their ways down the hall way and down the stairs. They had become pros at steering their trunks down the narrow hallway. The dormitory door had been kept open and Lily skillfully steered her trunk threw the door. The common room was half empty, as most students had made their way down to the Entrance Hall by now. James, Sirius and Remus were in the common room waiting for them to come down.  
  
"It's about time. I though you were going to miss the carriages," said James as he elevated his trunk off the floor.  
  
"Well we aren't in the carriages yet so don't go saying anything until we are actually in one and on our way to the train," said Lily steering her trunk towards the portrait hole.  
  
"Are we ready?" asked Liz looking around the common room.  
  
"I believe we are," said Faith annoyed. "Can we stop second guessing everything and just get out of here!"  
  
"What about Peter?" asked James quickly. "He said he'd only be a minute."  
  
"I'll get him," said Sirius, setting off at a run towards the boy's dormitories. He opened the door and stuck his head in. "HEY PETER! PUT A QUARTER IN IT!"  
  
"I'm coming!" huffed Peter as he tried to pull his trunk down the steep stairwell.  
  
"Peter, you have a wand or have you forgotten?" said Sirius in disgust. "Levitate your bloody trunk and lets get on with it!"  
  
"Oh, right," said Peter turning a deep shade of red that made him look like an over cooked pig with blonde hair. He charmed his trunk and in a matter of minutes he was downstairs with the rest of the group.  
  
"All right, let's go!" called James motioning towards the portrait hole.  
  
One by one the group exited the portrait hole. Lily said goodbye to the Fat Lady, who was wishing everyone a happy and safe holiday, and happily began her journey to the entrance hall. Half way down the hall the boys decided to engage in the festive spirits floating in the air by singing carols. Lily laughed as James, Sirius and Remus conducted a rather out of tune version of Jingle Bells. Faith decided to join in on the fun and sang so loudly that several second years ran in fear of being seen near her. The entrance hall was filled with students making their ways out into the night to hop on a carriage to take them away to holiday bliss. All seven of the Gryffindor's dropped their trunks inside the Hall with the others and stepped out into the cold, crisp December air. Lily wrapped her burgundy and gold scarf around her a little tighter and walked towards the next available carriage. The carriage was warm and cozy inside. She slid all the way over towards the opposite window as James slid in next to her. Sirius, Faith, Liz and Remus all took seats opposite Lily and James as Peter plopped down in the only available seat next to James. James threw his arm around Lily as the carriage lurched forward. It seemed like they were only in there for a minute before the carriage stopped and a train station attendant was opening the door for them.  
  
"You lot go and find a compartment. James and I have to make sure that everyone gets on the train all right," said Lily hugging her body against the coldness. Faith, Liz, Peter, Remus and Sirius boarded the train and disappeared from James and Lily's sights.  
  
"I think we are pretty much the last carriage to arrive," said James looking up and down the platform. Lily nodded in agreement.  
  
"I think you're right, but let's just make sure," said Lily walking towards the front of the train.  
  
"Okay. I'll go this way and we'll meet back here," said James turning to walk towards the back of the train.  
  
Other than a few confused looking first years needing help boarding the train, Lily found that everything was satisfactory. She headed back towards the middle of the platform and was joined moments later by James. They both boarded the train and began to search the compartments for their friends. Sure enough, they found them occupying the second to the last compartment.  
  
"Well, I'd like to be the first to wish everyone a happy vacation," announced James as he slid the door shut behind himself.  
  
"Hear, hear!" shouted Sirius, Liz and Remus in unison.  
  
"I'm so glad that we finally get a nice long break," said Liz as she settled herself more comfortably against Remus's side.  
  
"You said it. It will be nice not to have to think about homework, lessons or anything for two weeks," said Remus casually, throwing his arm around Liz.  
  
"When are you coming back?" asked Sirius to Faith from the other end of bench on which James and Lily were sitting.  
  
"I'll be here on the twenty-ninth," said Faith, sitting with her back pressed against the window, facing Sirius. "I'll be staying with Lily."  
  
"That's a pretty long time to be away. Good thing I know that you are going to miss me terribly," smirked Sirius, grabbing Faith's hands in his.  
  
"Who said I'm going to miss you?" asked Faith coyly. Sirius gave her a dashing grin and leaned in to kiss her.  
  
"Petunia's shower should be interesting," said Lily answering Liz's question.  
  
"Well please promise that you will send me an owl to let me know all wonderful details," grinned Liz.  
  
"Of course," said Lily, leaning into James a little more.  
  
"England certainly has a chance for the Quidditch finals this year. I think this will be their best year so far," said James to Remus and Peter.  
  
"If they can beat Germany and Greece then I think they will be in a good position," said Remus thoughtfully.  
  
"Yeah, but Austria is going to be tough to beat," said James, throwing his arm around Lily.  
  
"That's cause they have Zingwilder," said Peter. "He is awesome."  
  
"That he is. But I wouldn't count out Bulgaria just yet. Who do you bet will win, mate?" asked James looking over Lily and at Sirius. "Oh come on mate! Give it a rest!" Sirius and Faith were passionately kissing next to Lily. They both were too absorbed in each other to notice that the others began to laugh at them.  
  
"Gits," muttered James, the corners of his mouth twitching as he turned back to the conversation at hand.  
  
Faith and Sirius finally broke apart when it was time for them to change into muggle clothes. The mood in the compartment slowly became darker as the train pulled into the King's Cross station. Lily felt a twinge of dread as she reluctantly got up from the bench. For the first time Lily dreaded going home. Inside she felt like a little kid throwing a fit because she didn't want to leave. She didn't want to leave James or her friends but most of all she did not want to go home to deal with the horrible events that she knew awaited her. Everyone was very somber as they grabbed their trunks, exited the compartment and headed out the train door and onto the platform.  
  
"There's my portkey," said Faith as she looked over at an older man who was standing guard next to an old purse by the opposite wall in the station. "Well have safe trips home all of you and I'll see you after Christmas."  
  
"Be careful and send me an owl as soon as you get home," said Lily as she hugged Faith goodbye. "And good luck telling your dad about your plans on moving here after term."  
  
"Thanks. I'm just glad that I get the results back after the first of the year when I'm here," said Faith with a small smile. "But good luck with Petunia's shower and wedding and let me know what happened." Lily nodded and she gave her best friend a hug once more.  
  
"Potter," said Faith turning to face James, "Take care of yourself and watch out for Lily while I'm gone."  
  
"Don't worry. You just take care of yourself and keep practicing so we can beat my dad on New Year's Eve," smiled James. Faith gave him a small smile and turned to Liz.  
  
"Send me an owl too as soon as you get there," said Liz, grabbing Faith and hugging her tightly. "And don't worry about anything."  
  
"I will and I'll see you real soon," said Faith giving Liz an equally tight hug.  
  
"Remus, take care of yourself and I'll see you at New Year's," said Faith turning to Remus.  
  
"Take care of yourself, Faith," said Remus giving her a quick hug goodbye.  
  
"Hey now! Keep your hands to yourself there, Moony," joked Sirius.  
  
"Goodbye Peter, have a good Christmas," said Faith letting go of Remus and ruffling up Peter's hair.  
  
"Goodbye Faith," blushed Peter.  
  
"Come on, I'll walk you over to the portkey," said Sirius grabbing Faith's hand and her trunk with the other. "Watch my trunk will you, Prongs?" James nodded and Sirius and Faith headed off to the other end of the station.  
  
"Are you parents here?" asked Lily, as she watched Faith and Sirius kiss goodbye once more.  
  
"They should be right outside the barrier," said James looking at the barrier as students walked through it in small groups, as to not draw too much attention to themselves in the muggle world. "How about your parents?"  
  
"No. It is much easier for me to just apparated to our house than to have them drive all the way here and then drive all the way home," said Lily as she watched Faith mouth "Bye" to Sirius and grab a hold of the portkey. In an instant she was gone. Sirius stood there for a moment and then turned to walk back to the group.  
  
"Well good then, I want you to meet my parents real quick," said James, looking at Lily.  
  
"Huh? Already?" said Lily, sounding a little more nervous than she would have liked to.  
  
"Yeah," laughed James, noticing her nervousness. "I thought that it would be nice if you met them before my party so that way you wouldn't feel so nervous. But, you have nothing to be worried about; I know that they will absolutely love you."  
  
"Okay," said Lily looking at Liz nervously who in turn gave her a sympathy smile.  
  
"All right mate?" asked James as Sirius walked up to the group.  
  
"Yeah," said Sirius looking a little disheartened. "Are we all ready then?"  
  
The group took their positions in line before the barrier. With each step that Lily took closer to the barrier, she could feel the nervousness in her stomach intensify. Before she knew it she was stepping through the barrier with James and thrust into the hustle and bustle of muggle life. Liz, Remus and Peter all said their goodbyes and apparated off the platform, leaving Sirius, James and Lily alone to meet James's parents.  
  
"Over here," said James, steering Lily away from a crowd of people and over towards one of the brick columns. As they walked Lily saw two figures standing in clear view. She relaxed a little as she saw a tall man with James's messy black hair and his lean build. The woman next to him was very pretty. She had brownish-black hair and was slightly shorter than James. She was thin and Lily could see that James had inherited her hazel eyes and her nose.  
  
"There he is," said the man, grinning broadly at the three of them. Lily noticed that he shared James's smile and mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Lily fell back slightly as James strode forward to hug his mother and shake his father's hand.  
  
"All right mum and dad?" asked James, pulling back to address both of them.  
  
"Oh, Sirius! How are you dear?" asked Mrs. Potter as she grabbed him and pulled him into a tight embrace.  
  
"Mrs. Potter you are looking lovelier than ever," said Sirius as he kissed her cheek and released her.  
  
"Oh stop," blushed Mrs. Potter swatting away the compliment. Sirius turned to Mr. Potter and shook his hand.  
  
"Staying out of trouble, are we Sirius?" asked Mr. Potter, still grinning proudly at the boys standing in front of him.  
  
"Of course," smirked Sirius. "You act like you don't know us by now." The four of them laughed and Mrs. Potter turned to address Lily.  
  
"And who is this lovely young lady," smiled Mrs. Potter inquiringly at Lily.  
  
"Mum and Dad, this is Lily Evans," said James proudly, striding over to Lily and putting his hand in hers.  
  
"Oh so this is the Lily Evans that we have heard so much about," said Mr. Potter striding forward and extending a hand towards Lily. "It is very nice to meet you and put a face with all the descriptions." Lily felt the blood rushing to her cheeks as she stood there. How much had James talked about her to his parents? Her stomach tightened a little more at the thought.  
  
"Thank you, sir. It is very nice to meet both of you," said Lily as James's mother shook her hand also. Mrs. Potter beamed as she looked from James to Lily and back again.  
  
"So you are James's girlfriend," she said finally. "Knowing my son the way I do, all I can say is that you must be a very special girl to be able to endure his personality." Lily laughed and Mrs. Potter smiled down upon her.  
  
"Oh mum, come on," said James, blushing and trying to hide his embarrassment. He reassuringly squeezed Lily's hand.  
  
"James says that you are in Gryffindor also," said Mrs. Potter to Lily.  
  
"Yes. We are the school's Heads and that is how we really came to know each other," said Lily. She didn't want to burst out and say that up until a few months ago she couldn't stand to be in the same vicinity as her son.  
  
"Yup. Up until then she practically despised my very existence," smirked James.  
  
"Thought you were a bit conceited and arrogant," chimed in Sirius taking great pleasure at the subtle dirty looks Lily was giving them.  
  
"Ah, I like this girl already," joked Mr. Potter proudly. "Are you coming to our New Year's Party, Lily?"  
  
"Um, I believe so," said Lily, trying not to blush from embarrassment. 'I'd give anything for Faith or Liz to be here right now,' she thought to herself. But in all honesty, it wasn't going too badly.  
  
"Well I truly hope so," said Mrs. Potter. "I want to get to know the girl that stole my son's heart." She beamed at James, who gave her the shut-up- you-are-embarrassing-me look.  
  
"I look forward to it," smiled Lily.  
  
"Well, we'll let you two say goodbye," said Mr. Potter, winking at James. "Just meet us at home." James nodded and in a soft 'pop' both adults were gone, leaving Lily, James and Sirius in the station.  
  
"Well Miss Evans, have a splendid holiday and I do believe that I shall be seeing you in the near future," said Sirius, bowing and grabbing her hand. He kissed it gently and let her hand fall back down to her side as he straightened up.  
  
"Get off," smirked James playfully as he swatted at Sirius. Sirius smirked at him.  
  
"Have a good holiday yourself, Sirius," said Lily. "And do try to stay out of trouble. Both of you." She looked from one to the other suspiciously.  
  
"You have my word as a gentlemen," smirked Sirius. "See you at your house, mate." With a 'pop' the spot were Sirius occupied was empty. James turned to Lily and took her hands in hers.  
  
"That wasn't too painful," smiled James, gently taking Lily's hands in his.  
  
"No, not at all," said Lily returning the smile. The anxiety of meeting his parents was slowly draining from her body.  
  
"I am going to miss you," said James, looking at her hands and gently tossing them in his own.  
  
"I'm going to miss you too," said Lily realizing that she honestly was going to miss him. James wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close and kissed her. Lily did not want the kiss to ever end. She wanted to say right there in the station in James's arms. Neither one of them knew how long they had been there, but when they finally broke apart, there was sadness in both of their eyes.  
  
"I don't know how I'm going to get through the day without seeing you," said James as he held Lily in his arms.  
  
"I know," agreed Lily, staring into his hazel eyes. "But we will see each other soon. You are my date to my sister's wedding after all. And if you and Sirius get bored don't be afraid to send me an owl or visit. I'll need it."  
  
"It's a deal," smiled James. He kissed her once more before realizing that it was inevitable to delay any longer. "Owl me to let me know that you got home all right."  
  
"I will," laughed Lily. They broke away and stood a few feet away from each other.  
  
"Ladies first," said James, gesturing for her to apparate first.  
  
"I'll talk to you soon. Goodbye James," smiled Lily.  
  
"Goodbye, Lily," grinned James.  
  
He wanted to badly to tell her that he loved her right then and there. 'This isn't the time or the place,' he said to himself. A soft 'pop' told James that she was gone, but the smile on her face and the love in her brilliant emerald eyes still lingered after she had gone. James smiled to himself and felt a rush of wind as he left King's Cross Station and arrived in the living room of Godric's Hollow; his home.  
  



	24. Chapter 24: Reacquainted with Old Ways

Hello fellow Fan fiction readers!! It is a miracle, I have updated within the week. I just could not stop writing. It is getting close to the wedding and I know that you all can't wait. I figured that this would be a good place to end the chapter, as it is already very long. So I am completely shocked and speechless at the amount of reviews that you guys have sent in! Over 300!!!!!! I am not only sending cookies to all of you, but a pastry chef to prepare them! You guys rock! I am so glad that all of you are enjoying my story enough to let me know. I just want to deeply thank all you from the bottom of my heart! Just a little f.y.i., I tried a new style of writing. It's a little more descriptive and romantic. Let me know if you guys like it. Please keep reviewing and I will keep writing.  
  
IT.......IS.......SHOUT OUT TIME!!!!!  
  
Padfootlet – Oh Sirius, how could you! I can't believe he cheated on me, um I mean Faith. (laughs nervously) I must win him back, but how. I know! I will cook for him! A man can't resist the temptation of good food. And then after........well, I'll keep it PG and let it creep inside your mind and drive you slowly mad at the thoughts that would swirl around your head! Hmm...yes that sounds like a good plan. I must get cooking! Chocolate chip cookies don't fail me now!  
  
Jack Robinson – The mighty Mr. R! How are you darling! I hope all is well. I am glad that you liked my version of Mr. And Mrs. Potter. I hope that you continue to like them the more you read about them, as they will play a key role in the story. Talk to you next chapter!  
  
Kerrybear – Kerrybear!! Bouncing here and there and everywhere! (Gummibear Theme Song) That is going to be your new theme song. Your sad but happy comment made total sense to me because that is what I was going for. I really hope that you like Mr. And Mrs. Potter. I would feel nervous if I was Lily too. I hated meeting the parents of all my boyfriends. That one time was horrible. I'm just kidding. I hope that you are doing well and I hope to hear from you soon.  
  
Amanda- Hi what's going on? I'm so glad that you loved the chapter. I hope that you like this one as well, and I know that you are going to like the next couple of ones. Keep reading and letting me know what you think. I hope that everything is going well for you!  
  
Sammy Solo – Sammy, Sammy, Sammy! How are ya! The wedding is going to be in two chapters I think, I am hoping that Petunia's shower and some other surprises don't make the next chapter too long. But hey I am the writer so I can do what I want, right? I hope that you like this chapter, as we are getting closer to the wedding. Hope all is well with you! Talk to you next chapter.  
  
Courtney – Hey Court! I hope that you don't mind me calling you that. I'm so glad that you liked the last chapter. This one is kind of long, but I like it. I tried a new style of writing and I hope that you guys like it. Hope life is treating you good and I'll talk to you in the next chapter.  
  
Whitepaw- Hey, what's up! All I can say is that your review is the most entertaining (and slightly neurotic), one that I have ever read. But I think that I absolutely love you! (in a purely platonic way) It is absolutely hilarious that you are always hyper. I am usually always hyper, unless I am in a PMS mood, then watch out! Hahahhaa. But Pixie Stix and Fun Dip are awesome as well as eating sugar out of the box with a spoon. Hmm...is that why I have cellulite? (keeps eating sugar) I am so jealous that you live in Manhattan. I've never been to NYC, which is sad because I live in upstate New York. But hopefully this Christmas I will be able to visit and see the sights. I am a history major and that is why I tend to put in history of magic scenes in my story. I think that and D.A.D.A. would be my favorite classes. I am very sorry to hear about your grandpa. It really sucks when a grandparent passes. I love your bunny army. I may need to call upon them for future confrontations with Marvin. I'm trying to figure out what your name means. I can't think of anything. I'm thinking that it has to do with Lavender's rabbit, but I know that I am wrong. Oh, I better get going. Commander Bun Bun is threatening to spread rabbit pellets all over my new bed unless I post quickly! Farwell royal member and Countess of Fanfiction!  
  
Desolation Lily- Hey, thanks for the review. I'm glad that you like my story and I hope that you continue to let me know what you think about the next ones. Ciao!  
  
AnniePADFOOT- Hey! What's up! Redskins, I have not ever heard of them. I must find Redskins and try them. Must get sugar high and run around the neighborhood in my gym socks! I hate that Denny's Manager. The sad part is that I'm 22 and that 'manager' was like 19. Damn pepperoni face, booger nosed munchkin lover! But oh well, I went in there the other day and he was gone so Viva La Revolution against Denny's! Anyway, I hope that all is well and you are having some fun this summer. Talk to you next chapter! Ciao!  
  
Pdlegirl- Hey girl, what's going on? I had to put that bit of fluff in there. I remembered the first time I ever woke up in a boy's arms, I was 15 and it was junior prom. Gosh, he turned out to be a hole. But oh well lol. You totally caught me on the "put a quarter in it" phrase. I didn't even pay any attention to it. So for noticing, I am going to send you an extra large box of cookies and some pixie stixs. I hope that everything is going well for you! Byes.  
  
Nicole Kim- Hi! Thank you for reviewing my story. I am glad that you like it. I hope that you continue to read it and let me know what you think of the chapters.  
  
Julia- Hola Julia! I am so jealous that you are in London! What is it like? I bet it is amazing. I want to go there so badly. Hopefully in the future. I hope that you find "The Notebook" by Nicholas Sparks. It is such a wonderful and romantic book. They just made a motion picture about it and it is equally as wonderful. I'm just going to give you a valuable piece of advice. Watch out for those French boys. They have grabby hands, if you know what I mean. (I dated one and my family is partly French) Write me quick, I'm dying to find out all about London! Hasta luego!  
  
LoonyLupin2010- Hey! I am so glad that you like my story. To answer your question, I usually try and update once a week, but sometimes it is longer. It depends on my work schedule and if I actually want to stop being a hermit and go out and have some fun. But I promise I will try to update quickly. I hope that you like the next chapter!  
  
Kittyofwonder- Hey Girl! What's going on? I must say that your love for Marvin slightly disturbs me. If you really want to chain yourself up and eat the autumn leaves, I can't stop you. (Yes it did sound poetic) Hmm...what is going to happen to Marvin? I don't know. Mwuahahahahha!  
  
Charmed girl33- Hey girl, what's going on? You really had to dress up as a cartoon character? That is awesome! That is not too horrible. I think I would have some fun with it. Hmmm....what would I be? Maybe a powerpuff girl or velma from Scooby doo? I'd have to think about that. You skipped 7th grade? You must be really intelligent. Now I am nervous that my writing isn't good enough. Oh god, what have I done?!!! Anyways, I hope that school isn't getting you down too bad and that your nasty teachers aren't being homework-nazi's! Take it easy and stay cool! Ciao!  
  
Nonymous- Your compliments were so nice! Thank you so much for liking my story and my characters. I love Faith and Liz; Faith especially because she is an extreme version of myself. But I hope that you continue to read my story and review it. Hopefully I'll talk to you in the next chapter. Ciao!  
  
Luthein- Hey girl! What's going on? See how fast I updated for you. I'm so glad that you like the chapter. The bed moving thing is something actually happened to me. I was dating this guy and we fell asleep watching a movie. I woke up a few hours later and I thought that I was home and that the bed was moving. You know when you feel so relaxed that your body moving gives the illusion that the bed it moving? Yeah, I know. I'm a freak. But anyway. I hope that you like this chapter and I can't wait to read what you think of it! Adios!  
  
The Continuing Saga of Marvin  
  
STEPHANIE: (enters the room) Samantha? (looks around and finds the chair empty and the straps gnawed through) MARVIN: HEHEHEHEHHEHE!! STEPHANIE: (looks up at the ceiling to find Marvin hanging upside down like a cat) Um, Samantha, how did you get up there? MARVIN: Oh you think that you are so funny don't you Peter Rabbit! You had me confused for a while, but now I am the one that is going to steal from the land of lollypops! STEPHANIE: (looks confused and a little frightened) Er, okay? Samantha, why don't you come down here and have a seat in this chair. (Pats the chair) MARVIN: NOOOOO!!!!! (clings to the ceiling even more) You won't get me down there again. That man! That crazy, big haired, sequence wearing man! He KNOWS!!! STEPHANIE: (looks at Marvin like he is crazy) Er, right. MARVIN: He told me the truth! You are trying to get me to believe I am a woman! But I am not a woman. OH NO MONKEY PANTS! I am a man! STEPHANIE: Okay, I guess the jig is up on that one. It took you long enough to figure out that you were. I thought that one trip to the bathroom would make you realize that one in a hurry, but I was wrong. MARVIN: AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!HOW THE CRAZINESS FEELS THE LOINS OF THE HEADMASTER'S DOUGHNUT IS LIKE TO FEEL THE WIND OF THE TREES ON THE MOON WITH JOHN STAMOS PLUCKING A CHICKEN IN A BUNNY SUIT. Stephanie: (Looking very frightened and staring to back away towards the door) Um, sure, okay, Marvin. MARVIN: That's right! I am MARVIN! Ruler of the house and head puma of the puma's. You are to bow to me!! Hahahahahhhahaha!! STEPHANIE: Oh no!! ( runs out of the room and locks the door) MARVIN: (heard screaming behind the door) I AM BACK!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!! I AM BACK AND THE WORLD OF HARRY POTTER IS MINE!!!  
  
Chapter 24: Reacquainted with Old Ways  
  
Lily apparated onto the familiar front steps of her house. The house was covered in a blanket of snow and little puffs of smoke floated into the air with each exhalation of Lily's breath. She stared at the front door for a moment. The nervousness that rested in the pit of her stomach just moments before when meeting James's parents was replaced with a new feeling. Her heart was filled with a pang of loss as the image of James's smiling face when she left him resurfaced into the foremost of her thoughts. Lily took a deep breath and unconsciously read the sign on the door that had hung there for as long as she could remember. Faded painted flowers of blues, purples and pinks surrounded the bold gold letters, 'God Bless This House'. Lily's owl, Grace, hooted softly next to her as if encouraging her to enter the house. Lily closed her eyes and with a deep breath opened the door. The warm fragrances of vanilla and cleaning cleanser filled her nostrils; welcoming her home as if she had been on a long journey. She missed these smells as they were a symbol of her childhood and one of the most comforting to her in the world. No lights were on in the house but they weren't needed as the sun illuminated the rooms; bouncing its rays off the walls and into even the most darkest of corners. She could tell that her mother had just vacuumed by the parallel wheel roads in the beige carpet. From the living room to the left Lily could hear the sounds of a soap opera flowing through out the house.  
  
"Hello!" called Lily in a cheery voice out into the empty air.  
  
She picked up her trunk and pushed it into the house. She set Grace's cage down on the ground next to it and opened it to let her out. She removed her coat and laid it on top of it. She heard the quickened footsteps of someone approaching from the kitchen. A moment later, her mother appeared. She was a thin woman with thick blonde hair, which was pulled up on both sides. Her mouth was thin and resembled that of Petunia's. Her eyes were the same shape as Lily's and they both shared the beautiful emerald eyes that had been passed down in each generation in her family.  
  
"Lily! I was hoping that was you when I heard the door open," beamed Lily's mother as she crossed the hallway and embraced her daughter. Lily took in the smell of her mother's perfume. She had worn the same perfume for most of her life and it always comforted Lily when she would hug her mother.  
  
"How are you dear?" Lily pulled away and her mother beamed down at her as she held Lily's arms in her hands.  
  
"I am excellent," smiled Lily. "How are you?"  
  
"Just fine, dear, fine." She looked proudly into Lily's eyes and pulled her into another hug. "It is good to have you home," she whispered into her ear. "Come, how about a spot of tea?" Lily smiled and nodded and followed her mother into the kitchen.  
  
"You repainted it?" said Lily as she entered her kitchen in awe.  
  
"Yes, your father and I decided that it needed painting and since Petunia is getting married we figured that there is no time like the present." She had her back to Lily as she spoke, reaching inside one of the cupboards to pull out two china cups and a decorated tin containing tea leaves. "Do you like it?"  
  
"It is beautiful," said Lily honestly as she walked over to the teakettle. "Is the stove on?"  
  
"No, but it should only take a moment. That kettle heats up relatively quick." Lily's mother put the cups down and walked over to the stove to turn it on.  
  
"No need, mum," said Lily, reaching inside her jeans pocket for her wand. The red light hit the pot and instantly made it look as if it was glowing. The kettle whistled and, satisfied, Lily put her wand back inside her pocket.  
  
"I'm still not used to you doing that," said her mother in amazement. She turned back to the cups and placed several tea leaves inside them. "So tell me everything that has been happening with you?"  
  
"Um, where do I start," said Lily reaching inside the refrigerator for some cream. "I've been really busy."  
  
"I figured as much and the reason why your letters are so short and sporadic lately," said Lily's mother pouring water into the cups. Lily felt a twinge of guilt in her heart at the thought of not writing her parents as much as she probably should.  
  
"I really am. I did not know that my Head duties would be so time consuming and all of the homework is unbelievable this year," said Lily, grabbing the sugar bowl and placing it on the table next to the creamer. "It is so unreal! I barely have time to sleep and eat, let alone do anything else." Lily took a seat at the kitchen table and waited for her mother to join her. Grace flew into the kitchen and landed on the back of one of the chairs in between them. Her mother gave Grace a gentle welcoming stroke on her back. "But over all I am really enjoying this year."  
  
"How are Elizabeth and Faith?" asked her mother as she placed the cup in front of Lily and sat down in her chair opposite her daughter.  
  
"They are doing really well," said Lily pouring creamer into her cup. "Faith might be going into an advanced Auror program when she graduates. So that means that she would be moving here permanently."  
  
"Is that good or bad?" asked Lily's mother, stirring her tea casually.  
  
"A little of both," said Lily adding sugar. "Good that she is moving here. I'm glad that she will be closer and that we can see each other. And I know that she is happy about it because it is something she has always wanted to do. But the job that she is going into is dangerous. So that is the only bad thing."  
  
"That doesn't surprise me at all. She has a knack for danger and I think she can handle what she encounters. Does she have a boyfriend?" asked Lily's mother, taking a sip of her tea and holding it close to her face as she rested her elbows on the table. Lily nodded as she took a sip of her tea. Her mother smiled at her mischievously. "What's he like? Knowing Faith he must be something uniquely different."  
  
"Sirius?" Lily looked at the ceiling, searching for words. After a moment Lily spoke with a smile. "I guess he is perfect for her. You know how she is and he can actually semi-control her and he knows how to get her out of her deepest, darkest moods. I think they are good for each other, although she will never admit it." Lily's mother laughed lightly to herself.  
  
"And Elizabeth? How is she doing these days?" inquired her mother as she took another sip of tea.  
  
"Liz is probably doing the best out of all of us. She applied to Healer College and is waiting to hear back from them soon. I know that she will get in. She is so smart at stuff like that. And she is dating a very nice boy named Remus Lupin," finished Lily as she took another sip of her tea. She reached into the bowl and added a touch for sugar.  
  
"That name sounds familiar?" said Lily's mother to herself more than to Lily. "Where have I heard that name before?"  
  
"He is in the same house as me. He was my fellow Prefect for the last two years," said Lily simply. "I thought that he was going to be Head Boy."  
  
"He isn't?" asked Lily's mother curiously. Lily shook her head.  
  
"No, James Potter is," said Lily casually.  
  
"Oh, who is James Potter?" asked her mother; a grin spread across her face. "I think I have heard that name before too."  
  
Lily took an extra long sip of tea. She had mentioned James before at her house, but it was most likely when she was talking to Faith or Liz about him. Anyway, the things she had said had not been very nice and it was going to be difficult to explain how she ended up dating this boy. Perhaps that was why she had not told her parents about James. Another reason that nested in the back of her brain was that she didn't want her father to freak out on her about having a serious boyfriend at age seventeen. Plus she knew that if she told her mother about James that she would tell her father and then Lily would be subject to a discussion that she really didn't want. But Lily realized that the time had come for her to tell her parents about him. After all, they were going to meet him at the wedding and she wanted to make it a little easier on James when he finally did meet her parents.  
  
"He is the Head Boy of the school and he is in my house," said Lily putting down her tea. "He is captain of the house's Quidditch team. It is a game on broomsticks that is sort of equivalent to football here," said Lily at the puzzled expression on her mothers face. "He is very talented and extremely intelligent." Lily smiled despite her best efforts to keep a serious face. "He makes me laugh hysterically when we patrol together and he is very good looking." Lily blushed and looked at her tea. When she raised her eyes to look at her mother, she was a bit surprised to see her smiling knowingly at her.  
  
"So this is the reason for the glow and the absence of letters." She put down her tea cup and gave Lily a warm smile. Lily grinned in response. "I figured as much." All though her mother was not a witch, Lily often thought that there was a little bit of a witchy sixth sense about her. She had a way of reading people and knowing exactly what was going on by the way they acted.  
  
"He truly is wonderful, mum," said Lily quietly. Lily's mother searched her eyes and when she spoke it was in a soft whisper.  
  
"I'm sure he is." They smiled at each other and both took another sip of their teas. "So when do I meet him?"  
  
"Um, he is, er, coming to Petunia's wedding as my date," said Lily nervously. Lily expected her mother to protest or to tell her to uninvite him. But instead she smiled at her from behind her tea cup.  
  
"That should be interesting," she said. Lily swore as she looked into the eyes that were so similar to her own, that a twinkle lingered behind them.  
  
James looked around his living room, glad to finally be back home. Everything looked exactly the same as it had when he left only four months earlier. As he stood there, taking in everything that he may have forgotten, he heard voices from inside the kitchen. He strolled in to find Sirius and his father at the kitchen table and his mother setting down a try of sandwiches.  
  
"Ah, there he is," said his mother happily. "Did you see Lily off, dear?"  
  
"Yeah," said James, seeing the image of Lily's smiling face before she apparated inside his mind's eye.  
  
"She is a very lovely young lady," said Mrs. Potter fondly. James grinned broadly at his mother.  
  
"Did you finish saying your goodbyes and making a sick bloody mess of yourself," asked Sirius, grabbing a sandwich off the plate and looking at James mischievously.  
  
"You're one to talk, mate," smirked James as he took a seat next to his father at the round kitchen table and helped himself to a sandwich. "The way you and Ravenwood said goodbye made people on the next train sick."  
  
"Who is Ravenwood?" asked Mr. Potter, laughing slightly at the two boys.  
  
"His girlfriend," said James, shoving a corner of the sandwich into his mouth.  
  
"You have a girlfriend, Sirius?" asked Mrs. Potter, raising her wand and summoning four butterbeers from the cupboard. Sirius smirked at her through a mouthful of food. "That doesn't surprise me at all. Well, what is she like? Is she like Lily?"  
  
"Not really," said Sirius once he had swallowed. "However, she is Lily's best mate."  
  
"Interesting. Well then, by the looks of Lily she must be pretty?" asked Mrs. Potter curiously.  
  
"Yeah," said Sirius, taking another bite of his sandwich. "She's all right I guess. For now anyway."  
  
"Come off it mate," smirked James. "Don't listen to him. He is hardly ever separated from her. She says jump and he's already on the roof before she can finish." Mr. Potter laughed and shook his head.  
  
"You, mate, are one to talk," grinned Sirius. "She has you wrapped around her wand." James shrugged and took another bite of his sandwich.  
  
"Does this remind you of anything?" smiled Mrs. Potter across the table to her husband.  
  
"It sounds vaguely familiar to me, Allie," grinned Mr. Potter as he reached out for her hand. She took it and he squeezed it lovingly. They smiled warmly at each other as they gazed for a moment into each other's eyes; sharing a memory that only the two of them seemed to possess.  
  
"Come on you two! We are trying to eat here," said James in mock tones of disgust. Mr. Potter gave his wife's hand another loving squeeze and let their hands drift back to their plates.  
  
"Are Remus and Peter coming by later?" asked Mrs. Potter, picking up her sandwich again.  
  
"Nah. But they'll be by in a few days for a visit," said James. "We have planning to do for the party." James and Sirius exchanged smirks.  
  
"As long as you don't go blowing up the house or any of the guests," said Mr. Potter in a fatherly tone. "Just remember that these are your mother and mine's friends."  
  
"Speaking of your friends," said Sirius abruptly. "You better tell them to start practicing now because we have half our team coming."  
  
"I know that I can speak for them when I say that we are not intimidated by your teammates. You are still going to lose Mr. Black," said Mr. Potter with the same mischievous spirit that he passed down to James, glittering in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah well, you haven't met Faith and Liz and they are pretty good," said Sirius humorously playing along.  
  
"Who are they dear?" asked Mrs. Potter, taking a sip of her butterbeer.  
  
"Faith is Sirius's girlfriend and Liz is Remus's girlfriend and they are pretty good dad," said James, through a mouthful of food.  
  
"Remus has a girlfriend?" asked Mrs. Potter. James and Sirius nodded and shoved the rest of their sandwiches into their mouths and both grabbed for another one. "So I'll get to meet them at the party then?"  
  
"Yeah, they are coming," said James.  
  
"Will we be meeting them before the party?" asked Mrs. Potter, dabbing her mouth with a napkin.  
  
"Probably not," said James casually. "Liz lives in the South near the English Channel and Faith lives in the States."  
  
"Your girl is American?" asked Mr. Potter, looking at Sirius. Sirius nodded his head, as his mouth was too full to speak.  
  
"Good luck, mate," grinned Mr. Potter with a slight laugh.  
  
"William, hush," laughed Mrs. Potter at her husband.  
  
Lily finished her tea with her mother and made her way up to her room to unpack her trunk. The first time that she walked into her room after being away for so long always felt strange. Although her room was kept just the way that she had left it, it had the feeling that it had not been occupied for a long time. The purple walls still proudly held pictures of family and friends, a Gryffindor banner, a few posters of her favorite bands from over the years and two shelves filled with her books from Hogwarts and other novels she had acquired over time. Her twin size bed was still covered in the purple, yellow and blue flowered bedspread that she had had since she was eleven. In the corner of her room stood the small white wicker vanity that her parents had given her for her sixteenth birthday. Lily smiled to herself and pushed her trunk inside the room. As if on cue, Grace glided into the room and rested on top of her dresser. She closed the door behind her and opened the trunk. She hung up her school robes and other garments in the closet. She kept her books inside the trunk but took out three pieces of parchment and her favorite quill. She sat down at her vanity and began to write similar letters to James, Faith and Liz. As soon as she was done, she tied them to Grace's leg.  
  
"Want some exercise?" asked Lily patting her on the head. The howl hooted softly at her as she looked up with great gleaming eyes. "Take them to James, Liz and Faith and be careful."  
  
She petted the owl lovingly. Grace gently nipped her finger to tell Lily that she understood and set out immediately. Lily felt a sudden sadness as she saw her friend fly out into the afternoon sky. Lily kept herself busy over the next few hours by reacquainting herself with muggle life. Even though Lily had lived as a muggle for most of her life, living at Hogwarts and using magic for every little thing quickly became routine. Of course she was of legal age now to use magic at her desire, but she knew that it made her mother and father a bit uncomfortable so she tried to keep its use to a minimum. Plus for the days and events leading up to Petunia's wedding, she would have to keep her magic usage down to a bare minimum in front of her extended family and guests.  
  
A little after five in the evening Lily heard a car pull up into the drive and a car door slamming shut. A few seconds later the door opened and two voices drifted up the stairs. Lily felt a sudden rush of joy as she leapt from her bed, where she was watching television and bounded down the stairs.  
  
"Daddy!" shouted Lily as she practically ran towards him to give him a hug.  
  
Her father was a tall man and he was in rather good shape; lean from years of manual labor. Except for a few lines in the creases of his brown eyes and some visible thinning of his red hair, Lily often thought of how young her looked for his age. Lily had always had a close and special relationship with her father ever since she was born. Lily had always regarded her father as a wise man and often looked to him for pieces of advice. She had always felt that he was constantly proud of her accomplishments. He was the first person to be excited for her when she received her letter to Hogwarts. Every holiday break he would ask her to fill him in on what she was learning. As of late, he even asked her to perform some of the things that she had learned. He was very interested in her subjects and often she would catch him gazing through her books in the evening, by the fire or outside on the patio. Even though he said that he did not favor one daughter over the other, Lily always felt that he favored her a little more than Petunia. Lily had always felt that she was his pride and joy and secretly she loved it.  
  
"My Lily flower! How are you dear?" said her father as he embraced his daughter.  
  
"Wonderful! How are you?" asked Lily as she pulled away, but not before kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"Excellent now that I am home. How was the train ride in? Everything good I hope?" said Mr. Evans. Lily nodded.  
  
"Hello, John," greeted Mrs. Evans warmly as she emerged from the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron.  
  
"Hello, Evie," smiled Mr. Evans as he gave his wife a kiss.  
  
"Dinner is almost ready. Lily come and give me a hand," said Mrs. Evans.  
  
"Where is Petunia this evening?" asked Mr. Evans, setting down his toolbox and following the girls into the kitchen.  
  
"Having dinner at the Dursley's. She'll be home a little later," said Mrs. Evans as she walked over to the stove and stirred the contents inside the pot.  
  
Mr. Evans gave a soft grunt but said nothing more. Lily caught his eye and laughed silently to herself. She knew that, like herself, her father was not fond of Petunia's fiancée. Lily remembered that right after they had all met him for the first time, her father commented that he was a pompous bag of hot air that should be sent into the atmosphere to be popped. Lily's mother however, felt that he was a decent man with a good sense of goals and ambition. She did not approve of either Lily or John to poke fun at him and this feeling had only deepened since Petunia announced her engagement. Lily felt that it was best just to keep her feelings to herself or with her father when her mother was out of earshot.  
  
Dinner that night was one the most delightful ones that Lily had ever spent with her parents. Both her parents wanted to know everything that was happening with her studies and her other life away from home. Lily was quite embarrassed when her mother mentioned the fact that Lily had a boyfriend to her father. He was quiet for a moment and looked at Lily skeptically. Her stomach clenched as she looked into her father's brown eyes. She had never had a serious boyfriend before and honestly she didn't know how he was going to take it. She breathed a slight sigh of relief when he smiled and said that he would like to 'meet this boy.' She told him that he would be attending the wedding as her date and her father nodded solemnly.  
  
After dinner Lily helped her mother clean the dishes and then both of them joined John in the living room. It had been so long since Lily watched television. It felt almost unnatural not to be sitting behind a mountain of books or practicing new spells for classes the next day. She smiled to herself as she watched from the floor as her mom and dad laugh at the television. She had missed her parents more than she knew. It was nice to be sitting there with them, enjoying each other's company but not having to constantly make conversation. Silence was a gift that only years of comfort could bring. Just as the show was ending, signaling that it was almost nine o'clock at night, Lily heard a key turning the lock, followed by the sound of the front door opening. She closed her eyes for a moment as dread filled her body. A few seconds later Petunia stood in the doorway leading into the living room.  
  
"Petunia, dear, how was dinner?" asked her mother cheerfully from the couch.  
  
"Absolutely delightful," said Petunia. Her eyes wandered over to Lily and the familiar stony expression, that usually warranted her welcome, began to take shape. "When did you get home?"  
  
"This afternoon. And it's wonderful to see you too," said Lily as she rolled her eyes and gave her attention once again to the television.  
  
"So tell me everything that happened," said her mother, patting the open cushion next to her for Petunia to sit on. She walked over and regally placed herself down next to her mother.  
  
"Well, everyone is very excited about the shower on Sunday. Mrs. Dursley said that she has everything on her end ready. Vernon is absolutely ecstatic about it too. I just hope that everything goes smoothly." Although Lily had her back to her, she feel her sister's eyes on the back of her head, burning into her. "Vernon is signing the lease on the apartment on Wednesday. It is in such a wonderful neighborhood. We hope that we get a lot of nice things, because we are going to have so much space to fill in that place."  
  
"It is a very nice apartment and relatively close to here which is nice," said her mother fondly. "Oh Petunia, I can't believe my eldest daughter is getting married!" Lily made a slight retching noise to herself as she rolled her eyes. She really didn't feel like lying there and having to listen to her mother fuss over the wedding. She got up off the floor and headed towards the doorway. "Lily where are you going, dear?" asked her mother concerned.  
  
"Um, I forgot that I need to write to Liz and Faith," lied Lily with a pleasant smile.  
  
"Oh, all right then," said her mother; a shadow of disappointment in her expression. "Just make sure that you are ready to go around 10 tomorrow morning."  
  
"For what?" asked Lily, dreading the answer.  
  
"We have to go and grab things for the shower on Sunday. We have a lot to do so make sure you are ready."  
  
"Will do," said Lily, forcing a small smile.  
  
She turned from the room and headed up the stairs. It was still too early to go to bed, but Lily didn't feel like staying down there and listening to Petunia. She didn't exactly hate her sister, but she wasn't exactly fond of her either. Although her mother tried her best to keep the sisters close, it was the fact that Petunia considered Lily abnormal that continuously drove them apart. Lily reached the top of the stairs and headed into her room. She shut the door behind her and flicked on the light. She crossed over to the television and flicked it on. As she lay on her bed, half watching the television, she realized how alone she felt.  
  
"Come on mate, you can do better than that!" shouted James as he and Sirius raced around on their brooms through snow covered wooded back yard.  
  
"Just worry about yourself and trying not to catch a mouth full of bark all right," yelled Sirius as he ducked out the way of a stray branch. The boys raced through the forest at great speed.  
  
"It feels so good to be back home!" shouted James as they boys jerked their brooms up toward the sky and burst out into the openness.  
  
Sirius nodded and together they speed above the trees and back towards the house. The sun was beginning to set lower into the sky. The dim light cast a peaceful but eerie shadow over the snow covered ground. James suddenly realized that they had been out there for almost two hours. As they approached the house, James could see lights on in various parts of the house. He figured that his mother was probably close to finishing dinner. As the boys circled around the house he could see his father bent over some paperwork in the den. They landed by the back entrance and slipped off their brooms.  
  
"Nothing like a little flying to welcome in vacation," remarked Sirius as he flung his broom over his shoulder. James nodded in agreement and opened the kitchen door. Just as he predicted, his mother was finishing up dinner.  
  
"Smells good. What are we having tonight?" asked James, looking into the nearest pot.  
  
"Let's see, um, baked rat with cornbread stuffing, blood blister potatoes and frog legs," grinned his mother mischievously.  
  
"Well I never said that you were a wonderful cook," smirked Sirius. Mrs. Potter laughed.  
  
"Go get ready you two. Oh and grab your father!" called Mrs. Potter as the boys raced each other out of the kitchen and up the stairs to their rooms.  
  
"Ha!" laughed Sirius as he triumphantly reached his room first. "You may be faster than me on a broomstick, but on foot you can not win Mr. Potter!" Sirius ran inside his room.  
  
"It's only because your room is closer to the stairs than mine, mate," grinned James as he entered his room. He pointed his wand at the lanterns inside and immediately the room was illuminated. James jumped slightly as he turned towards the window. To his surprise, he wasn't alone in the room. A beautiful owl sat on his window sill, looking at him through great big black eyes. His nerves disappeared as he recognized it as Lily's owl, Grace.  
  
"Why hello there," greeted James as he set down his broom and removed his jacket. The owl hooted softly in response. He walked over to the owl. There were three letters tied to her leg, but immediately James spotted his and removed it from her tiny leg. He walked over to his desk and opened the second drawer to pull out some owl treats.  
  
"There you go, Madame, and give my love to Lily," said James as he lowered the palm of his hand to her face. She ate the treats quickly and gently nipped him in gratitude. Just as swiftly as she had appeared, she was gone.  
  
"Are you ready to go and stuff our faces......what's that?" asked Sirius as he entered into James's room.  
  
"A letter from Lily," said James as he stared at the black ink that eloquently scrawled his name.  
  
"Do you want me to give you a minute?" asked Sirius in tones of mock- concern.  
  
"Do you mind?" asked James looking at him above his glasses. Sirius laughed and turned to leave the room.  
  
"Dear James, I miss you so much. I can't wait to have your powerful lips pressed against mine again," said Sirius in a girly voice as he exited the room. "Let me count the ways that you make me feel like the luckiest woman on earth, one.....two....thrrreeee......" Sirius's voice faded as he walked down the stairs.  
  
James laughed despite himself. He flipped the envelope over and eagerly took out the piece of parchment. He unfolded it and found that oddly enough, his hands were shaking slightly.  
  
Dear James,  
  
It feels so strange to be writing to you. I am so used to being able to see you every day that writing just feels aberrant. Well, I got home safe and I am assuming that you did as well. Your parents were very nice and I am looking forward to seeing them again on New Year's Eve. Even though it was a very mean trick of you to spring that upon me. But I guess I will forgive you since you have yet to meet my family. I hope that you are enjoying your holiday thus far. It feels so odd to be back home. When I walked into my room this afternoon, it didn't even feel like it was my room. I guess that Hogwarts has become more of a home to me over the past few years than my own home has. I do hope that you and Sirius are staying out of trouble and not causing too much of a fuss for your parents. But if you both get bored please come and save me for a little while. I would be absolutely thrilled to see you again and hopefully get to spend some time quality time with you. I miss you desperately and I am counting the days until we can finally see each other again. All my love, Lily  
  
James read the letter over twice. Had she really meant what she said or was he just imaging the words. Was she really missing him right at that moment? James closed his eyes and tried to picture her writing the letter. Her beautiful red hair was probably adorned around her face as she bent over the table to write. He bet that she probably had one side tucked behind her ear as she always did when her hair was down and she was writing. His mother's voice, calling him to dinner, called him back to reality. James folded the letter and placed it back inside the envelope. He laid it on top of his desk. As he walked out of the room he made a mental note of writing her back after dinner.  
  
"So, how is the lovely Miss Evans," asked Sirius with a plateful of food sitting in front of him. "Has the last few hours been terribly lonely for her without you there?"  
  
"Stuff it you git," grinned James, trying not to let Sirius's words make him blush.  
  
"Lily wrote you a letter already?" asked Mrs. Potter, sipping on a glass of red wine. James nodded his head. Mrs. Potter gave a slight smile and raised her eyebrows at her husband but said nothing. James ignored this and continued eating.  
  
Dinner was very pleasant. James was glad to be home again. He had missed his parents a lot over the past few months. James felt that he was rather lucky to even be sitting and enjoying a meal with his parents considering the state of the wizarding world these days. After dinner, James and Sirius went into the den to play a game of chess. Sirius and James had a tradition of starting a tournament every holiday. It did not end until the last day of vacation. The person who had the most wins was declared the winner and the loser had to either pay or give up something that they had bet on. This holiday they had bet upon two bags of dung bombs, a set of gobstones and five galleons. The bets always started out as being nothing big, but both of them new that with each loss or win, the stakes would get higher and more ridiculous.  
  
After five games and three losses, James decided to turn in. He said goodnight to his parents and Sirius followed him up the stairs as well. Both boys entered their separate rooms and James found the peace and quiet very relaxing. He sat down at his desk and reread the letter that Lily sent him once more. He pulled out a piece of parchment and began to write her back. When he was finished, he sealed it inside an envelope. He scrawled her name on the cover and left it on his desk. He figured that he would send it tomorrow, as it was well past ten o'clock at night and he didn't want to send a letter now. It was a common rule among the wizarding world lately that you only sent owls in the daytime because it was easier for Death Eaters to intercept them at night. James undressed and put on a pair of comfortable pajamas. He crawled into his bed and allowed some time for his body to become familiar once more to his own bed. As he lay there, all he could think about was Lily standing on the platform after their kiss goodbye. It did not seem possible that it had been the same day. Then his mind wandered to the other night. It had felt wonderful to wake up with Lily in his arms. As sleep transported him to another world, James felt his arms wrap tight around the pillow as Lily's face danced in his mind.   
  
Today's chapter was brought to you by the letter R and the number 14. Stay tuned for Martha Stewarts neighborhood with special guests Tom Arnold and the guy who plays the janitor on Scrubs. They are going to make bunt cake! Mmmmmm, delicious and exciting! 


	25. Chapter 25: Bridal Shower and Dinner wit...

Hola, Good Day, Bonjour, Hallo, Ciao, Aloha, Hei and Hello to all of my fanfiction readers! Now I know that it has been a really, really, really long time since I updated. But I wanted to let you know that I have good reasons. Just like in my story, I had to be a participant in a wedding of my own. Then I went on vacation and I took a nice little break before college I had to go back to work and college starting. Lastly, I was just too lazy to sit down and write the story and preferred to go watch American Professional Football players (The Buffalo Bills to any U.S. fans) practice at my college and be a normal young woman and go out and have some F.U.N. So I am sorry if I inconvienced anyone and I'm sure that you will let me know if I have, but don't be mad at me for today I have updated and the world is rejoicing. And just to make sure that there are no sour grapes, I have combined two chapters into one. I was seriously contemplating posting them as separate chapters so you all would have something to read last week and this week, but I decided (with pressure from a certain puma) that it would be more fun to post all twenty-five pages of the story and make an extra long chapter for your reading pleasure.

Now, here are some quick shout-outs. (I just wanted to let you know that if anyone wants me to email them from my home email address to notify them when the new chapter is up, please ask me to check out your email through fanfiction or if you are unafraid, drop it into your review.)

AnniePADFOOT- I completely forgot that it was winter in Australia right now. Well, I hope that your winter is going splendidly and hopefully your winters are not as dull and cold as mine are up here in N.Y. I wanted to let you know that I have found a new candy love in my life. Carmel filled Hershey kisses. They are so addicting, you have to try them if you haven't already. Toodles!!

Desolation Lily – I chose the letter R and the number 14 because R is for monkey and 14 is for the number of toes that I have. Just to let you know, there are a lot more Lily and James together scenes in this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it.

Pdlegirl- I'm really glad that you liked the last chapter. I hope that you like this one just as much since it is so bloody long! Hmm....my limit on pixie stixs? I think my friend and I each did twenty once when we were in high school. We bounced off the wall for hours. That was the best game of slapjack I ever played. But needless to say, I have grown out of pixie stixs and gone straight to snorting Splenda in the morning. (Just kidding) What is your limit for fun dips? Mine is three of the tri-flavored packs in one day.

cquill13- I am so sorry that I didn't email you! I have added you to my list and I will email you when I send out the email notifications after this is finished! However, I have to say that I was quite upset that you sent your evil orange tick tacks on me since I took to long to update. They were very mean and I didn't appreciate the orange glow that they left on me after they poked me to death. It was a good thing that my tick tack eating mutated sea bass got to them before the could inflict real damage. Mwwhahhahaaa.

flyingwind33- Hey girlfriend what's up? I am sorry that you didn't like that Lily and James were not together in this chapter. To make amends I promise that they are together in this chapter and the next chapter, so don't worry. I hope that everything is going all right in the Phils. and that you are not staying up too late with homework. But if you need a break, feel free to read and re-read the chapter. Talk to you later. Stay cool.

Padfootlet- All right, all right. We can share Sirius. But I am only sharing him with you! I am a jealous girlfriend and I think that I am all right with sharing him with you. So you may come over and have some cookies. But I just wanted to let you know that while you were tee-peeing the Slytherin common room, he snuck out and has been on vacation with me for the past week. Let me just say that he is a terrific salsa dancer.

Sammy Solo- Sammy, Sammy, Sammy!! Hey girl what's up? Okay, I'm going to shout out as I re-read your review. I'm glad that you liked the descriptions. I didn't use as many in this chapter because it was too long, just to warn you. The writing was a little to formal, but I know some British people and they are kind of formal, unlike us Americans (just kidding) But I did use a less formal style in this like the other chapters. Hehehe, did you see the foreshadowing or are you just looking too hard. Maybe there is but maybe there isn't any. I guess you will have to see, mwwwuuhahahahhaa! I think it's great that you started your own story. I promise that I will take a gander at it. Stay cool! TTFN.

devil-aimee- Hey what's up! I hope that you are enjoying the end of your term and that you aren't getting into too much trouble. I am so glad to meet a fellow Fraggle Rock lover! I love Fraggle Rock and I wish they would bring it back or put it on DVD! I just bought some of the old Muppet Show episodes. They are little more adult than I remember, but funny just the same. Hey, since you seem to be a child of the '80's, do you remember He-Man and She-Ra? Have fun on your holiday!

LoonyLupin2010- Hey, I'm glad that you like the last chapter. Hopefully you'll like this one even more. Please let me know what you think about it. TTFN.

Courtney- Hey Court! What's going on? Nothing too much here. Just enjoying my time off of work and school. My cousin got married two weeks ago and the wedding was alright. A typical wedding; fluffy, regal and boring for my taste. I bought a set of drums and I am learning to play them. I tell you, nothing is a better stress reliever than beating on drums and being as loud as you want. Well anyway, I hope life isn't too boring for you and that you are having some fun this summer. Talk to you later.

Kittyofwonder – Your question cracked me up. Who is Tom Arnold? That is the point lol. He is a worthless, no talent actor that no one has ever heard off. But anyway, I took your advice and skipped most of the pointless shopping and crap like that. However, I do have an issue with you over your love for Marvin. I am a little disturbed by it and I hope that you will see him for what he truly is. An evil, diabolical monster. But anyway, I hope that you like the chapter. Toodles.

Whitepaw- Thank you for calling off Commander Bun-Bun. My bed is pellet free and I am sleeping better, not mention not as smelly, than I was before. The coffee thing is hilarious! I work at a restaurant and I had this awful guy at one of my tables. After the twentieth time in a row he made me run for him, I got angry and spit in his soda. It was one of the best moments of my life when I cleared away the empty drink glass. I've always been told that I am feisty for my age too. It isn't a bad thing; it just means that you won't take any crap. Don't let people knock it out of you. I truly believe with you that Americans are wonderful and everyone wants to be like us. That is why the world hates us. But that's another discussion. I really like your animagus name. I don't know what I would be if I was one. Probably a tiger or something because I am very feisty and temperamental. That's a good question to ponder; I think I will for a while. TTFN Empress of all Bunnies.

Luthein- Your bunt cake is on the way! Look for it in the mail on Wednesday.

blueviolinist33- Ahh, taking short cuts eh? Reviewing two chapters at once eh? I see how it is. Think you are busy at school with homework and stuff eh? Well it's all right I guess. To answer your questions. Faith is purely American. She was born in the U.S. but her family was transferred to the U.K. when she was baby. She lived there in England with her family until she was 13. Then her family moved back but she was allowed to continue school at Hogwarts. She has a very slight British accent that can be heard on some words, but mostly she talks like an American. You'll see how Faith is doing in this chapter. I'm so glad that you like her, since she is my favorite character. Hope everything is going well with you. Talk to you later.

Attackofthemarblesnatchers- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAAAA HAAAA!!!!!!

sweetness0984- Oh, stop giving me compliments or my head will swell. Well, you can give me them if you want too, hehehe. But honestly, thank you for the review it really made me feel good. Of course I am going to add you to the shout outs! Why wouldn't I? And don't worry, I don't plan to stop writing this story. Unless something happens to me (knock on wood). Talk to you later.

Amanda – Hey girl, what's going on? I'm glad that you liked the last chapter. But I know that you will like this one even better! Will the Marauder's show up? Well we know that one of them will for certain. Talk to you later!

Phoenxarrw – Hmmm, a food fight. That is a brilliant idea. I wonder if I could fit it in somehow. Maybe the wedding? I need to think about that one. Anyway, I am glad that you like this story. I hope that you like this extra long chapter as well. Talk to you next chapter.

charmed girl33- Hey girl, what's going on? I think that it is wonderful that you are smart enough to be accelerated. I am a teacher and I know gifted students when I see them. That is something to be very proud of, heck I am proud of you and I hardly know you. Well, keep up the good work and don't forget to take a break every now and then to keep you sane. Talk to you later!

Jack Robinson- Miss Jack, how are you darling? I hope that everything is well in your corner of the world. I am glad that you liked the last chapter and I hope that you like this one as well. It is extra long for your reading pleasure. I thank you for liking the way I write Lily. I never know if I am writing her correctly since there is no reference. But as long as you like her, it is all the reference that I need. Talk to you next chapter.

LJstagflower4e/JCtigerwolf4e- Hey Rebecca, what's going on? I am glad that film camp was fun. What kind of movie did you make? Hopefully it was rated suitable for children to see it lol. I am glad that you liked the chapters. True they were a bit of a filler, but a necessary bit of filler. I wanted everyone to see the difference in family characteristics. I hope that this chapter is a little better and a bit less of a filler. Talk to you later.

Padfootedmoony- Hey what's up! I'm glad that you liked this chapter. I know that you are anxious for the wedding and the party. I can't wait to write it. The wedding is going to be in the next chapter. I just hope that I don't disappoint you guys. I hope that everything is well with you. Talk to you next chapter.

Val- Hey girl what's up? Your weather has been in the 30's and 40's? And I thought my weather was bad in the high 70's and low 80's! Your camp sounds like so much fun! I am actually jealous of the stuff you have been doing. I haven't been doing anything like that. Just hanging out around my boring old town, enjoying a little vacation and relaxing for once. And, guess what. I am brown too. Well, being Italian I am naturally brown, but I am browner (if that's even a word) It isn't good for the skin, but you are right that it does make you look better. Well, keep the suntan lotion handy! Talk to you later. TTFN.

MooningOverMoony – Claire! I was getting so worried about you! I am glad that you reviewed!! You gave me the best compliment. I love their relationship too. I want their relationship or the one that Sirius and Faith possess because they are kind of bad and have the perfect love-hate thing going. You are so lucky. How was Prince Edward Island? Beautiful I bet. I am so jealous. I hope that you had some fun while you were there and have a few stories to share with me. Talk to you later!

Jules- Hey, thanks for the compliment. I am very glad that you like my story. It is nice to see someone that gets my sense of humor also. I think that all great stories need a bit of comedy, drama, romance and adventure in it. Hopefully my story does those things. I hope that you continue to read it and review the chapters.

The Continuing Saga of Marvin the Puma

STEPHANIE: (Stands outside the door listening for movement and very frightened) What is that noise? Is he gnawing at the door? Oh my God I think he is! (runs away to find something to defend herself. Finds a lightsaber given to her from a fanfiction friend.) All right Marvin. Come at me and do your worst! (the gnawing suddenly stops. Stephanie slowly approaches the door; lightsaber raised in the attack position. She presses her ear to the door. Suddenly the door explodes open, throwing Stephanie half way across the room. MARVIN: (Stands triumphantly in the busted door way) AHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!! I AM FREE!!!!!! (Stephanie is laying on the ground trying to regain her breath) STEPHANIE: Marvin! You evil.....you foul..... MARVIN: Yeah, yeah, we already know that I am the most evil and manipulative puma on the planet. But you knew that before and that is why you tried to use a brainwashing device on me. Well, Stephanie, let me ask you something now. From that angle, on the ground, how well does your device seem to be working? STEPHANIE: (Spits at Marvin) You kept me a prisoner in my own house! You made me cook for you, clean for you. I even had to clean up your hairballs! Do you know how disgusting it is to have to clean up a two-foot long hairball! And it was on my new white shag carpet no less. You couldn't even do it outside; no you had to do it on my new rug! MARVIN: (Shrugs) Hey, when you have to, you have too. You know how it is baby. STEPHANIE: (Sneers at Marvin and starts to stand up) I shall kill you now! I am done dealing with you. You have done nothing but torture me and I will be damned if I am going to let you do it again. (Raises her lightsaber) Come on Marvin; let's finish this for once and for all. MARVIN: (Grins at her evilly and sticks out his claws) Sounds like a good idea to me. (Stephanie and Marvin circle each other for a minute before Marvin attacks. Stephanie swings at him with her lightsaber but misses; hitting a china cabinet and it falls to the ground and smashes. Marvin pounces at Stephanie but she ducks. He goes flying into the table and slides into the wall. Stephanie runs after him and swings. Marvin rolls away and swipes at her; catching her on her right arm and slashing it open. Stephanie screams in pain and grabs her arm. Marvin grabs a shard of broken glass and throws it at Stephanie who cuts it in half with her lightsaber. Marvin grabs more pieces and flings them at Stephanie. Stephanie tries to cut them with her lightsaber but miscalculates and one of the pieces knocks it out of her hand.) MARVIN: AHAHAHAA! Looks like I am going to win. You are no match for me. Puma's are more powerful than pesky humans! I will win and at the end you will bow to me and call me master once again! STEPHANIE: Over my dead body Marvin! (Stephanie picks up a broken piece of glass and so does Marvin. They ready themselves in attack positions.) MARVIN: There is one thing that you must know before I kill you. STEPHANIE: Yeah, what's that? MARVIN: I am your father! STEPHANIE: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! MARVIN: (laughs) Yes, it is true! STEPHANIE: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

Tune in next week for the thrilling conclusion of Marvin the Puma.

**Chapter 25: Bridal Showers and Dinner with the Family**

Lily woke early the next morning. She slept restlessly, tossing and turning most of the night. She was accustomed to it though. She could never peacefully sleep in a strange bed. Even though it was her own bed, and had been for most of her life, her body was not use to it and needed some time to adjust again. But there she was, sitting on the end of her bed staring out into the cold December morning. She had been there for a while. She watched the dark morning give way to the brightness of the new day, as if the veil of night was being lifted to introduce the warm brightness of the sun. It was so peaceful in the morning. Movement from downstairs in the kitchen drew her attention away from the window. Her mother must be up and making her routine pot of coffee. Feeling that it was useless to delay any longer, Lily gave the morning one last glance, grabbed two towels and a bathrobe and headed for the shower. The hot water rushed all over her, arousing her senses and giving her energy for the long day ahead of her. When her body had turned pink and the hot water nearly ran out, Lily stepped out of the shower and toweled off. She rubbed the fog off the mirror and stared at herself for a moment.

"Well," she said to her reflection, "Are you ready?" With a deep breath, Lily began to get ready for the aggravating day that was in store for her.

"Oh James," said a soft high-pitched voice as it floated into James's dream. "James wake up, I miss you sweetie. Wake up and give me a big, old kiss." James grinned but did not open his eyes.

"I don't kiss on the first date," mumbled James. James heard the familiar bark-like laugh that he had grown accustom to as if it was his own. He slowly opened his eyes to blurrily see his best friend standing over his bed with a broad grin on his face.

"I happen to know that you do, you slut," grinned Sirius.

"Git," grinned James as he reached for his glasses on his desk. "I don't remember ordering a wake up call." He stretched and sat up.

"This one is on the house. Besides, I need to go Christmas shopping and, knowing you as I do; I figured that you needed to go too. Unless you plan on giving the fair Miss Evans a bag of dung bombs for Christmas."

"What time is it?" asked James, looking around.

"Nearly nine-thirty," said Sirius, looking at the enveloped letter that Lily had written the previous night. "Anything interesting?" He held up the letter and waved it in the air.

"Nothing of your concern," smirked James, swing his legs off the side of the bed and making to stand up. "Have you heard from Faith yet?"

"Nah," said Sirius shaking his head at the letter as he placed it back on the table. "It takes a while for the owls to make if over the Atlantic." He turned to James. "Your mum said that we are leaving in a hour and for you to get your lazy bottom out of bed and for us to get ready."

James yawned again and nodded. "All right, all right. In that case, I guess I'll have to get into the shower first!" James leapt off his bed and raced to the shower; Sirius close on his heels.

Lily re-entered her house a little past four o'clock in the afternoon with arms bursting with bags. She had literally run all over London getting her dress fitted and altered, shopping for food for tomorrow's big event and spending way too long at several shoe stores as Petunia tried on hundreds of pairs looking for the right ones to match her dress.

"Finally," said Lily exhausted as she dropped the bags in the middle of the hallway. "I never thought I would see this place again." She took off her jacket and hung it up on the hook on the wall.

"Don't put them there! That is my food for my shower!" shouted Petunia, pushing past Lily, nearly knocking her over. "Pick them up and put them on the kitchen table!"

"I have a brilliant idea, why don't you bend down and pick them up and walk your bony little butt into the kitchen with your food," sang Lily in a mock-sweet tone, batting her eyes at her sister.

"Girls, why don't you both pick them up and put them in the kitchen for me please," huffed her mother as she pushed past Lily with arms loaded with groceries and other shower items. She kicked the swing door leading to the kitchen open and staggered into the kitchen.

"Why must you always be such a freak!" hissed Petunia as she bent down and picked up the two smallest bags of the eight that were on the floor.

"Why must you be such a stuck up anal pain in the butt?" retorted Lily angrily.

"Just grab the rest of the bags!" snarled Petunia turning from Lily to walk into the kitchen. Lily let out a disgusted snort and reached into her pocket.

"I prefer to do things the easy way." She pulled out her wand and pointed it at the bags. A white light hit all eight bags and they immediately levitated off the ground in front of her.

"What are you doing!" shouted Petunia with a horrified expression.

"Taking the bags into the kitchen," said Lily with the air of talking to a small child. She flicked her wand and the bags moved towards the kitchen. Petunia screamed and flattened herself against the wall.

"How dare you do magic in front of me! You better not try anything like that tomorrow, I'm warning you!" shouted Petunia as Lily opened the swinging door into the kitchen. Lily turned to look at her sister.

"You're warning me? YOU are warning ME?" She let out a high laugh and shook her head. That last image Lily saw before the door swung shut was Petunia's scowling face.

After spending several more hours cooking, baking, frosting and decorating Lily finally made her way upstairs to her room. She climbed the stairs, thinking that all she wanted to do was change her clothes and put her hair up. She opened the door to her room and flicked on the light. She closed the door tight behind her and placed her wand on her vanity. To her surprise, two letters, addressed to her, were laying there. Immediately she recognized the handwriting of both letters.

"It's about time," said Lily as she grabbed the letter baring Faith's handwriting first.

_Hey Lils,_

_Well, I'm back in the good old U.S. of A. The only good thing I can say about being back here is that the weather is 75 degrees and sunny. Hopefully I'll come back to England with a tan to make you jealous._ _Everyone here is good. Mom and Dad are the same as usual. Susie has grown so much since September. At eleven, she is almost my height and I bet in another few years she is going to be a bigger troublemaker than I am. Brent and Noah are good too. Brent got his license last month so according to mom he and Noah have been M.I.A since then. Mark is coming home on Wednesday from Michigan State. I guess he has a girlfriend named Jenny and she may be staying for Christmas. I know that you are probably crushed at this news but hopefully you'll get over it. Oh, how fun that is going to be with one more person crammed into mine and Susie's room. But oh well. _

_How is everything on the battlefront? Give Petunia a big hug for me and a nice little bottle of lotion for luck. Have you heard from James yet? I suppose that Sirius and him are probably up to no good as usual. Well I have to get going because I start my shift at the bar in forty minutes. Send me a letter about the shower. Talk to you soon._

_Love and Misses! Faith_

Lily closed the letter and laughed to herself. She had been very fond of Faith's family when she met them. They all shared the same sarcastic sense of humor and looked relatively the same as one another. Lily laughed as she thought about Faith's older brother Mark. She had such a crush on him when she visited. He was tall and shared the same handsome good looks and arrogance that Faith possessed. He was a first string wide receiver on the Michigan State football team and Lily used to love sitting in their backyard watching him and Faith's two younger brothers playing catch.

"But he is no James," thought Lily to herself as she put down Faith's letter and reached for James's. Just as she was about to open it, Lily heard her name being beckoned by her mother.

"Oh what now!" she said to herself. She threw down the letter and stomped out of her room.

"I don't care what anyone says, Diagon Alley is the only place to shop," said Mrs. Potter as all four of them apparated into their living room, arms full of gifts.

"I am just glad that we didn't run into any trouble," said Mr. Potter as he placed his bags on the floor in front of him.

"Have things gotten that bad, Dad, where they would attack in broad daylight in the middle of a busy street?" asked James as he plopped down on the couch behind him.

"Mmm-hmmm," said his father with the same serious expression that he tended to wear lately when talking about national events. James and Sirius looked at each other and both of them knew not to expand on the topic.

"So Mrs. Potter, what did you buy me?" asked Sirius, trying to change the subject and throwing himself on the couch with a thud.

"Never you mind. Christmas is a time for secrets." She walked over to the stairway with her arms still burdened with gifts. "And don't either of you go peaking or poking around and spoil it for yourselves," she added, casting a half stern look at the boys.

"We would never do that mum," said James trying to look innocent and failing.

Mrs. Potter gave a loud laugh and stared her son straight in the eye. "Need I remind you of Christmas a few years ago when you found all of your gifts and ruined your Christmas?" James let out a loud laugh and shook his head. His mother let a small smile slip across her face and disappeared upstairs.

"We should probably go and hide these too," said James making to stand up and grabbing the bags at his feet. "If we leave them down here too long than Dad will start looking through them."

"I would never do that," said Mr. Potter in a mock-hurt tone. He lifted his wand and pointed it at the fireplace. Immediately a fire blazed and, for a moment, turned the whole room a bright shade of red.

"No, you'll just hold us captives of an inquisition until you finally figure it out," grinned James.

"It's more fun that way, isn't it?" smirked his father.

"Maybe for you," muttered James as he grabbed his bags and rushed for the stairs. James walked up the stairs and past Sirius's room. He stopped in mid-step and doubled back to peer inside.

"Hey mate! You've got a visitor!" yelled James from the top of the stairs. Loud, hurried footsteps told James that Sirius was making his way towards him, and sure enough within seconds he appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Who is it?" called Sirius as he made his way up the stairs with his two bags of presents.

"The Minister of Magic," said James sarcastically. "Who do you think it is? It's an owl." Sirius met James at the top of the stairs and peered into his room.

"Ahh, it's about bloody time!" said Sirius with a broad grin. He pushed his way into his room and dropped his bags on his bed. He took the letter from the owl and gave it a few treats and a letter of his own. Immediately the owl set off and Sirius closed the window.

"Need I guess who it's from?" asked James leaning against the doorway with a sarcastic grin.

"If you like," shrugged Sirius as he ripped the letter open and unfolded it.

James snorted and turned to go into his room. He dropped his bags on his bed and his heart sank a little that there was no owl waiting for him. He reached into one of the bags and pulled out a tiny black box. He opened it and smiled. "She is going to love this," he thought to himself. He closed it and placed it on his bed.

A few minutes later, James emerged from his room. All his presents were wrapped and ready to go. Sirius's door was open and he was lying on his bed with his hands behind his head and a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Good letter?" asked James walking in and sitting down on one of the chairs by his messy desk.

"It was alright," smirked Sirius.

"How is Faith?" asked James leaning back in his chair and folding his hands across his chest.

"Good. She says that she hates being home and wishes that she was here," shrugged Sirius.

"Sounds vaguely familiar like someone I know," smirked James. Sirius's smile wavered and he solemnly nodded his head. "Have you heard from your parents or your brother at all?"

"I talked to Regulus for a brief moment right before we went on holiday. He didn't really respond too much to me," said Sirius staring at the ceiling. "I think my parents have drilled it into his head that I'm a traitor to the family."

"You don't know that," said James bracingly. Sirius slowly took his eyes off the ceiling and looked James straight in the eyes.

"Yeah I do, because he told me that I am." James shook his head.

"Well they are wrong. You are not a traitor for what you believe. In fact you are practically the only decent one in your family. They are just ignorant and delusional and you are better off without them if you ask me." Sirius didn't say a word, but returned his gaze to the ceiling.

Lily reentered her room around ten thirty at night. She was exhausted. The shower had not even begun yet and already she was tired of it. All she wanted to do was crawl into bed and not think about anything involving the colors gold or white, food, favors, guests or Petunia. She slipped out of her clothes and crawled into bed. She waved her wand at her light switch and immediately her room was dark. She settled into her bed a little deeper and let sleep carry her away.

Lily hazily walked into a dimly lit living room. Each step she took felt like it was magnified ten times over, creating the illusion of moving in slow motion. Even though she had never seen this place before, she knew that it was her living room. The beige colored furniture that inhabited the room gave a touch of lightness against the chocolate colored walls and shining hard wood floors. She looked around the room and at her friends sitting around it on the overstuffed chairs and couches. They were all talking and Lily could tell by the expression on their faces and of the mood of the room that it was not of a pleasant manner. Lily walked over to James and handed him a drink. He smiled at her weakly as he took it. She sat on the arm of the chair that James was occupying and gazed upon the situation at hand. Even though Lily could not make out any of the words she saw that Sirius was angrily yelling at Remus, who was sitting with his head in his hands, and to Peter, who merely smiled at him with pleasure. Lily's gaze turned towards Faith, who was sitting on the couch opposite her with her eyes on the floor in front of her. She couldn't understand what was going on. Why was everyone so upset?

"Faith, what's going on?" Lily heard herself say to her best friend. Faith looked up at her through tear-filled eyes.

"Lils, now is not the time to joke around," said Faith in disbelief. She blinked back another tear and forced her eyes to the ground once more. Sirius had now turned his focus on Peter and was inches from his face, screaming and yelling. Spit flew onto Peter's face, but he did not flinch. He looked up at Sirius with the same pleased expression.

"I'm not joking around. Seriously, what is going on?" said Lily forcefully. She could feel the tension rising from her stomach and into her throat. Why was Sirius so upset? Why was he yelling at Peter and Remus for? Lily felt James pat her leg soothingly, but she knew that his attention was on Sirius and Peter. She glared at Faith who shook her head at the floor. "Faith, why is everyone so upset? Talk to me!"

Faith slowly raised her deep brown eyes to Lily's emerald ones. Tears had dripped down her face, causing her makeup to run and leaving black streaks down both her cheeks. She looked haunted and drained. "I told you, you should have picked me," she said quietly.

Lily woke with a start. She shook her head as if to clear her head of the dream. "What an odd dream." She blinked her eyes and looked at the clock. It was five-twelve in the morning. She shook her head again and laid her head back down on the pillow. "I need to stop eating ice cream for I go to sleep."

At one o'clock, Lily found herself once again in the kitchen. Petunia's guests were set to arrive at any minute and her mother wanted to put out the food now. She grabbed a platter of chicken salad croissants and exited the kitchen and into the dinning room, where the food was being displayed.

"I don't want it there. People are not going to see them. It looks much better if you put it by the crab dip," demanded Petunia from behind her. Lily turned around to face her sister. She was dressed in a conservative white jacket with a matching white skirt. She had a yellow rose corsage pinned to her jacket and her long blonde hair was pulled up on the sides.

"It's not going to matter where it goes. People are not going to pay attention where it is placed, so relax," said Lily gruffly. Petunia pursed her lips together and Lily noticed how much it made her look like a horse.

"This is my party and if I want the platter to be put in a certain place then you will do it!" she hissed at Lily.

"Well if you want it in a different place then you move it. Heaven knows that you haven't done a damn thing today to help us except play supervisor." Lily pushed past Petunia and walked back into the kitchen.

Thankfully Lily was saved from more of Petunia's demands as the doorbell continuously rang over the next hour and she was busy greeting her blood relatives and future relatives respectfully. Once all the food was out, Lily ran upstairs quickly to make sure that she looked okay. She ran the brush through her long red hair once more and straightened her pink cardigan sweater and black skirt. She reapplied her lipstick quickly and ran back downstairs. She walked into the living room where most of the ladies were seated and chatting pleasantly with one another.

"There she is!" exclaimed a cheery and familiar voice from across the room. Lily smiled as her Aunt Catherine got up and walked towards her. "Don't you look absolutely beautiful!" She gave Lily a tight hug and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hello Auntie Catherine," smiled Lily. "How are you?"

"Not bad, not bad," said Aunt Catherine with a wave of the hand. "I just got back from Egypt." Lily laughed. Her Aunt Catherine was her mother's older sister. She was a travel agent that owned her own lucrative business. She was tall and thin and strikingly beautiful. She had long dark hair and blue eyes and Lily marveled at how young she looked for her age. She had never chosen to marry or have children, but she did have a twenty-year ongoing relationship with an older man named Michael, whom Lily had always called uncle. Why they never married was a question that everyone in the family never got tired of pondering over. Nevertheless, she was Lily's favorite relative.

"How was it?" asked Lily as her aunt grabbed a hold of her arm and steered her towards the dining room and away from the other guests.

"Beautiful and warm. Quite the contradiction of the nasty weather here." They walked over to the table. "So how is school?"

"School is good, busy but going well," smiled Lily.

"Any boyfriends yet?" asked Aunt Catherine with a twinkle in her eye. She grabbed a pastry and began to eat it. Lily grinned broadly and she could feel herself blush. "Well it's about damn time! What's he like?" Lily described James and tried to keep herself from turning beat red. After she finished, her aunt leaned in a little closer towards her.

"Yes, but the important question is, is he a good kisser?" she asked scandalously. Lily was speechless, all she could do was giggle and she knew that despite her best efforts she was a brilliant shade of red. "I guess so," her aunt nodded approvingly.

For the most part, the shower was going well. Lily visited with relatives that she had not seen in years and she met Petunia's mother and sister-in-law-to-be. She was not impressed with either one, but especially Vernon's sister Marge. She thought that she was quite manly and she had to agree with her Aunt Catherine that she thought "she might be a little on the queer side." During the opening of the gifts, Petunia shot Lily a nasty look when Lily nearly spit punch all over one of Vernon's cousins due to Aunt Catherine telling Marge that she looked like she would make a good gym teacher. Lily coughed and excused herself to the bathroom for the rest of the gift openings.

Slowly, one by one the guests began to leave until the only people left were Lily, her mother, Petunia and her Auntie Catherine. The house was a mess and Lily knew that it would take at least and hour to do it manually. She pulled out her wand and in a swift motion, the empty cups, plates and silverware came flying towards her and landed on the floor in front of her. She levitated them and floated them towards the kitchen.

"Coming in!" shouted Lily as she opened the door. Her mother and Aunt were talking by the sink and both turned to look at the door. Her aunt gasped as she saw the dishes flying into the room and into the sink.

"Catherine, I'm sorry!" apologized her mother. "Lily you know better than to do that in front of people!"

"It's all right, Evie. In fact I think it's wonderful what Lily can do! It just catches me a little off guard that's all," laughed her aunt, waving the apology away.

At quarter to eight, Lily's aunt left and everything was cleaned and quite. Lily's father was due back from his brother's at any minute and Petunia was happily categorizing her presents by room and into a pile in the living room again. Lily took this opportunity to retreat to her room. She opened the door and flicked on the light. Grace hooted softly as a welcome and Lily gave her some owl treats. She undressed and changed into some comfortable pajamas. She turned on the television and walked over to her vanity and sat down. She went to pick up her brush to put her hair back when a fairly large envelope caught her attention.

"I can't believe I forgot about James's letter!" exclaimed Lily, reaching immediately for the letter and tearing it open.

_Dear Lily,_

_I cannot explain to you how happy I was to receive your letter. I have to agree with you that it too feels strange to me to be writing you instead of being able to talk to you whenever I want. But I know that this is only for a short time and we will see each other soon enough. _

_I hope that everyone in your family is well and that your sister is not giving you a hard time. But just in case she is, I want you to know that all you have to do is send word to me and I will be there in a heartbeat. In fact, if you need anything please let me know and I will come by faster than you can say Quidditch. _

_I want you to know that I miss you terribly as well. I am hoping to see you before the wedding if that is possible, because all of this time apart from you is driving me mad. Please send word to me when you have some free time and I promise that I will do my best to come and see you. I'll even leave Sirius at home if you wish (even though I know that you secretly want him. I think you should know that we have a bet on it.) I'm just kidding. But anyway, I miss you and I think about you every waking moment of every day. _

_All my Love,_

_James_

Lily smiled as she folded the letter and replaced it inside the envelope. She missed James horribly and she wanted to see him. Lily sat for a moment and reread the letter again.

_"Please send word to me when you have some free time and I promise that I will do my best to come and see you."_ Well, one good thing was that the shower was over. She now had plenty of free time until the wedding on Saturday.

"And it would be a good idea to have James meet mum and dad before the wedding," she thought to herself. "But when is a good time? Well, tomorrow is Monday and it will take James at least a day to receive the owl and write back. So I'm thinking that Tuesday or Wednesday would be a good day for him to come over, but which day to pick? Hmm, Petunia is working tomorrow and she'll be home fairly early. Tuesday she is taking all of the gifts to their new apartment and if I know Petunia, she'll be there all day rearranging things and swooning over that oaf of a fiancée of hers."

Lily reached in her desk for a piece of parchment and her favorite quill. She quickly scrawled a response telling James's to come over on Tuesday around noon for tea and that Sirius was more than welcome also if they would be able to control themselves in her mother's presence. The last thing Lily needed right now was for them to start goofing off and having her mother ban James from attending the wedding with her. She finished the letter, reread it again and sealed it.

"Want to get some exercise?" asked Lily as she walked over towards Grace. Grace hooted happily and stretched out her tiny leg. Lily fastened the letter to it, opened the window and petted the bird lovingly. "Take it to James and be careful, all right?" The owl gently nipped her hand and set off out the open window. The thought of seeing James made Lily's stomach feel as if there were butterflies in it. She missed him so much and wanted nothing more than to be able to kiss him hello and being held in his arms.

James lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling. As he twirled his wand around in between his fingers he couldn't help but wonder why Lily hadn't responded to his letter. It had been almost two days. Had he said something wrong in his letter to offend her or was he too pushy about seeing her again before the wedding? Maybe she was really busy with the wedding and she didn't have the time to write back. What if something terrible happened to her? What if Death Eaters had found her and murdered her whole family?

"James don't be paranoid. If there was an attack it would have been all over the paper," he said to himself. Feeling a little relieved he relaxed a little. But just as he settled back against his pillow, a terrible thought entered his mind.

What if she didn't want to see him? What if spending all of this time home she has had a chance to sit down and think about their relationship and had decided that she didn't want to continue it anymore? What if she had met someone else and fell deeply in love with him instead? James sat up in a panic. He couldn't let that happen. He couldn't lose Lily to someone else. He got up and started pacing the floor. He needed a plan, but what kind of plan. He could apparate to her house right now and tap on her window to talk to her. No, that wouldn't be good. She could get upset at him for waking her up. It would need to be in the morning. That's what he would do. He would apparate to her house tomorrow morning bright and early to catch her before she headed out. Maybe her seeing him again would make her change her mind. But what would he say to her? James continued pacing the floor again, thinking hard about what he would say. He would need a reason to show up at her house. His eyes wandered around the room searching for inspiration. His eyes landed on a small wrapped present on his desk. His eyes lit up at the sight of the small box. That's it! He would drop by to give her an early Christmas present.

"James, old boy, that is brilliant!" he said out loud to himself. He settled back into his bed and reworked the plan in his head. Just after midnight he had it all laid out and ready for action. Satisfied with himself, he closed his eyes. He was just about to drift from dozing to deep sleep when a hard knocking sound jerked him awake.

"Death eaters?!!" said James alarmed. He bolted up in his bed and grabbed his wand and glasses off the nightstand. The knocking sound echoed through out his room once more and James cautiously moved towards the window. He looked out of the corner and to his relief he saw the familiar brown owl that he recognized as Lily's. He opened the window and the owl flew inside immediately, letting a draft of cold air and a few sprinkles of snow in along with her. She flew over to his desk and stuck out her leg.

"You scared me half to death!" James closed the window and walked over to the owl. He removed the letter and eagerly tore it open. He read the letter quickly and with each sentence he felt the panic he possessed earlier drain out of his body and seep through the floor. His first premonition was correct; she was busy and just had not had any time to write him back. He read the letter through again and scribbled down a response. He rolled up the letter but did not attach it to Grace's leg.

"It is really late and I think it would be safer if you stayed here for the night," said James to the owl. The owl looked at him skeptically; as if analyzing his true intentions.

"Don't give me that look. I swear that I am not going to harm you in anyway or try and keep you for my own. I just don't want anything happening to you. Lily would never forgive me if something happened to you on my watch." James opened up the top drawer of his desk. He pulled out some owl pellets and treats and placed them in front of her. She surveyed him for a moment as if pondering his true intentions. After a moment she bent her head down and ate, signaling that she was all right with James and that she would stay the night.

James woke up bright and early the next morning. He attached the letter to Grace's leg and a second later it was on its way to Lily. He absolutely could not wait until tomorrow. In fact, he partly wished that he could just sleep the rest of the day away and wake up tomorrow instead. But knowing that it was not possible, he decided to get dressed and spend the rest of the day with Sirius. He had almost forgot that there was a party to plan, chess games to be fought and quidditch to be practiced. Before he knew it, he would be heading back up to his room and getting ready for bed, although he knew already that he would hardly sleep a wink.

Lily looked out her window Tuesday morning to gray skies. The clouds were beginning to roll in and she could already tell that it was going to snow pretty hard today. She hoped that James would still come, despite the weather. But from the reply that she had received she could tell that sleet nor monsoon would keep him from coming today. Lily turned her attention away from the weather outside. She looked at the clock and had decided that it was time to get up and start moving about. She had a lot to do before James and Sirius arrived at noon. As she grabbed her clothes and made her way towards the shower, she could feel the butterflies swimming in her stomach.

"Lily, darling, I have to run some errands today," said Mrs. Evans as Lily ate her breakfast in the living room.

"What kind of errands?" asked Lily through a mouthful of cereal.

"I have to go and make the final payment on the cake, pick up your dress, go over to Mrs. Dursley's to make sure that she doesn't need help with the rehearsal dinner and over to the florist to check on the centerpieces." She pulled on a beige wool overcoat and tied a brown and white scarf around her neck.

"What time are you coming back?" asked Lily.

"I probably won't be back until around two o'clock this afternoon." She grabbed her purse.

"Is Petunia going to be home today?" asked Lily, trying to sound non-chalant.

"She is going to be taking all of her gifts over to her and Vernon's new apartment. She is going to start setting up house and then her and Vernon are going to go to a movie or something." Lily felt her heart skip a beat in happiness.

"Oh, okay," smiled Lily, trying not to seem overly happy that she was going to have the house to herself for two whole hours with James. "Oh, um, on that note. James and his friend Sirius are going to be dropping by today sometime. Do you think they could stay for dinner?" Mrs. Evans looked at her daughter with raised eyebrows.

"James is coming by today?" Lily nodded. "I suppose that is alright if he stays for dinner. After all, I want to meet him and I know that your father wants to meet him." She let the corners of her mouth turn into a smile. "Just behave yourselves while I am gone, please."

"Oh mum!" said Lily with a mock-disgusted expression on her face. Mrs. Evans laughed.

"All right I'm off. See you around two." She swung her bag onto her shoulder and with one last grin, she turned out of the living room and out the front door.

As the clock ticked closer to noon Lily found herself very antsy. She had cleaned the entire house from top to bottom. She had cleaned the kitchen and even the bathroom got a once over with her wand. She straightened up pictures on the walls and even dusted the living room real quick. Just before noon, she ran upstairs to throw on a different sweater and pair of jeans. She let her hair fall loosely around her face; she quickly applied some make-up and spritzed some perfume on her neck and wrists. Once satisfied she bounded down the stairs and into the living room. She turned on the television and switched the channel to her favorite soap opera. She sat down on the couch and glanced at the clock. Almost noon. She tried to watch television but her stomach was turning in anticipation. She was so excited to see James. Her foot tapped nervously on the coffee table as she kept glancing at the clock. Noon came and passed and with each minute growing farther away from twelve o'clock, Lily felt her stomach sink with disappointment.

'Maybe he isn't coming,' she thought to herself. 'Maybe something came up and he couldn't make it.'

Her foot tapped rapidly against the coffee table. Her eyes now darted so frequently to the clock that time seemed as if it was standing still. She switched the channel impatiently, looking for something to take her mind off the time. As the clock ticked one minute faster, she let out a loud sigh and grabbed at a magazine. She flipped it open and began to read an article about seven ways to make yourself over in fifteen minutes. She was on number five, giving yourself a facial, when the doorbell rang. Her heart skipped a beat and she threw the magazine down on the coffee table. She leapt off the couch and walked towards the door. She checked herself in the hallway mirror quickly. She took a deep breath and opened the door. The cold air hit her square in the face and engulfed her whole body.

"Hello my darling," smiled James as he casually leaned up against the doorway.

Lily put her hands on hips and smiled at James. "You're late James Potter."

"Sorry, I had to drop Sirius off at Remus's and I had to say hello," smiled James, playing along with her. They both grinned at each other for a moment until Lily couldn't take it any longer. She jumped into James's arms and kissed him. James wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him and kissed her back passionately.

"So, been missing me?" smirked James once they pulled away. Lily laughed and hugged him tight.

"Not really. I'm just hugging you because it's cold out here," teased Lily. James laughed and kissed her once more. "Come inside. It's freezing out here." James nodded and followed her inside the house. He felt his stomach lurch forward a little as she shut the door and he took off his heavy cloak. He hung it on the hook and looked around.

"Your house is very nice," commented James, staring at the pictures on the walls in the hallway. "There is something wrong with your pictures. They aren't moving." He moved closer to examine them.

"There isn't anything wrong with them," laughed Lily shaking her head. "Muggle photographs don't move."

"Fascinating," mutter James to himself.

"Come on, I'll give you the tour," laughed Lily, taking James by the hand and leading him around the house.

James followed her into every room in her house. He couldn't help but stare at her as her hair swayed when she walked in front of him, or the way she slyly glanced at him over her shoulder as she moved from one room to another. Everything about her seemed to intrigue his very senses.

Lily could not help but laugh as James followed her around the house. He had never been in a muggle house before and he asked questions about everything. He did not understand the purpose of a television or a refrigerator. He didn't understand the workings of the telephone and even something as simple as a can opener amazed him. Lily couldn't help but be amused as he jumped around from various electrical appliances to another, inquiring about there use. He looked like a little kid in a new environment. When Lily would demonstrate how a certain appliance worked, he would shake his head and mutter that it was 'amazing.'

"Your house is very beautiful," said James once the tour was over and they were seated on the couch in her living room.

"Thank you. My mum will be pleased that you like it," laughed Lily.

"Speaking of your mum, where are your parents," asked James curiously.

"Dad is working, Mum is out running errands. She'll be back around two," shrugged Lily, looking at the clock.

"So we are all alone?" asked James with a raised eyebrow. Lily nodded her head and gave him a sly look.

"So, what is new with you?" asked Lily, as she opened her drink and took a swig.

"Not a whole lot," shrugged James, doing the same.

"How's Sirius?," said Lily curling her legs underneath her and turning to face James.

"He is good. We are enjoying our vacation. A lot of quidditch and chess and things," said James taking a sip of his drink.

"I thought he would have come today," said Lily studying James.

"Nah, I asked him but I think that he would have felt uncomfortable and sort of like a third wheel so he decided to go and visit Remus." James rested his drink on his knee and turned his head to look at Lily properly. "You know, you look very beautiful today."

"Thank you," blushed Lily. "You look very handsome today yourself."

"I have thought about you everyday, you know," said James studying her face. He wanted to imprint it permanently into his memory so that he would have something to remember later when he left her.

"Well I have thought about you everyday too. I am so glad that you came over today. I've missed not seeing you everyday," said Lily, smiling warmly at him. James grinned at her. He believed that she had grown more beautiful in the few days that they were apart. She looked like a whole different person at home.

"I can't get over you in those muggle clothes," said James pointing to her sweater and jeans.

"What's wrong with them?" asked Lily looking down at her clothes.

"Nothing. It is just strange not to see a robe over them or to see you in something other than a Hogwarts uniform."

"Do you not like it?" asked Lily, eyeing him playfully.

"No, not at all. It's different, but a good different," said James, taking her hand in his.

"Well I'm glad that you like it," said Lily in mock sarcasm. "You look very distinguished in your wizarding robes. You look very grown up and not at all like the immature teenager you are."

"Why thank you Miss Evans," grinned James as he snobbishly dusted and straightened his robes. He ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to try and smooth it. He straightened up and somberly grabbed her hand once more. "Is that distinguished enough for you?" Lily giggled at him.

"A little to distinguished for my liking," said Lily shaking her head.

"You don't like it?" asked James, trying to look haughty.

"Honestly, you look like a git," teased Lily playfully. James's expression slid from a haughty one to the familiar look of mischievous that Lily had grown fond of.

"Yes, but you think that I am irresistible when I look like a git," grinned James, sliding a little closer to you.

"Hmm......cute yes, irresistible.....not really," teased Lily, putting her drink on the coffee table.

"So then we have one thing settled," said James, putting down his drink.

"What's that?" asked Lily playfully.

"That we both think that I am cute," teased James, leaning in a little closer.

"No, I think we both agree that you are a git," laughed Lily. Her heart pounded faster as James slowly moved towards her.

"But I think there is one more thing that we are certain of," said James, staring into her eyes.

"What's that?" asked Lily, the corners of the mouth twitching.

"That you are hoping that this git will kiss you," said James, leaning in and kissing her finally.

The sound of a car pulling up into the drive, threw James and Lily back into reality. They quickly detached themselves from one another and straightened themselves up. Lily took out her wand and touched it to her face and hair, replacing her makeup and straightening her hair. She clicked on the television. James had straightened himself as well and was now holding his drink. A few seconds later there was a sound of a key being pushed in the lock followed by the clicking of it opening. The door pushed open and Lily got up off the couch to see who had entered the house. James sat on the couch casually until he heard two female voices in the hallway; one that was Lily's and one that was not. He got up off the couch and walked to the doorway. He saw Lily holding two bags and an older woman with blonde hair pulled up on both sides, taking off her coat and scarf.

"Mum, this is James," said Lily looking proudly at James. "James this is my mother."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Evans," said James striding forward and extending a hand. Mrs. Evans looked impressed and smiled at him pleasantly as she shook his hand.

"Well, it is very nice to meet you too James. Lily has told me so much about you and I must say that I am intrigued to get to the know the boy that has stolen my daughter's heart." James grinned broadly. "Would you like a cup of tea James?" asked Mrs. Evans.

"No thank you, Lily offered me a soda so I am all right for now," grinned James, looking at Lily proudly.

"Will you stay for dinner?" asked Mrs. Evans. "I know that my husband is very anxious to meet you." James felt his stomach sink into his feet. He did not like the way she had said that. It sounded to him as if this was going to be an inquisition or something.

"Of course I will stay," smiled James, trying not to let his nervousness show. Mrs. Evans nodded, grabbed the bags and walked into the kitchen.

Before James and Lily knew it, Mr. Evans had come home from work and all four of them were seated at the table for dinner.

"So James, I understand that you are in the same grade as Lily," said Mr. Evans helping himself to a bowl of mashed potatoes.

"Yes, sir. We are both in Gryffindor and, uh, the school's heads as well," said James, trying to ease the butterflies in his stomach. He had never had to meet a girl's parents before. He especially did not want Lily's parents to not like him and risk a chance of losing her. He had to make sure that he was on his best behavior......for now anyways.

"So you must be very intelligent?" commented Mr. Evans. Mrs. Evans smiled kindly at James as she pushed a dish of chicken towards him.

"He is daddy. James is the smartest boy in the school. That is how you get the head position," said Lily proudly, smiling at James. James returned the grin and took a bite of his food.

"So James, what do you plan on doing once you are out of school," asked Mrs. Evans.

"I'm not too sure, but I know that I would like to do something with Defense Against the Dark Arts," said James, digging into his mashed potatoes. "I was thinking of going into the Ministry of Magic. I know that they could use all the help they can get with the way things have been lately." James felt someone lightly kick his shin. He looked up at Lily, thinking it was an accident. But when she gave him a warning look, he was a little puzzled.

"You have a Ministry of Magic?" asked Mr. Evans curiously. James nodded his head because his mouth was full. "Interesting.........I suppose that it would make sense."

"Um, what do you mean by "the way things have been lately"?" asked Mrs. Evans, eyeing him slightly suspiciously. He glanced at Lily who looked at him with wide eyes.

"Er," said James, searching for a way to get out of this.

"Um, what he meant is that Defense Against the Dark Arts is very similar to a police training program. Just like in our world, there is crime in the wizarding world also and that the Ministry is always in need of good people to catch them," said Lily pleasantly.

"Sounds dangerous," said Mr. Evans with a raised eyebrow.

"Sounds worse than it actually is," said James, searching for a change in topic.

"There is nothing to worry about, Daddy," smiled Lily. "Mum did you know that Faith is dating James's best friend?"

"Oh really?" asked Mrs. Evans, smiling at James. "The one with the unusual name. Sinus or something."

"His name is Sirius, mum," grinned Lily as James tried not to laugh. He was going to have to remind himself to mention that to Sirius later that evening.

Dinner went very pleasantly. James found himself feeling more and more comfortable with Lily's parents as the evening passed. He spent the rest of dinner trying to explain the concept of Quidditch to her dad. He seemed very intrigued about it and by the time that they had all adjourned to the living room for tea, James was confident that Mr. Evans had the jist of it. As the four of them sat in the living room, drinking their tea, James and Mr. Evans were engaged in a deep discussion on how a television worked. Lily was pleased at how well things were going. Her father clearly seemed to like James and that made her feel a little bit more at ease. She sank a little further into the couch and reached for James's hand. Suddenly, as if things were going too perfect, Lily heard the key turn in the lock. She closed her eyes as dread spilled down her spine. She heard the door open and close.

"Oh, god no. Please not her," thought Lily. She opened her eyes to see Petunia entering the living room.

"Hello mummy and dad, sorry I am so late. Vernon and I ......." Petunia stopped dead in her tracks. She surveyed the situation at hand and her eyes narrowed as she laid them upon James.

"Hello Petunia darling," said Mrs. Evans happily. "You are just in time for tea. Please come in and meet James, Lily's boyfriend." Petunia's narrowed eyes did not move off of James, who had turned to look at her. He had heard of Petunia and from what he had heard and read in her letters, he did not like her one bit.

"Nice to meet you," said James through gritted teeth and trying to be pleasant. Petunia stared at James, then at Lily, and then back at James. She raised an eyebrow and looked him up and down. She gave him a blatantly forced and sarcastic smile.

"So, you are the one that is coming to my wedding?" asked Petunia finally. James was slightly shocked by her question but tried not to let it show.

"Yes that would be me," grinned James. He got up off the couch and extended a hand towards her. "James Potter. Lily has told me so much about you." Petunia looked at his hand as if it was plagued. She sneered at it and backed away. James was a little shocked and slowly lowered his hand. He stood there standing in front of Petunia as she moved closer to the wall behind her.

"Petunia," scolded her mother, "James is offering his hand. It is rude not to shake it." James looked at Lily in amazement. She gave him an apologetic look and got up.

"Come on James. I have a letter from Faith for you to give to Sirius upstairs." She got up and grabbed James by the hand. She walked by Petunia, who was pushed up against the wall and staring disdainfully at the pair of them. Lily threw her the nastiest look she could muster and dragged James upstairs.

"I am so sorry about her behavior James," said Lily apologetically as they walked up the stair towards Lily's room.

"Nah, don't worry about it," smirked James.

"Well I am going to worry about it. I don't like it," said Lily angrily as they walked inside her room. She flicked on the light and instantly her room was illuminated.

"How did you do that?" asked James amazed.

"Do what?" asked Lily walking over to her bed and sitting down on it.

"Turn on the light without a wand?" said James, strolling over and sitting down next to her.

"The light switch," said Lily pointing to the switch on the wall by the door.

"Interesting," said James, moving over to the switch and flicking it, making the room dark. He flicked it again and the room was once again illuminated. "Excellent." Lily smiled as she watched him examine the switch. His messy jet-black hair stuck up at all ends. His glasses had slipped down his nose as he bend lower to examine how the switch was attached to the wall. He looked very handsome.

"I forget that you haven't seen things like that before," said Lily resting her hands back on the bed behind her and leaning on them. James turned and gave her a dashing grin.

"So, where's the letter for Sirius, before we forget," inquired James, standing up straight and smiling at Lily.

"Oh, there is no letter. I just made it up so we could get away from Petunia," smirked Lily.

"You sly little minx," grinned James, walking over to Lily. She winked at him, quite pleased with herself.

"Well you know that I can be very sly when I want to be." James sat down next to her and stared into her emerald green eyes. He noticed that they seemed to be brighter than usual today.

"I know better than anyone. Trust me," he leaned in and placed his lips upon hers. He felt her lips press back. He slipped his hand around her waist and pulled her towards him. He felt her hand gently caress his cheek. He moved his lips away from hers and began to kiss the side of her face. He slowly moved towards her neck and gently kissed it. He felt Lily's hand slip around his back and gently pull him towards her as she laid down.

"Lily! James!" called her mother's voice up the stairs. James jumped and pulled away from Lily. Lily got up and walked over to her doorway.

"What Mum?!" called Lily, into the short hallway and down the stairs.

"It's almost eight o'clock! I don't want James's parents to get worried about him being out this late," called her mother's voice.

"All right," called Lily back. She turned to look at James. The both immediately started laughing. "Talk about a mood killer."

"It's alright," smirked James. He got up and walked towards Lily. "Just being able to spend some time with you has been wonderful." He stood in front of her and gently slipped his hands around her waist. "I've had a wonderful time today."

"I've had a wonderful time today too," said Lily, throwing her arms around his neck and staring up into his hazel eyes. "So, honestly. Did my family scare you away from attending the wedding with me?" James grinned at her and looked up at the ceiling as if pondering the answer.

"Well.......hmm......your mum's cooking was all right.......your dad didn't interrogate me as much as I thought he would.......and then there is your sister. I'll have to think about it." He looked back down at her and grinned at her mischievously.

"You git," laughed Lily, lightly hitting him on the arm.

"Of course I'm going with you." He gently rocked her from side to side in his arms as he stared into her eyes. "What time do I arrive here."

"Um, well the ceremony is at two, so I'd say around one. If that's alright with you."

"Sounds wonderful."

"Oh, one thing," said Lily slightly hesitant. James cocked his head and raised an eyebrow. "Um, you know that muggles are not used to people wearing robes. So, um, if you could wear just a suit or something, it would be really wonderful. Not everyone in my family knows that I am a witch." She looked at James, as if she had just said something that might offend him.

"That's not a problem," said James sweetly. "If you wanted me to wear nothing but the skin that God gave me, I would do it for you."

"Well now that would be a wonderful introduction for my family," laughed Lily. "Hello everyone, this is my boyfriend James. He is a nudist." They both laughed and James kissed her once more.

"Oh that is a lovely image," said Petunia as she walked into the hallway. Lily and James broke apart and stared at her. "You better not be doing anything disgusting at my wedding. I won't permit it!" She walked straight up to Lily and glared at her.

"Oh Petunia, shut up," said Lily annoyed. "We aren't going to do anything to disrupt your precious wedding. Stop holding yourself so high up on a pedestal."

"Petunia, you have my word that I will be a complete gentlemen. You won't even know I'm there," said James, letting go of Lily and grinning at Petunia pleasantly. Petunia's eyes narrowed as she looked at him.

"I don't appreciate being condescended," spat Petunia. "Especially when I am allowing someone like you to attend my wedding."

"Someone like me?" asked James, the grin sliding off his face. "And what exactly am I?"

"James, it's not important, let's just go downstairs," said Lily glaring at her sister.

"No, it's alright Lily, I want to know what I am," he looked Petunia with the air of cockiness that usually appeared when he was readying himself for a fight.

"You are a freak," spat Petunia disdainfully. "You are just like her. You are unnatural, an abomination of nature if you will. It makes me sick at the thought of more of your kind at my wedding." She looked at Lily, who was flushed with red-hot anger. James glared at her. He wanted nothing better than to curse her off the face of the earth.

"Petunia that's enough!" yelled Lily angrily before James could speak. "It's bad enough that you say that to me, but I will damned if you are going to say that about my friends and most of all my boyfriend! Especially when you are marrying the biggest... pompous... piece of blubber in all of England!" She grabbed James's hand and dragged him down the stairs, leaving a shocked and speechless Petunia standing in the hallway.

"James, are you leaving?" asked Mr. Evans from his chair inside the living room.

"Uh, yeah. You are right, my mum and dad are probably wondering where I am so......," said James, trying to smile and act like nothing had just happened.

"Well it was lovely to meet you and I am looking forward to seeing you again at the wedding," said Mrs. Evans from the couch. "Have a safe trip home."

"Thank you, I will," said James smiling pleasantly. Mr. Evans got up off the couch and strode over to James with an extended hand.

"Have a safe trip home." He shook James hand and smiled at him.

"It's a short trip, but thank you sir, I will and it was nice to finally meet both of you." James grabbed his cloak and put it on.

"Dad, I'm just going to walk James outside," said Lily, taking a hold of James's hand and leading him towards the door. She opened it and both of them walked outside. The cold, crisp air stung both of their faces as it hit them. Lily immediately wrapped her arms around her chest, hugging herself against the cold.

"James, I am so sorry about Petunia," began Lily. James held up his hand to stop her. He gently placed his forefinger on her lips.

"Don't apologize. You have nothing to be sorry about." He let his finger drop from her lips and let his hands slip around her waist. "I have a good time today, despite the interruptions." Lily's face softened as she smiled up at him.

"I had a wonderful time too. I know I've said that before, but I really did." She wrapped her arms around his neck. She looked down at the ground for a second, as if contemplating about what she was going to say next. Then her eyes lifted and James found himself once again mesmerized by their brilliant radiance. "You know, I didn't realize how much I was going to miss you until we parted at the station. And now seeing you today and getting to spend some real time with you, away from books and lessons, I realize how much I am going to miss you when you leave me in a few moments."

"Lily......I......," James began. Lily smiled and shook her head. She reached up on her toes and kissed James on the lips once more. When the broke apart, they stood there in each other's arms for a moment, gazing into one another's eyes.

"I'll see you Saturday at one," said James finally, smiling warmly at her.

"I better," teased Lily. They let go of each other and Lily took a step back from him.

"Goodnight Lily," smiled James, trying to etch one last look into his memory.

"Goodnight," said Lily softly, smiling at James.

With a pop, James was gone. Lily stood there in the cold for a moment. She was glad that she didn't have to explain or apologize for her sister. James understood. She didn't have to worry about Petunia scaring him off. He would stay with her. Lily looked up into the sky. Snow was beginning to fall lightly onto the ground. The stars were lit bright in the night sky. As Lily gazed upon Polaris, a dormant thought arouse within her. She had finally let herself believe what she had believed from the moment James had first kissed her. She, Lily Evans, was in love with James Potter.

Don't forget to Review! Stay tuned for Banana Theater's celebrated children's animated television show titled "Bobo, the Mentally Disturbed Helper Monkey".


	26. Chapter 26: The Wedding of Mrs Vernon Du...

IT IS HERE! THE EVENT THAT YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR!

Hello fellow fanfiction readers! I have updated (applause and cheers)! I hope that all of you enjoy this chapter because it has taken me a while to write it. I just wanted to give a quick warning to all of you. My last year of college is starting in a week and I will unfortunately be consumed with the workload of 20 credit hours. Even though the classes I am taking are fairly easy, the homework is going to interfere with my L/J writing time. I hope that you don't get too mad at me if I take longer to update and please bear with me.

Also, just a quick couple of notes, some of you have expressed concern in your reviews about grammatical errors and such in my writing. Please keep in mind that I am human being and therefore not perfect. I do make errors and unfortunately do not catch all of them when I read the story over. I just want to apologize if it offends anyone when they are reading the story, but telling me about them is only stating the obvious. I know they are there and I am too lazy to go back and fix them. So bear with me and I'll try in the future to be a little more careful about errors. Also, there has been mention that I take up too much space in my story for shout-outs and the Marvin side story and that it has been requested that I discontinue it. However, by the amount of reviews that I get stating that they like the Marvin story and since my shout-out time is where I get to talk to my readers, I have decided to keep it. If you don't like it, then just scroll down; it takes an extra two seconds.

Okay, now that the ranting is done, it's my favorite time.....Shout outs!

Fighter-chick – I am so glad that you like my story. As to my knowledge, I don't believe that you have ever reviewed. But I am glad that you have been following my story and I hope that you keep reviewing to let me know what you think.

Padfootlet- I love field hockey! Did you watch it during the Olympics? There were some good matches. You are so right about us having our very own versions of Sirius. Hey, I have a cool idea. We should double date with our versions of Sirius. That would make for an interesting date. Anyhoo, I like your 'out of the orange' phrase. I may have to steal it. I'll talk to you laters.

Sammy, Sammy, Sammy Solo – Did I tell you how much I love your name? Foreshadowing? What foreshadowing? (I tried to pull it over on you, but I can't sneak past your eagle eye for foreshadowing. Hmm...drastic measures must be taken!) I hope that your freshman year is going great and that you are making lots of friends and having tons of fun. Just don't fall into the freshman party trap. But I have a feeling that you won't. Good luck with your classes and always remember to hold onto your drink at parties. Talk to you next chapter!

Pdlegirl – No you are the candy goddess! I love caramel and green apple suckers. But I must say that I am the gummy queen. I love gummy bears, gummy worms, gummy sharks, Swedish fish and Dots. I stop at Target at least once every other day to pick up some candy. No wonder I need to get my teeth filled. Sorry, a little off topic. Talk to you soon of Countess and Supreme Intaker of Sugar.

Shortiibabi- Hey, thanks for reviewing my story! I'm so glad that you liked it. Hmm, is Liz going to die? I'm not sure; I guess you'll have to continue reading. And when is Lily and James going to say the "L" word? Man, it is taking them a long time, but I'm with you and hopefully soon. You got rid of Peter? Shame, shame! I thought about getting rid of him, but I realized that I could have more fun with him if I left him in. Plus I need a villain for later chapters. I hope that you continue to read and review because I'd love to hear your reaction. Talk to you later.

Padfootedmoony- Like Mrs. Potter said, "Christmas is a time for secrets." You'll find out in the next chapter what Lily got for Christmas and I promise that you won't be disappointed. I'm glad that you like long chapters because this is a very long one. It was almost 24 pages typed up on my computer. So read and enjoy and let me know what you think. Bobo the monkey is awesome; he may be making another appearance soon.

Sweetness0984 – I have been analyzing your name. Does the 0984 stand for your birthday month and year? If it does, than happy birthday this month and if not, then just ignore me and my cracked out ideas. Talk to you next chapter.

LJstagflower4e/JCtigerwolf4e – Hey Rebecca! Yeah the last chapter was sort of a filler, but it was necessary for this chapter. You'll see that this chapter is definitely not a filler and I hope that you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. Oh, and look out for a special cameo. Talk to you later girl!

AnniePADFOOT- I hope that you are feeling better. There is nothing worse than being sick during the winter months. And to answer your question, I love raw cookie dough. It is the best thing on the face of the planet. My best friend and I always have a girl pig out fest where we rent movies and buy all sorts of chips, dips, cookie dough, candy and whatever else we are in the mood for. Those are good times I highly recommend them. I hope all is well and that you are staying warm! Talk to you soon.

Courtney- Hey Court! What's going on? How is school? Hopefully not to stressful yet. I start next week and I have the usual mixed feelings of anticipation and dread. But it's my last year! Yeah! And I'm glad to say that I'm also horrible at the drums. I'm getting better but I have so little time to play them that I'm making slow progress. But oh well. I hope that you enjoy the chapter and I'll talk to you soon.

lilchocolatechip011- Well, it's not two days, but will you still read it none-the-less? I glad that you like my story and I hope that you continue to review and let me know what you think. Talk to you laters.

dweem-angel- You asked for it and here it is. I have brought on the wedding! I hope that you enjoy it! Let me know what you think. Talk to you later.

blueviolinist33- Hey girl what's up! Yeah I've noticed that Sirius is kind of a horn-ball. But JK has said that he was a rebellious teenager, so, like most young men I know, he likes to joke around about 'snogging'. But Faith will keep him in his place make no mistake about that. To answer your question, Faith is the second eldest child and the oldest girl. I know how much you like her and I believe that she will be in the next chapter. I'm going to try and push the story along a little faster in the next chapter. Anyway, hang in there with high school. We all had to go through it and it is worth it in the end when you walk across the stage. But you seem like a good student so I know that you'll do fine. And when you need a stress reliever, read my story lol. Sorry a little shameless self-promotion. Talk to you laters!

Amanda – It crossed my mind to have him say that he loves her, but the only problem is that he doesn't know if Lily loves him back. I hate the awkwardness of relationships; one wrong word and the whole thing could fall apart. Hmm, oh well. I hope that you like the next the chapter and I'll talk to you soon.

Libby Bird- Thank you for the compliment. I'm glad that you like my story and I hope that you will continue to read it.

AurorLina- Hey girl, what's up? How is University? If it's anything like mine then it sucks. But it's only bound to get better....hopefully.....it will right?....Anyway. I'm so glad that someone else likes my L&J rambles. They are fun to write because relationships are mostly built on rambling conversations. But that's between you and me. I hope that all is well with you and I'll talk to you in the next chapter.

Becky- Hello, future fellow History teacher! Finally someone that I can identify with! You do not know how shocked I was to see that you were studying to become a history teacher in your review. Female history teachers are so few and rare that we are going to have no problem finding jobs hehehehehe! I'll try to update once more before school starts, but I can't make any promises, as you well know how the week before school goes. I hope that you'll continue to let me know what you think. Talk to you soon.

The-Four against Marauder- Julia!!! How the heck are you! It sounds like you are having an awesome summer! You have been traveling so much, you are going to have to email me and tell me all about it! When do you return home? I'm glad that you liked the chapter and I can't wait for you to read this one. Let me know how your summer is going and I'll talk to you soon.

htebazile9851 – Hi Elizabeth. I love that name because it is my confirmation name. Anyway, I can't believe that you read this all in one sitting! I don't think I could have done that. My butt would have been so sore, not mention I would have been hungry afterwards. I understand your concern about the shout-outs and if you do not want me to write to you then I respect that and I will not. But I do hope that you continue to read and review my story nevertheless. Hmm...will Liz find out about Remus? I don't know. (wink)

MooningOverMoony- I loved the "GAH" that you put in the beginning of your review. I laughed so hard and I don't know why. Maybe I was drunk? Anyway, I know exactly what you mean about the L&J boredom that usually follows after they get together. I hope that mine does not do that and if I start I am leaving up to you to notify me! I mean it!! I am so glad that you had a good time a PEI! Shame, shame for driving the car around at 15! But it's all right because I did too. My grandma, god rest her soul, used to let us steer the car when we were like 11 and 12. (hehehe) I hope that you like this next chapter! I'll talk to you soon!!

Jack Robinson- Jack you are going to make me blush!! Your review was such a nice treat to come home to after a very horrible day at work. I appreciate it and thank you from the bottom of my little black heart! I am so glad that someone else got my Marge as a gym teacher bit. No one mentioned it and I thought that it was above people's heads for a moment. I hope that you like this chapter. It is very long, just to warn you. Anyway, I hope that everything is going well with you and I can't wait to hear from you after the next chapter. Talk to you soon, girlie!!

siriusgirl89- Hey how are you? Thank you for reviewing my story. To answer your question I read the first few chapters of Prior Incantaem but I have not read it since. I just haven't had time. So if anything is similar it is totally by accident. I am a little distraught about Marvin, but you'll see what happens if you read down a little bit. I hope you like the next chapter and hopefully I'll talk to you later.

charmed girl33- Well, I guess I can forgive you for reviewing late. (j/k) I totally understand about school so no need to apologize to me. I just hope that you are not being killed too badly with piles of homework. I just want to tell you not to worry too much about Faith because she will be in the next chapter, Chapter 27, as well as Remus and Liz. Hehehehe, the evilness of dreams! Oh how they tease. Ell, I hope that you like this chapter and I will definitely talk to you soon. Keep up the good work!

Marvin and Stephanie: The Conclusion

**(Last week on Marvin: **MARVIN: AHAHAHAA! Looks like I am going to win. You are no match for me. Puma's are more powerful than pesky humans! I will win and at the end you will bow to me and call me master once again! STEPHANIE: Over my dead body Marvin! (Stephanie picks up a broken piece of glass and so does Marvin. They ready themselves in attack positions.) MARVIN: There is one thing that you must know before I kill you. STEPHANIE: Yeah, what's that? MARVIN: I am your father! STEPHANIE: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! MARVIN: (laughs) Yes, it is true! STEPHANIE: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!)

STEPHANIE: You can't be my father! It is not possible! MARVIN: Yes it is true! STEPHANIE: No, I mean it is not really possible! That would mean that my mother would have had to have an affair with you and that is just wrong. Plus, you are only seven and I am twenty-three, so it really isn't possible. (Marvin and Stephanie stand in silence looking at each other). MARVIN: Okay, well maybe I lied.....but it sounded really good didn't it? STEPHANIE: (laughs) Yeah it kind of did. MARVIN: (laughs right back) Can you imagine how hairy you would be if that was true. STEPHANIE: I would have to have a full body wax every week. MARVIN: I wouldn't want to be that bikini waxer. (Stephanie and Marvin fall on the ground laughing and drop their shards of glass. STEPHANIE: I think that would hurt so bad. All that hair and having it ripped from your body? That just sounds way too painful! MARVIN: I had it done once and it was the worst experience of my life. I've never been in so much pain. STEPHANIE: (laughing) You had a bikini wax? But you are a boy? MARVIN: Well, I was going to Nice and I didn't want to be the only hairy guy at the nudist beach. (Stephanie and Marvin roll on the floor laughing for a very long time. Finally they stop and look at each other.) You know, I don't really want to kill you. STEPHANIE: I don't either. MARVIN: So let's not. STEPHANIE: Okay. Ya know Marvin, you are kind of a cool puma. I never knew that you could be this much fun. MARVIN: I had no idea that you could be this much fun either. (Both of them smile at each other.) STEPHANIE: Hey! I have a crazy idea. MARVIN: What is that? You want to go play racquet ball with some German potatoes? STEPHANIE: (laughs) Well that does sound like fun, but no. I was thinking that since we both have world domination in common, that we should do it together. MARVIN: (thinks for a moment) Hmm...that could work. We would be unstoppable! Let's do it. STEPHANIE: (grinning evilly) Shall we talk about it over coffee and strumpets? MARVIN: (getting up) I'll get the cream.

**Chapter 26: The Wedding of Mrs. Vernon Dursley**

James apparated onto his front step. The sky was starless, making it darker than it really was. There was a soft, orange glow radiating from several windows out onto the freshly fallen snow. James tapped his wand on the lock and the door swung open. He stepped inside and was immediately basked in warmth.

"James?" called his mother's voice from the living room.

"Yeah, it's me," said James taking off his cloak and hanging it on the hook in the hallway.

"How was Lily's?" asked his mother looking at him from over a book as he walked into the living room.

"Lovely," said James throwing himself down on the couch nearest to him.

"Did you eat dinner?" asked Mrs. Potter putting the book down on her lap.

"Yeah, I ate at Lily's," said James looking around the living room. "Where's dad?"

"He had to run into the office for a quick minute," sighed Mrs. Potter. "He got an urgent owl at dinner and off he went." She looked into the fire with a worried expression.

"Is Sirius home yet?" asked James trying to take his mind off the horrible possible situations running through his mind's eye.

"Um-hm, he is upstairs I believe," said Mrs. Potter shaking the invisible thought from her mind and turning to smile at James.

James smiled at his mother and got up off the couch. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed two butterbeers from the cupboard. Then, walking up the stairs leading from the kitchen into the back part of the upstairs, he made his way to Sirius's bedroom. The door was partially open, but to James's surprise the room was empty. Looking down the deserted hall his attention was drawn to a soft glow spilling out from under the door of the den. He softly knocked as he opened the door. Sirius was lounging on one of the big overstuffed leather couches. He looked up from his book as James entered.

"Back so early?" asked Sirius, marking the page in his book.

"Early? It's nearly nine, where have you been?" grinned James as he sat down opposite him in one of the brown leather chairs and throwing his feet on top of the coffee table in front of him.

"How is Remus?" He opened the bottles and handed one to Sirius.

"He's all right, the same as usual. Cheers," said Sirius taking the bottle and raising it slightly towards James. He took a large gulp and settled back onto the couch. "We went into Diagon Alley and hung around for a while."

"Anything interesting?" asked James.

"Nah, but you should see the way people are acting lately. There is hardly anyone on the streets, they all apparate inside the stores. You won't believe the suspicious looks we got," said Sirius taking another gulp of his drink. "I tell you, mate, things are getting bad. People look at you and you can see the distrust in their eyes. I even found myself looking at people suspiciously after a while." He took another long swig and put the empty bottle down on the table.

"Well, just be careful who you go eyeing. You don't need a jumpy person to hex your eyebrows off," said James seriously. "Why did you go there anyway?"

"Remus needed to go shopping for Christmas presents. You are going to like what he got you," grinned Sirius.

"What is it?" inquired James, half-heartedly.

"A picture of his mum in a bathing suit," said Sirius lazily. James laughed and shook his head.

"Wicked, now I can put it next to the one of your mum," grinned James.

"That's bloody sick," shivered Sirius. "So, how is Evans?"

"Good. It was nice, for the most part," shrugged James. He took a long drink and placed the empty bottle on the table next to him. He lightly pounded his chest twice and belched loudly.

"Well I hope you did that at dinner. I bet her mum and dad would have found that highly amusing," grinned Sirius, moving a piece of hair out of his eyes. James grinned at him triumphantly. "How are Lily's parents anyway? Did her dad do the over-protective, 'you are not good enough for my daughter' thing?"

"Nah, actually her parents are nice. Her dad is really funny and I think they both approve of me," said James crossing his arms over his chest and resting his elbows on the arm cushions.

"That's good. So you are going to the wedding on Saturday then?" asked Sirius casually.

"Yeah," snorted James. Sirius raised an eyebrow and eyed James curiously.

"What is tat about? Is her sister as hideous as horrible as the girls said she was?"

"Well, let me just say that if she was a witch she would fit in perfect with your family," said James shaking his head in disgust.

"That's a pretty heavy statement, mate. Are you sure she is that wretched?" asked Sirius with a tone of disbelief.

"Well, within the fifteen minutes that I had spent with her she managed to snub my very existence twice and insult Lily and I by calling us freaks," said James disgusted.

"I'm surprised you didn't curse her into next week," said Sirius mildly amused.

"Trust me I wanted to very badly. If I didn't have to go to this stupid wedding I would have transfigured her into the blonde-haired, snot-nosed pig that she is," spat James angrily.

"The poor old fool that is marrying her is going to have his hands full," laughed Sirius. James nodded his head in agreement. "That is why I am never going to let some dame rope me into it."

"You're a damn fool if you think I believe that," said James staring at his best friend with disbelief.

"Oh no I'm not. I'm absolutely serious about that one," said Sirius folding his hands and casually resting them behind his head.

"You are telling me that you never plan on marrying? Ever?" asked James eyeing him curiously.

"That's what I'm saying."

"What about Faith?" inquired James.

"What about her?" asked Sirius lazily.

"Does she know about your plan?" asked James curiously.

"Mate, a girl like her isn't interested in that sort of thing. Why do you think I'm with her?" Sirius was silent for a moment. He raised an eyebrow and stared directly into James's eyes. "Are you thinking about marriage?"

"What?" asked James a little startled. "No I'm not thinking about it, have you gone completely mad? I'm only 18."

"See then I don't want to hear or talk about it anymore," said Sirius satisfied at last. He sat up quickly. "Say, why don't we go outside and explore something." James thought about it for a moment.

"Let's wait until mum goes to bed," said James, the familiar mischievous twinkle sparkling behind his glasses, in his eyes.

Lily woke up Saturday morning bright and early. She slept very lightly the night before which she attributed to a combination of indigestion and dread. The rehearsal dinner, which was held at a Greek bistro, went fairly well. As she lay there in her warm bed her stomach gave an unpleasant gurgle.

"I shouldn't have had that fried calamari and clams platter," said Lily to herself.

She closed her eyes for a second, wishing she could fall back to sleep for a few more minutes and not have to get up and be a participant in the day's events. A faint clunking from downstairs and the smell of brewing coffee that wafted into her room told Lily that she had to get up. With a deep sigh she three the covers off of her and rolled out of bed. She shivered slightly as the cold floor stung her toes. She grabbed her bathrobe and undergarments and headed for the shower.

Half and hour later Lily emerged in the kitchen, freshly showered and hair up in a purple towel.

"Good morning," said her mother cheerily from behind her teacup at the table. "Pastry?"

"Yeah, thanks," said Lily pouring herself a cup of tea and sitting down next to her mother. "Is Petunia up yet?"

"Yes she's getting ready I believe," said Mrs. Evans. She took another sip of her tea and was silent for a moment. She sighed, put her teacup down on the table with a soft clunk and stared determinately at Lily. "Lily, I need to discuss something with you." Lily looked up at her mother. She learned from past experiences that when her mother wanted to "discuss something" it usually wasn't going to be about something pleasant.

"What do you want to discuss?" asked Lily steadying herself for anything she could think of. Her mother took in a deep breath and looked her straight in the eyes so that both pairs of emerald eyes were mirrored in each other.

"Now, I want you to know that your father and I are extremely proud of you and your abilities..."

"But," said Lily knowing exactly what was coming next.

"But, seeing that Petunia doesn't exactly understand your talent..."

"You mean since she thinks I'm a complete freak of nature," said Lily, leaning back in the chair and crossing her arms.

"No, since she just doesn't comprehend how wonderful and special they are..." Lily snorted and rolled her eyes at the ceiling. "Anyway, I just wanted to remind you that just because you can do those things does not mean that you should, especially in front of a lot of people. Do you understand what I am trying to say?"

"Yeah I get it. Don't do magic in front of Petunia or the other muggles," said Lily sarcastically.

"They are not muggles Lily. They are your family. I wish you would stop referring to them as such," said her mother irritably.

"All right," huffed Lily. "I won't do anything that would cause precious Petunia any anxiety because I know that is what you are getting at. Although, it's not like she would do the same for me." Lily stuffed the rest of the pastry into her mouth and angrily stared at the table in front of her.

"I don't know what I've done to make my only pieces of flesh and blood despise each other so badly," said Mrs. Evans tiredly shaking her head at the ceiling. Lily sighed and get up. The last thing she wanted right now was to go round and round with her mother about Petunia and why they didn't get along.

"I'm going to get ready," snapped Lily making her way towards the swinging door.

"Lily, one more thing." Lily stopped and turned around to face her mother. "I need you to pass that along to James as well. He is a nice boy, don't get me wrong, but I don't need the whole wedding to be turned upside down with suspicious or unusual behavior."

Lily glared at her mother for a moment before turning to walk out the door. She marched up the stairs and into her room. She slammed the door a little harder than she normally would have done, causing it to echo throughout the upstairs. She tramped over to her television set and angrily flicked the dial on. She was so angry, she could scream. She could not believe how two-faced her mother was. One second she was saying how wonderful her abilities were, the next how it was suspicious and unusual behavior. And for her to bring James into it! Lily plopped herself down at her vanity and ripped the towel from her damp hair.

"Unusual behavior," huffed Lily taking out her wand and touching her head with it. Instantly hot air came out the tip of the wand. Lily gave her wand a little flick and almost immediately her hair was dry. Lily waved her wand in a spiral motion and instantly her straight hair was done up in long, loose curls. Lily opened the right drawer of the vanity and began to pin up pieces of her hair with bobby pins. "It would be just a shame if something unusual happened at her wedding."

As Lily continued to pin up her hair and apply her makeup she felt the flare of anger that her mother inspired earlier drain out of her system. She was still a little angry with her mother, but deep down she understood that she meant well. It was, whether Lily liked it or not, Petunia's day and she would be civil and do everything that she was suppose to do for the sake of not starting a family war. Lily put on the finishing touches of her makeup. She sat and stared at herself in the mirror for a second to make sure that she had not missed something. A forceful knock on the door dragged Lily away from her self-analysis.

"Come in." She turned to face the door, but she had a gut feeling as to the identity of the person standing behind it. Sure enough when the door opened, her gut feeling was right.

"I need to talk to you for a moment," said Petunia, stepping inside Lily's room and closing the door behind her.

"If it is about what I think it is then you can save it because, mum already spoke to me about it this morning," said Lily lazily turning away from her sister and back to the mirror.

"Well that's fine if she did, but I need to talk to you anyway," said Petunia looking at Lily through the mirror.

"Petunia, can't you just drop it," sighed Lily. "Look, we both know that we don't get along. We both know that mum forced you into having me be your maid of honor. Why must we drag it up?" Lily picked up her lip liner and applied it to her lips, outlining them in a soft pink. Petunia pursed her lips together and glared at Lily. "I mean, don't you want to start the best day of your life off with a good memory?"

"Well that is what I am doing by talking to you and making sure that your abnormality doesn't destroy the best day of my life," snapped Petunia. Lily took in a long, slow, steadying breath. She did not want to get into an argument with Petunia and she was determined not to let her start an argument.

"Petunia, you have my word that I will not do any magic of any kind today," sighed Lily. "As a matter of fact, I don't know why are even having this conversation to begin with."

"You don't know why we are having this conversation," huffed Petunia in exasperation. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah actually I am," snapped Lily. She could feel the familiar hot tingle of anger boiling in her stomach but she tried her best to keep it there on a low simmer. Petunia snorted and crossed her arms in disbelief.

"Don't snort at me!" snapped Lily turning to face her sister square on. "Have I given you any reason not to trust me? Have I once used magic in front of your friends and future in-laws at any of the events? Has anything even remotely suspicious happened where you would suspect me? No, it hasn't. So like I said before there is no reason to repeat this conversation. And quite frankly, I am sick and bloody well tired of you constantly up my ass about my abilities. Yes that's right, my abilities not abnormalities." Petunia stood in the doorway stunned and with her mouth hanging open.

"How dare you talk to me like that!" huffed Petunia.

"Well prepare yourself because it's not over yet!" yelled Lily letting her anger take over her senses. She could feel years of pent up anger and resentment towards her sister flow through her veins and spill out of her mouth. "You know, you were never this bad until you met that horrid excuse of a fiancée."

"Don't you dare speak about Vernon in that way!" yelled Petunia. "You have no right to talk about him like that. You don't know what kind of a man he is!"

"Well I'm getting a pretty damn good idea from the way you've been acting," shouted Lily. "Ever since that bumbling bag of hot air entered into this family you have become worse. My condition never bothered you this bad before Vernon told you he didn't like it because it wasn't his idea of normal."

"Well it isn't normal Lily! I've always felt that you were abnormal; Vernon had nothing to do with it! Coming home from that wretched excuse of a school of yours turning mice into tea cups and making objects levitate all over the house! And the worse part of it all is that mum and dad think it's brilliant. They think that it is part of everyday normal life! Normal life does not involve those things!" Petunia shouted and glared at Lily.

"What is normal Petunia? Tell me that much, because somewhere along the line you and I got completely different ideas about what is normal. I know what normal is for you Petunia; I can map out your entire life right now! You are going to marry this fool, become pregnant and have a bunch of selfish, screaming little brats that you spend the best part of your years chasing after and kissing up too. Then at night you'll make dinner and wait hand and foot on that poor excuse of a husband. That is your idea of normal and to me you are the freak! Because only a person with an abnormal brain would want to waste their life like that." Lily stood from her bench and squared up to Petunia. Both girls were red in the face and if looks could kill, both would have been on the floor in a crumpled heap.

"Well, since we are mapping out each other's futures I have one for you!" shouted Petunia. "You are going to marry that freak that invaded our house and is going to invade my wedding. You are going to have a lot of children that are just as abnormal as you. He will probably be dirt poor and unemployed and you will spend the rest of your years bouncing from job to job to keep from kicked out into the streets," snapped Petunia with eyes flashing.

"Shut your mouth Petunia before I shut you up," screamed Lily at her sister. "You don't know James, he isn't anything like that!"

"What is going on here!" yelled Mr. Evans angrily as the bedroom door flew open. Lily and Petunia stood in the middle of Lily's room facing each other as if preparing themselves for a duel. "Well, what is all of the screaming about?" He looked from Lily to Petunia and back again. Neither girl spoke but instead kept a distrusting glare on the other. "Answer me!"

Lily tore her eyes away from Petunia and faced her father. "We were just having a little girl talk." Mr. Evans looked at Petunia who inhaled deeply and cast her eyes towards the ceiling.

"Petunia, your mother needs you downstairs for something," said Mr. Evans briskly. Petunia gave Lily one last glare before turning to walk out of the room. Lily watched her go with a feeling of relief. "Everything all right? There was a lot of noise coming from up here," said Mr. Evans looking at Lily with concern.

"Everything is fine dad," said Lily trying to compose herself and make it seem like everything was fine. He looked at her suspiciously. "What did mum want?"

"Something having to do with the dress," shrugged Mr. Evans. "Are you sure you are all right?"

"Fine daddy," nodded Lily with a small smile.

"Okay then. I suspect that you better start getting ready." He gave Lily a small smile and turned to leave the room. As the door closed shut Lily let out a long sigh. The last thing she wanted to do when she woke up this morning was to go to this wedding. Now, she was considering blasting off a limb to prevent her from going. Any small fragment of joy that she had for her sister was completely wiped away. Lily turned from her door and looked at the hideous gold and white dress hanging from her closet.

"I think this is the icing on the cake," said Lily nodding her head in disgust. Lily undid her robe and threw it on the back of her chair. She took the dress off of the hanger and slipped it over her head. She adjusted the shoulders and zipped up the back of the dress. She walked over to the full-length mirror on the inside of her closet door. She stared at herself for a long time. The colors, she decided, were the least dreadful element of the dress. The only word to describe the dress was puffy. Lily thought that she looked as if a man-eating pile of gold and white fabric had swallowed her body. The dress made her look like a swollen, demented birthday clown. The more Lily surveyed herself in the mirror the angrier she became. She critiqued every inch of the dress. Finally her gaze was met as her eyes stared at each other in the mirror.

"She's going to wish that she never crossed me," said Lily to her reflection.

"So what are you going to be doing today with all of your free time?" asked James. He tapped his wand to his face and instantly he was clean-shaven. Sirius twirled his wand casually as he lay on James's bed

"Ah, I'm not to sure. Whatever I feel like I guess," said Sirius lazily. "I might go visit Remus. Peter and Liz are suppose to go over and he told me that I was more than welcomed while you were off at the muggle wedding."

"I think I'd rather go there then go to this wedding," said James trying to make his hair lie flat.

"It will be fine, mate. I mean what do you really have to do? You sit and watch the ceremony. Then you congratulate them with false sincerity. After that, it's eating as much generic wedding food as you possibly can stuff into your mouth and dance and drink all night on them. Plus you get the company of your lady, so the way I look at it, it's a win-win situation," grinned Sirius as he flicked his wand and summoned a magazine towards him.

"I guess you are right, Padfoot. But the worst parts are that I have to wear this uncomfortable muggle suit and actually congratulate her horrible sister after all of the awful things she said to Lily and I." James adjusted his glasses and tapped his wand to his tie. Immediately the tie folded itself into a perfect Windsor knot. He turned around and stood up. "Well, how do I look? Suitable enough to pass as a muggle." Sirius peeked out from around his magazine and let out a loud, bark like laugh. "Oh come on! It's not that bad."

"All I can say is that you must really like this girl to go out dressed like that," laughed Sirius. "I wouldn't be caught dead in that crazy clown suit."

"You would do it if Faith asked you too so shut your hole," said James as little self-conscious. He adjusted the sleeves of his jacket and the waistband of his pants. "It tends to ride up a little in the crotch," said James tugging down on the inseam of his pants.

"Just don't do it while you are dancing with Lily, Prongs," laughed Sirius. James laughed at the mental image that played before his mind's eye. He casually glanced at the clock on the wall. "Well I should get going. It's nearly one." He straightened up and grabbed a jacket off of the chair he was sitting on. "Any last minute advice?"

Sirius raised his hand to his chin and stroked it as he stared that the wall in concentration. "Don't do anything that I wouldn't do."

"Thanks mate, that was a lot of help," said James sarcastically. Sirius shrugged and got up off the bed.

"Have fun and don't get caught snogging by her dad," said Sirius clasping James on the shoulder.

"You git," laughed James as he pulled on his jacket. "All right then, I am off. I'll see you later." The last thing James saw before apparating was Sirius saluting him with a smart grin.

The next thing James saw was the front door to the Evans house. He straightened himself once more and checked his reflection in the screen glass door. Once he was satisfied he took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. It seemed like ages before Mr. Evans smiling face appeared where the Christmas wreath was only seconds before.

"James, good to see you," said Mr. Evans opening the door and moving aside so James could enter. "Come in, come in!"

"Thank you Mr. Evans," said James stepping inside. "How are you sir?"

"MUM! WHERE ARE MY WHITE STOCKINGS?" screamed Petunia's voice from upstairs.

"THEY ARE IN YOUR TOP DRESSER DRAWER NEXT TO YOUR UNDERWEAR!" shouted Mrs. Evans from the kitchen. Mr. Evans raised his eyebrows and shook his head in defeat.

"Well, I'm fine I guess. I think I am the only one in this house that is sane this morning, but..." he shrugged his shoulders and closed his eyes. "Anyway, I believe Lily is upstairs in her room if you want to go and see her. I know that she will want to see you."

"Okay sir," said James taking off his coat and hanging it on the hook on the wall. He straightened himself once more and climbed the stairs. He could see Lily's room from the third stair from the top. Her door was open and music was blaring out of it. He crossed over to it and stood in the doorway. Lily was standing in front of a mirror examining herself with a disgusted expression. Her red hair was pinned up in the back and long, curly tresses fell softly about her face. She was wearing a little more makeup than James was used to seeing on her, but she looked beautiful none-the-less. James grinned as he saw her try to smooth out the puffy gold sleeves of her dress. After two tries without success, she placed her hands on her hips and shook her head with displeasure as she surveyed her appearance. He knocked softly on the door and immediately Lily turned to see who was there. Her face lit up in a smile when she saw James.

"Excuse me miss, but I am looking for my date. We are supposed to go to a wedding and I can't find her. But since you look so beautiful, would you mind being my date?" asked James in mock-sincerity.

"Oh James," said Lily as she practically ran over to him and embraced him. James squeezed her gently as she hugged him and he could smell a faintly pleasing scent of lavender. She kissed him softly and stood back to get a decent look at him. "You look wonderful! I can't believe that you actually wore a muggle suit."

"Well, for my lady I would go stark naked if she asked me too," grinned James looking her up and down. "You look beautiful." Lily snorted and rolled her eyes.

"You don't have to be nice. I look completely hideous in this horrible outfit." She let go of his hand walked back over to the mirror. "If I could just get these sleeves to not be so puffy....and maybe if I could get rid of some of the extra hundred yards of material in the skirt..." she tried pulling the skirt back so that it was more form fitting. She looked at James through the mirror with a pained expression. James grinned and shook his head.

"It would still be awful," they said together. They broke out into laughter and James walked over and grabbed Lily around the waist; pulling her close to him.

"Well I think that you look absolutely breath taking, despite the dress." Lily blushed and looked up at him coyly. "In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if you get more attention than the bride."

"You say the sweetest things," cooed Lily in mock-sweetness, leaning in and giving him another kiss.

"Lily are you almost ready?" came her mother's voice. They broke apart just in time to see her mother hurriedly walk into the room. "Oh, hello James. I didn't know you were here. And don't you look smashing."

"Thank you Mrs. Evans. You look very stunning yourself," smiled James walking over and kissing her hand. Mrs. Evans giggled and playfully swatted him away.

"Lily, it's almost time to go, I need you downstairs for a quick photo with the photographer," said Mrs. Evans, slightly out of breath before rushing out of the room and down the stairs.

"I guess it's starting," sighed Lily. James could hear the dread in her voice and wished that he could stop time so she wouldn't have to go through this day.

"It will be alright," said James, taking her hand and leading her out of the room. "Just think it could be worse."

"How?" asked Lily as they walked down the hall.

"It could be a snow storm," grinned James.

The photographer was already taking pictures of Petunia near the fireplace in the living room. Lily grudgingly stood next to her sister and parents for a family picture. At one-thirty the limo came and took Petunia to the church. Lily's parents drove in her father's car and let Lily and James follow them in her mother's car.

"So, your sister seems to be in a good mood today," said James lightly as Lily drove.

"I guess. She wasn't in one this morning I can tell you that," said Lily darkly.

"What happened?" asked James studying Lily.

"Nothing, I don't really want to talk about it," said Lily, concentrating on the road. "It doesn't matter right now. In a few hours, she will be out of my life and good riddance."

"Lily, you know that you can tell me anything," said James concerned.

"We just had a big blow up fight this morning and she said some really mean things and I said some really mean things. Let's just say that I am really tired of her and very glad that she isn't going to be living at home anymore," said Lily darkly as she concentrated on the road. "It just makes me sick at how much she hates me for what I am and what makes me even more sick is that I have to go around all day acting like I am so happy that she is marrying that pompous toerag."

"I'm sorry that your sister is so horrible to you Lily. The way she treats you makes me very angry. I wish that there was something I could do to stop her from hurting you," said James more to himself than to Lily as he stared out the passenger window.

"That's sweet James and I appreciate your gesture, but deep down I know that half of the reason why she hates me so much is because she doesn't understand. People tend to fear and hate people that are different from their idea of normal." The car pulled to a stop as the streetlight turned red. Lily turned to look James straight in the eyes. "It's the same thing with all of the you-know-who business. His Death Eater's hate people like me because I am not their idea of what normal is. I am not pureblood." Lily held his gaze for a moment and then slowly let her eyes fall towards the ground. "It's amazing how I don't fit in either world. It's like I'm stuck in limbo. Both worlds view me as abnormal. Kind of ironic huh?"

James stared at her. He had never thought of her situation like that before. He had always taken it for granted that she fit into the wizarding world. He had always thought of her as a very gifted witch and absolutely never as abnormal because of her bloodline. He had figured that Lily had thought of herself as a full-fledged member of the wizarding community and it had never occurred to him that she would feel like a drifter caught in two very different worlds. Now for the first time, he saw how she truly viewed herself in the scheme of the world.

"I wish that you wouldn't view yourself like that Lily," said James quietly. "You are not abnormal in either world and I hope that you truly don't see yourself in that way because the people that care about you don't view you that way. I certainly don't view you in that way."

Lily looked back up into his eyes and for a brief moment James saw a twinkle of gratitude. The light changed to green and a honk from the car behind them made Lily quickly turn her attention back on the road. They were quiet for a rest of the ride to the church. As they approached they saw the limo that carried Petunia parked in front of the doors. Lily pulled into a parking spot and they both got out. The air was chilly and the ground covered in white and brown snow. The snow sloshed under their feet as they walked to the church entrance. James grabbed Lily's hand to help her steady herself.

"Thanks," said Lily taking his hand, "You have no idea how hard it is to try and walk in this slush with three inch heels."

"Well, why walk at all," grinned James stopping behind her and picking her up off the ground.

"James!" laughed Lily as she was caught by surprise. "What are you doing!"

"It would be a shame my dear Lily if that beautiful dress of yours got ruined by the snow," smirked James as he walked past the limo. Lily could not help but giggle as she lay there in his arms. She threw her hands around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"What on earth are you doing!" said a cold, horrified voice. James and Lily spun around to see Petunia's head peaking out of the half cracked window.

"Why Petunia, don't you look just lovely," said James with sarcastic sweetness. Petunia glowered at him and looked at Lily.

"Stop acting like a child, Lily. These are my guests and I will not be embarrassed because of you two acting like immature playmates."

"Petunia, is there any champagne in there?" asked Lily sweetly.

"Yes, why?" asked Petunia cautiously.

"Well I suggest that you pop it open and drink the whole bloody thing. Maybe then that bug up your ass will die," said Lily batting her eyes at her sister. James erupted into laughter. Petunia glared at Lily with such intense hatred that if it were a real force, would have knocked them both over. She rolled up the window and James carried Lily to the stairs.

"Sorry, love, but I don't trust myself going up these icy stairs with you. I'd feel horrible if I slipped and fell," said James, tipping Lily onto her feet.

"You'd be doing me a favor," said Lily straightening her coat and grabbing James's hand. James laughed as they entered the church. It was nice and warm and had a faint smell of incense. The church was dimly lit and the dark wood interior made the church seem darker than it really was inside.

"I have to wait back here with the rest of the wedding party," said Lily taking off her coat.

"Lily! Don't you look beautiful!" said a tall dark haired woman with sea blue eyes. A tall, handsome and distinguished looking older man escorted her as they came walking towards them.

"You are so full of it, but thank you anyway," said Lily hugging the woman. The woman laughed and looked at James over Lily's shoulder.

"Oh and you must be Lily's boyfriend, James is it?"

"Yes," said Lily grabbing James's arm. "James this is my Auntie Catherine and my Uncle Michael."

"Well you are cuter than Lily described," said Aunt Catherine reaching out to shake his hand.

"Thank you, it is very nice to meet you Aunt Catherine," said James, flashing her a dashing grin. He turned and shook the tall man's hand.

"I take it the bride of Frankenstein is in the limo out front?" asked Aunt Catherine. Both women giggled and exchanged knowing looks. James laughed despite himself.

"Catherine, be nice," said Uncle Michael in a loving tone. "She is your niece and this is her wedding day."

"You are right dear. I'll save it for the reception where the insults will be a lot more fun, right Lily," winked Aunt Catherine. Lily and James burst out into laughter. James could not believe his ears. This woman was perhaps the coolest Aunt he had ever met in his life. "Oh, and speaking of the bride." Petunia had just made her grand entrance into the back of the church. Immediately her friends flocked to her and bombarded her with compliments and statements of how beautiful she looked.

"Well that's enough to make me sick for the rest of the day," said Aunt Catherine, making a sick face. Lily let out a loud laugh and immediately Petunia's attention was drawn over to the noise. She pursed her lips together as she walked over to the group.

"Hello Petunia. Don't you look lovely," said Aunt Catherine sweetly.

"Thank you Aunt Catherine, I'm so glad that you both could come," said Petunia just as sweetly. She turned to Lily and her expression fell into the familiar scowl that Lily had become accustom too. "Lily you are supposed to be with the other girls picking up your flowers and preparing to walk down the isle. It's bad enough that mum made you my maid of honor, the least you can do is act like one." She turned on her heel and strode back to the gaggle of girls.

"Well it's nice to see that she is a happy bride," said Aunt Catherine sarcastically. "I guess we better take our seats then. Come on James, you are sitting with us." She slipped her arm into James's arm and steered him towards the ushers.

"Good luck," said James from over his shoulder.

Lily gave him a small smile. For a fleeting second James saw hurt in Lily's eyes and his heart melted. Her sister had caused her so much pain and embarrassment in the past few weeks, let alone the countless months and years prior to that. James turned back around to face the church. He was seated with Lily's aunt and uncle. Although he made light conversation with them, he could not shake the look in Lily's eyes. It was at that moment that he felt the familiar mischievous tingle in his stomach. James let his mind wander as he stared around the church. He saw Petunia once again snap at Lily as she tried to fluff her dress and it was then that his marauder instinct took over. After all, he wasn't at school and there was no way for him to get into trouble. And it's not like he would do anything that would imprint lasting damage to her. James felt his hand slip to his wand inside his suit coat jacket.

The organ music started, echoing throughout the church. One by one the wedding party walked down the aisle, past the people in the pews and to the front of the church. Lily gave him a small wink as she passed and James's felt his heart swell with pride. Even in that horrible dress, she still looked absolutely stunning to him. The bridal party took their spots in the front of the church and immediately afterwards the first seven notes of the wedding march announced that the bride was coming. Petunia regally held onto her father's arm as she smiled arrogantly at the guests. James steadied his wand inside his jacket pocket as she neared him. She grandly strolled past his pew and James murmured a quick incantation. A wisp of white air dashed along the ground and hit Petunia square in the feet. Her face expressed the surprise she felt as she tripped over her dress and fell flat on her face. The wedding march came to a screeching halt and a loud, excited murmur echoed throughout the church. James tried to suppress his amusement as Mr. Evans helped her back to her feet. Petunia wobbly stood on her feet and her face was beat red with embarrassment. Once she had straightened her veil and composed herself she started back down the aisle. James looked at Lily and he could see her trying to look concerned rather than amused.

The ceremony started and James figured that he should behave himself for now. After all, he didn't want people to get the idea that something out of the ordinary was happening. In particular, he didn't want Petunia to get the idea that Lily was doing something to her to cause her embarrassment. The last thing he wanted was for Lily to get accused and yelled at more than she already had been today. But, being the true marauder that he was, he was a master in picking the right moments for pulling off a prank. The ceremony was almost over and the priest was just about to ask the couple if they would take each other in marriage.

"Perfect," James thought to himself. He had laid his wand on the bench next to him and placed his coat over it so no one could see. Sitting on the end, he was in the perfect position. He casually slipped his hand under the coat and around his wand. The priest was looking at Petunia.

"Do you Petunia, take Vernon to be your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, in good times and in bad, in sickness and in heath, for richer or for poor, until death do you part," asked the priest.

"I do," said Petunia looking lovingly at Vernon. Vernon's chest swelled with pride as he looked at the priest for his turn.

"Vernon, do you take Petunia to be your lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, in good times and in bad, in sickness and in heath, for richer or for poor, until death do you part," asked the priest. James seized the opportunity and sent a rush of air at Vernon.

"I don't," said Vernon in a monotone voice. Petunia's mouth dropped open as she looked at Vernon in shock. Guests in the pews conversed with one another to make sure that they were not hearing things. The priest was the first to recover. He cleared his throat and addressed Vernon again.

"Er, what was that you said Vernon," asked the priest carefully. Petunia continued to gape at Vernon. The priest leaned in towards Vernon. "This is the part where you say I do. You do understand that don't you?"

"Can you repeat the question," asked Vernon vaguely. The priest looked at Petunia and then back at his book. He repeated the question and at the end Vernon was silent for a moment. James laughed to himself and decided that enough was enough. He lifted the curse and slipped his hand back out from under the coat. Vernon blinked and looked around.

"What is everyone looking at?" he asked Petunia. She continued to look at him with her mouth open and a horrified expression on her face. Vernon looked at the priest who looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Er, we are waiting for you to answer. Do you take this woman?" asked the priest.

"Well why didn't you ask that before. I do, of course I do," huffed Vernon, turning a slight shade of purple. Petunia relaxed and the murmurs in the church died down. James couldn't help but laugh and be highly pleased with himself.

"Well wasn't that strange," said Lily once her and James were back inside the car. "You know for a minute there I thought that my dream had come true and that pompous airbag wouldn't become by brother-in-law." Lily started the car. Her breath exited her mouth in little white puffs as she spoke each word. She grabbed her wand from inside her coat and waved it once. Immediately the chilliness in the car was replaced with warm heat.

"So where is the reception?" asked James, trying to steer her away from the subject.

"The Plum Flower Garden," said Lily, pulling out of the church parking lot and onto the main road. "It's about ten minutes away."

"So, do I get to sit with you?" asked James, looking out the window.

"No, I am sitting at the head table and you are seated with my parents and my Aunt Catherine. Is that all right?" asked Lily looking at James. James nodded his head.

"That's fine. I'm glad that I am not seated with a group of people I have never met before. That would be a very long dinner," smirked James.

"Will you dance with me at least once?" asked Lily sweetly.

"If I have to," groaned James. Lily laughed and hit him lightly on the arm. He grinned and gazed at her for a moment. Lily looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"What?" asked Lily not taking her eyes off the road.

"Nothing."

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Am I not allowed?" asked James playfully. Lily laughed and shook her head.

"You are allowed to do anything.... well almost," smiled Lily catching herself. James gave her a mischievous grin. "Don't get any ideas Potter." Lily smiled at him warmly.

"I'm not," reassured James, but somehow he got the feeling that Lily didn't believe him.

They pulled up into the reception hall and a few minutes later they were walking in. The room was a sea of gold and white. The tables and chairs were both covered with white linen. The gold bows tied to the back of the chairs matched the gold napkins. The flowers were a mixture of white carnations, yellow roses and pink daisies. Three votives surrounded the flowered centerpieces, creating a romantic mood. Lily and James found their seats and ventured over to the bar. Lily tried not to laugh at the bartender's reaction when James tipped him with a silver sickle. Just as Lily had taken a sip of her white zinfandel, she was summoned away to join the rest of the wedding party for the introduction. James took his seat and once again was found in conversation with Lily's Aunt Catherine, who already seemed half in the bag.

One by one the members of the wedding party were announced. James cheered the loudest when Lily's name was called. The announcer asked everyone to stand for the entrance of the bride and groom. Once everyone was standing and straining their necks to see the entrance, the announcer introduced the newly married couple Mr. And Mrs. Vernon Dursley. The room cheered and Lily clapped politely as they walked to the center of the dance floor. The music started and Frank Sinatra's rendition of "The Way You Look Tonight" rung out from the speakers. Petunia and Vernon formally held onto each other as they danced. Neither one of them looked at each other but instead smiled haughtily at the guests in the room. James held his wand underneath the table. He looked around to make sure that no one was looking. Confident that everyone was focus on the dancing couple, he murmured an incantation. The spell it Vernon square in the left foot and almost instantly he stepped on Petunia's big toe. She winced and looked up at Vernon questioningly. James laughed as he saw Vernon mumble an apology. As the couple kept on dancing, James continued to send jinxes at them. Petunia kicked Vernon in the ankle and Vernon retaliated by trampling the front part of her dress and almost causing it to rip down the front. Gradually the guests started to laugh at the awkward dancing skills of the couple. Between the kicks, elbowing and steppings on, James caught Lily's eye and both of them broke out into silent laughter.

When the song finally ended, Petunia and Vernon were covered in bruises underneath their clothes. Everyone looked relieved that they did not have to bear further witness to the horrendous first dance. The wedding party took their seats and the best man stood up to make his speech. James caught Lily's eye and winked at her. She smiled warmly back at him and returned the wink. The best man cleared his throat and began his speech. After thirty seconds, James decided that it was way too good to go on undisturbed. He aimed his wand at the best man from under the table and sent a rush of air him. Almost instantly the best man began to speak in French. Everyone looked at each other in confusion. The best man stopped and cleared his throat. James sent another spell at him and when the best man opened his mouth again he was speaking in Spanish. People began to murmur and once again the best man stopped and cleared his throat. He stuck a finger inside the tuxedo shirt's collar and tugged on it to loosen it. He cleared his throat again and James sent one last curse at him. Immediately he began to speak in pig Latin. At hearing this, people began to laugh and clap. The best man stopped and cleared his throat. He looked around the crowded room and opened his mouth again. More pig Latin spewed from his mouth. At this, the room was roaring with laughter. Petunia and Vernon were transfixed with horrified expressions. Lily was bent over her place setting practically crying from laughter. Vernon muttered something to the best man and immediately he sat down. James decided that enough was enough and sent the counter curse at him.

The laughter did not die down until they were half way through their salads. Occasionally through out the meal guest would clang their silverware against their water or wine glass to make the newly married couple kiss. After baring witness to several kisses, James decided that enough was enough. He steadied his wand under the table and waited patiently for the glasses to start clinging once more. After several minutes of silence, he decided to start it. He picked up his spoon and began to clang it against his wine glass. As if it were an unspoken code, most of the other guests in the room followed suit. Petunia and Vernon leaned towards each other and that's when James hit them both with a spell. Immediately they began to kiss passionately. A little too passionately that was suitable for a wedding reception filled with family and close friends. Some people whistled while Lily's parents looked horrified. Most of the guests were thunderstruck at the obscene sight that was playing before them. Vernon's grandmother fainted and the best man tried to get Vernon's attention by tapping him on the back. Several people, including Lily, let out a gasp of disgust as they both fell off the chair. James laughed and hit them with the counter spell. Mrs. Evans marched straight up to the both of them and pulled them outside the reception hall. Lily looked and James with wide eyes and shook her head to clear the image. James tried his best to look as shocked as everyone else but could not suppress his amused grin.

After ten minutes Petunia, Vernon and Mrs. Evans reappeared and took their seats. James was very tempted to cling the glass again to see if the couple would have the fortitude enough to kiss, but decided that it was better not to as dinner was now being served. The waitress poured Petunia and Vernon more wine and James debated with himself whether or not they had had enough embarrassment for one day. Lily handed Petunia the roll basket and she snatched it away with anger and annoyance. Lily glowered at her in response and turned to talk to a brown haired girl with glasses. James glared at Petunia and decided that she obviously wasn't humbled enough by the pranks he had pulled on her. Petunia reached for her glass of cabernet and held it to her lips. She turned to look at Vernon, who had just said something to her. She smiled at him and went to take a sip of wine. Her glass slammed into her cheek and red wine spilled all down the front of her dress, staining it a nasty shade of blood red. Petunia let out a loud cry and the room went silent. Her mother got up and practically ran over to the head table. She escorted Petunia to the bathroom, followed by several relatives and friends of Petunia. Lily caught James's eye and tried to keep herself from bursting out in laughter. James put his wand back inside his pocket and continued to eat his dinner.

When Petunia returned to the reception twenty minutes later, her dress had a large faded pink stain all down the front of it. Most people tried to comfort her but Petunia remained inconsolable. The band entered the room and began to play, taking the focus off of Petunia and onto the dance floor.

"Some dinner huh?" said James as Lily came over and sat down next to him.

"I must say it was one of the most enjoyable I have ever had," grinned Lily.

"Can I get you a drink?" asked James. Lily nodded and James went to the bar. When he returned the same brown haired girl that Lily talked to during dinner was seated next to her and they were in a fit of excited giggles. "What's so funny?" asked James handing Lily the cosmopolitan he ordered for her.

"James, this is my favorite younger cousin Rebecca," smiled Lily taking the drink from him.

"Nice to meet you," said James extending a hand and taking a seat.

"It's very nice to meet you too," said Rebecca. "Lily has told me so much about you." She looked at Lily and both of them began to giggle again. James smiled and shook his head. If he learned one thing about women, it was never to ask what the giggle meant.

They sat there and talked through several songs. A slow, romantic song struck its first few notes and James asked Lily to dance. Lily excused herself from the conversation with Rebecca and followed James to the dance floor. They found a spot on the outside of the dancefloor and James slipped his arms around her waist.

"It's hard to hold you properly with all of this dress in the way," said James swaying back and forth.

"Try walking in it," smirked Lily throwing her arms around his neck.

"Your cousin seems really nice," said James steering her away from other couples so the wouldn't bump into each other.

"She is. We were very close when we were younger. I don't get to see her too often so it's always fun when we do see each other," said Lily staring up into his eyes. James was silent for a moment and let himself become lost a sea of emeralds.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look today?" asked James, removing a hand from her waste and gently touching a soft, curly lock of hair by her face.

"Yes, but you can say it again if you want. Flattery will get you everywhere with me Mr. Potter," said Lily coyly.

"Really," grinned James raising an eyebrow. "Well you look absolutely stunning. By far the most gorgeous girl in the whole place." He leaned in and softly kissed her cheek. Lily giggle.

"Go on," she whispered in his ear.

"You took my breath away when I saw you walk down that aisle." He softly kissed her other cheek and he could feel her smile against his lips.

"I am so proud to be here with you today. Thank you for letting me come with you," said James in her ear.

"I wouldn't want to be with anyone else," whispered Lily back. She tenderly kissed his lips and felt a tingle as they pushed against hers.

The rest of the night went fairly smoothly. Petunia was definitely humbled by the wine accident and although she was very happy, the cocky edge that she usually carried when attention was poured on her, was absent. The bouquet toss was quite a spectacle to witness. Lily's Aunt Catherine forced Lily to go into the group of unmarried women waiting for the bouquet. Petunia tossed the bouquet high into the air and straight at Marge, who was waiting, in her gold and white bridesmaid dress, to catch it like a receiver in the end zone waiting for the game winning touchdown pass. Just as the bouquet was descending, Aunt Catherine hip checked Marge and sent her flying into the empty cake table She caught the bouquet and held it up as if it were a trophy. Mostly everyone applauded her as she walked over to Lily and dropped it into her hands. Lily blushed as she looked at it and then at James. The band struck up again and James grabbed Lily and kept her on the dance floor until the final song ended at midnight.

Once Petunia and Vernon were sent off to their honeymoon by loud and enthusiastic cheers, everyone decided to call it a night. Lily said goodbye to most of her family and finally headed for her car.

"Are you going to drive back with me?" asked Lily as they approached the car.

"Of course. I don't want you to drive home by yourself," said James lifting the door handle and getting inside. He waved his wand and the car was instantly warm and toasty.

"Thanks. I didn't want to drive alone," said Lily getting in and starting the car. She pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road. "Quite an interesting day."

"Yes it was," yawned James.

"I've never seen so many odd things happen at a wedding before," said Lily looking at the road ahead of her.

"Well there is a first for everything," said James trying not to elaborate on the subject.

"I'll say. Petunia falling down the aisle, Vernon forgetting his vows, the best man speaking in tongues and the disgusting display of affection," Lily sighed, "It's almost as if there was a curse on them or something." She looked at James out of the corner of her eye. James yawned and shook his head. He rubbed his eyes from under his glasses to try and act nonchalant about the idea Lily was insinuating.

"James, you didn't have anything to do with it did you?" asked Lily, turning to look at him.

"Of course not. I would never do such a thing," said James in between yawns. Lily smirked and they drove in quiet until they reached Lily's house. They got out of the car and Lily looked for her key. James walked her to the door and Lily unlocked the door.

"Do you want to come in?" asked Lily, flicking on the inside hallway light.

"I think we should call it a night. I don't know about you but I am whipped," said James.

"Me too," yawned Lily. "My parents will be home any minute anyway. They were right behind us when we left."

"So, will I see you before Christmas?" asked James throwing his arms around Lily's waist and pulling her close to him.

"You better if you don't want to be hexed," teased Lily hugging him back.

"I had a wonderful time tonight, Miss Evans," said James, looking down into her eyes.

"I did too," said Lily. James leaned down and kissed her. When they finally broke apart Lily hugged him. "Thank you for everything you did tonight. I appreciate you sticking up for me to my sister," whispered Lily in James's ear.

"Anytime," whispered James. Lily broke away from him and walked to the door and opened it.

"I'll see you soon," said Lily turning to look at him.

"Most definitely," said James. "Goodnight Lily."

"Goodnight James," smiled Lily. She turned, walked into the house and shut the door. James stood on the dimly lit front step for a moment. Finally he looked up into the star lit sky. He smiled to himself and with a swish of the cloak he was gone.

Don't forget to review. Stay tuned for Banana Theater presenting the Francis Ford Chimpola acclaimed movie The Godmonkey.


	27. Chapter 27: Christmas in England

**Hey All! **

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update, but as you all have probably assumed I have been very busy and not just neglecting you. But to make up for the delayed update, I have written an extra long chapter. I hope that you all like it. **

**Also, since it has taken me the better part of a month to update I will not be sending any individual shout-outs this chapter. There were forty reviews the last chapter and I'm afraid that it would take me another two days to answer all of it. So I'm sorry if I offended anyone, but I figured that the story is more important than the individual shout outs. But here is one big one for all of you faithful reviewers.**

"**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story and has faithfully reviewed every chapter. You don't know how much I appreciate your thoughtful insights and humorous comments. Please continue to send them!" **

**IT'S MARVIN!**

**(Marvin and Stephanie have spent the last month creating and perfecting their plan for world domination.) MARVIN: The plan is almost complete. All I need is to tweak my mind control laser and the first stage will be complete. STEPHANIE: Yes, and my satellite is ready for launch. All we have to do it attach the laser to it. MARVIN: Once the satellite is launched and in orbit, we will be in control. Everything on earth will be subject to our crazy and neurotic will! (Both laugh evilly for ten minutes) (An hour later....) MARVIN: Finally. It is ready. STEPHANIE: Well it's about damn time! Quick let's attach it to the satellite. (Both of them lift the laser.) NO Marvin! Lift with your legs! Your legs damn it! My God you have four of them! MARVIN: Shut it Stephanie! You need to angle the laser more towards the front! No the other way you incompetent human! (After another five minutes, the laser is secured on the satellite) MARVIN: Now is the time we have been plotting for since last month. It is now time to launch the laser. Are you ready? (looks at Stephanie who is grinning evilly) STEPHANIE: yes, I am ready. Launch it! MARVIN: In three...two...onWHAT THE HELL! (The door bangs open and gas a heavy green gas fills the room.) STEPHANIE: (Choking on gas and falling to the ground) What is going on! MARVIN: (Coughing and choking on the ground.) I don't know! (the gas clears out and Marvin and Stephanie look at the door. Standing in the door is a skunk dressed in army fatigues.) MARVIN: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? (the skunk smiles and enters the room.) SKUNK: I am Salvatore. STEPHANIE: What do you want? SALVATORE: (laughs evilly) HAHAHAHA my little naïve human. Why I am here to steal your laser of course. You both are too stupid to conquer the world so I am going to do it and use your laser in the process! Mwuahhhahaha (Salvatore walks over to the laser and takes it off the satellite.) MARVIN: Why you stealing thief! You'll never get away with it! Salvatore: It looks like I already have! Hasta luego stoopids! (He lifts his tail and the room is filled with the foul smelling green gas)**

**Chapter 27: Christmas in England**

"So, how was the wedding?" asked Liz as she lounged on the couch in Lily's living room.

"It was interesting," laughed Lily to herself as she took a sip of her soda and looked at the television.

"Well are you going to spill it or do I have to give you a truth potion to get it out of you?" asked Liz, sitting up and facing Lily. Lily smiled and within seconds she had erupted into a detailed report of everything that happened at the wedding.

"Wow Lils!" said Liz in awe, after Lily had finished. "I can't believe that James would do that for you! He must really like you. Maybe even be in love with you." Lily snorted and laughed out loud.

"Hey, now don't go making presumptions," said Lily looking at her in disbelief. "What he did was very generous, but it got me in trouble none-the-less."

"What do you mean?" asked Liz curiously as she reached for her drink. "Did Petunia have a fit or something?"

"Well not exactly. Petunia did call my mum and dad the next day to complain about the events but she has no idea that it was him. Everything that happened she thinks was all Vernon's fault and she blames most of it on the wine." Liz laughed and Lily grinned despite herself. "My parents, however, thought that the events were a little to suspicious to be blamed on alcohol, so they blamed me for it. Well not all of it, but for most of it." Lily took a sip of her drink.

"Did you tell them that it wasn't you and that it was James?" asked Liz with a horrified expression. Lily shook her head.

"No, are you daft? That's all I would need is for them to find out that James did it and then hate him for it. You know my parents. They would never let me see him again."

"Good point," agreed Liz. She downed her drink and set the empty bottle on the coffee table in front of her. "So are you almost finished?"

"Yeah," said Lily before downing the rest of her soda. "Let me just run to the loo and we can go."

Lily ran upstairs and into the bathroom. A minute later the door reopened and she ran to her bedroom. She lifted the lid of a silver jewelry box that her grandmother had given to her the Christmas before she died and she took out fifty pounds. She stuffed it inside a purple purse and ran downstairs. Liz already had her coat on and was putting on her boots as Lily bounded down the stairs.

"Let me just leave a note for my mum and then we can go," said Lily as she rounded the stairs and disappeared through the swinging kitchen door. "Alright let's go!" said Lily when she reappeared. She grabbed her boots and put them on quickly. She threw a brown, mauve and white colored hat on her head and wrapped a mauve scarf around her neck before putting on her tan peacoat. She lifted her long red hair out of the back of her coat and looked at Liz. "Ready?"

"See you in Diagon Alley," said Liz. With a pop she was gone. Lily held her breath, as she tended to do when she apparated, and with a pop she left her home. When the whirlwind that spun before her eyes finally ceased, she saw the familiar gigantic white building of Gringotts Wizarding Bank. "It's freezing out here!" said Liz from right beside Lily. Lily nodded as they walked up the snow covered steps.

"I think there is more snow here than in all of England." She quickly read the familiar warning on the door and entered the bank. For it being a Wednesday, Lily was amazed at how crowded the bank was. Her and Liz walked up to a nasty looking goblin in a brown suit under the sign that read **Monetary Exchanges**. Lily and Liz waited in line patiently as three people ahead of them exchanged their money. Finally when it was her turn Lily walked up to the goblin and placed her purse on the counter top in front of her. At this apparent rudeness, the goblin looked up from his paper work and glared at her through his black beady eyes.

"I'd like to exchange this please," said Lily once she had found the money in her wallet. She handed the fifty dollars to the goblin and smiled at him pleasantly. The goblin stared at her for another moment with intense dislike. Finally he snatched the money off the counter and counted it. Then he slipped it into a drawer in front of him and counted out several gallons, sickles and knuts. He placed them on the counter in front of Lily with gnarled hands. His long fingernails sorted through a pile of papers. He snatched one out of the pile and thrust it at Lily. Lily picked up the quill on the desk next to the piece of parchment and signed her name. She placed the quill back into it's holder and gathered her money. "Happy Holidays," smiled Lily pleasantly as she turned away from the glowering goblin.

"What a grump," said Liz as they girls exited the bank.

"Most definitely," agreed Lily. "Can you believe this? Look at these streets. They are practically empty." The girls stood on the top of the steps for a moment and looked out into the alley. Hardly anyone was out walking around. Lily could see people apparating and disapparating from inside the stores.

"It's sad how people are even afraid to go out in public because of this you-know-who business," said Liz sadly. "Do you think it will ever change back to the way it was before?"

"I don't know. Hopefully it will," said Lily looking around. Her eyes fell onto a wizard in black robes coming out of the potions store and walking towards Knockturn Alley. "I think maybe we should do the same though and get inside a store just to be safe." Liz nodded and the girls headed down the stairs and into the street.

"Any ideas on where you want to go first?" asked Liz, looking around nervously.

"How about Quality Quidditch supplies? I want to pick up James's present," said Lily heading to their left and towards a store with a Quidditch player moving on the hanging sign above the door.

"What are you going to get him?" asked Liz as a bell rang when they opened the door. The store seemed very tiny from outside on Diagon Alley, but the inside was quite the contradiction. The store was enormous and filled with practically anything a Quidditch player could want; from profession Quidditch jersey and broomsticks to snitches, quaffles and bludgers to instructional books on how to become a better player to a glow in the dark, waterproof compass that attaches to your broomstick handle.

"Well, I have thought about this one really hard. I thought to myself, 'what do I know about James Potter?' and then it hit me," said Lily as she casually examined a few Quidditch jerseys as she walked towards the left back wall of the store. "James is in love with Quidditch, so why not get him something that has to do with it."

"Good idea, but what on earth are you going to get him that he doesn't already have," said Liz, stopping to check out a new set of black dragon hide arm pads. "I mean his parents are loaded. They have more money than Merlin and I know for a fact that James has the best of everything when it comes to Quidditch."

"What do you mean his parents are loaded?" asked Lily stopping to look at Liz.

"Exactly what I said," said Liz casually, not taking her eyes off the arm pads as she examined them closely. "Everyone in the Wizarding world knows that the Potter's come from a line of one of the oldest and richest families. Didn't James ever tell you?" She looked up inquiringly at Lily.

"No. He never mentioned anything about his family to me, let alone if they were wealthy," said Lily shaking her head. A dark shadow crept across her face as she thought about what she was going to give James for Christmas. "Oh damn it Liz, now I can't get James what I originally wanted. It will seem so lame."

"Well what are you thinking about getting him?" asked Liz, putting down the arm pads and walking over towards Lily.

"Come over here and I'll show you," said Lily leading Liz through a sea of anxious witches and wizards and towards the back of the store.

Fifteen minutes later the girls emerged from Quality Quidditch Supplies. After much thought and consideration, Lily found James the perfect gift. Very pleased with herself, Lily spent the next few hours shopping around Diagon Alley with Liz. Liz found her present for Remus fairly quickly and both girls spend a good deal of their day playing with some of the merchandise in all of the different and unique stores that were indigenous to Diagon Alley. While they were at Zonko's, Lily seriously contemplated getting Petunia a mirror that shouted out rude and nasty insults at the person who was looking into it but thought better of it as the disappointing faces of her parents seeped into her mind. Lily and Liz both found their presents for Faith right off as they entered into Defense Depot. Lily even managed to sneakily buy Liz's present right from under her nose.

"I want to stop inside Ollivander's for a second," said Liz, struggling with her bags as they exited Honeydukes and emerged into the cold street outside.

"What's the matter with your wand?" asked Lily. The streets were much busier now then they had been a few hours ago and Lily took comfort in that fact.

"It's been acting odd and I just want to make sure that there is nothing wrong with it," said Liz as they trudged through the snow towards Ollivander's.

All right, but what do you say we go and get something to eat afterwards. I don't know about you but I'm starved," said Lily, lifting her bags so they didn't drag along the street.

"Oh look at that robe!" exclaimed Liz as they passed Madame Malkin's. "Isn't it absolutely beautiful!" The girl's stopped to admire a light pink dress robe in the display window.

"That is beautiful. I wonder how much it is?" asked Lily looking for a price tag.

"I don't know but it is probably expensive. It looks like a Morgana and they....." Liz's voice was drown out by several loud screams. They girls immediately spun around and were horrified by the sight that was unfolding in front of them.

Witches and wizards were screaming and frantically running in every direction around them. Lily looked down the street to see the source of the commotion and gasped at what she saw. Three hooded figures wearing black cloaks that covered their faces were firing into a crowd of people down the street from Lily and Liz. Jets of purple and red light were flying in all direction. Liz screamed as she saw one of the red lights hit a young woman with golden hair square in the back, sending her flying through the air and landing in the snow like a rag doll.

"We need to get out of here!" screamed Lily. She could hear the crackles of laughter coming from the hooded figures as they fired at the various people scurrying away from them. Witches and wizards were falling to the ground in every direction and the screams of panic that filled the crowded alley were mixed with the screams of pain. Lily ran to the door that lead inside Madame Malkin's. She grabbed a hold of the handle but the door would not budge. She took out her wand and pointed it at the door.

"Alohomora!" shouted Lily, but the door did not open. "They locked the door! How can they lock the door now!" Lily looked back to see the three hooded figures moving up the street towards them. Several wizards were now trying to duel the masked figured. Lily watched in horror as a jet of green light hit a young man with black hair. The man's surprised expression of being hit stayed on his face as he fell to the ground. Lily closed her eyes. She knew that he was dead before he hit the ground. An excited and triumphant scream echoed throughout the alley. Lily reopened her eyes and stared in horror at the fallen man. His body was lying limply on the ground, his head was turned towards Lily and his hand still clutched his wand. Lily felt her stomach jump to her throat as she gazed in horror into the blank, lifeless eyes that gazed at her. A loud blast from above them awoke Lily from her shock and she felt Liz push her out of the way as a large chunk of concrete fell in between them.

"Come on! Let's get out of here Lily!" exclaimed Liz, picking up her bags quickly.

"Go to my house," said Lily quietly as she looked at Liz. Liz nodded and within a wink of an eye she was gone. Lily grabbed her bags and gave one last stare at the scene in front of her. The cloaked figures were now only twenty feet away from her. She knew that she had to go quickly. She steadied herself and took a deep breath. She could feel her heart racing inside her chest. The cloaked figure that had struck the dark haired man raised his wand straight into the air above him. A jet of green light shot out of it and Lily felt sick as she saw the spell take the form of a giant skull with a serpent coming out of its mouth. The cloaked man lowered his wand and looked straight at Lily. He raised his wand and Lily held her breath and closed her eyes. She heard the bellow of an incantation. She opened her eyes to see a jet of green light shoot at her. She stiffened and before she knew it she was inside her house.

"Where were you! I was getting nervous!" shouted Liz from beside her.

"Sorry, I had to pick up my bags," said Lily as she set them down on the ground next to her. She turned to look at Liz who was wide-eyed and terrified.

"That was one of the scariest things I've ever witnessed in my entire life," said Liz as she let herself fall backwards on the couch behind her. "I mean, what were they doing there? In broad daylight no less?"

"I know," said Lily as she too let herself fall onto the couch. The girls stared blankly at the bay window in front of them. Snow had begun to fall lightly outside onto the ground below. Lily's heart was slowly beginning to slow down.

"Did you see the way they were just cursing people? For no good reason, they just cursed them...." Liz's voice trailed off and all Lily could see was the empty, lifeless brown eyes of the dark-haired man. Lily had no idea who he was, but she knew that she would forever have his last moments of life burned into her memory. The girls sat in silence for a good long while, digesting the terrifying scene that they had witnessed. Not until a slamming shut of a car door did Lily awake from her thoughts. Suddenly a panic crept into Lily's mind. She rounded towards Liz, who seemed to be lost in her own thoughts.

"Liz, we can't tell my parents about what happened. It has to stay here with us, they can not know!" said Lily urgently. Liz looked at her confusedly and began to open her mouth. "No, don't say anything," said Lily cutting her off before she could speak. "I haven't told them about the situation in the Wizarding world. If they found out about everything with You-Know-Who and especially about what happened today, they will not let me go back to Hogwarts!" Lily stared intently into Liz's eyes searching for a sign of understanding. "You have to promise me."

"I promise," whispered Liz.

The door opened and Lily's mother bustled in. Fortunately she did not speak much to Lily and Liz. She muttered something about dropping off bags and going right back out again. Before she knew, her mother was out the door and the two girls were alone again. Lily was a little nervous that Liz would say something but Liz kept her promise and didn't say a word about it. Actually she hardly said two words at all.

Later that night, after Liz had left and Lily's mother returned from shopping and her father came home from work. She wasn't hungry and hardly ate a bite a dinner. All she wanted was to retreat to her room and sit in complete silence. As she lay on her bed trying to absorb the day's events she vaguely noted that the only noise was from the hooting of her pet out. She contemplated writing to James about what she had seen, but in the end decided against it in fear that he would overreact. Lily turned out the light in her room and pulled the covers up tight around her neck. She tried to close her eyes but kept popping them open again. The vision of the black-haired man haunted her mind's eye. Finally giving into sleep from total exhaustion she dreamt restless dreams.

Lily awoke the next morning very tired but glad that it was morning. It was December twenty-third and Lily knew that her mother would keep her busy enough to keep her mind from straying onto the events that took place not even twenty-four hours ago. Plus as an added bonus, James was expected to stop over so they could exchange their Christmas gifts as the next few days were going to be very busy for both of them. Christmas was being held at Lily's house as usual. She spent the whole morning and a good part of the afternoon in the kitchen making cookies, pies and decorating the house. Lily was so wrapped up in her work that she didn't realize how late it was until the antique clock that hung in the dining room donged to signal that it was four o'clock. James was due over in an hour and Lily had to go and clean herself up. She jumped in the shower quickly and returned to her room only to find that she had nothing to wear. After ten minutes of trying on different outfits she finally settled on a pair of black pants and pink sweater. As she applied her makeup and did her hair she made a mental note to herself not to mention anything about what happened at Diagon Alley. The last thing she wanted was for James to become worried for her safety and give her a lecture about it being cautious. She glanced at the clock and she was relieved to see that she had five minutes to spare. She reached inside the bag in her closet that concealed her gifts and pulled out the tiny square box that contained James's present. Examining herself one last time in the mirror, she headed downstairs.

She could feel the excitement building as the clock ticked closer to five. She hadn't seen James since Petunia's wedding and she was looking very much forward to seeing him again. As if right on cue the door bell rang a little after five. Lily rushed to the door and held her breath as she opened it. She smiled as she saw James standing in the doorway, cloaked in a black robe and casually leaning against the doorway.

"Hello, love," grinned James.

"Hi," beamed Lily as she threw her arms around him. He hugged her back tightly. It had only been a few days since he had seen her, but it had felt like an eternity. He pulled back a little so he could kiss her.

"Come on inside," said Lily as she grabbed his hand and led him into the warm house. "So how have you been?" James removed his cloak and hung it up on a rack by the front door.

"I've been alright. But I'm better now that I'm seeing you," winked James. Lily giggled and shook her head.

"How is Sirius?" asked Lily heading towards the kitchen.

"He's all right," said James following her. "He as much of a git as ever. He's driving me completely mad actually and I can't wait for his little girlie to come and keep him company."

"I highly doubt that, James," said Lily giving him a sly smile from over her shoulder. They walked into the kitchen. Mrs. Evans looked up from the kitchen table where she was frosting Christmas cookies. She smiled and got up from the table as James entered the kitchen.

"Hello James," said Mrs. Evans politely. "Good to see you again." She wiped her hands on her apron and extended a hand.

"Hello Mrs. Evans, a pleasure as always," said James taking her hand and raising it to his lips. She giggled and Lily swore that she saw her mother blush. If her mother had held any suspicion or speculation towards James, it now was vanished forever. Lily smirked at James as he let go of her mother's hand and straightened back up.

"Um, James...uh, would you like to stay for dinner, dear?" muttered Mrs. Evans as she tried to control the reddening color in her cheeks.

"I would love to," said James pleasantly. Lily shook her head and tried not to laugh as her mother turned from them to return to her frosting.

"Want something to drink?" asked Lily.

"Sure," said James. Lily walked over to the refrigerator and James couldn't help but think how beautiful she was. Even as he stood there in her kitchen, he still did not believe that this was actually happening. Only in his dreams did he actually stand in her kitchen. Only in his dreams did he actually kiss her and did she kiss him back. He had to pinch himself everyday to remind him that the last few months were real and not just a hallucination or a figment of his imagination. She grabbed to bottles of soda and uncapped them.

"Mom, we are going to go up to my room until dinner is ready all right," said Lily as she walked over to James and gave him his bottle.

"Okay," said her mother absentmindedly. Lily grinned. She had a feeling that James's little stint was going to keep her in a good mood for the rest of the day. Lily and James walked towards the door and pushed it open.

"Lily! Keep the door open dear!" Lily froze in the middle of her step. James nearly crashed into the back of her. 'My mother did not just say that!' she thought to herself. She could hear James laughing from behind her and after a moment her brain kicked back in and she began to walk towards the steps. 'This is so embarrassing!' If she could have died it would have been right then. She was sure that her face was turning a bright shade of red; one that could have rivaled her mother's just moments before. They entered her bedroom and they both walked inside.

"Make sure you keep the door open," smirked James before bursting into laughter. Lily blushed and tried not to laugh.

"That was so embarrassing," said Lily with a slight laugh.

"That's just the way mum's are I guess," shrugged James. "But it does make me wonder how bad she thinks we are if she has to tell us to keep the door open. It gives me some ideas." James moved closer to her and Lily laughed at the familiar mischievous smile that always meant that he was up to no good.

"Don't get any ideas, Potter," grinned Lily, playfully giving him a warning look.

"Oh, so we are back to last names again, huh? Well all right Evans, if that's what you want." He grabbed her around the waist and kissed her.

"What am I going to do with you, James?" sighed Lily resting her arms on his shoulders as she gazed up at him.

"Well you can give me my Christmas present if you want," smirked James.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" said Lily excitedly. She let go of James and rushed downstairs. She forgot that she put it downstairs on the coffee table. She grabbed the tiny wrapped box and rushed up the stairs, taking them two at a time. As she walked down the hallway towards her room, she slipped the hand holding the present behind her back. When she re-entered the room James was standing by her vanity with his hands behind his back.

"That was quick," grinned James.

"Yeah, I forgot that I left it downstairs," huffed Lily trying to regain her breath. "How do you want to do this? Exchange at the same time or open them one at a time?"

"I don't care," shrugged James. "Why don't we exchange them at the same time?"

"Okay. On two," said Lily. A quick lurching feeling tugged in her stomach. She hoped that James liked her gift and didn't think it was lame. "One...two..." Both of them took their hand out from behind their backs and outstretched the presents in front of them. Lily noticed that the box for her wasn't much bigger than the box that she had for James. She felt her stomach unknot a little.

'Good, it's not a big huge gift," she thought to herself. They each took their present from one another and sat on Lily's bed.

"Open it!" encouraged James, nodding at the small green and red wrapped box in Lily's left hand.

"Okay," grinned Lily. She looked down at the box. "It's so beautifully wrapped that I feel guilty opening it."

"Well if you like the wrapping then I know you'll like what's inside," grinned James. "Come on, stop stalling and open it." Lily laughed and slid the red bow off the box. She turned the box upside down and peeled back the tape. She unwrapped the green paper. A little brown box that looked very much like a jewelry box, fell into her hand. Lily paused as she stared at the box.

'Oh no! He bought me jewelry!' she thought to herself. She felt the heavy lump of nervousness fall back into her stomach. She looked up at James who was watching her intently. She smiled at him, more out of nerves than anything else, and he smiled back at her. She looked back down at the brown box and with trembling fingers opened it. Inside was a pair of beautiful emerald earrings set in a silver backing. The emerald were the size of the nail on her little finger. She gasped as she looked at them. She stared at them for a moment. She had never seen anything so beautiful in all of her life. The emeralds sparkled as they reflected the light in her room.

"Do you like it?" asked James, searching her face. Lily's mouth was hung open as she stared at the beautiful emeralds in her hand. She slowly took her gaze of the emeralds and looked into James's hazel eyes.

"James...I don't know what to say. They are beautiful," said Lily. James's face immediately broke out into a huge grin.

"I hoped that you would like them," beamed James. Lily shook her head in shock and looked back down at the earrings.

"They must be worth their weight in gold. You did way to much," said Lily, looking back up at James, who was highly pleased with himself.

"Well, I saw them and immediately thought of you," grinned James. "Go on and read the inscription." He pointed to the top of the jewelry box. Lily was so absorbed in staring at the emeralds that she hadn't noticed the silver lettering on the inside cover of the lid. She titled the box so she could get a better view and read the words out loud.

_"For the girl with the emerald eyes who has captivated my heart. XO James"_

She looked up at James. "James thank you so much. I absolutely love them!"

"Happy Christmas," beamed James proudly. He leaned in and kissed her on the mouth. When they pulled back Lily looked at the box in James's hand.

"Now I feel horrible," said Lily a little downcast. "My present isn't as fancy as this one."

"I'm sure I'll love it," grinned James. He ripped open the green and blue wrapping paper. A black box with gold embroidery of a snitch on the cover fell into his hand. He opened the lid and Lily saw his face light up. Inside the box was a beautiful golden snitch. Its tiny wings were folded around the larger golden center. James could see an engraving on the round center of the snitch. He carefully moved the wings and immediately the snitch flew out of the box. With cat like reflexes he caught the tiny golden ball three feet in the air in front of him. He could feel the tiny wings beat against his palm but then suddenly stop. He opened his fist and began to read the engraving.

_"To the boy who used to grab for my attention and ended up snatching my heart. Love, Your Flower."_

James looked up at Lily who had a pained expression on her face.

"I told you it wasn't as good as yours," said Lily sounding a little disappointed in herself. James smiled at her and placed a hand on her cheek.

"I love it. I couldn't have received a better gift." Lily smiled and he kissed her once more.

The rest of the night was one of the best that Lily had ever spent. At dinner, she showed off her earrings to her mother and father with pride. James had never seen Lily so excited. She beamed through out the entire dinner and James couldn't help but notice how extremely beautiful she was. Even as they laid on her bed talking after dinner, he couldn't help but fill with pride each time she touched her ears to make sure the earrings were still there. They stayed there for a few more hours, just talking, listening to music, laughing and purely enjoying each other's company. Around eleven o'clock James decided that it was time to leave for home. Reluctantly they walked downstairs to the front door.

"Am I going to see you before New Year's Eve?" asked James, reaching for his cloak.

"I think so," said Lily wrapping her arms tightly around her chest. "I know that we both are going to be busy the next few days with Christmas and everything and Faith comes on the 28th. I bet she'll want to see Sirius so I'm assuming that I'll see you before then."

"Well, I'll talk to Sirius, but on the 29th or the 30th we should all get together and do something," suggested James, placing his gift in his cloak's pocket.

"That sounds wonderful! I'll ask Liz if her and Remus want to get together too. Maybe we can all go out to a disco or something fun," said Lily happily.

"Maybe. I'll send you an owl after the holiday's to let you know what's going on," said James.

"Okay," sighed Lily looking at James. They both stood there for minute looking at each other. Lily breathed in and touched her right ear. "Thank you for my present. I absolutely love them."

"Your very welcome, I'm glad you love them," grinned James. "And thank you for my snitch, it is the best present I could ever receive." Lily blushed and James loved it. He still liked that after these past few months he could still make her blush. "Well, Happy Christmas!"

"Happy Christmas!" smiled Lily. She reached up and hugged James. He pulled her close to him and kissed her one last time. Before she knew it, James was gone and she was left alone in the dim lit hallway.

Lily woke up Christmas morning to see snow falling outside her window. The sunlight poured in and lit up her room. She laid in the warm of her blankets for a moment; letting reality sink in. Suddenly, as if being dunked in a tub of cold water, the realization of the day hit her.

"It's Christmas!" yelled Lily excitedly. She threw the covers off her and jumped out of bed. Immediately she ran out of her room and down the hall. The door to her parents room was still closed and Lily knew that they were not up yet. She stopped at the door and banged it loudly.

"Come on get up! It's Christmas and time to open presents!" She banged twice more and, feeling certain that she had accomplished her task, she ran down the stairs loudly. She didn't know why, but Christmas always brought out the child in her. Lily ran into the living room where the tree was beautifully decorated and surrounded by presents. She ran over and plopped herself down on the floor. Immediately she started rummaging through the presents looking for hers.

"Happy Christmas!" yawned her mother as she appeared in the doorway in her light blue bathrobe.

"Happy Christmas to you too mum!" said Lily excitedly. Her mother yawned once more and sat down on the couch.

"Happy Christmas Lily!" said her father as he too appeared in the living room. His bathrobe was open, revealing plaid flannel pajamas. He walked over to his armchair by the tree and took a seat. "Okay pumpkin, you can pass out the presents!"

Half and hour later the living room was filled with wrapping paper. Only Petunia and Vernon's gifts were left untouched underneath the tree. Lily was quite pleased with her lot this year. She had receive several sweaters and blouses, two pairs of trousers and a pair of jeans, a cute pair of black shoes, a new purse, a bottle of perfume, plus the additional socks and underwear that always came with Christmas. The only present that she disliked was a horrible bright orange hat from her grandmother. But other than that, she was happy with everything she got. Once all the presents were open, Lily ran upstairs to take a shower and prepare for the day. They would be having Christmas dinner tonight and Lily had to help her mother prepare for Petunia and Vernon .

Everyone was due to arrive at five o'clock. Lily put on one of her new sweaters and a pair of her new trousers. She pinned her hair up on both sides so she could show off her new emerald earrings. She put on her new black shoes and bounced downstairs. Just as she expected the doorbell rang.

"Lily can you get the door please!" shouted her mother from the kitchen. Lily bounced over and as she approached the door, she could see the blurred outline of two figures; one tall and thin, the other stout and bulky. A feeling of dread rested in the pit of her stomach as she opened the door to see Petunia and her new husband standing in the doorway.

"Well move aside, it's positively freezing out here!" said Petunia pushing her way inside the house.

"Happy Christmas to you too," muttered Lily as she stepped aside, still holding the door so they could enter. Vernon pushed past her without so much as a glance. He set down the two bags of gifts next to him and took off his coat.

"Here," he grunted at Lily as he threw his coat at her. Lily caught it before it hit her in the face and glared at him.

"Petunia! Vernon! Happy Christmas!" squealed her mother as she entered into the hallway. She gave both of them a hug and all three of them walked into the living room, leaving Lily in the hallway with the door open and holding Vernon's massive coat. Lily smiled sarcastically to herself as she let go of the door, causing it to slam shut from its own weight.

"Lily are you coming dear?" called her mother from the living room.

"Yeah," said Lily. "I'm just hanging up Vernon's coat." Lily smiled to herself as she let go of the coat; letting it fall onto the wet, snow covered floor in the hallway. She made sure that she stepped on it as she exited the hallway and walked into the living room.

Christmas dinner was its usual interesting event. Petunia and Vernon spent the entire dinner bragging about their honeymoon and the sites they saw. By the time dessert was served Lily was ready to grab her napkin and shove in her sisters mouth. She swore that Petunia had actually become worse than her usual nasty self since she got married. After dinner, the family entered into the living room for the watching of the usual holiday specials. Lily couldn't help notice that the more port Vernon drank, the more purple his face got. By the end of the night he looked like a plum that was ready to be picked. As Lily heard her mother and father shut the front door after Petunia and Vernon drove away, she felt very tired. She said goodnight her parents, thanked them for everything and went upstairs. She opened her door and flicked on her light. Right away she noticed that her room had a chilliness to it. She took out her wand and warmed her room. Her presents were scattered about the floor and Lily made a mental note on picking it up tomorrow or the day after. She changed into a set of new yellow and red pajama's and crawled beneath her warm comforter. As she turned out the light and stared into the darkness she wondered how James's Christmas had went. She wondered if his family was anything similar to hers. She thought about how Faith was due to arrive in three days and how she couldn't wait to see her best friend again. As she lay there, she couldn't remember when sleep took over her body, but all she knew was that she was happy.

James rolled over and yawned. The sunlight peeked through his dark burgundy curtains, illuminated parts of his room. He blurrily looked at the clock that hung opposite his bed. It was half past eight. He rolled over and buried his face in the pillow. He wanted another half hour before getting up. He was just about to doze off when he heard his door bang open and fill his room with unwanted daylight.

"Happy Christmas, Prongs!" shouted Sirius as he walked into James's bedroom.

James rolled over, knowing that it was useless to try and sleep.

"Happy Christmas to you too Padfoot," yawned James reaching for his glasses and sitting up in his bed. "You're up bright and early."

"No sense sleeping in when it's Christmas," said Sirius setting his wrapped gifts on the floor as he pulled out the chair in James's room.

"Yeah I guess so," said James as he looked at the gifts at the end of his bed. "Well, let's start."

In a matter of minutes James's room looked as if a gigantic piñata filled with wrapping paper had been burst inside his room. Fragments of Christmas wrapping paper and bows were scattered all over the room. Once every single present was opened. The boys sat their with massive satisfied grins on their faces.

"Good lot this year," commented Sirius as he surveyed his presents. "Thanks for the bag of Zonko products. I have some good ideas for Old Snivellus and Filch."

"That's why I got them for you," laughed James. "That should keep you entertained, for a while at least."

"Boys! Breakfast!" called his mother's voice up the stairs. The boys immediately abandoned their presents and ran out of the room. They laughed as they pushed and shoved each other as they ran down the hallway, down the stairs and all the way into the kitchen.

"My Merlin! I thought a heard of wild hippogriffs were stampeding around upstairs," said Mrs. Potter with a smile as the boys plopped themselves down in their seats.

"Well it's not my fault that Sirius has big feet, Mum," grin James as he helped himself to a stack of waffles.

"Or mine that your son runs like a girl," smirked Sirius as he grabbed the plate of scrambled eggs and scrapped them onto his plate.

"Happy Christmas boys," laughed Mr. Potter shaking his head.

"Happy Christmas Dad and Mum," mumbled James with a mouthful of food.

"Yeah Happy Christmas ," mumbled Sirius.

James and Sirius spent the rest of Christmas day playing with their new presents. Sirius tried out a new Zonko product that, if touched, would make the person act like a variety of magical creatures for half and hour. James and Sirius spent the next three hours crawling, sprinting and slithering around the house. Only once dinner was served did they boys calm down and act like normal human beings. After dinner the boys went outside and played a little one-on-one Quidditch until darkness made it virtually impossible to play anymore. The rest of the night was spent in quiet camaraderie as he groomed his favorite broomstick with his new service kit in the living room with his parents and Sirius. Sirius was lounging in the chair with a piece of parchment resting on his lap and the end of a long new quill in the corner of his mouth. He was reading the parchment with a furrowed brow and James had a feeling that it was either to his parents or to Faith. But James didn't ask and left his best mate to finish his letter in peace. Over on the couch in front of him was his parents. They were cuddled together, each with a glass of wine, on the couch in front of the fireplace. James smiled to himself as he saw his mother lean her head on his father's shoulder. As he saw his dad kiss his mother's forehead, he suddenly was filled with a sense of longing. Deep down he wished that it was him and Lily sitting on that couch in front of that fire.

'Someday," he said to himself. He returned his attention back to his broomstick and the image of Lily swirled in his mind. He hoped that she was having as nice of a Christmas as he was having.

The rush that was associated with the Christmas season was over. It always amazed Lily how fast the hustle and bustle of Christmas transfigured into New Year's. Lily sat in her living watching television. The day was December 28th and her best friend Faith Ravenwood was due to arrive around noon. Lily was so excited. She missed her best friend and was delighted at the fact that she would be staying with her until they returned to school. Lily laid on the couch with her feet up and lazily stared at the television. The soap opera she was watching wasn't very entertaining, but there was nothing else on television. Her mom was out visiting Petunia and her father was at work, which meant that Lily was alone in the house and, frankly, that was the way she liked it lately.

Lily glanced at the clock on the wall. It was quarter after twelve. She smirked and shook her head. It was just like Faith to be late. She was always late when she traveled, but Lily had grown accustom to it. She remembered the summer two years ago. Lily and her mother had went to King's Cross Railroad Station to pick up Faith. They waited an hour for her because she missed the first portkey and had to wait for another one.

"I hope she grows out of that when she becomes an Auror," said Lily to herself as a commercial interrupted the soap opera she was watching. A loud clunk drew her attention towards the window. Lily got up off the couch to go check it out. As she approached the front window, she heard a loud knock on the door. Peeking out from behind the curtain she saw a familiar black trunk resting on the front step. Lily beamed and ran to the door. She unlocked it and opened the door to see her best friend standing in the doorway with an enormous grin on her face.

"Hey Lils! Did you miss me?" Faith dropped her suitcase and gave Lily a hug.

"Faith! How are you!" said Lily embracing her best friend.

"Excellent now that I'm back in good old England with my best friend," said Faith. They let go of each other and Lily grabbed Faith's suitcase and Faith charmed her trunk to float inside the hallway. "How are you doing?"

"Good, no complaints," said Lily as she set down the suitcase. She straightened up and took a good look at Faith. "Faith! What did you do to your hair?"

"Do you like it?" asked Faith, taking off her leather jacket.

"I love it! How did you get it so long?" Lily grabbed Faith's shoulders and turned her around so she could see all of it. "And the highlights! They are beautiful!"

"Well, I went into one of the Wizarding shops in the U.S. and I found this potion that said it would grow my hair six inches in two hours. So I figured, what the hell, if I don't like it I can cut it off," said Faith as she flicked her hair. "And the highlights are a product of my cousin. She became a hairdresser since I've been over here and I had her do it and give my hair a little bit of a style."

"Well it looks beautiful!" grinned Lily. "Faith I have missed you so much." She gave her friend another hug.

"I've missed you too," laughed Faith hugging her back. "Now stop it. All this sentimental stuff is making me sick."

"Come on, let's get your stuff upstairs," laughed Lily, picking up the suitcase again and heading towards the stairs. "So how was your vacation? You didn't say too much in your letters."

"It was all right I guess," sighed Faith. Lily glanced behind her at Faith.

"Yeah, sure it was," grinned Lily. She knew Faith well enough to realize that a sigh like that meant that it was quite the opposite. "What happened?"

"Well it's a long story, but I'll try to condense it for you and spare you the not so pleasant details," said Faith, charming her trunk to follow Lily up the staircase. "Let's see where to begin...oh well, you got my letter about my brother and his girlfriend staying with us right?" Lily nodded her head. "Yeah, well, she came and stayed with us for Christmas."

"What's she like?" inquired Lily. Faith snorted loudly and Lily knew that it wasn't good.

"Well, let's just say that she is like a poison apple. She is sweet and beautiful on the outside but rotten and deadly on the inside."

"Faith she can't be that bad can she? I mean your brother wouldn't date a girl like that," said Lily entering her room and putting the suitcase down by the closet.

"Oh you better believe it. Lils, she makes Bellatrix look like a saint. She is nasty and she controls my brother worse than a drill sergeant. He runs his ass off for her. I bet you ten galleons that if she asked him to cut off his head he'd do it." Faith set down her trunk and looked at Lily in disappointment. "Let's just say that I was glad that I worked practically every moment I could while I was home."

"How are you parents?" asked Lily exiting the room.

"Good, the same as usual," sighed Faith, following Lily out of the room and down the stairs. "They were happy to see me for the first five minutes but then fell back into their usual routine of dictatorship." Lily shook her head and headed back down the stairs.

"They were that bad huh?"

"Well, they were all right until I received my letter from the Ministry," said Faith still following her down the stairs.

"Why did you receive a letter from the Ministry? I thought that they weren't reviewing applications until the beginning of next month?"

"Well, I guess that I was reviewed earlier," shrugged Faith, following Lily into the kitchen. "Oh it smells good in here. I love how your mom cooks."

"What did the letter say?" asked Lily, looking into the refrigerador. She dreaded the answer that she knew was going to follow.

"Well, it said that they have accepted me into the one-year Auror program," said Faith from behind Lily. Lily closed her eyes.

"Congratulations. I know that you wanted to get into that program," said Lily opening her eyes and trying to sound happy for her.

"Thanks, I was excited when I got the letter."

"How did you parents react when you told them?" asked Lily putting on a fake smile and handing Faith a bottle of soda.

"Thanks," said Faith taking the soda. She held the bottle in her hand and looked down at it for a moment. "Um, well, needless to say they were not pleased. It caused a big fight and to make a very, very long story short, my dad said that I betrayed him." She looked up at Lily with sorrowful eyes.

"Oh Faith, I'm sorry," said Lily sympathetically.

"He said that he felt that he had been patient and open with my unusualness and that the deal was for me to finish school and then come back to the U.S. to get a job. He said that if I stayed in England he was done with me and that I better not come to him asking for anything. Like I would ask him for anything anyways. I've been working every summer since I was fourteen to save up money because I knew that he would do this to me." Faith opened her bottle and avoided Lily's eyes.

"I know Faith," said Lily. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't imagine her parents ever saying that to her.

"Oh and the best thing is that my parents said that it was pointless for me to come back to the U.S. this summer to get my things. They said that all the things in my room was theirs and that since I want to live away from them that I can buy my own things. The only things I was allowed to bring was what I could fit inside the suitcase and trunk." Faith looked at Lily in disbelief. "Can you believe that Lily?"

"No, I can't," said Lily honestly. "Faith that is horrible. I'm surprised that you stayed that long with them. You should have come here right after the fight happened. My mum and dad would have been glad to have you stay with us."

"I was thinking of it," said Faith taking a swig of her soda. "But, I figured it's the last time I'll see them in a good while so why not stay the extra day." She smiled at Lily and Lily smiled back. "Oh! I have your present upstairs. Let me go and get it." Faith set down her soda.

"Hold on I'll follow you. Yours is upstairs too," said Lily putting down her soda down on the counter and following after Faith. The girls entered Lily's room and Faith opened her trunk. She pulled out a medium size box and a smaller box wrapped in Christmas paper. Lily walked over to her dresser and picked up the box that was laying on top of it.

"Merry Christmas Lily," said Faith handing the boxes over to Lily.

"Happy Christmas to you to Faith," said Lily handing Faith the box. Both girls sat down on Lily's bed and unwrapped there presents.

"Lily I love it!" exclaimed Faith, holding the black leather belt wand holder. "How did you know that I wanted one of these?"

"Well, I figured since you had such a hard time pulling it out of your robe and since you seem to use your wand more than anyone I know, (Faith laughed and shook her head at Lily) that this would be the perfect present for you," smiled Lily.

"Thank you! This is the best present," said Faith hugging Lily. "Now, slowpoke, open yours!" Lily unwrapped the bigger box first. Inside was a beautiful light blue sweater. "Do you like it? I saw it and I thought of you."

"Faith it is beautiful! I love it," said Lily holding the sweater up to admire it.

"I thought it would go well with your hair," said Faith examining the sweater as Lily held it up to her.

"It's gorgeous, thank you," said Lily folding the sweater and placing it aside. She reached for the smaller box and unwrapped it. Inside was a small silver chained bracelet with a silver heart dangling from it.

"It's a friendship bracelet. Look on the heart," urged Faith as Lily picked up the bracelet. On the heart was engraved, in small italic writing, _'L.E & F.R. BFF'_

"Faith it is beautiful!" exclaimed Lily breathlessly.

"I have the other one, see." Faith extended her left wrist and sure enough was the exact twin of the Lily's bracelet. "You're my best friend Lils and I want us always to be best friends. I don't know what I'd do without you. "

"Me too," said Lily. She put on her bracelet and hugged Faith.

Stay tune for Banana Theater Presents A Medical Report: "Fleas: Tasty snack or Little Jumping Bits of Death." Now your local news.


	28. Chapter 28: New Year's Eve Party

**Hello Everyone! Yes I know, don't faint, but I have finally updated. Due to the recent masses of owls containing notes begging, threatening and badgering me about updating, I finally have had some time to finish the chapter and update. Try not to be too mad at me for the long delay, but I have been extra busy and have little desire or time to write. I know that sounds horrible and I have punished myself in ways that would even make Dobby say "ouch!" But hopefully you guys are not too mad at me and I hope that you enjoy the chapter. I wanted to let you know that the reviews are just too many for me to answer in my story and that one very clever and computer savvy reviewer mentioned that I should set up a discussion group on Yahoo! And that's just what I did. The only catch is that you have to sign up for a yahoo account, but the good news is that it is free to do so. My group name is under, what else, WEFFLES81- SEVENTH YEAR MEMORIES and I hope that all of you will sign up and beome apart of this great discussion group. This is the best way to communicate with me directly, now that I have more free time until the middle of January when I head out into the ghetto and teach the juvenile delinquents that will be my students for seven weeks. **

**On a side note, there will be no Marvin this chapter because I simple do not feel like writing it. Sorry, but I will post it next time, I promise. **

**  
Enjoy!**

**Chapter 28: New Year's Eve Party**

The next couple of days went by rather quickly for Lily now that she wasn't the only teenager stuck inside her house. Faith was the best company she could have hoped for. Secretly, Lily had always wished that Faith was born her sister and when the two girls were together, they were inseparable. Even Lily's parents seemed to enjoy Faith's company inside the house. Her mother frequently sat with the girls and chatted over tea about various things. Lily's mother seemed rather interested in both of the girls love lives and Lily was amazed and perhaps a little horrified atsome of thethings she learned about her mother and father during these girl talks. Lily's father also got along really well with Faith. He was very interested in the Wizarding community and would engage both girls in what felt like continuous hours of discussion.

The only person who did not seem to be very happy with Faith's presence was Petunia. Petunia received a nasty shock the day after Faith arrived when she came over to visit with her mother only to find Lily and Faith occupying the house. Lily saw the old familiar nasty expression that Petunia usually saved only for her, spread across her face as she glared at Faith. Faith on the other hand felt that her birthday had come early and took it upon herself to make Petunia's visit very entertaining by following her around the house and teasing her with her wand. Petunia, with eyes wide as saucers, left the house in a hurry, muttering something about having to go to the store. When asked why she didn't hex her, Faith simply replied that sometimes it more fun to let the victim's imagination run wild with possibilities than it was to actually do something. Plus, she didn't want to disrespect Lily's parents since they were so kind to let her camp out for a few days.

The days leading up to the party were somewhat uneventful. Liz had come over to see Faith and exchange Christmas presents. The girls spent a nice day together laughing, gossiping and doing what all best friends do best; discussing and analyzing the latest events and dramas in their lives.

"Oh Lily! They are gorgeous!" exclaimed Liz as she admired Lily's earrings. "They must have cost a fortune!"

"Thanks, I think they are beautiful. I almost fell over when I unwrapped them," grinned Lily, letting her long hair fall back over her ears. "I couldn't believe that he spent that much on them. It nearly took my breath away."

"Well just think Lils, if you ever get in a pinch and need some fast money you could probably get at least 100 galleons if you pawned it," grinned Faith as she laid on a bean bag that sat on Lily's floor by her closet.

"Faith you are horrible!" grinned Lily, shaking her head. "If you could have seen the way he looked when he gave them to me…I could never pawn them."

"If there is one thing I have learned, it is never say never," grinned Faith, laying back lazily.

"Do you want to see what Remus gave me?" asked Liz excitedly.

"Yes!" said Lily sitting up a little on her bed and leaning towards Liz. Liz extended her right hand towards Lily.

"Oh Liz that I beautiful!" exclaimed Lily as she examined a tiny white gold ring on Liz's middle finger.

"Well, it's not an emerald or anything, but I think it is pretty," blushed Liz.

"Very nice Liz. Remus did good," said Faith getting up to look at the ring a little more closely. "Hmm, both of those boys seem to know how to pick out beautiful things. I sure hope that their style rubbed off on Sirius."

"You haven't gotten your Christmas present yet?" asked Liz looking concerned. Faith shook her head.

"Nope and he hasn't gotten his either. We decided not to send it by owl and wait until we saw each other at the party," said Faith simply as she leaned back into the bean bag chair.

"You haven't seen him at all and you have been here for two days?" asked Liz amazed. Faith shook her head again.

"I told him that I wanted spend some girl time with Lily and that I'd see him soon enough," shrugged Faith.

"Faith you are horrible do you know that," laughed Liz, looking at Faith in disbelief. "The poor boy hasn't seen you in almost three weeks and you shrug him off when he is an apparition away?"

"You know what they say 'absence makes the heart grow fonder'," shrugged Faith with a smirk.

Over the next few days, the weather had grown blustery and colder. By the time New Year's Eve rolled around, Lily and Faith were quite ready to get out of the house and rid themselves of the cabin fever that was developing. The excitement built as theclock ticked closer to the time of the party. At five o'clock the girlssprangup off of the couch in Lily's living room and ran up the stairs to get ready. In a matter of minutes, Lily's once clean room had looked like a piñata filled with clothes had been burst open and spewedits contentsall over the place. Neither one of them could find anything to wear that they liked. They mixed and matched each other's tops with skirts and pants, but nothing seemed to please them.

"Uggh! Why can't I find anything that I like?" shouted Faith in frustration as she flung a black shirt across the room.

"Well what was wrong with that one? It looked fine to me?" asked Lily as she examined a newly concocted fashion creation in the mirror.

"It clung to my side fat," said Faith, digging through a pile of clothes that she had ripped out of her trunk.

"You don't have side fat. You run and exercise more than anyone I know," laughed Lily, deciding that she liked the black pants, but not the blue shirt that she had on with it. "Anyways, Sirius will be so glad to see you that you could be wearing a potato sack for a dress and he'd love it."

"Aha! I found what I was looking for!" exclaimed Faith, as she pulled out a black tight fitting, off the shoulder sweater from her trunk. "This would look great with the black pants I have in here!" She dove head first back into the trunk and flung clothes out as she searched for the black pants.

"Where did you get that?" asked Lily curiously, as she took off the blue top and pants and reached for a brown skirt and a dark rose colored v-neck sweater.

"When I was shipped off to my aunt's house last summer for three weeks in New York City," said Faith as she pulled herself out of the trunk with the black pants in hand. The girls dressed themselves and finally were satisfied with their outfits.

"Look at my room," laughed Lily as she surveyed the damage. "It looks like a war zone in here." Faith laughed as Lily flicked her wand and all the clothes were sent streaming back to their original places of origin. Half an hour later, the girls were completely ready. They bounded down the stairs and into the living room where Lily's mum and dad were seated watching television. They both looked towards the doorway as the girls entered.

"Well how do we look?" asked Lily, spreading her arms out and slightly modeling her ensemble. Lily's mother smiled warmly as she surveyed the girls.

"You both look beautiful." Mrs. Evans looked them both over carefully. "Faith, dear, why are you wearing all black?" asked Mrs. Evans with a concerned expression.

"I like black, it is my signature color," smirked Faith slyly and turning to grab her coat.

"Oh, is that what attracted you to Sirius? His last name? You love the color black so much that you would marry him just to be called Mrs. Faith Black," teased Lily.

"Oh shut your face, Mrs. Lily Potter," teased Faith right back. "At least I am not a flower that needs to be 'potted'. You can't get more ironic than that." Lily gave Faith a playful shove and reached for her coat.

"Well, on that note, we are off," said Lily, buttoning her coat.

"Have fun girls and be careful," said Mr. Evans from his arm chair by the fireplace.

"What time are you coming back?" asked Mrs. Evans worriedly.

"Um, I don't know, five," smirked Faith. "You know, that is standard for a New Year's Eve party." Mrs. Evans frowned in disapproval.

"She's kidding, mum. We'll be home aroundthree at the latest," reassured Lily. Mrs. Evans nodded.

"Have a good time girls," she called as the girls walked to the front door.

"Thanks!" Lily and Faith yelled in unison. With a loud, echoing pop, the girls had vanished from the hallway of Mr. And Mrs. Evans cozy home. Instead, the girls found themselves upon the door step of a big, dark mansion.

"This is where James lives?" asked Faith in amazement. Lily nodded her head, in awe of the house herself.

"I guess so." She examined the lion shaped knocker in the center of the door right in front of them. "I guess we knock it."

"Go for it. It's your boyfriend's house," said Faith looking up at the glowing windows above them. Lily grabbed the knocker and with a deep breath pounded on the door three times.

James's house was filled with the sound of bustling downstairs. His mother had bewitched practically everything in the house and twice he almost fell over from a rogue broom. His mom had spent the past two days laboring away in their kitchen in an effort to prepare enough food for the guests of their annual New Year's Eve party. By the time five o'clock rolled around, their house was ready to receive guests. The house was still decorated in Christmas garb and that suited James just fine. He had always loved his house decorated for Christmas. Somehow he seemed to feel that it made it cozier and less spacious.

"So, getting ready to party down tonight?" asked Sirius as he entered James's room and made himself comfortable on his bed.

"Of course," laughed James, trying to get his hair to lay a little flatter. "Dad is all ready bragging about kicking our arses tonight. I say we give the old man a run for his gold."

"I'm planning on it," smirked Sirius, placing his hands behind his head. "There is no way we can lose. We have most of our team coming tonight with Faith and Liz. Remus isn't too shabby himself and as long as we keep the quaffle away from Peter in the goal we should be all right. I'd say that we bet your dad and his mates ten galleons."

"Well, we do have a good chance of winning and his mates are pretty old," thought James out loud. "Why not. I can afford ten galleons to lose."

"Excellent," smirked Sirius obviously satisfied. He looked around James's room with a bored expression. "So what time is everyone coming over?"

"Um, I think my mum said around six. At least that's when I told Lily, Remus and Peter to get here." James tried to flatten one stubborn piece of hair, but unfortunately his efforts were wasted and with a sigh, he turned away from the mirror. "So, are you excited to see Faith?"

"A little," said Sirius, trying to act nonchalant and failing. "I suppose it will be nice to see what she got me for Christmas."

James couldn't help but laugh as he took a seat across from Sirius. "Come off it mate, you know better than to pull that load of dung by me." Sirius turned his head to look at James and smirked. James secretly knew that Sirius had been itching to see Faith since she arrived back in England.

Six o'clock came faster than James had realized. Most of his parent's friends were arriving consistently and he had to admit that it was nice to see some of them again. A little after six Remus and Liz showed up and James was glad to see someone that he did not have to address as Mister or Misses. Peter arrived shortly after Remus and Liz and he excitedly brought his broomstick along with him in preparation for the midnight Quidditch game. James just had poured himself a glass of wine when the doorbell rang. Immediately he walked to the door and opened it.

"Happy New Year's Eve!" beamed Lily happily. It had only been a few days since they had seen each other, but all James wanted to do was take her in his arms and kiss her in front of everybody.

"Happy New Year's Eve to you too, love!" he stepped aside so that the girls could step inside and gave Lily a kiss as she stopped in front of him for a second.

"Hey, merry belated Christmas, Potter," smiled Faith, handing him a bottle. "There a little something to make sure that the New Year starts off on the right foot." She winked at James and looked down at the bottle. The label read "Fire Whiskey".

"Thanks Ravenwood, the same to you," he leaned in and gave Faith a friendly hello kiss on the cheek as she did the same.

"Oy! I can't leave you alone for a second with my girlfriend before you start hitting on her," laughed Sirius as he entered the foyer.

Faith immediately broke out into a broad grin and rushed over to him. Lily laughed as Sirius and Faith embraced and kissed. She looked at James and he hugged her, breathing in her familiar and sweet perfume. James took the girl's coats and hung them up.

"Would you like the tour?" asked James, holding his arm out to escort Lily. He took Lily into the family room where Liz, Remus and Peter were all sitting down chatting comfortably with a glass of wine. Liz got up immediately and hugged Lily and Faith.

"James, your house is amazing!" said Lily as he gave Lily, Liz and Faith the tour of his house. Remus, Sirius and Peter tagged along even though they had been over dozens of times over the past seven years.

"Thanks, it's been the family for ages," said James leading them up to the third floor where the bedrooms were. James showed them his room and winked at Lily, who blushed and hit him playfully on the arm. Sirius pulled Faith into this room as they passed and the group left them alone so that they could exchange their Christmas presents.

"Your house is so beautiful, James. I absolutely love it!" exclaimed Liz as they made their way back to the empty parlor.

"Thanks. I like to call it home," said James pouring two glasses of wine and handing it to Lily and Liz.

"Well it's gorgeous," remarked Lily taking the glass.

"Ah, James, there you are!" exclaimed Mr. Potter happily as he entered into the parlor. "I was wondering where you had gone off. Ah, your friends are here I see."

"Yeah, dad," said James clearing his throat. "Er, dad you remember Lily of course." James gestured to Lily.

"Of course Lily, dear, glad you could make it," said Mr. Potter taking her hand and smiling warmly at her.

"It is good to see you too, sir. Your home is lovely," said Lily, trying not to blush.

"Thank you, we like it." Mr. Potter let go of her hand and turned to Remus. "Hello Remus, how are you?"

"Excellent Mr. Potter," said Remus extending his hand. Mr. Potter smiled at him and his gaze shifted to Liz.

"And who is this lovely young lady?"

"This is my girlfriend Liz Corentine," said Remus proudly.

"Nice to meet you, sir. Thank you for having all of us here for New Year's Eve," said Lily cheerfully as she shook his hand.

"Well your quite welcome. Hmm, your last name is Corentine?" Liz smiled and nodded her head. Mr. Potter's hand shot to his chin, as it usually did when he was in thought. "Hmm…Any relation to Edward Corentine?"

"Why yes! He is my father!" said Liz happily.

"I thought so. You are the spitting image of him. Good man, Edward. Worked on the same floor at the Ministry for years," smiled Mr. Potter. "Please tell him hello when you see him."

"I will, sir," smiled Liz.

"Peter, ol' chap, good to see you!" greeted Mr. Potter, extending a hand to Peter.

"Halo Miztew Pottew," mumbled Peter through a fresh mouthful of cheese and crackers. Mr. Potter laughed and looked around the room.

"Where's Sirius?" he asked looking at James.

"Well we lost him and Ravenwood when I was giving the tour. I think they are exchanging presents," said James as the rest began to giggle or try to hide their broadening grins.

"Very good then," said Mr. Potter pouring himself a smoking drink.

"Ah Potter, I figured you be in here next to the cocktails," smiled a rather stocky gentlemen with salt and pepper hair.

"Well it's not a party without a few drinks. Care for one, Darren?" asked Mr. Potter grabbing a glass.

"Well I am never one to turn down a drink," laughed the man.

"Oh, kids, this is my good and oldest friend Darren McQueen," said Mr. Potter as he poured the smoking drink into the glass. "Darren, these are my son's friends from Hogwarts."

"Ah James, how is Quidditch going this year? I hear you are finally captain," said Mr. McQueen as he took the drink from Mr. Potter.

"That's right and it is going swimmingly. But then I guess you will find out first hand when we stuff you tonight," said James playfully.

"Oh is that a challenge I hear?" laughed Mr. McQueen. He turned to Mr. Potter who's eyes were twinkling at the upcoming possibility of a bet. "Potter, I think you son thinks that he can beat us? Hmm…what is your loss record? Three years in a row?" Both of the older men began to chuckle as they sipped their smoking drinks.

"Well this year we have practically our whole team here so it won't be so easy," said James half-teasing. Lily caught Liz's eye and both of them tried to suppress their grins.

"James, my son, you could bring the best players from each of the four teams with the fastest brooms and you still wouldn't beat us," poked Mr. Potter; his eyes twinkling in the all too familiar mischievous way that Lily had seen hundreds of times throughout the years from James.

"Oh we won't need the best players from all four teams, because we have the best players here in this room," grinned James proudly, looking at his friends who were half laughing and shaking their heads. Mr. Potter and Mr. McQueen turned to look at each other; both with matching smirks plastered across their faces.

"Hmm…sounds like a bet to me, Darren," said Mr. Potter.

"Most definitely," said Mr. McQueen. The men stood there for a moment in silence before turning their attention back to James.

"Okay son, here is the annual bet that you will lose," smirked Mr. Potter. "The loser has to clean up the mess and wear a woman's dress, complete with hat, gloves and high heeled shoes for the entirety of New Year's day. Do we have a bet?" James thought about it for a moment. He was sure that they would win tonight. After all, he had his whole team there. Plus, the image of his father walking around in his mother's clothes was just too good to pass up. James looked at Remus, Peter and Liz, who were all smiling mischievously. There was no way he could lose.

"All right dad, you have a bet," smirked James. "Prepare to be humiliated."

"Who is going to be humiliated?" asked Sirius as he walked into the room with Faith entering behind him. Lily tried to catch Faith's eye, but Faith wasn't looking at her.

"My dad and Darren when they lose tonight," said James pleasantly.

"Oh don't count your chickens, buster," said Mr. Potter teasingly. He turned his attention to Sirius. "Sirius, you remember my good friend, Darren."

"Of course! How are you?" asked Sirius, extending a hand.

"Good, Sirius, but I'll be better once we win," smirked Darren, taking Sirius's hand.

"Darren! Come here please! I want you to meet the Anderson's!" said a tall, slender woman with blonde hair that was pulled back into an elegant bun at the base of her neck.

"Sorry, duty calls," said Darren, turning from the group and walking towards the woman. Mr. Potter laughed and turned back to the group.

"And who is this lovely young lady," asked Mr. Potter looking at Faith.

"I'm Faith. Nice to meet you Mr. Potter," said Faith extending a hand.

"Ah, so you are the American that has bewitched Sirius," smirked Mr. Potter, shaking her hand. "It is nice to finally meet you." Faith smiled and returned her hand to her side.

"Well, all of you have a good time. I'll see you a little later," said Mr. Potter refilling his drink and exiting the room.

"So, what do you say we turn up the music and get this party started?" said James, addressing the group. All of them agreed and the four boys headed to the other side of the room to where the radio was.

"So, what did you get!" asked Lily excitedly, grabbing Faith by the arm and leading her away from the boys.

"Did you get a ring or something?" asked Liz curiously, looking at Faith's hands.

"Not exactly," said Faith a little downcast. "Unfortunately he doesn't have the same sense with gifts as James and Remus."

"So what did you get!" pressed Lily. Faith moved in a little closer and looked them both straight in the eyes.

"A package of Bernie Botts Every Flavored Beans and book on advanced hexes, curses and jinxes that are used by Aurors," said Faith, barely moving her lips.

"Are you kidding?" asked Lily a little shocked. Faith raised her eyebrows at her and Lily knew that she wasn't kidding.

"Oh, Faith! I'm sorry!" said Liz sympathetically. Faith shrugged and shook her head.

"Well, it could have been worse. He could have gotten me a dart board or attempted to buy me some cheap and foul-smelling perfume." Faith let out a sigh. "It's a good thing that he's attractive," smirked Faith as the music began to blare through out the room.

For the next few hours, the room was filled with a combination of eating, drinking, laughing, singing and dancing. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, and both Lily and James had never had so much fun with each other. Faith tried to teach Lily and Liz some new dance moves that she picked up over the break, however, either due to the wine or the silliness that seemed to be abundant in the air, her efforts were unsuccessful.

The living room seemed to be designated to only the group. Lily was surprised at how little she saw any adults at all. She had only ran into Mrs. Potter twice; once when she was trying to find the bathroom and again when she ran into the kitchen for a glass of water. Mr. Potter would pop in once and a while with a guest or two, but only to refill his drink and before Lily knew it he was gone. Not that she really minded of course. It was a nice break not to be under the constant watchful eye of an adult or two. In a way, she felt like she was back at Hogwarts in the common room party after a Quidditch match.

"Okay, you two have to know how to do this one!" shouted Faith above the music. She turned her back to Lily and Liz and began to undergo a series of complicated and rather silly looking dance steps.

"Faith, I think you make half of this stuff up!" yelled Liz after watching her for a moment.

"Maybe it's an American thing or something, Liz. I've never seen anyone dance like that," laughed Lily, taking another sip of her wine.

"What in the name of Merlin are you doing!" shouted Sirius, as the boys walked over from the liquor-filled table by the entrance way.

"Are you drunk? What does it freaking look like I'm doing? I'm dancing you idiot!" yelled Faith as she continued.

"That is not dancing. It looks like you are having a fit or something," laughed James.

"Well then I'd like to see you do better, if your such a superb dancer!" yelled Faith, stopping in mid-step.

"My pleasure!" said James very matter-of-factly. James started doing a weird little jig thing that reminded Lily of a fish out of water and struggling from suffocation.

"Prongs, you look like your trousers caught alight!" laughed Sirius.

"Either that or someone put a jelly legs hex on you," laughed Remus shaking his head.

"Potter, I thought that you said that you were going to do better than me!" smirked Faith as James continued his strange, limb swinging dance.

"Hmm…well that's because to make this truly great, I need a partner," smiled James as he looked right at Lily.

"Oh no! Don't you even think about it!" smiled Lily apprehensively and starting to back away slowly.

"Come over here my little love muffin!" said James, with a wide and malicious grin as he started to dance towards her. Lily screamed and turned to run away, but one of James's flaying hands caught her around the wrist and before she knew it she was locked into James's odd dance.

"Come on love!" urged James as he tried to move Lily's arms in the same pattern as his.

"You are a git, James!" laughed Lily and reluctantly tried to imitate James.

For the next hour the group laughed and tried to imitate the weird dancing styles that were products of their imagination, or more accurately from the intoxicated induced imagination.

"All right, I need to sit down," said Lily, feeling a little tired from all the dancing and laughing.

"Me too! And I think I've had enough wine," said Liz, plopping down on one of the couches.

"If we have any more than we aren't going to be able to fly tonight," laughed Remus, taking a seat right next to Liz.

"Yeah, I don't know if I trust you with a bat after having some wine in your system," smirked Sirius as he grabbed Faith by the waist. "You might try and ruin any New Year's presents you still have to give me."

"Black, the only New Year's present I have left to give you is my foot up your butt," laughed Faith, lightly elbowing Sirius in the side.

"Love, I like it when you talk dirty to me," whispered Sirius, as he snuck around her elbow and dipped her. "Say it again." Faith laughed as he kissed her on the lips and then tipped her back upright.

"Hey! It's almost midnight!" shouted Peter pointing to the clock.

"Oh you're right, Wormtail!" said James, grabbing Lily by the hand and leading her over to the table where two bottles of champagne were buried in ice. "Here, come and get your glasses for the toast!" James took out his wand and tapped both of the bottles. Immediately the corks burst from the bottles and a jet of bubbly liquid trailed behind them. Lily and James each took a bottle and began pouring the champagne into the seven crystal glasses.

"Hurry up, it's almost time!" said Liz excitedly hopping up and down on the balls of her feet as she took her glass.

"Okay, everyone got one?" asked James looking around. The group either nodded or said 'yes' and hastily they walked over to where the old antique grandfather clock was. The WWN had stopped playing music and a young witch and wizard were now commentating on the time. Within a few seconds, they began to count down from thirty.

"Okay guys, get ready!" shouted James, as he flung his arm around Lily's shoulders. The clock's second hand began to slowly move closer to meet it's brother in the upright position.

"Ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…" the group all shouted excitedly. "Four…three…two…one….Happy New Year!" The radio burst into a classic rendition of "Auld Lang Syne". From the other rooms of the house, Lily could hear the adults singing to the song.

"Happy New Year, my love," whispered James in Lily's ear.

"Happy New Year to you too," whispered Lily right back, turning to give him a long kiss.

Remus and Liz had their arms around each other's shoulders and were kissing and slow dancing as the adults and the radio blared out the familiar words, 'Should auld acquaintance be forgot, and never brought to mind? Should auld acquaintance be forgot, and auld lang syne?' Peter stood off to the side and had a traditional joke wand that shot confetti and phrases like "Happy New Year" out of it randomly. Sirius and Faith were locked in a passionate kiss by the wall near the clock. Lily and James parted and stood there with their arms around each other's waist, swaying slightly as they gazed into each other's eyes. As James smiled at her, she swore that she saw a glimpse of something in his eyes that was not there before. But what it was she did not know. He leaned in again and kissed her. Lily and James both enjoyed the kiss so much that they hadn't realized that the song had ended.

"Okay, break it up! I don't want this to become a room of teenage hormones!" said a half teasing, half serious voice from the entrance of the room. Immediately all the blushingly broke away and looked at the source of the voice. Mr. Potter and two of his friends, including Mr. McQueen, walked into the room with enormous grins plastered on their faces.

"Another few seconds and we could have walked in on something truly horrible," laughed Mr. McQueen, swirling and downing what was left of his cocktail.

"Oh dad, we weren't doing anything," smirked James, trying to conceal his reddening face. Lily laughed slightly as she gaze up at James. In all of her years of knowing him, she had never seen him blush before. But then again, maybe she just had never noticed.

"Well that is about to change, son. Are you lot ready to get your arses kicked in Quidditch now?" Mr. Potter set his empty glass of ice on the table and stood up straightly as he addressed his son.

"Oh those are strong words for an old man," teased James, straightening up himself.

"An old man am I?" teased Mr. Potter right back. Lily could see the familiar twinkle in his eye that James inherited. "Well let's get out there and see how old I really am?"

"All right, let's go!" shouted James in a mock-angry voice. The older men turned from the room talking in loud, excited voices.

Ten minutes later, the whole group and most of the adult guests were outside standing in the snow covered yard in their hats, coats and mittens. The Potters had a small, makeshift Quidditch pitch in their side yard and Lily speculated that this had been where James had spent many long hours of summer vacations and winter holidays. James walked over to the shed on the edge of the pitch and took out several broomsticks. Lily peaked inside and saw that it was loaded with old quaffles, a box of bludgers and a few old broomsticks that looked to be antiques. James handed a broomstick to Lily and she smiled apprehensively as she took it from him. She had not been on a broom in a long time, let alone try to play Quidditch in an even longer time. She had never been any good at it and suddenly she was feeling sick to her stomach.

"It will be all right. They don't play for blood," said James smiling warmly at her. Lily nodded nervously as she felt the wine coming up in her throat.

"Prongs don't lie to her!" teased Sirius putting on his elbow pads.

"Well they will take it easy on the girls. They aren't monsters you know," said James giving Sirius a dirty look.

"Yeah, just leave the hard stuff to us," said Sirius in a mock-concern tone, as he poked Faith in the side with his bat.

"Well, we can be the secret weapon then if they aren't expecting us to be good Quidditch players," said Liz excitedly. "Just give the Lily, Remus and I enough time to score a few goals so that we are in the lead and then catch the snitch." Liz looked around for approval.

"Yeah because it will go that smoothly," said Peter sarcastically. The girls gave him an startling look. Lily had never heard Peter utter anything remotely sarcastic in all of her years knowing him. "We always get our arses kicked. And I always have to be the keeper. Why do you guys insist on me being the keeper when they always score on me?" Peter looked around nervously.

"Because that is where you wanted to play when we first started this thing," remarked Sirius annoyed. "Stop your complaining and just do it okay?" Sirius threw Peter an evil eye and Peter shrunk back a little.

"Okay, that's enough guys. Peter, you an excellent keeper and this year will be different," said Remus encouragingly. Peter gave a weak smile and tightened his hat around his head.

"Okay wizards and witches, this is going to be an easy game. All we have to do is stay on our brooms and remember the drills and we are going to be serving some shame-pie!" laughed James excitedly.

"Hey are you lot ready or are we going have to wait until next year?" called out Mr. Potter from ten yards away. The adult men started to mount their brooms.

"We're ready!" yelled James. The group walked over to the center of the yard and mounted their brooms. Lily could definitely feel everything she had consumed in the past few hours begin to make its' way up to her throat.

'Please don't let me throw up!' she begged the stars. She would feel so embarrassed if she did.

"It will be okay, Lils! Just leave it up to Remus and I," said Liz encouragingly from beside her. Lily nodded and gave a weak smile. As she lifted off the ground the cold December night air swirled around her face.

'This feels good,' thought Lily to herself. She took in a long deep breath, trying to steady her mounting nerves. Mrs. Potter walked to the middle of the hovering circle with the quaffle. Her eyes twinkled and reflected the starlight as she looked up at the group.

"All right now? I don't want to take anyone to the hospital tonight, so let's keep in mind that this is just a game and not for blood! Do you hear me Potter and Potter Jr?" said Mrs. Potter eyeing her son and husband.

"Come now we know it is just a game," said Mr. Potter anxiously.

"Come on mum! Throw the quaffle!" said James annoyed.

"Okay. One…two…three!" She threw the quaffle up into the air.

To Lily's relief the game didn't last very long. After having next to no experience playing Quidditch, she thought that the flying and the little bit of quaffle handling she did was not half bad. Even though the group lost by sixty points, Lily couldn't help feeling relieved when James caught the snitch and she could finally come back down to the ground. Unfortunately, not everyone felt as relieved as she did. Everyone else seemed to want a rematch, but Mr. Potter and his friends knew that they wouldn't be able to survive another match.

The clock in the living room struck three in the morning and Lily knew that it was time for her and Faith to go back home. Liz, Remus and Peter also decided that three in the morning was on the verge of being out too late and said their goodbyes to everyone.

"Did you have fun tonight?" asked James, as he threw his arms around Lily's waist.

"Yes I had an excellent time!" said Lily throwing her arms around James' neck. "I'm sorry that I have to leave and cut the night short." She smiled at James as his face broadened into a grin.

"So I guess that I will see you at the Platform then, since we only have two days before we have to head back," said James, flexing his arm muscles and pulling Lily closer to him.

"It will be so odd to go back. Especially since I have seen how you really are outside of Hogwarts," smiled Lily.

"Oh and how am I?" inquired James, playfully looking at her skeptically.

"Well, in a word…normal," teased Lily as James laughed.

He pulled her closer to him and kissed her. Lily wanted desperately not to have to leave, but instead to stay in this moment forever. She looked at the clock as she pulled away and realized that she could not dawdle any longer. She pulled away from James and James obliged by letting her go, even though he didn't want her leave. Lily walked over to Faith and Sirius, who were just finishing saying their goodbyes.

"Are you ready?" asked Lily tiredly.

"Yeah," said Faith pulling away from Sirius.

"We will see you girls at the platform," said James, smiling at Lily. They nodded.

"Thanks for the great evening Potter," said Faith, smiling at James. "Tell your dad that he better work on his flying if I really wants to beat us next year."

"Oh you can count on it," laughed James as he returned his gaze to Lily. She smiled at him for a few seconds.

"Goodbye, I'll see you soon," said Lily to James. James nodded. Suddenly he felt sad. He knew that he would be seeing her in only two days, but for some reason, he really did not want her to leave. He mentally shook himself out if it and mustered by a smile. With a slight pop, both of the girls were gone and James and Sirius were the only ones left standing inside the living room.

Stay tuned for a Banana Theater special Christmas movie: Santa Chimp and the Five Bananas that Saved Christmas.


	29. Chapter 29: Return to Hogwarts

Hello once again my fellow Fanfictians! Well I have return from long journey of laziness and brought you all back a little gift. Yup, another chapter!! I know that you are all excited. I hope that you like this one, because I did. But then again I wrote it so…

If there is one that I am sure of and should never underestimate is the keen reading skills of a Potter fan. So, I know that most of you are wondering why Remus gave Liz a "silver" ring. To clear this up, I am aware that werewolves and silver do not mix. Anyone that has seen "The Monster Squad" knows that. (If you have never rented this classic 80's B movie, then do it today.) So, to clear things up, this ring is only silver in appearance. White gold is just that. It is gold, but the color is taken out of it. This is all part of the façade that Remus is presenting to keep 'his secret' hidden from Liz. Also, Sirius's gift? Hmm, I guess I'll leave that one for after the chapter.

On another note, at the request of some fans I have set up a website on yahoo groups. The title is Seventh Year Memories and of course it is under my screen name Weffles81. If it says that you have to be 18 to enter just click yes. I promise that the site is G-rated. I have some cool polls up plus some pics and even a chance for you guys to post pics or create polls and stuff. Also, there is a chatroom so I can talk to you all! Anyways, enough shameless self-promoting.

Really quick I want to thank everyone that reviewed the last chapter; **kris250** ( I hope that you keep reading!), **my girls Nestle, Hope, Eilyn** (You girls are so cute to send me a Christmas card! I love you three!), **Amand Jen** (I hope that you keep reading and reviewing!) , **baby gal **(my soon to be fellow secondary education teacher!), **Dark Minded One** (the return of the monkeys are coming so I hope that you are wearing a fresh pair of undies!), **Claire **(My Claire girl! I won't abandon this fic. However, you know that we are both procrastinators and that is why it takes me forever to update. Hmm, how will Lily react when she finds out? I guess you will have to keep reading to find out!), **sanna14 **(Keep reading girlfriend!), **spunkygabi **(Will Lily's dreams come back to haunt her? My lips are sealed. Hehehe!), **padfootedmoony** (Hey girl! What's up!), **Sammy, Sammy, Sammy Solo!! **(Hey girlfriend!!! One of my truly favorite reviewers! Hmm, the question of Sirius's gifts will be revealed below! Ttyl girl!), **Kerry** (Kerry Girl! I can't wait until the sixth book! I'm going to be one of those dorks that you see on the news that is going to wait in line until it goes on sale at midnight. Ttyl!!), **Raichuu** ( I'm so glad that you like my fic, please keep reading and reviewing!), **DramaQn621** (I'm glad that you like it and to your request, here is the next chapter!), **astronomy lover** (Well here is the next chapter as I promised. I hope that you like this one as much as the other ones!), **alicia Spinnet** ( All Hail Great Reader and Reviewer of Fanfiction! I swear that whenever I see your review my self-esteem boosts a hundred points! I hope that you like this chapter! Ttyl girlfriend!), **Luckyloo16 a.k.a Lyndsey** (Wow, three days was all it took to finish reading this story? Hmm, I need to make longer chapters lol j/k. Thank you for the wonderful compliments! I really appreciate them and I am glad that you like my story. I hope that you will continue to read it and throw in a review once and a while! Ttyl girlfriend!)

"Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story and has faithfully reviewed every chapter. You don't know how much I appreciate your thoughtful insights and humorous comments. Please continue to send them!"

Anyway, here is the chapter!!

**Chapter 29: Return to Hogwarts**

Lily bounded down the beige carpeted stairs of her house. It had been two days since New Year's at the Potters and tomorrow she was to return to Hogwarts. She had to admit that although she loved being at home, it would be nice to return to Hogwarts and the normalcy of the Wizarding world. 'Well, if one can call that normal,' she said to herself, as she quickly remembered the terrible events that were happening. She had wondered in the wee hours of the morning what exactly was happening and what she would be facing when she fully returned. Had more innocent people been murdered? Had people she known be killed? Lily shook the thought from her mind and walked into the living room. Faith was half lounging on the couch, immersed in a book. A game show on the television had just sent off an array of bells, announcing that the contestant had just won a prize.

"How's the book?" asked Lily crossing in front of the television and taking a seat in her father's overstuffed armchair.

"Actually, it's not bad," said Faith, looking up from her book. She marked the page and closed it. "Want some of my Christmas present?" she asked waving the bag of candy that had been on her lap at Lily.

"Yeah thanks." Lily reached over and shoved her hand in the bag. "Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah shoot," said Faith, popping a few Bertie Botts jelly beans in her mouth.

"Why did Sirius get you a book and some candy for Christmas? I mean, I don't want to sound petty, but you spent a good deal on him." Faith's brow furrowed for a moment before she responded.

"Well, it is kind of embarrassing. You have to promise me that you won't go spreading it around because Sirius would be embarrassed if he knew that I told you."

"I solemnly swear, Faith Ravenwood, that the secrets of Sirius Black will not leave this very room," smiled Lily, placing a hand on her heart. Faith nodded in approval and her brow relaxed.

"Well, you know that Sirius's family is wealthy right?" Lily nodded and adjusted in her seat so that she could lean closer towards Faith. "Okay, well you also know that they are horrible wizards, I mean everyone knows that. It's not like it is a secret. (Lily nodded again) And I'm sure that you know that Sirius ran away from home this summer and has been staying at the Potter's for a while. Well, I'm not going to go into details, but basically the night he ran away, his parents disowned him."

"You're kidding me!" said Lily in awe. "What kind of people would disown their own son!"

"The kind of people that would also cut their son off from everything. They practically closed out everything in his Gringotts vault. The only money he has is the money that he was able to take out before he left, and let me say that it's not that much. So to answer your question, the book and the candy is all that he could afford. I know that it's not emerald earrings or a white gold ring, but to me, they are priceless." Faith smiled as she finished her sentence. Lily was speechless for a moment.

"Oh Faith! That is so horrible! I can't believe that his parents would do that to him! I mean, he might have ran away, but he is there son after all!" Lily's eyes were as wide as saucers as she stared at Faith in disbelief.

"I know," nodded Faith. "But you know that he has another brother right? Regulus. He is a few years younger than us. He's in Slytherin, surprise, surprise."

"I can't believe that," said Lily shaking her head. "I can't imagine being in a house like that. I mean it must have been really bad for him to just get up and leave." Faith raised her eyebrows and nodded her head.

"And I thought that my parents were bad." Faith smiled and Lily let out a loud sigh.

"Man, you two do have a lot in common. It's almost scary," said Lily trying to lighten the mood.

"I know," smiled Faith.

They both giggled slightly and Faith re-opened her book and began to read. Lily turned towards the television. Even though her eyes were fixed upon the moving images, her brain wasn't absorbing them. Instead her mind wandered to what Faith had just said. So that is why Mr. and Mrs. Potter were so close to Sirius. Being pureblood wizards, they must have known what type of family the Black's were and to see Sirius, who was the total opposite of his family, they must have felt bad for him and wanted help him. So that is why James and Sirius were so close. They acted like brothers anyway and Lily speculated that Mr. and Mrs. Potter had most likely grown to think of him as their second son. Lily looked over at Faith. She turned the page and popped a few jelly beans into her mouth as her eyes swept across the page. Lily had never really thought about Sirius and Faith's relationship much, but judging by what Faith had said, it was much stronger than either one of them made it out to be.

The day had finally come. James bustled about his room charming various articles of clothing, books and a few bags of jokes and dung bombs into his Hogwarts trunk. Although he had enjoyed his vacation, he was anxious to be going back to Hogwarts.

"Oy, Prongs are you almost ready?" said Sirius as he entered James's room.

"Yeah, almost," said James as he magically closed the trunk and turned to face his best friend. "How about you?"

"Been ready for ages," smirked Sirius, casually leaning up against the wall and brushing a strand of black hair out of his face. "So, you ready to go back?"

"Absolutely," said James distractedly as he gave his room a once over glance to make sure he had not forgotten anything. "You?"

"If I could skip the bloody train and apparate to the gates, I would all ready be settled into my room and waiting for your sorry arse," smirked Sirius.

"Boys! Let's go or you will miss the train!" yelled Mrs. Potter's voice from at the bottom of the stairs.

"Did you pack the map?" asked Sirius straightening up and standing in the doorway.

"Of course," smirked James playfully and turning to face Sirius. "I'm not a git, unless you are mistaking me for yourself."

"Oh-ho a joke! Well it's nice to see you crack one of those for once and give your arse a rest," grinned Sirius.

"Good one, Padfoot. I see your breath is not to only thing sharp this morning." James flicked his wand and instantly the trunk floated four feet from the ground. "Ready Padfoot?"

"After you, Prongs," grinned Sirius and gesturing for James to go first.

"Why must I always be running late!" shouted Faith as she and Lily ran, pushing their carts towards Platform 9 and ¾.

"I don't know, but why must you take me with you!" shouted Lily right back. She glanced at the clock. They had ten minutes before the train left. She could see the barrier up ahead.

"You first!" shouted Faith, slowing slightly so Lily could enter first. Lily ran through the wall. The familiar pull and the deafening whirlwind "whoosh", that transitioned Lily from one world to another, felt very welcoming. A moment later the blackness of the barrier was pulled away to reveal the busy platform. Although, as she stood there, something seemed extremely odd. As usual there were at least a hundred families crowding the platform, but something didn't seem right. Almost every adult had their wands out as they literally pushed their child aboard the train. Many people seemed to be scooping platform as if they were looking and waiting for a death eater to pop up and begin throwing curses.

"I hate that barrier. It makes me instantly sea sick every time," said Faith as she appeared next to Lily.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I know what you mean," said Lily mentally shaking herself.

"Where are the guys?" asked Faith looking around immediately.

"James said that they will meet us inside somewhere in the second cart," said Lily pushing her trolley towards the second cart. Immediately the whistle blew and the conductor bellowed that only five minutes remained until departure. As the girls made their way to the second cart Lily couldn't help but notice the weird happenings around her. People were pushing and shoving all around her as they panicked to get on the train. Next to every cart entrance was a man or woman with a large silver "A" inside a silver circle embroidered on their black robe. Lily and Faith dropped their owls and trunks off and hurriedly made their way inside the train.

"What on this green earth is going on out there? You'd think that the platform was going to be attacked any moment!" huffed Lily as she walked down the narrow aisle looking inside the compartments for a sign of James.

"Did you see the Aurors standing guard? They were plastered all over the platform!" stated Faith from behind her.

"Oh there they are!" exclaimed Lily pointing to the next compartment in front of them. As she approached, she saw that the four boys and Liz were leaning towards the center of the cart from their benches along the sides of the compartment. They seemed to be in absorbed in a serious conversation, for when Lily slid the door open they all practically jumped.

"All right everyone?" asked Lily walking through the door.

"Lily! Faith!" shouted Liz, spring up from her seat and running to the two girls.

"Hi Liz," said Lily hugging Liz. "What's going on in ere? Everyone looks like they have just been kicked out of Hogwarts."

"Hello Lily," said James as she kissed her hello. "How are you?" He hugged her a little more tightly then normally and although Lily liked it, she knew that something was wrong.

"What's going on?" asked Faith as she released Liz and made to close the door.

"You haven't heard?" asked Liz, looking at the both of them shocked.

"Heard what?" asked Faith walking over to Sirius to say hello.

"Four families were found murdered this morning," said James grimly as he stood next to Lily looking her in the face.

"Oh Merlin! Please tell me that you are joking!" said Lily in shock.

"I wish I was," said James solemnly.

"What happened!" pressed Lily horrified.

"Well they think it was a series of Death Eater attacks. All of the Wizarding families were within a fifty mile radius of each other," said Remus from a bench on the left side of the compartment.

"And all of the families were of half-blood or less," said Sirius darkly, after Faith had given him a quick kiss hello.

"The paper said that they all were tortured horribly before finally killed. Most of the adult bodies were cursed beyond recognition and the bodies of the children were twisted from the Cruciatus," said Remus bleakly.

"I feel sick," said Lily woozily. "I can't believe that this happened."

"Well that explains all of the Aurors and why everyone is on edge," remarked Faith grimly, taking a seat in between Sirius and Peter.

"Was it anyone that we know?" asked Lily.

"I didn't recognize the names of any of them," said Liz grimly, returning to her seat on the bench next to Remus.

"Well, I bet that there is going to be something said about this at the meeting," said James. "I wonder if they will have heavier security or something around Hogwarts."

"It's possible. But knowing Dumbledore he won't let anything happen to the students or the school," said Remus standing up. "And speaking of our meeting, I think that we should make our way up to the first cart or else we are going to be late."

"Good idea," said Lily, opening the door. "We'll be back in a little while." Faith, Sirius, Peter and Liz all nodded and Lily, James and Remus exited the compartment.

"So what happened?" asked Faith as the three of them made their way back into the compartment twenty minutes later.

"Nothing really. Just a note written by Professor McGongall explaining what our duties are. Nothing out of the ordinary really," said Lily, taking a seat next to Liz.

"It's rather odd isn't it that nothing was mentioned," said Remus, sitting down on her other side. "I thought that something would have been mentioned about the events."

"Well all I know is that I bet Dumbledore will say something at the feast tonight. This is a major event and I bet that he knows more about what is going on then anyone else," said James standing by the closed compartment door. "Besides, you honestly think that he is foolish enough to place possibly important security information about Hogwarts in a letter on the train where anyone could have access to it?"

"That's true," said Lily, immersed in thought. "Merlin knows that there are bad wizards and witches aboard this train that would love to get there hands on any information that he would offer. But still, the note did seem rather odd. I mean it was very short and brief and gave only the normal directions about conduct and duties." She looked up at James. He too was immersed in thought.

"Well I think that we should just keep our eyes out for any information or sign about who could have been connected to it. Someone or some persons in this school must have known or had something to do with it and I bet that they wouldn't want to keep that little accomplishment quiet," said Sirius darkly. "And I bet I know might have had something to do with it." Everyone was quiet for a moment. They knew exactly the persons that he was referring to.

"I say that if we do come across any information that we should take it right to Dumbledore. He needs people on his side, especially if good people are dying," said Faith matter-of-factly. "I for one am going to keep my eyes open."

"I think that's a good idea, Faith," said Remus approvingly. "I have a feeling that these attacks are just the beginning. "If you look at the history of the attacks you'll see that they have been growing progressively stronger and more frequent in the past few months."

"And if the attacks continue then it is only a matter of time before we begin to lose people close to us," said James darkly from behind his glasses. "Sure the attacks are on muggle born wizards now, but it is only a matter of time before pure-blood oppossers are the next target."

"If that happens, then none of us are safe," said Peter anxiously.

They all sat there for a moment in silence. Only the hum of the trains wheels echoed throughout the compartment. Lily looked at her friends. All of them had something to lose. But she couldn't help but fear for the lives of her family. The attack could have been on her. It could have been her and her family was listed in the paper this morning instead of being at on a train going to Hogwarts. In that instant she wanted to write her parents and tell them everything that happened and that she wasn't truthful about the Wizarding world. She wanted to warn them. Make sure that they were careful. But a little voice inside her head told her that she would be causing more panic than was needed and that she should wait until it was absolutely necessary to tell them.

"I think we should change into our robes," said Liz, quietly.

Stepping off of the train and onto the station was a wonderful feeling, despite the recent dark events. None of the them disliked Hogwarts at all and to most of them, it was their home. The horseless carriages still had the musty smell that gave Lily comfort in the darkness and the conversation was much happier and livelier than it had been on the train. The carriages pulled to a stop a few minutes later. One by one the students exited the carriage. Lily hopped down the footstep and stared up at the dark, towering glory of Hogwarts castle.

'It's good to be back,' she thought to herself. The steps were crowded with students trying to enter through the towering heavy doors. As they stood outside waiting for their turn to walk through, Lily stood in silence and took in her surroundings. This was the last time that she would ever walk through these doors like this. The steps were lightly dusted with fresh snow. The night sky was speckled with tiny silver stars and the quarter moon stood out amongst the stars as if it was there king. The only source of light was the several light torches by the entrance. She looked up as she stood there waiting on the steps. It was amazing how a dark, cold and foreboding looking structure could make her feel safer than her own home.

"Ah, it's good to be back," said Faith as she stepped out of the cold night and into the warmly, golden lit entrance hall of Hogwarts.

"You said it love. Honey, I'm home! You lovely girl, I bet you missed me so much," shouted Sirius as he strutted towards the Great Hall.

"Well that makes one girl that missed you, Padfoot," joked James as the group walked towards the Great Hall for the usual welcome back feast.

"So, you are cheating on me with a larger woman, huh?" teased Faith, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't worry Faith, I bet the relationship is only one sided," said Remus, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh don't listen to them love. You know that you are the only large woman in my life," said Sirius, wrapping his arms around Faith's waist and kissing her cheek.

"Thanks Sirius, that's the best compliment I've received in a while," joked Faith lightly hitting him on the arm.

"Oh this place looks spectacular!" exclaimed Liz as they entered into the Great Hall. "You know, this place still gives me tingles when it is all decorated and done up."

"Hey look, there's Professor Dumbledore," said Lily nodding towards the teacher's table at the head of the Hall. "He doesn't look to good does he?"

"No, not at all the poor chap," said James, looking slightly concerned. "I bet this attack has really hit him hard."

"I think it would be wise if we didn't discuss anything until we are in, um, how would you say, more private quarters," mumbled Remus, giving James a weary eye. James caught on and nodded. The group reached their usual spots at the Gryffindor table and sat down.

"I hope that his speech isn't too long. I'm starved," said Sirius taking a seat next to Faith and looking at the empty plates longingly.

"Hear, hear!" exclaimed Peter loudly as he took his seat next to Remus.

"Damn," said Faith as a nasty expression swept across her face. "Well there goes my Christmas wish."

"What are you talking about?" asked Lily, looking to see who Faith was staring at. As she turned in her seat, Lily had a feeling that she knew exactly who Faith was referring too. To her dismay, she had been right. Lily's eyes were drawn to the familiar section of the Slytherin table where the familiar jet black mane and high screeched laugh of Bellatrix Black usually resided.

"Doesn't she look oddly happy about something," snorted Liz as she watched for a second and turned back to the table. "Makes me sick."

"No offense hun, but I really hoped that your cousin would fall down a bottomless pit or get trampled upon by a herd of wild hippogriff's," said Faith as she forced her eyes away from the joyous site that was the Slytherin table.

"You and me both," mumbled Sirius. James noted that Sirius wasn't looking at his cousin, but instead at younger boy. He had dark brown hair and a lanky build. His skin was pale, but he showed the potential of being very handsome. He carried a smug expression, one that James could recognize amongst a crowded street. Although his eyes were brown instead of gray, James knew how to read them. For those eyes expressed the same expressions that were almost like second nature to him. The expressions that belonged to his best friend. Bellatrix turned to yell something up to the boy and he smugly smiled in amusement.

"What a git," murmured Sirius as he turned his eyes back to the table.

"Are you going to talk to Regulus?" asked James, knowing full well the answer. Sirius snorted and James knew that the conversation was over.

A loud clinking of silverware upon crystal quieted the room instantly. Professor Dumbledore stood up behind the teacher's table. James had always been impressed and intrigued by Professor Dumbledore. It amazed him how just the faintest sound of clearing a throat or a brush of the hand could quiet a whole room full of people.

"Good evening everyone and welcome back. I hope that the majority of you enjoyed your holiday and I am glad to see that you have returned here healthy and unharmed. Now, I know that you must be starving, so tuck in!" He waved his hand and the food appeared on the empty plates upon the tables. The Great Hall erupted into a loud hum of mixed conversations and clanking of utensils on plates.

"Well that is odd isn't it? He didn't even mention anything about last night!" exclaimed James in shock. "That doesn't seem like him."

"I know, I'm a little surprised myself," said Lily, staring up at Dumbledore for a moment.

"Maybe he just doesn't want to mention anything right now," said Liz, scooping some mashed potatoes onto her plate.

The rest of the feast was enjoyable. The food was up to it's usual five star standard. Lily smiled as she looked at her friends. It was so nice to be together again. She knew that she would miss this above anything else when they all graduated. At the end of the feast Professor Dumbledore stood up again to address the students. Immediately they became quiet as church mice.

"I hope that everyone enjoyed themselves. Now, as per usual classes will start tomorrow morning at their usual time. Now, if the prefects would be so kindly as to escort their housemates back to the common rooms. Also, would the Head Boy and Girl please come up to see me before they leave. Thank you."

"I wonder what he wants?" asked Lily, looking at James inquiringly as the hum of students chatter and the pounding of footsteps filled the Great Hall.

"I don't know. But there is only one way to find out," said James, standing up from the table.

"Do you want us to wait for you?" asked Faith as she too followed suit and stood from the table.

"Nah, you guys go ahead. We'll be right behind you," said James, stretching slightly.

"Okay, we'll see you in the common room, mate," said Sirius, grabbing Faith's hand. Lily and James watched their friend walk down the length of the table and out of the doors of the Great Hall. Once everyone had cleared, they made their way towards Professor Dumbledore. He was not sitting in his chair at the teacher's table, but instead at the end of the Gryffindor table. He smiled as they approached him. Lily thought that he looked somehow older to her. His eyes were weary of sleep and he looked like he hadn't really slept in days.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Evans. I trust that your holiday was pleasant," smiled Professor Dumbledore as they both took seats across from him.

"Of course. I hope that your was the same Professor," said James pleasantly. Dumbledore smiled wearily and did not elaborate upon the response.

"You are wondering why I have asked to speak with you," Dumbledore began.

"Does it have to do with the attacks?" asked Lily, searching the tired white face of her headmaster.

"It does Miss Evans. However, I can not tell you here. I would like you both to come to my office tomorrow afternoon so we may talk in more private quarters. Is that all right for the both of you?" Professor Dumbledore looked over the top of his glasses and his blue eyes seemed to read every line of their faces.

"That would be fine with me," said James promptly.

"Same here," said Lily nodding her head in agreement.

"Excellent then." Dumbledore stood up from the bench and both Lily and James knew that the conversation was over. "Goodnight, both of you."

"Good night Professor," said Lily and James in unison. They turned from the Headmaster and did not speak to each other until they were outside of the Great Hall and walking up the first floor steps.

"I wonder what he wants to say to us that he can only say in the safety of his quarters?" asked Lily. She crinkled her brow as she searched her thoughts for a clue to make everything fit together.

"Well, whatever it is, I don't think that it's good," said James in deep thought. "But I guess we will find out tomorrow, now won't we."

The two remained quiet until they reached the portrait of the fat lady. She was dressed in her usual pink garb. James said the password and immediately the picture moved aside to reveal a concealed entranceway door. They both walked through to see their friends lounging upon couches that crowded around the fireplace. The common room was warm and comfortable and Lily finally felt like she was home.

"So what did he say?" asked Liz as James and Lily sat down on a couch across from the fire.

"Nothing actually. Just that he wanted to talk to us in his office tomorrow," said James, throwing his arm around Lily.

"Why wouldn't he say anything now? It doesn't make much sense," asked Peter from a chair by the fire.

"Probably because it is not safe from prying eyes and ears," said Faith lazily, as she rested her head upon Sirius's shoulder.

"What do you think he has to say to you that would call for it to be said in privacy?" asked Remus, more to himself than to James and Lily.

"I'm not too sure, but I'll bet my broomstick that it has to do with You-Know-Who," said James darkly.

"I wouldn't worry about it. I bet he wants you two to keep your eyes and ears open for anything that sounds suspicious," said Sirius. "Merlin knows that there are enough bad witches and wizards in this school that go around bragging about their deeds." Liz, Remus and Lily all nodded their heads in agreement.

They stared into the fire for a few minutes before they all gave into the fact that they should get to bed. Lily and James said goodnight and gave each other a quick kiss before heading upstairs to their respective dormitories. The girls unpacked their trunks and in moments their room looked as if they had never left for a few weeks. Lily hung up her uniform as the end of her four-post bed. She looked at the clock. It was already well past ten-thirty. She changed into her pajamas and made for the bathroom. When she returned, Faith and Liz were already changed and getting into bed themselves. The three girls said goodnight to each other and Liz set her alarm clock. Faith extinguished the light and Lily felt herself sink into her familiar groove in her bed. As she lay there in silence she could hear the soft rustling from the other to beds beside her. She didn't know how long she laid there in thought, but her thoughts carried her into dreams.

The Continuing Story of Marvin and Stephanie

**Marvin:** Who the hell was that slimy greasy skunk! **Stephanie:** I don't know. I thought maybe he was a relative of yours sense you both seem to smell the same way after you eat burritos. (Stephanie laughs evilly for a few minutes) **Marvin: **(sarcastically) Very funny. Fart jokes. Wow, I am impressed. No really. Do you have anymore? Because I really find them funny. **Stephanie:** (thinks for a moment) Well you could say that this 'stinks'. Or, What a gas? Or, um, He really dropped the bomb on us. **Marvin:** (looking unimpressed) Are you finished? **Stephanie:** Yeah I'm out. **Marvin: **Good. Okay, well we need to get our device back. Without it there is no way that we can control the minds of the world into reading only our fan fiction story. And if we control fan fiction, then we control words and if we control words, then we control information and if we control information then we control the world! Muwwahahahhahahaha!! **Stephanie:** Um, Marvin, you are kinda freakin' me out a little bit.** Marvin:** Over the top? **Stephanie:** Just a little. **Marvin:** Sorry. Got a little carried away. (clears his throat) Well we need to develop a plan to get our mind control device back. Hm… we need to find out where he lives. Where do skunks live? **Stephanie: **Everyone knows that. New Jersey of course (Stephanie wants to apologize to everyone that lives in New Jersey. It is not your fault that your state smells.) **Marvin:** Then off to New Jersey we go. To the Starvin Mobile!

Stay tuned for Banana Theater Presents a special medical report by Mandy Chimpkins: **Poop: Good Food or Disgusting Weapon?**


	30. Chapter 30

Hi everyone! It's been a long time since I have updated. I hope that all of you are not too mad at me. But to make things fair I have been extremely busy since the beginning of the year. Also, to be completely honest, I was bored with it and did not want to write it anymore. But then the writing bug hit me again and I found my interest it in again. Maybe it was the HBP? Hmm…well anyway…

So as you can see I have updated and it is rather short, but don't complain too much, it is better than nothing. Hopefully I will be able to write more so and I can update with a bigger and more exciting chapter. Also, there will be no Marvin this week. I'm thinking of getting rid of Marvin, but I will have to think about it by next chapter. Well I hope that you enjoy and that all of you crazy people that sent threats to my house, egged my mailbox and put the dead skunk inside my car (which, by the way, there wasn't enough tomato juice in the world to get that smell out!) can stop.

And now…..

Chapter 30: The Mission

The first day back from a break was always the best. Everyone seemed to be refreshed and happy to be reacquainted with friends that they had not seen in a few weeks. Usually breakfast in the Great Hall was a filled with laughter and an overall excited buzz that seemed to give energy to anyone that entered into it. However, today was not one of those days. To James, everyone seemed to be a little quieter, a little sadder and a little more weary of one another. The Great Hall was not alive with energy and laughter, but instead it seemed to radiate a sense of gloomy foreboding and discontent. People hardly spoke above a whisper if they dared to speak to one another at all.

"Has the Wizarding World really gotten this bad?" James thought to himself as he exited the Great Hall. "Classes will be better," he tried to reassure himself.

But classes were not better. The same gloomy feeling followed into the classroom. Students who dared to raise their hands mumbled the answer in hushed tones. Well most students that is. The Slytherins seemed to be the only students in all of Hogwarts that were not afraid to be loud, boisterous and happy. This did not make James feel any easier about the current situation. He knew all too well that if the Slytherins were happy that it was not a good sign at all.

The day passed rather slowly and finally it was time for Lily and James to meet with Dumbledore and to hopefully get some answers.

"I'm always so nervous when I have to meet with him," said Lily as they approached the gargoyles that guarded Dumbledore's office.

"Ah, don't be. Dumbledore is an amazing wizard," said James, looking at Lily.

"I know. That is why I'm nervous," said Lily giving him a small smile. James couldn't help but smile back as he said the password. Immediately the door opened, revealing a long stair case.

"I wonder what he wants?" said Lily, more to herself than to James.

"Probably to tell me how wonderful Gryffindor's Quidditch team is this year and that we are the best looking Heads in about a hundred years," joked James, grinning broadly at Lily. Lily snorted and shook her head.

They reached the large dark wooden door that lead to the office. James raised his fist to knock, but before he could the door opened. The two of them stood there for a second, hesitant to enter.

"Ah right on time," said a soft, familiar voice from inside the room. "Please come in." Lily and James walked into the room. It was magnificent. The portraits of former headmasters covered the entirety of the walls and most of the people inside stared down at Lily and James as they walked in.

"Please have a seat," said Dumbledore, motioning to the two large, overstuffed crushed red velvet chairs across from his desk. Lily and James immediately sat down. "Now, I can guess by your faces that you are wondering why I called you here this afternoon."

"Well, I think I have an idea what it is about, Professor," said James grimly. Dumbledore studied him over his half moon glasses, the familiar twinkle in his eye gleaming at him. "It's about the attacks isn't it?" Lily glanced at James and then back at Dumbledore.

"You are correct, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore relaxed in his chair and rested his elbows on the arms. He was quiet for a moment and stared at the table as if immersed in thought.

"Professor?" said Lily concerned. She glanced nervously at James and then back at Dumbledore again.

"Do you know why I chose you both to be heads," asked Dumbledore fixing his gaze upon Lily and James.

"Because we were the best students in the school," answered James proudly. Dumbledore smiled for a moment.

"Well not exactly Mr. Potter. No, the reason I chose both of you was because you both possess certain qualities that I hold above all others."

"What are those qualities, Professor? If you don't mind me asking," answered Lily, studying him.

"The qualities are those that only true Gryffindors possess." The corners of his mouth twitched as he stared at both of them. "Loyalty, compassion, fairness and a devout sense of right and wrong."

James slightly lowered his head as he mentally noted the qualities on the list. He doubted whether or not he possessed all of the qualities that were mentioned. Guilt filled the pit of his stomach as several memories flashed through his mind where fairness and compassion were anything but present. When James looked back up he swore that Dumbledore had known exactly what he was thinking, for the Headmaster's stare was warm.

"Even if sometimes one of those qualities seemed hidden, they have always been there residing inside your hearts." Dumbledore paused and raised his hands to his lips. After a moment he rested them on top of his lap. "Have either of you heard about something called 'The Order of the Phoenix?"

Both students shook their heads. For some reason Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Well, the Order of the Phoenix is a secret organization that is dedicated to stopping the evil that is plaguing our world."

"A secret organization? Is it apart of the Ministry? It sounds very top secret," said Lily fearing that if Faith caught wind of this organization she would drop of out Hogwarts and rush to join it.

"Oh it is immensely top secret, but no Miss Evans, it not apart of the Ministry. In fact the Ministry does not even know that it exists."

"But Professor I don't understand, I thought that the Ministry was working to prevent You-Know-Who from gaining more power," said James confused, "It would seem only natural that this Order of the Phoenix would want to work with the Ministry."

Dumbledore was quiet for a moment. "Because you are not members of the Order I cannot give you all of the information. However, what I can tell you is that some members inside the Ministry are not as righteous as they seem. Voldemort's powers and influences are great. I am afraid that he has influenced some important members of the Ministry. No, the Order is a secret group that works to reveal and stop Voldemort's plans inside the Ministry and the Wizarding world.

"I am sure that it is no surprise to you that Voldemort is plotting even now as we are speaking. Unfortunately the horrible attacks on those four Wizarding families were not a coincidence. Each of those families had a member that worked inside the Ministry and had openly spoke against Voldemort. Those families were meant to be a warning."

"A warning?" gasped Lily in horror.

"Yes. Each of those families were of half-blood or less. It is no secret that Voldemort despises anyone that is not of pure blood. This was meant to warn any wizard that was not of pure blood that they would be next."

"That is horrible!" exclaimed Lily, putting her hand to her mouth.

"Unfortunately there is more, Miss Evans," said Dumbledore grimly. "Each of those families were members of the Order of the Phoenix. This was also a message to me."

"Why to you Professor?" asked James.

"Because I am the leader and founder of the Order of the Phoenix," said Dumbledore darkly. Lily and James looked at him in awe. Secretly James knew that Dumbledore had been doing something to stop You-Know-Who.

"Oh Professor I am so sorry," said Lily, shaking her head in disbelief. "All of those poor innocent people." Dumbledore smiled appreciatively.

"Professor, is there anyway that we can help you? Could we help the Order?" asked James, leaning forward in his chair.

"Actually that is exactly why I asked you both to come here today," said Dumbledore leaning back in his chair. "You know as well as I do that there are some students inside this school that are in close connection with Voldemort. I believe that some of these students may have participated in the attacks."

"I know exactly who you are talking about," snorted James in disgust.

Dumbledore paused for a moment. Finally he lifted his eyes to meet Lily and James. His blue eyes seemed to penetrate down into their souls. "The reason I made both of you Heads is because I trust you."

"You can trust us, Professor, we will do whatever you want of us," said James determinedly. "We want to help stop You-Know-Who as much as anyone else."

"We want to join the Order," said Lily intently.

"Unfortunately because you are students, I cannot have you officially join the Order. It is just too unsafe for you," added Professor Dumbledore at the disappointed look on James's face.

"However, I do have a mission for you, if you are willing to undertake it."

"Of course we are," said James with a furrowed brow.

"I want you to keep your ears open and your eyes closed. Do you understand?" asked Dumbledore. James and Lily nodded in agreement. "Also, you are not to speak a word to anyone but each other or myself about this. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Professor," said Lily and James in unison. Dumbledore smiled and nodded his head.


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello Everyone! Did you miss me! I missed all of you! Yeah I know it's been a long, long, long, long, time since I updated this story. Due to life circumstances I was unable to touch the story for a while. But due to life circumstances, I am back and have more time to spend writing the story. **

**I hopefully will be updating sooner than how long it took for me to update this one. ;) So, I know that you are anxious and want to get on with the story. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 31: Secrets of a Full Moon**

"I knew Dumbledore was up to something," whispered James as they walked the long, dark corridor back to the common room. "I knew he wouldn't just sit by and let Voldemort run loose, killing anyone he feels like."

"He is a decent man," agreed Lily, lost in thought. She suddenly stopped. James, having walked a few steps ahead of her turned around.

"What's the matter?" asked James, concern spreading across his face. Lily looked up from the ground and looked James square in the eye.

"You did hear what Dumbledore said didn't you? About not telling anyone about this," she said slowly. "That the only people we can talk to this about is Dumbledore and ourselves?" She searched James's face for a hint of understanding.

"Yeah, I heard it. What are you getting at?" asked James confused. 'Did she not trust him to keep this secret? What is she playing at?' thought James, becoming a little annoyed. 'If she only knew how well a secret keeper I was.' His thoughts flashed to Remus.

"Well you know that this means that we can't tell the group. We have to keep this a secret from them too," said Lily slowly. "That means that we can't act suspicious about anything. We have to be very careful about our actions from now on." She continued to look James straight in the eye. To her relief his hardened expression relaxed a little.

"Lily, I think you are overreacting," said James soothingly, "However," James interrupted, seeing that Lily had opened her mouth for a retort, "we will abide by Dumbledore's wishes. We will not say anything to the group. Besides, is it going to be that hard honestly? We all despise the Slytherins anyway, and we are always keeping a watchful eye out anyway. I really don't think it will be that hard." James smiled at Lily reassuringly. Lily sat in silence for a minute, reasoning out what James had just said.

"Maybe you're right," said Lily after a moment. "That's what we were pretty much doing anyway. Just, we will have to keep a bigger eye, er, ear out for anything suspicious." Lily reached for James's hand and they began to walk the corridor once more.

"That a girl. Besides, Dumbledore just said that we can't talk about the Order of the…" But Lily's 'shhh' and look of warning cut him off. "Ahhh…yeah, that thing. He never said that we couldn't talk about the suspicious things with the group. Who knows, we might get more information from them," said James, walking a little more confidently. He looked at Lily and smiled at her.

"True. Besides, if we completely stop talking to them they'll get suspicious and start interrogating us for information," smiled Lily as she looked up at James. James nodded his head.

They walked in silence for a few minutes. Students were hustling and bustling everywhere. A few Hufflepuff second years ran past Lily and James trying to reach their next class in time. A gaggle of Ravenclaw fifth year girls were whispering excitedly in a corner by statue of Wheezing Winifred the Wistful. Groups of students were passing each other, barely making eye contact with one another, unless it was someone from their house. James looked at Lily who seemed to be lost in thought once again.

"Ya know," Lily looked up at him and looked at her once more. "I bet we are the only students in the castle that have been asked to do this." James smiled down at Lily. "It's kinda wicked." Lily laughed and nodded her head in agreement.

"So! What did Dumbledore want!" asked Liz excitedly as Lily and James entered the portrait hole. She looked from Lily to James and back again as she waited for the answer.

"Oh, um, just to talk about the upcoming spring fling ball," said Lily, trying to muster up a smile. 'I hope that was believable,' she thought to herself. She had always been such a horrible liar and prayed to Merlin that her face wasn't red.

Liz's face fell. "Oh, that's it?" said Liz obviously disappointed. "I thought it would have been something about the recent attacks. Didn't he mention anything?" They three of them walked over to the couch where the others were sitting.

"So, what'd he say?" asked Sirius, taking his feet off of the coffee table and sitting up slightly.

"Nothing really. Just talked about the ball I guess," said Liz as she plopped down next to Faith and let out a sigh.

"That's it?" asked Remus, conjuring up a questioning brow. "I thought he would have mentioned something about the attacks to you to."

"Well he did say something," said James taking a seat on the couch across from the fireplace. Lily sat down next to him and gave him a questioning look out of the corner of her eye. "He told us to keep an eye out for anything suspicious and to let him know." James grabbed Lily's hand and rubbed the outside of her thumb with his.

"That's nothing new," yawned Faith nonchalantly. She pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them. "That's what we have been doing any way. I guess we'll just be a bit more on the alert."

"Yeah," sighed Lily. She looked at James and he smiled down at her. A twang of guilt poked at her stomach. She hated lying to her friends; especially when it was something as important as this. Why didn't Dumbledore trust them with this secret also? None of them would ever betray the group and pass information to Voldemort. That's why there were in Gryffindor, they were brave and loyal. 'But who am I to challenge Dumbledore's thinking. Obviously he knows what he is doing," she said to herself. But that little twang poked again at her stomach.

"Well, let's go do something before potions. I can't sit here all day or I'll fall asleep," said Sirius getting up and stretching. The group nodded and mumbled their agreement.

For the rest of the days to follow, Lily and James both found themselves unable to concentrate in class. Well for James, this wasn't anything too new. He has always found ways to amuse himself in class when the lecture was dull or the activity was uninteresting. When James's mind wandered, he found himself always going back to the same place; the Order of the Phoenix. As James sat through his classes, he found himself wondering who was actually in the Order of the Phoenix. He deduced that most of the teachers here at Hogwarts had to be involved. Definitely McGongall and Flitwick. They were his most trusted teachers. Maybe Madame Pomfrey? If the Order were doing things that were dangerous, then they would definitely need a Healer to patch them up. Plus, everyone knew that Madame Pomfrey didn't ask too many questions about your injuries and probably was really good at keeping secrets. But who else? Maybe Professor O'Malley? The group would need someone who was training in Defense Against the Dark Arts. But was he actually trustworthy? Sometimes he seemed to favor the Slytherins.

"Okay, take your tentacula and grab it at the base of the head. Be careful that it doesn't bite you first. Then, yank up with force and the head should come right off," said Professor Sprout, as she yanked off the venomous head with a loud popping noise.

Moans of disgust echoed inside the greenhouse as the popping noises of more than a dozen heads were yanked from their stems. Some of the stems sprayed a foul smelling yellow liquid that seemed to eat through clothing.

"Oh dear! I forgot to tell you that some of them spray! Especially if they were a fairly young plant!" said Professor Sprout walking over to help the surprised students clean off the yellow liquid. "Nothing to worry about dears. Just some flesh eating acid that's all." The seventh year Ravenclaw student let out a little scream as she looked down at the spreading hole in her robes. "Here, Miss Pennington. Nothing to be afraid of." Professor Sprout waved her wand at the student and instantly the liquid disappeared and the hole repaired itself.

A high pitched laugh from the other end of the green house told everyone that someone found that highly amusing. James looked at the other end of the greenhouse only to see Bellatrix highly amused and the other Slytherins pointing and laughing at the unfortunate students that had splattered yellow acid all over their robes.

"What a git," said Sirius from right next to him not looking up from his plant. "Too bad she didn't get splattered. It would have been a shame if it got all over her face." Sirius shook his head in disgust as he placed the head of his tentacula on the table next to his pot. James shook his head in agreement and yanked the head off of his plant with a little more force than probably needed.

"Okay students, now that your heads are off the plant, you are going to take the stem and gently squeeze it. Be careful! Because the acid from the plant will spray out, like we have just seen! Once the acid starts to spread to the top of the stem, take your vile, don't worry it won't eat away at glass, and squeeze the acid into it. From one plant you should get about half a vile," said Professor Sprout demonstrating the process to the students.

"Don't worry! Your dragon hide gloves will protect your hands from any acid that may get on them," said Professor Sprout at the few screams and excited murmurs that now replaced the popping of heads.

"What is the point of this activity anyway?" asked Peter a little frustrated as he struggled squeezing his plant while holding the vile. "I mean, this is next to impossible!"

"Wormtail, here, hold it like this," said Remus, abandoning his own plant to help him with his. James thought for a moment.

"Yow know, this stuff could come in pretty useful in a pinch," whispered James to the others, a mischievous smile spreading across his face.

"Prongs, I like the way you think," said Sirius, holding up a second vile with a small amount of acid in it. "I already started."

"Tha'a boy," smiled James as he too started adding acid to the vile.

Despite keeping their eyes extra peeled for anything suspicious, James and Lily hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary. It had been almost two weeks since Dumbledore had pulled them into his office.

"I fell like I'm letting him down," said Lily during their weekly patrolling duty.

"Mmmm….I know what you mean," said James thoughtfully. "But I reckon you can't report nothing."

"Maybe it's a good think then, "said Lily, taking James's hand and gently stroking the inside of his palm with her finger. "I mean, if there is nothing to report that means that Bellatrix isn't up to anything." She looked up at James for conformation that she was correct.

"That or they are just laying low in hopes that things will calm down," said James looking down at her through his glasses with concern. Her brilliant green eyes sparkled in the light; matching them with the emerald earrings that reflected the light from her ear lobes.

Lily sighed and nodded in agreement. "Well maybe we should be extra alert. I know that in the animal kingdom, when a predator crouches to lay low is usually right before they pounce. And if Bellatrix is keeping a laying low, then that is when she is the most dangerous," Lily finished grimily., furrowing her brow in concentration.

James couldn't help but smile at her. She looked incredibly beautiful when she concentrated.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Lily in concern. "Am I totally off base?" She screwed up her face in a question sort of fashion.

"No, no," said James trying to hide his broadening smile. "I think you have a very good and valid point there." James grinned at her again.

"James Potter, I know that grin well enough to know that you are thinking something where no good will come of it." Lily playfully narrowed her eyes and looking at him skeptically.

"I'm just thinking of how beautiful you are," said James grabbing her around the waist from behind and kissing her cheek. "You can't condemn a man for that can you?" Lily giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Fine don't tell me. But I'll get it out of you sooner or later and when I do, you will be in trouble," teased Lily, removing her hand from his and pretending to be angry.

"Sure I tell the truth and I still get into trouble," said James, looking at the floor and acting genuinely hurt. "I guess there is no winning for me in this situation." Lily shook her head in mock agreement and let out a sigh.

"Tssk….I guess not. It must be really hard to be you. Tell me, how _do _you deal with it?" asked Lily sarcastically, slowing down to look James in the face.

"Like this!" James grabbed her hands and twirled her. Her long red hair swung around her laughing face. James pulled her close to him and kissed her. She threw her arms around his neck and ruffled his hair slightly. A loud crash made them pull apart. Squinting down the dimly lit hallway, Lily and James saw a rather plump figure floating towards them rather quickly.

"_Tisk, Tisk, Tisk! Potty and Evy caught in a kiss!_

"_What would the head master say, if he saw this display?_

"_Maybe Peevies should go and report this!"_

Sang Peeves from right in front of them.

"Shove off Peeves!" shouted James at the chuckling poltergeist. Lily pulled out her wand and she noticed that James did the same.

"_Potty's panties in a twist!_

_He who talks to Peeves not nice,_

_Then, gets pelted with dead mice!"_

Suddenly Peeves pulled out two handfuls of dead black and white mice and began throwing them at Lily and James.

"OH! YOU FOUL….," shouted Lily, ducking in time as a dead mouse was flung at her head. It hit the wall behind her with a sickening thud and slid down the wall to the floor, leaving a trail of blood in its wake. "JAMES LOOK OUT!"

James jumped out of the way as Peeves had just thrown four dead mice at him. One of the mice hit him square in the chest with a heavy thud. "OH DISGUSTING!" Peeves chuckled as they ducked and jumped out of the way. Finally having enough, and a clear shot, James raised his wand. A jet of red light flew out and hit him square in the face. Peeves froze in mid-throw.

"Good job!" said Lily, panting slightly from aggravation. She brushed a dead mouse from her shoulder and looked at James in disgust. "He never ceases to amaze me!"

"I really, really, really hate that poltergeist!" huffed James, as he looked at her. "Come on, let's get out of here before someone comes along!"

"I can't believe this!" said Faith slamming down her book and plopping herself down in her usual seat at the Gryffindor table the next day.

"What!" asked Lily a little startled at her entrance.

"Is everything all right love?" asked Sirius, swallowing his food and turning to give her a kiss hello. She angrily stuck out her cheek for him to kiss it.

"I just got back from seeing Professor O'Malley, because I wanted to know when the dueling would be begin again in class, and he told me that the dueling has been suspended until further notice!" shouted Faith angrily, looking at the rest of them like this was the most vulgar and appalling act in the entire world.

"Well, I for one am glad about that!" said Liz, absentmindedly digging into her dinner. "I don't think it would be a good idea to encourage battles between students when some of those students are engaging in the dark arts." Faith looked at her like she was completely crazy.

"What are you talking about!" shouted Faith angrily. "This is the only way to actually defend yourself against those people! This is how we get our practice in fighting them!" The others suddenly became very interested in their food and the cracks in the walls in front of them. "Am I the only one who thinks so!" said Faith looking from one to the other.

"Well, I don't think you are completely off base," said Remus slowly, still looking at his goblet of pumpkin juice. "I do see your point….however; maybe Dumbledore is doing this to protect us."

"Yeah, Faith. Sure we get to see how they fight, but on the other hand, they get to see how we fight too. Some of them are pretty strong in the dark arts. If they fight us, then it gives them a chance to work on their skills and figure out how to defeat us," said James looking at her from across the table.

"Don't worry, love, we will get our chance to fight them soon enough. Maybe we should just enjoy this time while we got it," said Sirius taking a sip from his goblet. Faith sat there for a moment and looked at all of her friends with disbelief.

"I can't believe you guys!" exclaimed Faith, a hint of disgust in her voice. "You would rather sit here in ignorance than actually prepare yourself for what is about to come!" She grabbed her book bag and made to get up off the bench.

"Faith where are you going?" asked Lily concerned. She didn't like how upset Faith was over this.

"If it's all right with you, I'd rather not participate in this ignorance feast." She slung her backpack over her shoulder and stormed away from the table.

"Great," said Sirius from under his breath.

"She'll be fine," said Lily, trying to reassure Sirius as much as herself. "Faith just gets worked up, but she always calms herself down eventually." But their was something in Faith's eyes told Lily she wasn't done with the issue just yet.

"So, what time are you going to visit your mum on Thursday Moony?" asked Peter, looking up from his dinner plate, trying to cut through the tension that seemed to fill the gaps between them. James, Sirius and Remus all caught each others eye and glared at Peter. Sensing that he made a poor conversation choice, he recoiled back to his food.

"What is he talking about, Remus?" asked Liz, looking at him confused. Remus grabbed for his goblet and took a long sip. When he was finished he slightly cleared his throat.

"I got a letter yesterday that my mum was ill again. Unfortunately, I will have to leave on Thursday for a few days to take care of her," said Remus, not looking her directly in the eye.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Liz, hurt filling her eyes. She had let her fork lie limply in her hand and it rested on her plate with a slight clinking noise.

"I was going to tell you tonight," said Remus, giving Peter a look out of the corner of his eye. "We can talk about this later, yeah?" Liz's jaw tightened and she nodded her head.

Thursday had proved to be a thunderous day. The ceiling in the Great Hall was so loud and filled with rain and snow that hardly anyone had attended lunch or dinner. James, Faith, Liz and Sirius were all outside for Quidditch practice. Why James insisted that they practice in this weather was beyond her. Lily lay on her bed re-reading the same passage in her potions book for the hundredth time. For some reason she couldn't concentrate. Her mind kept wandering from Bellatrix to Dumbledore to Liz to Faith. All of these images kept whirling around her as she blankly stared at the page.

"The key to successfully making a **_Why has Bellatrix been so quiet lately? What in the world is she up too?_** is all about measurement. **_Measuring of what Bellatrix is up too. I feel like I'm letting Dumbledore down._ **down to the ground up doxy dust. Then, take your beacrum wings and add them one at a time. **_I'd like to jinx her and her cronies one at a time. Then maybe I'll be able to get some information out of them._** Let the cauldron sit for half and hour. Make sure to stir counterclockwise three times **_Ugghh! I'm going crazy sitting here! I need to get out and go for a walk._**

She slammed her book shut and hopped off her bed. She grabbed her wand and thrust it inside her robes. Shutting her door and running down the stairs of the girl's dormitory she walked out into the common room. It was pretty loud and crowded with Gryffindor students trying to entertain themselves despite the horrible weather outside. She made her way through groups of sixth years to the portrait hole. It was late, but not too late for the head girl to be out of her common room.

"One good privilege of being in charge," thought Lily to herself as the door swung shut behind her.

"You better make it quick. Curfew starts in ten minutes," yawned the Fat Lady from behind her.

"Don't worry about me," said Lily shortly, looking up and down the dimly lit and damp hallway.

"Well don't say that I didn't warn you!" scolded the Fat Lady after Lily as she walked down the hallway.

Lily rolled her eyes and kept on walking. The school was unusually quiet. No one anywhere seemed to be moving about. Even the portraits looked as if they were bored to death. Hardly any of them moved, instead choosing to sleep. Some of the portraits were blank all together which meant that they were off somewhere else to another portrait doing Merlin knows what. She walked down the stairs, taking a short cut by Madame Pomfrey's hospital wing.

"Maybe I'll be able to find out what Bellatrix is up too," she thought to herself as she walked by the armored knight statue that protected the hospital wing. She was about to walk past the door when voices made her stop dead in her tracks.

"Hold on right here, I'll check to make sure the hallway is clear," said Madame Pomfrey in a hushed voice. Lily dove at the wall behind the knight statue. Madame Pomfrey's head peeked out from the doorway. She looked up and down the hallway. She stopped and stared at the knight for a long moment, then deciding that the coast was clear she stepped out into the hallway.

"Okay dear. Let's go," she said softly. A tall, slightly lanky boy with brownish hair emerged from the hospital wing. He turned to Madame Pomfrey and nodded his head. They began to walk down the hall towards the opposite stair case. As the boy walked away, Lily was stunned to see that the boy was none other than her friend Remus Lupin.

"But Liz said that Remus had left hours ago? She told me right before practice?" said Lily to herself.

Curiosity took over all of her senses. Something didn't seem right. Where were they going? Why was he leaving now? Why didn't he tell Liz that he was leaving later? Lily waited till they were half way down the stairs to emerge from behind the armored knight. She tip toed to the stairs and carefully peaked around. They were now down to the lower level and heading towards the Great Hall. Lily looked around and found the portrait that lead out of the castle. She said the password and ducked inside.

"Lily you are being paranoid," she said to herself as she lit her wand and walked down the dark passageway. "Maybe he was just getting a late start or he told Liz that he was leaving earlier as not to upset her. That had to be it!" She reached the end of the tunnel faster than she thought.

Tapping the twelfth brick from the top twice, she emerged from the tunnel and in between two bushes facing the Whomping Willow. She crouched down and was about to walk towards the front of the castle when two figures caught her eye. The sun was almost completely down and Lily knew that with in a few minutes it would be night and the moon would be up. She crouched back down behind the bushes. She saw Madame Pomfrey wave her wand. A jet of yellow light burst from it and hit the tree. Instantly the tree had become frozen. Lily had never seen the tree so paralyzed in all of her life. Madame Pomfrey walked over to the tree. Lily was sure that the tree was only faking and expected to see Madame Pomfrey catch a heavy tree limb in the stomach. But to her surprise Madame Pomfrey walked up and touched a notch on the tree with her wand. The tree remained still as the approaching night. Remus walked up next to Madame Pomfrey and to Lily's surprise gave her his cloak and wand. Then Remus turned and walked down a passage way to which Lily had not noticed. Remus disappeared from sight. The passageway closed and Madame Pomfrey walked out from under the tree. Twenty yards away from the tree and in complete safety from its limbs, she raised her wand again. The same yellow light hit the tree and instantly the tree began to move once more. Madame Pomfrey walked back towards the castle and disappeared from sight.

"Why would Remus be going under the Whomping Willow?" said Lily out loud to herself. The night had finally fallen upon her. The full moon was rising into position above the spot where she hid. Somewhere in the distance, Lily swore that she heard the cry of a wolf.

Today's story is sponsored by the FWAAO: The Fire Whiskey Anonymous Addicts organization. Thank you for not only sponsoring the chapter, but providing the writer with a case of confiscated fire whiskey.


End file.
